Lost Souls
by Thriller Killer
Summary: It was a slow day at Freddy's, and after a birthday party the animatronics can't wait to roam. But when two murderers strike again, they kill a girl and put her into the new attraction, Kristina Kitten. The group desperately try to solve their murders and let their souls rest. With a new animatronic, things might be more complicated than it seems.
1. Chapter 1: What Is Life?

My gears and wires clicked excitedly as the time neared closing. The gang and I were performing for a large group of children together in a birthday party today, and we couldn't be more relieved when they were dragged away by their exhausted parents.

Some of them screamed loudly or kicked at the unfortunate person carrying them, claiming in a nasty tone, "I don't wanna go! I'm gonna live here with Freddy!"

"You live with your family, not with some random androids," their parents looked wearily at them and sighed.

Bonnie, the lavender bunny guitarist flicked his bright scarlet eyes over to me as if he was asking, "Are you okay, Freddy?"

He only got a tired blink from my own glowing blue eyes, "No."

Only a few kids were now running around now, attempting to break in to Pirate's Cove. Some of them even waltzed right up to stage in plain sight and poked our feet. Chica glanced her purple eyes down at them. They didn't even acknowledge this, before sprinting away and giggling. Only one kid wasn't running around like a crazy person. I could make out her shape in the shadows, along with another. Most likely her father due to the stocky build of the second shadow.

The girl then burst out of the corner towards a couple sitting a few tables away, on their phones, fingers flying across the screens which illuminated their faces eerily.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I heard her cry loudly, "Can I play with my friend over there?" She then gestured towards the nook she was previously in with a small finger.

"Yeah, sure honey," said the Mother, her nose pushed up to her phone screen. Her mom had violet dyed hair with a few visible brown parts. The girl had it too, apparently, yet it looked like it was an accident due to how it was plastered on her. The dye was smeared all on her face and black hair, some marks visible on her hands.

The messy girl squealed and ran back over saying, "Goldie, Goldie, I can play!"

Goldie? I glanced backstage uneasily, and saw Golden Freddy sitting in the gloom. My friends looked at me, fear reflected in their glassy eyes. I tried to force myself off stage, gears whirring in strain and and desperation to help filled my gaze, blocking everything else out.

A voice broke through the dark haze and murmured, "Come backstage with me. I have a gift for you..."

"Sure, Goldie!" And a pair broke out of the shadows.

The man, who was in a fake Golden Freddy costume put a yellow finger up to where his mouth should be, "Sh, Kaitlyn, you have to be quiet to see it."

The girl, Kaitlyn, smiled and showed a missing front tooth. Her light green eyes sparkled with awe as they made it up to the stage without any attention besides mine and my friends'. A small hand was wrapped around the impostor's own one innocently, and I tried to cry out for her to let go and run. My jaws opened slightly, but no sound could break out. The other band members attempted to speak also, yet with the same results of failure.

Kaitlyn and "Goldie" rounded the corner and slipped through the blue curtains onstage to reach the black door. As soon as they fully opened it, I noticed the real Golden Freddy perk up and his small white pinprick eyes look at the faces. They quickly disappeared when he realized who it was.

_No no no this can't be happening_, I screamed in my head. Kaitlyn's green eyes widened as the pair slipped in.

"Is this where we're going to play," she asked with a wrinkled nose, "because it's really dark."

Everybody was cleared out of the restaurant now, even Kaitlyn's parents who were too wound up in their phones and texts to notice their precious daughter had gone missing.

"Yes, it is…" the fake's voice became twisted insanely and I saw a silver shape glint in the shadows. The tip was glowing in what little light there was and a slender figure crept behind her sloppily dyed hair. If animatronics had a heart, mine would be racing a mile a minute. I recognized an all too familiar music box tune to, "All around the merry-go-round, the monkey chased the weasel, all around the merry-go-round, pop goes the weasel!"

The slender figure leapt at Kaitlyn when the song ended and gripped her shoulders tightly. She screamed shrilly, "Goldie, help me!"

He just chuckled and asked, "Did you say bye to your parents?"

"N-no..."

"Too bad."

The man plunged the knife into her heart and she wailed in pain and betrayal. "This is the joy," the impostor decreed, "the joy of creation!"

The tall shape picked up something from nearby that had a distinct violet color, and opened the back hastily. He hauled the girl inside with a sickening crunch, and a red liquid seeped out on stage.

Chica gaped her mouth as Kaitlyn weeped and hollered, "Help! Please, h-help me!" Her green eyes locked with my blue, "Freddy!"

The clock struck twelve and my servos unlocked. Bonnie and I rushed backstage, leaving Chica in a whirlwind of unwanted memories. The two criminals stood there, dripping with the sin that leaked on the floor and mixed with the girl's blood. Goldie then ran away, through the doors and into the night with a disgusting blood stained costume. The familiar figure turned towards me, and said, "I remember stuffing you," then I realized who it was. The old Marionette collapsed as his machinery short circuited. My mouth curled in a sneer.

Bonnie picked up the suit, which was a violet cat, and sighed. "He did this to another one. Another innocent kid, Freddy."

My eyes closed as memories flicked in between them like minnows in a sky blue pool. "Get Chica," I growled, "and clean up. I need to go for a walk."

The purple rabbit nodded, but before he moved to get the yellow chick he stopped and stooped down to scoop something up. Bonnie grasped a rumpled piece of paper in his paws and whispered, "Wait."

Surprised, I stalked over to see what he was gawking at. It was an information sheet, with some important facts and things about the violet cat animatronic who was slumped at our heels. It was still leaking the vile red liquid. I read the paper to myself for a distraction, and it said:

**Name: Kristina Kitten, A.K.A. Krissy Kit**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Violet cat, green eyes. Two and four legs interchangeable.**

**Residence: The Forest of Fantasy**

**Personality: Joyful. Protective and likes making people smile, slightly sensitive.**

**Performances: Hands on activities for most ages. Will go on stage to sing occasionally and lead "attacks" on Pirate's Cove due to rivalry with Foxy. Solo songs in the Fantasy Forest. Gives tours of her castle.**

**©Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all rights reserved**

I cocked my head and wondered, "Is that what they were building over to the side? And why they were suddenly fixing Foxy?" A few workers had stopped by the past months and hung around the two areas for a while then leaving when it became dark. I had never even guessed they were planning on building a new animatronic or attraction to open up.

"I guess so," Bonnie confirmed, "I'll go get Chica to tell her and clean up."

Luckily there wasn't a security guard watching us tonight, so we could wander as we pleased. My feet led me towards Pirate's Cove, and I stepped in with a small gasp. The workers had replaced everything with new props, the once dirty and stained floors were clean and fluffy carpets. I pulled back the curtain to admire what they did to the stage. It was completely brand new, and so was Foxy. The pirate looked up from a corner, yellow eyes now glowing brightly in happiness.

"Aye, Freddy! Wha' brings ya here, lad?"

He stepped up in a slow manner and scuttled over quietly so I could see his new look. His pelt was once again a flaming red, metal hook and teeth replaced by pointy rubber that couldn't even puncture paper. Though he still wore his torn up jeans and eyepatch, Foxy looked completely new.

"Wow, they fixed you up real well, didn't they?"

He grinned at my remark and replied, "Aye, said somethin' 'bout a new show. Recall it ta be, 'Fantasy Forest' or wha'ever."

I bobbed my head up and down, "Yeah, that's what I came here about. Two things actually." My ears twitched nervously as I thought about his reaction to the horrible murder that took place to another child.

"Come with me," I sighed, and the pirate warily hopped off stage and out of the cove.

I led him towards the back forlornly, and saw his shock when we stepped in the blood. "Wha' happened here, Freddy?" Ignoring him, I pushed the door open to find Bonnie mopping and Chica wiping the blood off Kaitlyn, who was now apparently the animatronic Kristina Kitten.

Foxy gasped and rushed over to Chica, "Lass, I don' understand... Who...?"

Chica looked up and pointed a wing over towards the Marionette. The pirate snarled and walked over towards the old animatronic and kicked it viciously.

"Why do ya like ta murder wee lass' and laddies for no reason, mate! Yar needs ta rot in hell for this!"

"I thought we got them," my fists shook, "after all of those security guards dead, I thought we caught the other one. I was wrong."

Laughing bitterly, I motioned for Foxy to come over towards the other new attraction, the Forest of Fantasy. We walked up to the entrance and looked around. Fake trees lined the room, and I could see a castle at the end of the foyer. A dirt trail led up to the entrance and Foxy walked in. Posters were everywhere, showing a smiling violet feline and some of us with her. One caught Foxy's eye that showed him and Krissy with their lips drawn back, and a subtitle that said, "An Old Rivalry Settled At Last!"

He lifted his eyepatch and admired it, "'Twas this they fixed me up fo'? I like it."

I wandered over towards one with her and I singing together. Music notes and hearts surrounded the picture that said, "Sing Along!"

I have a duet partner now? Interesting. Foxy was sniffing tables and flags that portrayed symbols of magical fantasy creatures on them. I ran my paws against the fabrics, imagining what the cat would act and sound like. Hopefully she was as friendly as the paper said, and we would become good friends.

"I'm leavin'" Foxy ran away, back to his cove to probably reflect.

I clasped my paws and slipped out of the Forest of Fantasy. The workers surely did a good job making it, the castle practically glowed. When I returned, Bonnie and Chica were sitting onstage, the cat in hands. The lifeless suit was slumped in between the two, her fur clean once more. I realized Krissy had dark, black tabby stripes along her back, like the uneven parts of Kaitlyn's hair. She was a very pretty android, soft fur, and a piece of it drooped over her empty left eye like a side bang. Her ears were not rounded or sharply pointed, yet somewhere in the middle.

"This is your home now," Chica explained softly to the dead suit, "we can take care of you. I'll be your best friend."

She ran a wing over Kristina's head, rustling the faux fur. Bonnie smiled at them and began humming. I simply stood back and watched before joining them.

"Everything cleaned up?"

"Yes," the purple bunny said, "we made sure there was no trace."

I joined Chica in having one-sides conversations with the exoskeleton.

"We're going to be partners," I remarked sadly yet with a slight note of hope, "you'll go on adventures with Foxy and explore the treetops of the Fantasy Forest. Everybody here is with you and friends. You and I, will make a great team."

The sun started to rise, piercing through the clouds in a good morning. The yellow chick picked Kristina's petite form up and put her backstage to prepare for her soul to be entwined to the suit. So much for the joy part in the joy of creation. What was so happy about killing innocent children?


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up

A lone animatronic sat on a widespread, gray metal table. Her soft eyes were closed in a what seemed endless slumber, until one sound broke the long silence.

**Resetting...**

**Power On...**

I pulled my eyes apart slowly and studied my blank surroundings. The room where I currently resided in was dark and I felt a cool metal plate resting beneath me. I looked down to see a large table that carefully held my weight. The whole area was extremely dingy and had a heavy atmosphere, and claustrophobia began to rule my body as I shuddered in the cold air. Gears and wires clicked and whirred weirdly at this small movement.

_How peculiar, must be some machines I'm hooked up to,_ I thought and shrugged it off as nothing to really worry about. I was wrong.

Knowledge unexpectedly ran through out my head, making me feel more intelligent than what a normal five year old would. I couldn't even say my ABC's right, until now. Mathematic formulas bounced through my conscious and unfamiliar words with long definitions that I pieced together. What happened to me? I decided the answer wasn't going to pop out in my face anytime soon, if it even would, and pushed myself on the ground.

"Oof!" I fell down in a heap of tangled limbs.

Metal clanged and I jumped at the penetrating sound. More clashes and drums followed my sudden movement, and my eyes glanced around suspiciously. I stood much taller than usual, probably double my real height, towering over the table when I should really not be even a foot taller than it. I checked down, but it was too dark to see not even an inch in front of myself. In the corner of my luminous eyes, there was a small sliver of light peeking through a wide, large door.

I tiptoed over strainfully, and opened it just so I could peek to spy on the outside . My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw my favorite band, the Freddy Fazbear gang sitting around and talking. Not the script type, but in complete, well thought out sentences. I squealed and saw Freddy tip an ear towards my area. I've never moved faster before, a metallic ringing echoed throughout the building as I slipped and fell again onto the unforgiving floor. The voices of the band were drawing nigh, and I could make out who I assumed to be Chica.

"Is she out yet? I'm going to go get Foxy!" I heard clanking footsteps bound away and assumed it was the chick. The door opened slightly and I quivered under the table praying that nobody would notice. A silhouette of a stocky bear, Freddy, filled the front quadrant of the room.

"You can come out when you're ready," he murmured to me before leaving, the opening still left open when he pulled it gently.

I wrapped my hands against my twitching legs and breathed in deeply. Something felt wrong with my body. A deep metalloid sound rang every time I fell or moved sharply, like a person banging two kitchen pans together noisily. It had a horrible cling to it, it made me wince. I stood up shakily, and padded over to the exit.

I thought, _Come out when you're ready? What does that mean?_

I slipped out quietly and made sure to go into the opposite direction the band was in. Foxy was now out and about, he was talking to the others softly about a topic I couldn't make out. Freddy wasn't there, surprisingly. I crawled cautiously, at least I thought because it felt like walking, over to an entryway over at the side of the restaurant. It was a large archway with gorgeous carvings of two cats leaping at each other, jaws spread. Small branches of overlapping evergreens hung over it, like a symbol. I examined the outstanding entrance and concluded it was safe.

I was stunned in awe when I slipped in the play place. A small artificial forest stood before me, some kind of path leading to a minuscule castle in the distance. Posters of a new animatronic littered some trees. Her name was apparently Kristina Kitten, and she was a small violet tabby.

"Pretty kitty," I laughed out loud and walked away. By now I was talking to myself, I was so lonely. "I hope she opens soon, because pretty kitties are the best kind."

I strutted along the track and neared the small stone castle. The trees were very believable and realistic, there were oaks, birches, evergreens, and the occasional willow. It made the play area seem larger. Making it to the castle, I pushed open the front door and made sure to keep quiet. Artificial torches lined the walls to add to the fantastical feel, and pictures of magic and mythical creatures were draped on the smooth gray walls before me.

"You came out," said a deep, husky baritone voice and I leapt almost three feet into the air.

My instincts screeched, _Run, run, run!_ But I crouched down and dismissed the desperate warning like a deer stuck in headlights as Freddy Fazbear himself walk over. He simply blinked at me and sighed miserably. Was that seriously it? No getting mad at me, no yelling because I was here after hours?

"What's wrong with me?" I blurted out, and slapped a hand to my mouth at my embarrassing out burst.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to reply, but instead murmured "It would be best if you saw for yourself." Then walked away depressingly, gesturing for me to follow.

I pricked an eyebrow confused, but just followed warily, going back on two legs. What's the worst that can happen? A body mirror was propped against the wall lonely, begging people to look at themselves and admire the honest reflection it gave. My form nearly slumped as I gave one look at myself, no, my new self. I was a violet tabby cat, with now glowing green eyes that pierced through the dim lighting, a lime dagger being thrown into the dark pool. A faux pelt covered my body and dark black and violet stripes lined my back. I was approximately a few inches shorter than Freddy now, and my new legs gave away.

Eyes glazed in disbelief, I managed to gasp out "W-who, what a-am I?"

The floor felt cold, like my heart, if I even had one now. This body clanged against the floor and realization struck. That's why I was backstage. I am now an animatronic, one of them. Freddy grabbed my hands, wait, paws, and pulled me up gently as if I was so fragile that one touch would break me. It probably would.

"I'm so, so, sorry." Concern lingered in his blue irises and I sniffled, "D-don't be, I j-just need to w-walk for a l-little."

My legs clunked and I flinched involuntarily. I stepped lighter this time, staring at the bear's blue optics forlornly. He looked back before padding away, leaving me in the dim corner alone once more. Tears began to streak down my face, but not normal human tears. Two oily waterfalls cascaded downwards, leaving a black mark in my fur from their sudden wake.

_What was going to happen to me?_ I began to ponder miserably. _I'm probably the new Kristina Kitten thing. But hey, even I said she was a pretty kitty, so does that make me a pretty kitty?_

I turned to the mirror for a better look at myself. My new body resembled that of an extremely large house cat, my ears long and slightly rounded, non-pointy tips. Actually, I looked sort of like a cougar according to my height and size. My muzzle was narrow and slightly tapered like a purebred she-cat, many generations to put together perfection. I had a human like composition standing up, a slight cleavage and hips. It made me feel better for some reason, not so different. I got down on all fours, a test for when I felt a walking sensation when crawling. My muscles clicked and it was outstanding when I noticed I could move and jump like a real, oversized feline.

Hey, it couldn't be too bad, performing for kids all day though. It was nice to see people smile and laugh, the orotund noises sounded like music to my ears. My heart felt lighter suddenly and I pushed the unease away to formally meet the band. The restaurant didn't seem as imposing to me now, and I made my way back over to the stage. Freddy was now with them, standing away from the conversation and watching with deep sky blue optics. He didn't see me come over, but if he did, no remark was made. Making sure to pad over softly, I prepared myself for the reactions I would get. A russet animatronic caught my eye, he had blazing red fur and an eyepatch pulled up on his right eye.

"H-hi," I began and my fellow androids turned around, blinking and gaping in astonishment that I gained the courage to come out and say hello, "my name is Kristina Kitten. You can call me Krissy."

Chica's beak immediately curled in what I thought to be a welcoming and laughed. "Hi, Krissy! I'm Chica, this is Bonnie, and Foxy! Freddy is over there," she gestured to the others and pointed at the brown shape in the dark.

Foxy and Bonnie waved, and the pirate complimented me, "Aye, lass, yer un beau'iful lil' anima'ronic."

He had the cheesiest pirate pirate accent ever, and it made me giggle. "T-thank you!"

"Welcome to the band," Bonnie the bunny grinned and flicked his gaze over to an orange guitar in the corner, as if making sure it was okay.

"I'm glad to be here," my beam was beginning to grow and stretch bigger than my face. I was with my favorite band ever! The only downside was that I wasn't human, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore. Chica offered Freddy and I a seat, yet he politely declined and I accepted. The yellow bird gave him a glare as he was being rude, but he simply glowered back.

"How do you feel," Chica asked in a light voice and turned around, "do you remember anything?"

I swished my long tail, which I didn't realize I could do until now, and began, "I remember being human, but nothing very recent for that matter. Only a couple of weeks before and all the rest, but that's it."

The chick nodded thoughtfully and replied in understanding, "Same, I couldn't remember until I got over being here, like this. Took a week, but it's not that bad. I know how hard it is feeling too intelligent for your age, but your A.I. Level has been increased and you can download knowledge at will. You'll get used to it, sometimes it's sorta convenient when something unexpected pops up."

I agreed full heartedly with her on the intelligence part, but I had not the slightest clue as to what she meant by remembering in a week. Is it about how I came to be in this body? Most likely. Bonnie plucked his guitar mindlessly, metal fingers slipping over the notes to create a gorgeous tune.

"You're really good at that," I subconsciously pointed out and watched him intently.

His red eyes locked with my lime ones and he cracked an amused look. "Thank you," he laughed, "it's a talent of mine, I guess."

Foxy grabbed my paw suddenly and smirked.

"C'mon, we're goin' on a' a'venture!" He pulled me away from the dining table forcefully and into the room across from the Dining Area.

"This be me home," his jaws opened widely in a smile, flashing off reflective white teeth. Do mine look like that? Flags of the Jolly Roger were fluttering on poles, a stage with treasure chests and a ship topped off the look.

"This is where you live?"

Foxy turned to say "Aye," and bounced away. I followed him and a voice above my head called, "Argh, we'come ta Cap'n Foxy's crew, lassie!"

Looking up, I saw the pirate on the ship, gripping the flag with his brightly colored paw.

I yowled in laughter, remembering the posters, and growled "Fantasy will always rule!"

Settling on all fours, I sprung forwards and bowled him over. The impact was hard, the pirate had a larger weight and frame which this made it harder to push him down. He cried out and sneered, "Ye foolish girl! Pirates arrrre reale' then evah!"

We laughed and wrestled on the ship until a click from the front door was heard.

_Is it six yet?_ I thought and pricked my ears up curiously.

Foxy pushed me off and cursed, "I's on'y three!"

I scrambled for the backstage area, stumbling over myself, until two men walked in. One had wispy white hair, another had dirty blonde, wavy locks. I froze at the sight of them until the older man guffawed, "It's okay, I know you're in free roam mode! You all can move," he pointed to the others who were in a similar position as me.

Freddy was the first to loosen up, and my new friends followed the lead. The bear stalked away to leave me wonder. Maybe I can be friends with him, too? He seemed so nice at the castle, I don't get what changed.

"I see my newest edition is out!" The old man beamed and walked over. "Hello, Krissy! We just need to clean you guys up and get the rest of your software and script up and running before the grand unveiling today."

I blinked curiously and asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Just follow this young man right here to get everything set," the owner nudged the dirty blonde forward and he sauntered off. I set off after him and left the others behind to be washed.

"So…" I began, "What's your name."

The boy replied drearily, "Jeremy Fitzgerald. I'm going to be the night guard after this, again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, there was an old location but it got shut down. I worked there for the first six nights then left, it was rough."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape and I took to observing the hallway walls. Poorly drawn pictures of he others were drawn on ripped, lined paper and I inwardly smiled. Maybe I will be loved as much as them. A picture of a golden Freddy with a blue top hat and bow snatched my attention, the discolored Freddy was leaning over a brunette boy and grinning. Something stirred in the back of my head, like a memory, but I failed to recognize it when we walked into the office with a computer in the corner.

"Alright," Jeremy rubbed his hands together, "just sit on this desk and I can hook you up!"

I obeyed cautiously and he unlatched my head panel before fumbling with a few wires before plugging something into me. My green eyes suddenly began to feel heavy, and I closed the dreary things, welcoming the serenity and peace of slumber.

**Resetting...**

**Power On...**

I unlocked my servos with a click and pulled my ears up. My head was aching dully, and body sore. Jeremy was snoring in the corner, on some kind of chair. The clasp on my head was back on when I touched it through the clumps of my fake violet pelt. I hopped off the table, thinking it was okay, and tapped the messy blonde who was slumped in a weird position.

"Jeremy?" I tipped my head, confused.

Was he sleeping? Probably, according to his form, nobody would be able to live in their waking life in such position. It was just too unnatural and awkward. I poked his nose again, and giggled. The owner walked in to me sitting criss cross in front of the chair, chin on Jeremy's lap and toying with him. The old man shook his head and shooed me away with a hand.

I sauntered away on all fours, leaving them to their business.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald! Awaken, right now!" Hollered the man.

Fitzgerald simply peeked and eye out and stretched, "No need to be rude."

"I got all of the others cleaned and turned on free roam mode, we also had a talk about what to do before opening and who you are. I trust Kristina has her script and free roam on, too."

I jumped up happily, reminding them I was still there, "I sure do! Jeremy did a really good job, he was very nice."

I noticed he, Jeremy, smiled and stretched up lazily. "I'll be back here tonight, maybe even bring a friend."

"Alright," the owner narrowed his eyes at him, "twelve o'clock sharp."

He waved and left the restaurant, and I stated, "I like him."

The owner wheezed and set down in his office. "We'll be open at nine today, so just be in your place before then."

I smiled, "Of course!" Then laughed and exited through the east hall, giggles echoing throughout the empty corridors that longed to be filled with people.

This time I went through the kitchen, which had large refrigerators and ovens. Ingredients were scattered all over the countertops and I could hear a faint rustling coming from the pantry. Chica was there, picking through everything and muttering.

"Hello, Chica," I waved at the yellow girl and she jumped, hitting her head on the ledge above her.

"Oowwwww..." She groaned and rubbed her cranium as she popped out of the tight space.

Her purple gaze rested on me, and her face sprouted a grin. "Hi Krissy! Wanna help me make some pizza?"

"Yep!" I began to hover around her and asked, "What do we do first?"

"We get the ingredients," she began to ramble off a list and my eyes became half lidded in concentration.

"Got it." We searched for the remaining spices and then pulled out the dough.

Chica rolled out the block and showed me how to spin it and toss it so it turned into a perfect circle. I clapped when it landed on the counter without a scratch, it was very impressive. She beamed proudly then we wiped on the sauce and sprinkled four cheeses on top. Chica then put it on a pan, and pushed it gently into the oven to cook.

"What now?" I was curious, this was all new to me. "My mom never did this with me, so I have no idea."

"We wait!" The chick stared at the oven intently, and my eyebrow twitched.

"Okay, then." I said uneasily and left slowly.

Foxy was singing to Bonnie's guitar strums, Freddy was no where in sight. I figured I could look for the mysterious bear and set off, peeking warily at the corridors.

"Looking for something?"

I yowled and flipped around to see the fancy bear towering over me. "Umh, not anymore. I found it."

He glanced at me, as if he was astonished I wanted to be in his company.

I pawed at him and mewled playfully, "Whaddya wanna do?" I dropped down on all fours and made a light gesture, putting down my head and wiggling my haunches as if I was going to pounce.

Freddy snickered and I jumped up again with a glint in my optics. "C'mon Fazbear, what do you do for fun?"

He pondered for a moment and grinned, "This!" Then leapt at me, arms extended.

Screeching, I dashed in between the tables and he laughed, running after me. I soared over chairs like a bird and eventually dashed into Pirate's Cove, tail streaming behind me.

"Ahoy, lass!" Foxy hollered and Freddy behind me, "Wha' are ye doin'?"

I ignored him and skidded past him as his golden eyes widened when he saw the bear barreling towards me. Foxy stumbled over and I stopped to stand up, concerned for my new friend's health. Freddy simply scooped me up and I yelped in mock fright.

"I got you," his blue eyes twinkled and I wriggled in his grip.

"Let me go!"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

He got me there, and then plopped me down on a glanced at each other and burst out laughing, chests heaving for air.

Chica ran over, ruining the moment, and screamed "Where were you? I ate the pizza without you!"

I waved and informed her, "It doesn't matter, you made it, you deserve it."

Bonnie yelled from onstage, "Guys, it's almost nine!"

Freddy and I said our goodbyes sheepishly, until he said, "I'd like to do that again."

I smiled in response and the fancy bear stalked away. Bonnie came over with a stupid grin on his face, "That was nice."

"What?" I asked peculiarly.

"That. You made him, Freddy, smile. He hasn't done that in a while."

My gaze followed Freddy towards stage and I replied, "Too bad. He needs to smile more," then left to go back into the Forest of Fantasy.

The doors clicked again and I listened to the beginning sounds of happiness and children's laughter, then whispered "We all need to smile more."

People began flooding in and I felt my script load up. I popped out from the tree I was laying on, and yowled "Hello, my name is Kristina Kitten! You guys can call me Krissy Kit."

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm really surprised with this story, I didn't expect so much attention with this story, thank you so much for your support. I plan to update at least once or twice a week, so stay tuned! Please keep reviewing, favoriting, and following. See you all next update!**


	3. Chapter 3: Freak City

Children roared in happiness upon seeing the new extravaganza which was I, Kristina Kitten. Little hands clapped as I landed gracefully on the grassy ground below the enormous oak tree where I previously was resting on.

"Hi everybody! Do you wanna go on a fantasy adventure?" I smiled, showing off my small, pointed teeth that glimmered like shards of stars in the dim twilight-like lighting.

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled uproariously, young voices mingling and conjoining as one large body.

I clicked my joints to stand on my slender hind legs and laughed, "Alright! Let's go explore my castle, and I can tell you about myself."

The kids followed and clung on to me throughout the minuscule woods like they were afraid it was too big and would get lost. They pointed at carefully placed glowing orbs of artificial light to look like fairies and fireflies that gave off a faint luminous glow. With my newly heightened hearing, my sensitive ears picked up small "oohs" and "aahs" as we passed them.

We finally made it to the edge of the tree line and in front of the stone wall, "This is my castle, The Fortress of Fantasy," I declared before pulling open the wooden doors to let the group flood inside to play, like a dam breaking and water rushing away after being contained for so long.

Their small hands picked up little dolls and action figures scattered over the ground and countertops. Boys began chasing the girls who had fairies with dragons, screams echoed and filled the walls with memories of happiness and joy. I picked up a gray gargoyle plushy with blazing blood red eyes, and leapt in front of the ladies' terrorizers with a strong, throaty yowl.

"Leave the fairies alone, you scary dragons!" I mocked them with a fake scowl on my face that didn't reach my eyes, for they were filled with a mischievousness glint.

The boys played along with a snicker, "Never! The fairies are our lunch!"

I continued with the gargoyle act and began to say "Eat someone your own size!"

"Like you?" The children then jumped on me and roared as if they were real dragons trying to eat me for supper.

Chubby hands groped at my pelt, and fondled with my small, rounded ears.

I went limp in their arms suddenly, and heard a girl ask uncertainly "Is she dead?"

"I surrender!" My jaws were spread out in a tired panting noise, and the weight diminished to my relief.

An older teen helped me up by gripping my paw and pulling, I said "Thank you" as she dusted off her dark skinny jeans.

"Don't mention it," said the female before walking away to lean over a toddler with tight, curly brown hair that contrasted to the teen's own straight brown.

I wandered over and asked the girl, who I assumed was the teen's sister, her name. "Hi, sweetie," I began in a sugary tone, "what's your name? Mine's Krissy."

The toddler looked up from the pixie doll she held tightly and squeaked "Gabriella."

"I like that name," A smile stretched across my face and I held out a violet paw, "wanna play with me?"

The baby stood up and grinned "Yeah! Bella come play, too!"

The teenager grabbed her other hand and squeezed it with a look of love. "Alright, I can play too Gabby."

Gabby took to snarling with wyverns back and forth with Bella, and dive bombing each other's plushies to the death. I grinned before stepping away, letting my script load up again.

"Oh no!" I cried, "My old enemy, Foxy, is in this restaurant! You want to help me lead an attack?"

The group hopped up from playing, "Let's go! We can't let Foxy ruin fantasy!"

Guiding them through the winding trail, we even heard Foxy's tittering, "Yar har har!"

"It's the mean old pirate fox," the kids would buzz with chatter and gossip.

We eventually made it to the entrance, and I saw the band walking around and frolic with toddlers who were overjoyed to see them move offstage. I laid my trail along the back border of the arcade, and a couple of murmurs behind me let me know I was still being pursued. Silently, I wrapped around the wall to turn and face the cove, where another group was amusing one another and Foxy. I dropped down on all fours and creeped in, kids followed me by shuffling in on their hands.

"If i' ain't me ol' rival, Krissy!" Foxy pointed a dull plastic sword at me and I marched out of the shadows, narrow head held high as if I was superior to anyone within the room.

My group mimicked me as I caterwauled, "We meet again, Foxy! Ready to be proved that fantasy is realer than any of your pirate getup?"

He grinned, "Never!" And his party stormed at mine with foam swords.

My team picked up some of the foam that was laying around, and hollered back at the others. Soon a large play fight broke out. With a scream, Foxy lunged at me viscously and brought down the sword. I heard a shink noise and looked up, expecting to be pushed down. Instead I had silver, metal claws popping out of my violet paws that deflected the dark sword's blow. The mighty pirate of the seven seas heaved with all his strength, but no avail. I shoved him away by flicking my paw forward roughly.

"Ye figh' good fo' a cat, lass," he stated in between pants.

"And this cat is going to kick your behind!" I replied, snarling ferociously.

Our eyes glinted and narrowed in a feral like way, two scratches of light fighting for dominance. The opposing teams of children battered at themselves with the foam toys. Luminous claws shone in the cove, pairs of lone crescent moons at the midnight hour. Reality and fantasy clashed together, like fire and ice. Foxy and I soon pulled away and broke apart.

He pointed at me accusingly, after saying "We finish this la'er."

"Scaredy fox!" I cried before leading the exhausted kids out of the cove.

Most of their parents were waiting for them outside, arms open and welcome to their weary children. A pang of jealously hit me so strong that it almost knocked me off my heels. I tried to push the memories away in vain, but nothing was gained. I remembered my mom patching me up after falling on my bike for the first time, then my dad took me out for ice cream. My mother's wide smile and wave when she sent me off to school for the first time of my life. Giggling with my the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for, Naomi. Poking at Freddy's feet when the rules specifically said not to and walking away like a rebel.

Wet hot tears of black oil threatened to spill over my face. I refused to let my pain show, and forced a happy smile upon my metal features when the families said goodbye and left with light hearts. More people came up, asking for hugs and acts of kindness.

Stooping down, I picked up the little girl known as Gabby. She squealed as I put her on my fuzzy striped shoulders. My paws rested gently on her thighs to steady Gabriella when she lifted her hands from the death grip on my ears. Her squeaks and giggles chased away any bittersweet memories that I burden. Tiny, chubby arms were flailing, her face was scrunched in a grin so large that her eyes were closed shut.

I set her down and patted her head. A group of boys then came over and hugged me when I was at their height level. Three of them latched on to me, the smallest with light brown almost blonde hair, the middle had dark brown almost black hair, and the tallest had regular brown.

"Kaiden, Grayson, Nathan!" Their heads popped up, tallest to shortest.

I made a mental note of what their names were and stood up, looking to the source of the voice. It was the teen with someone who seemed to be her mother. They both had brown hair and similar points on their face, but Bella's were rounder.

Her mother called out, "Guys, lets go!"

The boys scrambled all over me and tripped over themselves to be the first to get to their mom.

Bella sighed and pointed at a table, "I'll be over there if you need anything, Mom."

She sauntered off and stuck her shaped, small nose in a book on the table. Soon, the boys were yanked off of me by their outraged mother.

"No!" Screeched Nathan, "Mom, I wanna stay here!"

She picked him up in her arms and shook her head in disapproval. The rest took off after her, and I waved awkwardly.

"Bye, everybody," still going along with my script and fake smile, "be back soon!"

The family smiled and were dragged out of the restaurant, Bella shuffling behind with a book in hand. Most of the people were revolving around the arcade games now, and I pondered on what to do. Bonnie was playing guitar for some clingy family with a pair of identical twins. Chica was serving pizza to some mini mobs of hungry kids. Freddy was stumbling around aimlessly, fumbling with his microphone and staring at it intensely.

I threatened to approach him, but my footsteps faltered as I drew closer. Spinning around, they led me to Pirate's Cove.

"Ahoy lassie!" Foxy grinned and showed off his golden teeth, "Lookin' for somethin'?"

I sighed and sat down on my haunches, "No, I'm just bored and lonely. I figured that I could keep you company." I got up and backed away, "I can leave if you want me to, though..."

He cut me off by placing his paw on my shoulder, "Of course ye ca' stay, I woul' be deligh'ed to have ya."

I tilted my muzzle to meet him with glowing green eyes, "Really?"

"Really, lass."

Out of nowhere, I hugged him and stuck my face in his crimson fur, "The memories, Foxy. They hurt. I don't know what to do with them, and something horrible is lingering with them. I can feel it in my gut, at least where it would be."

"C'mere you, i's nothin' to be upset 'bout," he pulled me in closer and I relished the warmth and soft pelt that tickled my nose.

I sneezed and began to purr. It started off as light, scratchy noise but then intensified to a deep throaty one as he stroked the fur behind my ear.

"Tell ya wha'," he began to whisper, "ye come 'ere tonigh', an' I'll tell you all abou' meself. We ca' share memories."

I nodded sleepily, eyes half lidded in a haze.

Foxy laughed and propped my dozing head up, "Don' fall asleep on me, lass. We have lo's to talk 'bout tonigh'."

I smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much. It means a lot to me."

I stooped down and out of the curtains to the cove's stage. A faint beam was apparent on my face as I walked out and about. I hurried towards my forest not watching where I was going and bumped into somebody and stumbled.

My ears flattened and I glanced up, "Be careful!"

I felt my stomach drop a mile into the earth when I saw that I had scolded the one and only Freddy Fazbear. He stretched out a paw to mine, not noticing my sharp rebuke. I gladly accepted it and he helped me up. My ears were still pulled back against my head in embarrassment.

Tail flicking nervously, I started, "I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going and... I'm just so sorry."

Freddy grinned, "It's okay. Forgive and forget, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," chuckling anxiously, I was suddenly at lost for words when my green eyes looked at his own, deep, calm sky ones.

I didn't realize my hand still gripped his until his grip tightened, and I removed my paw to flounder with it's other.

"I-I'll see you later," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and treaded in the direction of the Fantasy Forest.

More kids came in, and I reenacted my routine lines. I could see how boring it was for the others, sitting onstage all day and repeating the same stupid songs. They've been forced to be still and play the same songs they've known since the day. It seems like such a relief and gift to get out of the hellish limbo and interact freely with the children they love again.

_And it's all because of me,_ I concluded gleefully.

The simple yet sweet thought kept my head up throughout the day, and soon the sky drew dark and the moon arose to fulfill its righteous place in the night. All adolescents were cleared out by ten o'clock, thankfully. I recalled what Foxy had told me, the idea of exchanging memories suddenly was extremely pleasing to me, and waited for Jeremy to arrive.

The front door creaked, and I popped my head out of the archway to behold the person tromping in at this hour. It was Jeremy, but another male stood beside him. This counterpart human had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"They don't look as good as Freddy's," I mumbled subconsciously and stalked away.

_What,_ I threw my head back at the sudden feeling, _did I just say?_

I then felt a tingle arise in my abdomen and placed a paw on top of my gut. The static sensation subsided and I felt sick from top to bottom, but not throw-up sick. The kind where you feel like something's wrong but at the same time isn't.

Jeremy's holler broke my train of thought, "Mike, come on! Quit staring at those things and help me get settled."

I noticed a shadow tear his eyes blue away from the show stage where my friends were waiting. My eyes locked onto Freddy who was peering off into the distance. Some kind of fascination kept me interested in the mysterious bear, why he separated hisself from others and shut everything out. It was a mystery I was determined to solve, and once I have my mind set on a certain goal, there's no keeping me from it.

"Let's go, dumb-fuck!" My nose wrinkled at Jeremy's choice of language and word usage. Couldn't he use something a little less, I don't know, vulgar?

Mike spoke for the first time, "Of course, ass-butt!"

Again with the cursing!

"Dick face."

"Pussy cunt."

"That's the same thing, along with ass-butt!"

"It gets the point across."

The two men sighed and snickered, their cussing contest noise going farther down the West Hall before diminishing completely. I curled my lip in the dissatisfaction that came with the nasty words that came out of the friends' mouths. Rolling my lime green eyes, I stepped out of the Fantasy Forest and snuffled around the arcade for a bit. Foxy could wait, I wanted to explore. Bonnie stepped off the stage with a clunk, and lumbered away down the West Hall. And you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat when I followed him into the Dining Area. He stood in between two tables near the back, scarlet eyes studying everything with a scary intensity. He was a real visual observer.

I snuck behind and whispered, "Hi Bonnie."

The bunny flipped around to see me peering at him with large irises and nearly jumped out of his exoskeleton, "Oh, hey, Krissy."

I could sense his relief at me being the only one there, and I tried to start a conversation.

"So... What are you doing here?"

The bunny pointed at something on the wall, and with squinted eyes I could make out what seemed to be a security camera, hiding in the corner.

"Oh," I began to understand, "you watch them?"

"More like the other way around," he grinned and put a finger to his lips before pointing at the camera again.

"Just watch it. Let them see you, it's fun."

Still mildly curious, I pattered up to the camera and put the top half of my face up to it. The device activated, click, and I heard a yelp come from down the hall.

"Who is that?" I instantly recognized Mike's voice.

Jeremy replied, "Kristina Kitten. She's new here, smart one."

The feed shut off and I looked at Bonnie, brow furrowed and trying to make out what was so funny about that.

"Scaring them makes me laugh."

Now I understood his amusement after admitting this. It was still peculiar, but I bobbed my head and left. Chica and Freddy were still onstage, and I got the tingling again when I looked at him.

"Tingles," I grunted and tore my gaze away and rubbed my belly, it seemed to help my situation.

Bonnie was standing down the hall and I heard small sounds emitting from the office.

"You faggot!" Mike yelled, "Stop checking the camera! It wastes power!"

They were still arguing? Oh well, I will never understand what's going through other peoples' heads anyways.

I proceeded to amuse myself before going over to Foxy by crawling onto the wall. It was easier to do with my newfound claws. I latched on like a burr, and began to haul my body on. Sticking my hind paws firmly into the wall, I started to move around. The strange activity was actually fun, and I soon advanced towards another camera that sat by the stage. It clicked on when I put my face up against the lens, and I heard a scream from down the hall.

"Dude, look at that thing!" Mike half laughed, "It's like the cat version of Freddy!"

"Cat version of Freddy?" Jeremy scorned.

"Yeah. Whenever Fazbear moves he's either shoved his face against the camera or sitting around in the dark."

"That's creepy as all get out."

"I know, he laughs when he moves too."

"So he wants us to get a heart attack?"

"I guess."

The conversation died away and I decided to go to Pirate's Cove finally.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my fellow FanFictioners! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it adds to the romance.**

***Sprinkles magical rainbow dust on everybody***

**Oh, and it looks like Krissy caught a bug! And not just any old bug, she caught the love bug of Freddy Fazbear and Foxy caught the Kristina Kitten love bug. Poor guys, got stuck in a love triangle of heart break and ache. Too bad, at least we added to the romance this chapter, and I promise, the thick will thicken next chapter because of Krissy learning about her murder! Ooh, can't wait to finally include all the juicy stuff.**

**So, all silliness aside, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you guys so much for your support this early in the story, because I wasn't even expecting half the attention you guys have me. I love you so much, I'm not kidding. Everybody made my day when I saw all of the positive feedback on my email. It warms the heart that I didn't even know I had. I know I sound like a broken record, but I love you and I thank you.**

**And now for some responses to a PM I recently received. I promise this will not be a Christmas FanFiction, for all of you other religions. I am well aware that not everybody celebrates it. And as for the more perverted side of my fans, I am leaving it up to you if a lemon shall be included.**

**YOU HEAR THAT! IT'S UP TO YOU IF THERE'S A LEMON! IT'S YOUR GUYS' CHOICE!**

**And without further ado, goodbye! Love you all, I'm gonna go write Chapter Four!**


	4. Chapter 4: Storytelling

The covers to the cove were closed and shut up tightly, condemning anyone from daring to step into the deep gloomy atmosphere the area produced. I dared to push away the curtains.

"Foxy," I asked cautiously, "are you there?"

"Ahoy, lass," the pirate swooped down from an unknown point, "fancy seein' ye 'ere."

"Don't do that again, you scared me!" I had a paw set upon my heaving chest and glared evilly at the sniggering pirate captain in front of me.

"'Sall righ', I ain't gonna hurt ye," we sat down offstage, out of the nosy camera's view and on the fluffy carpeting.

Foxy contemplated by putting his hook up to his chin and resting his head on the dull side, elbow sitting on his crossed thigh.

"Wha' do ye say we do firs', lassie?" His servos whirred when he unlatched his jaws to yawn, golden teeth shimmering.

"Tell me something. Anything. What happened, who you were, what were you like, who, what, when, where, why, and how?" I fixated my gaze on him, and his frame visibly slumped backwards, hook moved away from his face to support him from falling over.

Foxy closed his gold eyes for a moment, searching through his memories like he was fishing at a pond.

I nearly dozed off until he snapped his fingers, "I go' it!"

Wide awake by then, I listened intently as he launched until his tale, "I'll 'ell ye 'bout me firs' day o' school..."

* * *

A little boy scuttled up to a large brick building, eyes wide as if they could not contain the sheer size of the view placed in front of him. His mother had left him a while ago, waving to him as she drove away.

"Bye-bye, Felix," she yelled, "have a nice first day!"

He gulped down any lingering uncertainties and walked forwards in the direction of the two large front doors propped open by small ramps of some sort. The cool air that was emitted from the school building was chilly and welcoming after standing out in the late summer heat for such a long time. Felix could tell he was early, as only a few of his new comrades roamed the halls. The boy admired the size of the doorframe, it towered up above him so high, he had to bend his neck nearly all the way backwards to take in the glorious sight. The anxiety he once felt was now replaced by a lingering sensation of curiosity and joy, he was going to make friends today!

An older, taller girl stomped past him and he spoke up, "Where are the classrooms? I'm looking for this one."

The red head handed her a paper with the numbers 1609. The lanky female chewed on a piece of spearmint gum thoughtfully, then pointed down a hallway to the left.

"Thank you!" Felix waved as she nodded and bounded away to who knows where.

He took a few uncertain strides through the school and down the hall. Sneaking glances at the nameplates, he tried to look for a match to the writing on his pamphlet because he didn't know his numbers yet.

_That's why I am at school!_ The new schoolboy concluded.

Felix stood in the doorway of some classroom that he assumed to be his and looked around, noticing a tall, adult female in the corner and shuffling around some papers. Her brown eyes made their way up, and she squeaked when she saw Felix standing there, dumbfounded.

"Why, hello!" The teacher smiled, "What's your name?"

"Felix," his brow furrowed, taking in all of the new information and sights and sounds.

"Well then, Felix! Welcome to classroom 1609, my name is Mrs. Birch," she replied warmly.

Felix broke into a small grin with Mrs. Birch.

"Please, take a seat anywhere you like," the kind adult motioned for him to step forwards to the desks.

Felix chose a chair in the front of the room, a chair to right of the middle. He set his heavy bag down and rummaged through it until a bright yellow pencil emerged in his grasp.

The teacher chuckled quietly and finished her planning, "You know, I think we'll have a great year together, you and I."

"Oh, I am certain we will."

The rest of the day went smooth, learning about classroom policies and rules along with their ABC's. When Felix got home, he was ecstatic.

"What did you learn about honey? See anything?" His mother asked, looking up from a book and hugging him on the sofa.

"Everything," he whispered, golden eyes glazed in a sweet cocoon of bliss and joy.

"Not everything, my sweet. There are much more territories beyond here for you to explore, and beyond even those."

"But my legs aren't long enough yet!"

"They grow, darling, and soon you will walk the entire world."

Between her stroking his flaming head of hair and the soothing words that came out of her lightly stained pink lips in a pristine, clear voice, he welcome exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wow," I blinked, "your mom must have been really nice."

Foxy sighed and said, "Argh, on'y in me younge' years, lass. Wha'ever love she hel' fo' me soon va'ished, like dew in the su'."

I looked down, "Foxy, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

The pirate fox put up a finger to my mouth, "I's fine. Ye didn' kno'."

Leaning over, I hugged him and felt his arms wrap around my back. It was horrible that his mom didn't love him. I couldn't even imagine mine generally disliking me. Yeah, my parents were apart of a busy business, but at least they kept me happy and were on their phones for at the least amount of time they could be. We pulled away slowly, as if we didn't want to let each other go so soon. Foxy gazed up at a clock. It said 3:50 AM.

"I'll tell you about mine tomorrow, we can take turns everyday," I suggested, due to the tight time.

He winked nodded his scarlet colored head in a yes. I stepped away, but not before shoving my face into the camera and yowling, _**Rrrrroooooaaawwwrrr!**_

A screech could be heard down the hall from Mike, "Agh! She's in Pirate's Cove now!"

Foxy snorted as I walked out when the electronic recorder flicked off. I don't know why they were so terrified, I would never hurt an employee, especially Jeremy. He fixed my software, and I was grateful. You don't kill somebody because they helped you, that would just be plain twisted. Bonnie's large ears' outline could be seen in the dining room again. He was pretty content with alternating between the West Hall and Dining Room tables. I saw Freddy and Chica sitting onstage still, not showing a single twitch of a wire or joint. I clicked my own hydraulics and settled down on all fours, sliding my paw pads across the hard, checkered flooring of the desolate arcade.

This time, I slunk over to the kitchens. I passed the bathrooms, with the thought of not wanting to explore in them. The kitchen was clean, save a few pots and pans scattered around the counters. The floor were checkered black and white tiles. My left side bang fell into my face as I stared down at the work and I blew it away with a huff. Still on all fours, I hurried away in impatience. There was now a hall presented before me, much like it's West counterpart, except slightly shorter in length.

It was dusty and particles of an unknown nature floated around my vision. My eyes clicked and I could make out shapes looming in the dark much better than before. I shrugged, not caring that much for what happened to them, and pressed on. Sometimes my paws left a mark in the dust until I swished my tail and the imprint disappeared and became one with the air surrounding me. I made sure not to inhale any of the dirty specks that danced around me like an old pack of abandoned confetti. A room beckoned for me in the distance, and my body happily obliged to follow with walking towards it.

It was a small corner room, and an opening was in the far right corner. I popped my head up and looked through a window to my right. Mike and Jeremy were putzing around in the office, either rearranging things on the desk or pointing to things on the camera. Occasionally they would say something to each other, and burst out in what seemed to be a fit of laughter. I put my head down and sauntered over to the door. My claws slipped soundlessly inside their sheaths when I realized how much noise they were making, clicking across the floor eerily. The echoes soon stopped and I walked warily into the office.

_This is so fun!_ I thought, admiring the office behind the two men so they wouldn't spot me.

Jeremy was playing with a rubber band as if was a banjo, and Mike was poking meaninglessly at the tablet in hand. Jeremy now was turning into a one man band by plucking on the rubber band and drumming a pencil on the desk in between the choppy strums.

"Could you be so kind as to shut the fuck up?" Mike looked up from his pursuit in the cameras due to Jeremy's annoying yet hilarious antics.

"Nope," then the blonde started to dance in place with a seething Mike glaring at him.

I put a paw up to hide my giggles and snuck out to the East side once more. Standing on two legs, I scanned the East Hall Corner. It was decorated with star banners and drawings of laughing children. I saw the wrongly colored version of Freddy again, and the strange stirring of something in my mind returned. It was beginning to give me a raging headache, so I tore my gaze away and in my face were four newspaper articles plastered on the wall before me. They almost begged for me to read them, and I began to read without agreement to my eyes.

**Kids Vanish At Local Pizzeria-Bodies Not Found**, one was printed.

**Five Children Now Reported Missing. Suspect Convicted.**

**Local Pizzeria Threatened With Shutdown Over Sanitation.**

The fourth looked like one was taped over another, and I stared at the one on top.

**Sixth Child Missing At Local Pizzeria.**

My head started to spin wildly when I read the imprinted caption listed beneath the bold printed title:

**Recently, a five-year-old girl known as Kaitlyn Abernathy has gone missing.**

**Authorities presume she went missing on November 13, 2014. Rumor has it that she was last seen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, playing there at closing time. The restaurant was empty when a man dressed as one of the characters and lured the girl backstage. She has yet to be seen around town.**

**"Kay-Kay, please come home," her mother pleads, "I miss you so much and it breaks my heart to be separated from you. If you're reading this, I love you so much my little Lucifer..."**

I saw stars when I saw my mother's input, I remember whenever I had been bad she hugged me after yelling and said, "Little Lucifer, even though you're a pain in the neck, you're my pain in the neck."

My middle name was Lucifer, and she used it ever since as a pet name. It was either "My Devine Devil," or "Little Lucifer," or "Deviant Demon."

My vision warped, and I could barely register my legs pulling me out of the room and down the hall. I stumbled along precariously, and dropped pots and pans with loud thumps in the kitchen. I couldn't care less at the moment. Memories started to return, the invisible barrier that was shielding my mind broke after so many hits to it and clues as to why my poor little soul was trapped inside this cold, unforgiving, metal body. And the thoughts of the beginning of that unfortunate day reared their ugly heads and revealed themselves by sacrificing their dark, pitiful souls to my conscious.

* * *

"Mommy, look!" I was so happy! I put on momma's hair dye all by myself! I looked just like her!

"Kaitlyn!" She gasped and I was confused as to why, "Why did you do that?"

I giggled at her confusion, mommy was so silly. "I look just like you!"

My hands were smeared with the violet, and it looked weird. Maybe I could use it as paint for my pretty pictures? Momma picked me up an I relished the feeling of being suspended in the air by sticking my hands out and pretending to be a super hero.

"I'm a super hero now, mommy!" She put me on her shoulders with a laugh.

I giggled too, we're both gonna be silly, together forever! I wanted to look exactly like her, I want her brown hair and hazel eyes.

I sighed with the thought and picked at the hair I so desperately wanted to bear, "Momma, why am I not just like you?"

She put me down and gave me an Eskimo kiss. I put my palms on her cheeks as she leaned down and stuck my forehead onto hers. I like Eskimo kisses. "Because, my Devine Devil, you're special."

"Okay, mommy," I grinned. Everybody should be like their mommas!

* * *

I doubled over in the pain that the memory brought with it.

_Please, make it stop, _I begged nobody in particular.

Kitchenware still fell at my mercy, and the building was alive with the energy of sound. Tingles skyrocketed throughout me, but it wasn't the uncomfortable yet pleasurable ones I had experienced earlier today. No, these ones were deep and nerve-wracking, using my nervous system as a freeway for traveling to cause long term misery and depression. I hated it. I hated it. I hated it. I hated it I hated it I hated it I hated it. I slammed against the kitchen door, and it opened as I sprawled on the floor like earlier. Except Freddy wasn't there to help me up. More agony seared through my head and I cried out until my mind went bla-

* * *

Daddy strapped me in my Frozen themed carseat. He found out about my pretty hair, too. Momma told him, but I wanted it to be a surprise for him. I couldn't be mad at her for it, she was probably too excited that I looked almost exactly like her. Daddy ruffled my hair, and I was afraid he was going to ruin my momma hair.

"Daddy, stop it!" I pushed him away, and snickered, "Take me to Freddy's!"

"Of course, your majesty Abernathy," he bowed much to my delight. We were all going to be a silly, silly family!

Daddy was my servant, "Get in the car, you lowlife servant!"

Momma turned around to glare at me and I hushed myself by putting a finger up to my small lips. She was a servant, too. I look just like my servant.

"Mommy, we're going to Freddy's, right?" I want to see my friend Goldie!

He does magic tricks for me and plays with me, Goldie is my best friend. Actually, second best friend, next to Naomi! She would always be my best friend, 'cause we're together forever! My beam stretched wide and proudly when my momma nodded. I'm gonna see my bestie, Goldie! Bestie Goldie, bestie Goldie, bestie Goldie, bestie Goldie! They rhyme. I'm learning about rhymes in school. Rat, cat, bat, hat, mat, sat, fat, gnat, pat, lat, tat, vat, flat...

* * *

The images flickered like a movie of my previous life. My breath was heavy and ragged, and my throat closed up. Tears by now were spilling across my cheeks like somebody left the tap on high. Pulling myself forward as if I lost the use of my hind legs, I got up slowly when I made it to the arcade. Violet knees were wobbling and I went along to the stage. My lungs and esophagus felt like they were on fire, I could barely inhale without trouble. Wasn't there a disease where you could drown on your own blood?

_Freddy help me! _I screamed silently, out of the bear's field of vision.

That was sort of good. I didn't want him to see me reduced to a mess of tears and tabby fur.

_No it's happening aga-_

* * *

I sat in the dark corner and looked for Goldie to play with. I could see a shape coming towards me, maybe it was him!

I burst away before playing with him to ask my momma and daddy, "Mommy, Daddy! Can I play with my friend over there?"

I waved madly to where my friend was waiting and hoped my parents would answer me even if they were on their phones for business, and I was ecstatic when momma told me, "Yeah, sure honey."

She said yes! I ran back, "Goldie, Goldie, I can play!"

My face lit up like a Christmas Tree when he said, "Come backstage with me. I have a gift for you..."

A gift! What kind of gift? Big or small? Nice or not? Pretty or ugly? What will he get me?

"Sure, Goldie!" I couldn't wait, the suspense was going to eat me alive!

"Sh, Kaitlyn, you have to be quiet to see it."

I smiled at him, Goldie was so nice. Why doesn't he talk to everybody else? Is it because I'm special? I guess it is. My momma always told me I'm special, anyways. I held his hand. I like to hold his hand, it's so fluffy, just like my teddy bear! He brought me over to the stage and behind the blue curtains. Was my present here? We went into a room with some words on the door that I didn't understand.

"Is this where we're going to play," I asked my best friend, "because it's really dark."

"Yes, it is..." His voice sounded weird.

Something glinted in his hand above me, maybe it was my new present. Yes, that was it, he was just excited about my toy! I wanted to hug him, to thank him, but I heard a music box noise behind me and something grabbed my shoulders with cold, creeping hands. The fingers were slender and would give me bruises. I screamed, it hurt me.

"Goldie, help me!" He could get the man off me, I knew he would.

Except my eyes widened, I was scared, as Goldie ignored me and asked coolly, "Did you say bye to your parents?"

What was he getting at? "N-no..."

An overwhelming sense of fear and torture wrecked my small body when he said "Too bad."

I wanted to ask what my bestie was doing when he brought the knife down, but agony scorched through where my heart should be when he brung the blade down upon my little chest.

"This is the joy, the joy of creation!" The voices inside my head warped and twisted evilly. I wanted it to stop. I needed it to stop.

"Help! Please, h-help me!" I cried when the slender figure let go and began to push me into something that shredded my flesh.

The last word I ever said was "Freddy!" When my eyes locked with his sky blue ones.

_I'm sorry,_ they said, and the clock struck twelve and my mind went turned fuzzy before shutting down completely.

* * *

I was backstage. How did I get here? It doesn't matter anyways, actually. I was stooped over the very spot I was murdered in, and I thought I could smell the thick tang of blood even though everything was cleaned by now. My software was overloading and my head throbbed against my cranium painfully. I stared at the reflective table, and instead of seeing some lovely cat animatronic, I saw a little girl with violet highlights, blood stained across her face and tears running down her chubby cheeks. My legs wobbled and gave, and the world went black as I fell into an endless pool of misery...

* * *

There's a blue light. I can see it. It's a bright sapphire light in the dark that shrouded its every corner. Such a foolish light. The darkness will soon swallow it whole, it should leave. But no, this was a persistent glare.

"Krissy..." It said.

"Krissy."

"Krissy!"

"Kristina!"

I opened my eyes fully to see Freddy standing over me, concern etched on his face.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed and yelled, "My name is Kaitlyn Lucifer Abernathy!"

He seemed to be shocked and hurt that I would scold him so harshly and showed this by reeling back as if he had been slapped.

I started to sob, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so so sorry."

"The memories hurt, don't they? I'm sorry they came so soon for you," he sat beside my shaking, nerve wracked body.

I replied by sniffling pitifully. I am such a lost human being.

_Animatronic,_ I corrected myself mentally.

Freddy put a paw on my back reassuringly and hesitantly held something out to me. I gasped when I saw what the object was. It was a shimmering barrette, in the shape of a black star that caught what little light there was and reflected my face.

"Freddy, I-I, I don't know what to say," the clip was stunning, to put it mildly.

"Then don't say anything," he pushed away some stray hairs from my left side bang and clipped it where my ear connected to my head.

He hummed softly to a tune I knew as 'Toreador March', and said quietly, "Y'know, I saw you with Foxy. It's nice to know you like each other. I hope you're happy together."

His smile looked pained and something flickered in the depths of his pooling eyes. Was that jealousy? I didn't know. But before I could study it more intensely, it was replaced by a mask of forced happiness.

"Really, I am ecstatic for you two Kit-Kat."

"Freddy, it's not like that-" but he already left, leaving the door swaying.

I buried my head into my crossed arms and brought my knees up to my chest. An ice burned through my veins that craved revenge and the blood of my, our, killers. My chest ached, and I have never felt more alone in my entire life.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are like, the best ever! Thank y'all so much for all the attention my stupid FanFiction is getting! I never would have expected this many follows, favorites, and reviews in any of my lame stories. Now, for details about the FanFiction...**

**Awh! I feel so bad I had to do that to Krissy! I'm sorry girl!, please forgive me. I promise you'll end up with the love of your life and you will find your killer and peace. I would like to give a special thanks to...**

**Emarye! Thank you so much for being my best friend on this site! I hope everyone here will check this awesome writer out, she just wrote a story called Unloved that focuses on our beloved Foxy and a girl named Sophie. I have read it, and it is extremely interesting. This amazing human being answered all of my retarded questions about what she thinks should happen. She is the best, please R/R her FanFictions.**

**And she also is leaning towards FreddyXKrissy, same with me, so you guys know what that means. It will end up being Freddy with Kristina, but for you Foxy lovers I still have some FoxyXKrissy tricks up my sleeve. And there will be lots of tension between the two, bear and fox. And Krissy will sadly be stuck in the middle. Come on, Fazbear and Cap'n! The poor girl is having some serious PTSD! Can you take your stupid love fight somewhere else? Plus, this chapter was a nuclear bomb of memories, and if it wasn't figurative, you all would be dead by now in the literal memory bomb.**

**Foxy: No, lass! I'll ma'e Freddy, walk t'e plank!**

**Freddy: *Sits on Foxy* Nope.**

**Me: What the…? GET OFF EACH OTHER!**

**Anyways folks, please keep reading. I love you so much, for reals! And could somebody please get me a crowbar so I can pry these two away? *Sticks out hand* Crowbar!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Silent King

**A/N: Okay, to clear things up, this chapter is Freddy's P.O.V. For when they sing, here is the key.**

**Bold Lettering: Freddy's Lines**

_Italic Lettering: Krissy's Lines_

**_Bold Italic Lettering: Both's Lines_**

* * *

I walked out of the backstage, and my smile slipped off my face. I had seen Kristina and Foxy sharing hugs and laughing together. Foxy even opened up enough to tell his story. He didn't want to share it with any of us at all over the years. It was a huge deal he told her in only a day when the rest of the band had no earthly clue as to where he came from or what happened to him. And seeing Krissy so happy with him and not me, broke my heart. I don't know why when I repeatedly told myself I don't know her and thus, shouldn't care about her.

"But I know that's not true," I grumbled to myself.

The six o' clock alarm sounded, and my ears swiveled around to listen for the backstage door to open. I heard the squeaking noise break through the silence, and little taps told me that Krissy was moving quickly and on all fours. I saw her shadow slip away into the archway that led to the Forest of Fantasy. Something inside me snapped and I made the decision to move tomorrow and kill the pesky night guards whose screams I could hear all the way down the hall. They sounded like a group of schoolgirls who saw a ghost. It was pitiful. My servos locked and the door did the exact opposite when people started to flood in.

My script began to load up. Kristina's did before mine, and I heard her yowl with fake happiness, "Hi, you guys can call me Krissy Kit!"

Joints clicked and I began a similar speech, "Hello, I'm Freddy and welcome to my pizzeria! My friends and I are going to play some tunes."

Bonnie began to strum and I started to sing.

**"B-b-b-be careful making wishes in the.."**

Strum, strum.

**"Dark, dark! Can't be sure when they've hit their..."**

Strum, strum.

**"Mark! And besides, in the mean mean time, I'm, just dreaming of tearing you apart. I'm in the de-details with the..."**

Strum, strum.

**"Devil! So now the world can never get me on my..."**

Strum, strum.

**"Level!**** I just gotta get you off the cage, I'm a young lover's rage, gonna need a spark to ignite..."**

** "My songs know what you did in the dark..."**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark."**

**"All the writers keep writing what they..."**

Strum, strum.

**"Write! Somewhere another pretty vein just dies. I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see, that you're the antidote to everything except for me, me."**

**"A constellation of tears on your..."**

Strum, strum.

**"Lashes! Burn everything you love, then burn the...**

Strum, strum.

**"Ashes! In the end everything collides**

**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see!"**

**"My songs know what you did in the dark..."**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark."**

**"My songs know what you did in the dark, my songs know what you did in the dark..."**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"**

**"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa."**

I kept singing and let myself drown in the lyrics and notes. Everything was blocked out, the whole world did not exist for a fleeting moment. I finished the song ruefully and noticed my eyes traveled over to Pirate's Cove most of the time. My servos unlocked, and we stepped offstage. Bonnie immediately went over to a family begging for him to play guitar, and Chica made a beeline for the kitchen. I decided to wander over to the arcade before anyone asked to ride on my shoulders or something to that affect.

I saw two girls sitting together on a bench as I made my way over. Another was on the edge and smiling at the two. The tallest one had thick brown hair and a pale complexion and had her arm wrapped around the smallest Mexican girl. They were all a group of teenagers. The two were whispering and giggling to themselves, and the Asian teen at the edge seemed to enjoy them even if she was a third wheel. I scooted closer and listened into their conversations.

"I'm so glad I snuck out of the house," the brunette with glasses complained, "it's so annoying listening to my mom, 'Bella, come here! Let me yell at you for no reason at all and be a bitch!' It's horrible."

The Mexican girl put her head on Bella's shoulder, "Awh, it's okay. I'm glad you snuck out Izzy."

What was this girls name? I heard Izzy and Bella. Maybe they're both nicknames?

"Izzy!" The Asian girl whined, "Stop swooning over Danna!"

"Shut up Ashley!" Izzy pointed an accusing finger at Ashley, "At least I have someone I love."

Girls can like girls? I have never heard of this before. I saw another shape move towards the three and I sunk deeper into the shadows when I saw Kristina emerge.

"Hi, Bella!" She waved and smiled at the brunette.

She waved back and grinned, "Actually, it's Izzy."

Krissy nodded and gestured towards Danna and Ashley, "Who are your friends?"

"Danna is my wife, and Ashley is my turbo bro," Izzy still had her arm slung around Danna.

The violet cat's face scrunched up thoughtfully, "Wife?"

"Umh, yeah, it's like a joke. We're actually dating."

Danna stretched up, "Yeah, and Ashley's our daughter!"

By now Krissy was laughing, "I hope you're happy together! I never knew that you would be able to date a girl, that is, if you're a girl. Isn't that called lesbian?"

The two shook their heads, "We're bi."

A ringing sound came from Izzy's pocket that sounded like an electronic version of Pac-Man.

_New message, from BOTDF! _It rang before changing tune, _Sext, sex-..._

Izzy cut of off by pulling a phone out her pocket and clicking something.

She hugged Danna, "Shit, gotta go. My mom called, she probably noticed I'm gone," Izzy waved at Krissy and hugged Ashley, "See ya, daughter."

Danna got up, "Wait," and she kissed her.

Izzy eyes were wide before closing and she pulled away, "I love you,"

"I love you more!"

"I love you most!"

Izzy then ran out of the restaurant before Danna could object. Ashley scooted onto the bench with her with a sly grin on her tan face, "So Danna..."

"Shut the fuck up."

She laughed and was still smiling faintly, I could tell by the way her lip was curled slightly upwards. Krissy sat down like a giant house cat before their feet and was still perplexed by the scene before her.

She quietly asked, most likely to herself, "Isn't it hard to love somebody that you weren't meant to be with?"

Danna reeled away, shocked, "It doesn't matter! If you love somebody than you should stop at nothing to be with them. Even if you have a stupid argument or others disapprove, why should you care? They're not you. It's your choice to make a move or back off. Who cares if you're the same gender or one's different from you? You certainly shouldn't! Do you like anybody, is that why?"

"N-no," the cat hid her face, so I couldn't tell what her emotions or thoughts were.

Ashley put her chin in her palms, "You sure?"

"Uh, y-yes?"

"Spill it Kristina," Danna stared at her.

Ashley began to guess, "What letter does it end with?"

Krissy grumbled something and the pair of teens leaned in.

"What does it end with?" Ashley repeated.

"Couldn't tell what that was," Danna sniffed and scooted towards her, "What does it start with?"

Krissy growled, low and guttural.

"That was definitely an 'F'," Ashley remarked.

"Spill it, spill it, spill it, spill it!" They began chanting and Krissy leapt up and whispered something fiercely, eyes burning.

Their eyes widened and they began to glance at each other urgently.

"Whyyyy-" Ashley began to groan and looked up to see the stormy green eyes of Kristina.

"Sorry!" She squeaked before Danna yanked her away.

Krissy stalked away, tail tip twitching irritably and in embarrassment. I followed her through the shadows and intercepted her before she made it to the tables. She let out a mreow when she saw me.

"Freddy! Where did you come from?" Her eyes flicked around warily, and I could tell she thought I wouldn't notice her jumpiness.

"Over there," I pointed to the arcade and saw her tense, "what about you?"

"Umh, nowhere?"

"Sure. Spill it, Kristina," I repeated what Danna had said with an inside smirk of knowing.

Krissy flinched, "I wasn't anywhere important, just, I don't know."

"Well that's a problem if you don't know where you are," I gazed at her intensely, "Care to sing with me?"

She stared at my outstretched hand blankly before gently gripping it, "Alright."

I smiled reassuringly and led her onstage, and scanned the area for Bonnie. I spotted the lavender bunny sitting around with his guitar and called out to him.

"Bonnie! Get Chica's new drums from backstage," barking at him, I went backstage and waited for Bonnie.

He came back with a sour face, "Do we have to? They aren't my drums."

"They aren't my drums either! Just take them onstage with me," I was thoroughly annoyed at him now.

"Alright, calm down," Bonnie grabbed one side of the platform the drums were on, and I picked up the other.

He stumbled and the drums slid, "Be careful you!"

We glared at each other until Bonnie grinned and cheekily said, "Fine! I'll do it for your girlfriend!"

"Bonnie," I snapped, "she's not my girlfriend! Just help me take this out!"

"Like you take Krissy out?"

"Bonnie!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be quiet."

We hauled it onstage and it crashed onto Chica's spot. I sneered at Bonnie.

"At least it didn't break," he shrugged.

I snorted and walked over to Krissy to pull her upstage. She grabbed my hand and I yanked, and she pulled her body onstage with us.

Looking around, I scowled, "Where on earth is Chica?"

A yellow chick made her way over upon hearing her name, "I'm here!"

Chica stumbled onstage and she pointed to the drums, "Are those mine?"

"Yeah. Download some info on them so you're not doing random crap," I snorted.

She sat down on the stand and began to process all of the new sights and sounds along with the drum information.

I watched her and noticed Krissy's tail tip twitch impatiently, and added to her, "And hurry up. We don't have all day."

"I'm trying!" Chica snapped and shut her deep purple eyes, "Mmh, almost done."

I nodded and threw a microphone from backstage at Krissy, she caught it with shaky hands and fumbled to grip it properly. Searching through my files, I looked for a song we haven't sang in a while. I got it!

"We're singing I'm What Dreams Are Made Of by Blood on the Dance Floor," I told Kristina without looking at her, "download the lyrics and you're all set."

She didn't reply, probably because she was looking for the lyrics and I stood around some length away. Chica said something to Krissy and she smiled and I could hear a tinkling laugh echo throughout the stage area. What did she say to her?

Bonnie came in behind me, "Whatcha doing, Freddy?"

I jumped, my endoskeletons hissed at the sudden jerk, and looked behind myself to see Bonnie standing there.

"Could you please not Bonnie?"

"C'mon, I'm the weird one. I'm supposed to creep you guys out."

"And you're retarded."

"That is not a a nice word!"

"You're not a nice person. I told you to shut up, so please be quiet."

The bunny muttered something that sounded like, "Stuck up bear," but I ignored it, he's always saying stupid stuff he doesn't mean.

I moved away from Bonnie in disgust when he began to laugh at me. Krissy sat down with her knees pulled up and tail billowing behind her and ears flattened against her head, eyes narrowed to tiny slits. Chica lightly tapped the drums and snickered lightly when they jingled. Bonnie followed me over and I inched away from him.

"Could you care to leave me alone," I glared at the beaming animatronic, "I don't like to spend my time with creepy rabbits."

"That's because you like to spend time sexy violet kittens!"

I glanced over towards the pair of girls when he said this in a panic. They seemed to have not noticed Bonnie's remark. Turning away, a sly grin was still on his face.

"You can back the heck up," I threatened him, "or I'll tell Chica about that time you stole her pizza."

He visibly dispersed at this and strolled away to tune his guitar. Triumph flooded through me and I stepped away, towards Chica.

"Are you finished downloading everything?" I asked her.

"Yep," she replied cheerily, "everything's done and I'm ready to play!"

I smiled at her jubilant, carefree attitude and turned towards Kristina, "Are you done?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm done, it's just that..." She trailed off and stuck her face in her arms, eyes peeking out and glimmering with an emotion I didn't recognize.

"What's wrong?"

"A lot of things. Can we just sing now?"

The apprehensive tone in her voice put me off and I raised an eyebrow, "Look, if there's anything wrong you can tell me."

"I promise. I'm fine," she smiled, but I still wasn't convinced.

I decided to let it go and that whatever was bothering her, would eventually brush itself off. Krissy held up the mic uncertainly and she looked like a delicate violet flower in the dim lighting. The curtains pulled back automatically and she emitted a small yowl, placing a paw on her chest to calm herself down. I had to choke back a snort when my script loaded up.

"Hi everybody! Today I'll be singing with my friend," I pointed at Kristina, who painted the fake beam on her face, "Krissy!"

She waved and let herself go when her software took over, "Hello! I'm very excited to be singing with my best friends and Freddy!"

I saw her inwardly flinch at these words, and peered at her curiously at the corner of my eyes. The song started, and I lost myself in the music.

**"Be careful what you wish for... It might come true... Your imagination... Could be the death of you..."**

_"Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na."_

**"You can, have it all..."**

_"If you, stay with me."_

**"I will, grant your every wish..."**

_"And your fantasies..."_

**"You're sad, and broken hearted."**

_"Promise, I can mend it."_

**"Your dreams, comin' true..."**

_"And I'll break in I know..."_

**"I'll break in I know..."**

_"I'm too much, I'm everything you want."_

**"I'm your fantasy..."**

_"I'm what dreams are made of!"_

**"You want me."**

_"Can't resist me..."_

**"You know that..."**

_"I'm what dreams are made of... I'm what dreams are made of... I'm what dreams are made of..."_

**"Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na"**

_"I'm what dreams are made of..."_

**"Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na"**

_"I'm what dreams are made of..."_

**"Your wish, your wish..."**

_"Cross it off my list... Cross it off my list..."_

**"Everything, that you ever wanted."**

_"Anything, that you've ever needed..."_

**"Don't you, worry about it..."**

_"Leave it all to me..."_

**"Leave it all to me..."**

_"I'm too much, I'm everything you want."_

**"I'm your fantasy..."**

_"I'm what dreams are made of!"_

**"You want me, can't resist me..."**

_"You know that, I'm what dreams are made of..."_

**"Your wish, your wish..."**

_"Cross it off my list... Cross it off my list..."_

**"Baby, 1, 2, 3..."**

_"Your wish... Your wish..."_

**"I'll become a dream..."**

_"Cross it off my list..."_

**"Baby, 1, 2, 3..."**

_"Your wish... Your wish..."_

**"Come and dance with me..."**

_"Cross it off my list..."_

**"Na na na na na na na na."**

_"I'm what dreams are made of..."_

**"Na na na na na na na na."**

_"I'm too much, I'm everything you want."_

**"I'm your fantasy..."**

_"I'm what dreams are made of!"_

**"You want me."**

_"Can't resist me..."_

**"You know that..."**

_"Na na na..."_

**"Oh, whoa..."**

_"Na na..."_

**"Oh, whoa..."**

_"Na na na, na na..."_

**"Oh, whoa..."**

_"Na na na na na na."_

**"I'm what dreams are made of... I'm what dreams are made of... I'm what dreams are made of..."**

_"Your wish... Your wish..."_

**"Cross it off my list... Cross it off my list..."**

The world came crashing back with the roars of children pummeling their hands together as a clap and at each other's friends and siblings quite viciously.

We loosened our joints and Bonnie kept away, "I'm out."

Chica remained onstage, staring intently at the cupcake prop on her drums. Her mouth was moving and I heard small mutters, she stroked the cupcake's head. Krissy stared at her, whiskers twitching in either amusement or unnervingly.

"Would you like to, uh," she asked Chica softly, "come offstage with me? Or are you busy doing things with the, cupcake?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up, "I'm fine right here."

Krissy's eyebrow raised and she leapt away. My gaze followed her and it lead directly to... Foxy. He was waiting for her by the West Hall entrance, arms outstretched.

"Aye! 'Tis be me Cheshire Cat!" His eyes glowed and mouth curved into a smile when she ran straight into his arms.

"Stay 'way fro' the kids, lassie," he whispered, "don' wanna be breakin' cha'acter, now do we?"

Krissy smiled and shook her head in a no.

Foxy pulled away and held her paw loosely, "How do ye like eve'yone, lassie? They be treatin' ye well?"

She giggled, "Yeah. I really like this one guy though."

"Really? Do 'ell, lassie."

"Oh, I couldn't," she crooned, and I felt sick.

"C'mon, I'm su'e ye could sha'e wi' me," Foxy replied, equally bashful.

"Alright," Krissy rolled her eyes in mock annoyment, "I'll tell you. He's taller than me, of course," she held her hand up to demonstrate, "about this tall. He has some if the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. We started to talk a little bit more, but I still don't know him very much. I want to learn more about him tonight. And sometimes, I get the weirdest feeling that I want to take off his prop and wear for myself."

I tried in vain to ignore how Foxy pulled his frame up proudly when she talked about his height, blinked his eyes when she talked about their shade, and fumbled with his eyepatch and hook when the prop fetish came up. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Aye, whoe'er it is mus' be a rea' lucky lad," his face lit up.

Putting her head down on her paw sadly, she sighed, "Yeah, well I'm not sure he likes me back. I don't think he ever will."

Foxy let go of her paw and made jazz hands, "Eh, chee' up lass. I'm sure tha' the lad'll li'e ye back. I p'omise."

"Thank you," her speech pattern was lighter and calm, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Turning away, I was about to leave when the same girls who were talking to Krissy earlier bumped into me.

"Agh! Run away!" Ashley started to scoot away rapidly.

Danna stared up and squeaked, "Sorry Freddy! We're just, just..." Her jittery articulation trailed off when she looked behind me, face paling.

"Gotta go!" She grabbed Ashley's wrist and ran away, telling her something urgently.

I glanced behind myself to what the teen was gaping at earlier. Only Krissy and Foxy sat there, the violet cat's head tipped ominously as she watched the pair bound away. Starting off in the other direction in fear of one of the two calling me out, I steamed under my suit. Certainly I did not want to be in the middle of them when they're obviously mooning over one another.

_Stupid, gay, narcissistic pirate fox,_ I thought angrily, _I can't believe I was ever friends with you and your dumb accent._

The rest of the day was spent with me avoiding everyone, only interacting with people when I had to go on stage. Bonnie left immediately after one show and waved at Kristina.

"Hey, Krissy," he called, "you sang really well earlier today! Wanna have something like a jam session after hours?"

He strummed his guitar.

She smiled, "Of course! I just need it to be after I talk to Foxy, and I might make a pizza with Chica afterwards."

She had plans with everybody?

_Everybody except for you, _a nasty voice sneered in the back if my head.

The thought echoed in my mind until the restaurant was preparing to close. Soon all the kids and adults were gone, leaving behind their excessive mess for the janitors to clean. I stared at everything through a shade of red rage, the boiling anger growing inside of me. The cleaning crews left the building at approximately eleven o' clock, and Krissy poked her head out of her archway and ogled at the door expectantly. A group of three people walked in this time, which surprised me that there was a woman with Jeremy and Mike. She looked similar to Mike except for the hair and eyes, same facial design and expression. I fixated my gaze on Kristina, who seemed as if her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She bored the green orbs on the woman and I wondered why. I too began to stare at her and subtle memories passed through me. Brown hair, hazel eyes, dull violet highlights... The recognition took my breath away. That was Kristina's mother!

* * *

**A/N: Did I just do that? Yes I just fucking did! Ha! You all have to wait for me to update again now! I am so evil, sorry everyone. I wanted to put something, you know, put a shocking, plot twist, oh my fuck what's going to happen moment in here. So here y'all go! A nice plate of cliffhangers! **

**Anyways, how was your guys' Weed Wednesday? I hope today was a nice Weed Wednesday for everyone reading, y'all are just too much! I seriously love the support you have given to me. I've been focusing on this single FanFiction so much all because of your amazing compliments. Keep it up, and remember the LEMONS! LEMONS ARE COMING YOUR WAY IF YOU WANT! LEMONS! LEMONS FOR YOUR WAIT! LEMONS! LEMONS AS REWARDS! LEMONS! LEMON FOR YOU, FOR ME, FOR EVERYBODY! LEMONS! All you gotta say is that you want a lemon, and I will post my first lemon ever! And yes, I have written one with Freddy and Krissy if you're wondering.**

**And I also self inserted I, Izzy, into this chapter! And all of the info I put was true. I am a girl. I am dating a girl. She is my wife. Her name is Danna. She is my world. I have a bestie named Ashley. She is my daughter. Her daughter name is our pairing name, Izanna. She is such a weirdo. But so am I. Don't kill me because I put myself in here! I couldn't come up with anything else so I thought, _What the heck, _and plopped myself down in chapters 3 and here, 5. *Holds up crowbar* No hate! My crowbar and I are gonna find you if you do, and perform unspeakable things to you!**

**I love y'all, my totally radical fans! Thriller Killer is out, because I need to get caught up on my sleep. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6: No One Can Hear You

**A/N: Hello everybody! This chapter will be Kristina Kitten's P.O.V. In case you're wondering, _Who the heck is this?_**

* * *

"Momma?" I whispered uncertainly and gaped at my mother whom I missed so much.

Emotions tore through my body, I wanted to cry, laugh, die, live, all at the same time. My gears tensed at the prospect of dashing up to her and hugging momma. What if she wouldn't love me anymore when she saw me like this? Mommy was inspecting everything uneasily, the hazel eyes I desperately wanted darted back and forth. Why was she scared? I hoped she wouldn't be frightened if I approached her.

_I miss you so much, _I wailed in my head, _Turn around, turn around, look at me! Notice me! Mommy!_

Momma turned and looked at the Forest of Fantasy where I was. Mike was beside her and they looked strikingly similar except in hair and eye color.

"Dearest sister of mine!" He raised his voice and looked at Momma, "Stop staring at the new forest thing-a-ding and get into the office so we can research."

Sister? Mommy had a brother? Since when? She sighed and turned to Mike, her brother, "Alright. Thank you for helping me. The dumb authorities won't do anything, they have their heads stuck up their asses."

"Anything for you, sister," he trudged down the hall with Jeremy, "and you my best friend, are going to help! You were the guard when the kids were killed at the last location. Tell me about what happened."

The reply was not heard, for the threesome were leaving my sight. They have talked about an old location twice now. Maybe I could ask Freddy about it.

_He won't answer you, _I thought bitterly at my suggestion, _why would he like you back?_

I huffed and crossed my arms, eagerly waiting for the twelve o' clock bell when I could run out and greet my mother. Sitting down, I flattened my ears and swished my tail, whiskers twitching slightly. Strangely I took on the behavior of a cat by expressing myself in those areas. Foxy understood my body language the most, he was the closest to me in body type department and many others as well. Running my claws through my left side bang, I played with my new barrette gently. The edges were sharp and cold. It glinted darkly in the everlasting twilight of the artificial forest, a sheen of white contrasted against the black star. To be honest, it looked rather pretty against my tabby fur, matching their black and deep violet stripes. My lips curled up slightly in a broken sneer when I thought about who gave it to me.

_I'm happy for you,_ his words echoed as the memories faded away.

_No you're not, _my paws fixated themselves into a small fist, _you're so stupid to think I'm a couple with him. I've barely been here for about two days._

They loosened up and I slumped down on the ground. I can't stay mad at anybody even when I want to. The only people that were the exceptions to this rule were my murderers. I had grown a deep hatred towards them, taking away the things that were mine, my life, my body, my childhood. Everything pulled from my grasp like a cruel teasing game.

And I felt so lonely, Bonnie was a weirdo that I barely knew, Chica was intent on pizza and other creepy things, and Foxy was only a friend at night that I only got to spend two hours with before becoming rivals in the day. I had no idea what Freddy is to me. The feeling I got could not be explained, he was such a pain in the neck but I still had a strange obsession with the bear. Especially with the top hat and bow. Remembering what I said to Foxy earlier that day made me groan. Of course he had to be there, and Ashley had to bump into him. I had glared nastily at Danna when she said was about to say something to Freddy. Usually I wouldn't like to scare people, but I had no idea what she was going to say to him. And when he turned around, I had never seen anyone's eyes look so dark and angry. The stormy blue might seem like a calm, quiet, serene ocean, but there were deadly currents underneath the waves just waiting to drag you down into the endless sapphire waters.

My mind was disconnected from current surroundings and situation, so when the twelve o' clock bell rung I nearly fell back into a fake oak tree. A squeal rang out when I jumped up and ran over to the entrance. I stuck my head out, observing the area for any activated cameras. I could see none so I booted out of the forest and down the West Hall. The camera flicked on and I froze, turning around to stare maniacally at it.

It stayed humming with the feed and Mike yelled, "Dammit! Go away Krissy!"

The tape turned off with a small click and I pressed on, ignoring Mike's protests and yells. The West Hall Corner was up ahead and the video was still off I took the chance and bolted into the small corridor. I saw the my mom looking through the files and cabinets with Jeremy, rummaging through papers and taking out notebooks. Mike sat on the chair and was tapping the tablet in hand lazily before shutting it off with a bored sigh.

"Find anything?" He grumbled and started spinning in his chair.

Momma looked up, "No, it must be really deep in here though. They probably don't want anyone to see evidence that could shut them down."

The brunette grimaced, "There has to be something! We've got all night."

He clicked on the East light button. Nothing. He turned to click on the West light button and I crouched down so none of the group could see me watching. Jeremy hit the filing cabinet and yelled.

"This is so retarded! You'd expect these jackasses to actually have something on six fucking kids that went missing on their business grounds! Who doesn't care about that?" Jeremy continued to ramble on, deep brown eyes flashing in the dim lighting, "And I'm still not being payed enough! 217.5$ minimum damn wage just so the living shit can be scared out of me!"

Mike got up and held his fist in his hand, "Look, we're not even gonna be payed. Let's all just calm down and find out what happened together. Nobody blames you for being angry, because Mikaela lost her daughter, and that was my niece. You're doing us a huge favor bringing my sister and I here. I can't thank you enough, so just keep a level head."

Jeremy closed his milk chocolate brown eyes and inhaled deeply, letting out a huge breath.

"I'm sorry, Mike. You're right. I'm just gonna keep looking," he returned to shuffle in the drawers again with a disdainful sniff.

Mommy, Mikaela, smiled half heartedly at him and stared at a small file that was strewn across the desk with many others that looked just it.

"Nothing," she sneered, "absolutely nothing. Any luck Fitzgerald?"

Jeremy shook his head in a hopeless no.

_That's it,_ I thought, _I'm going in._

I was about to step into the office to say hello, until a clang from the other hall stopped me in my tracks. The humans didn't seem to hear, so I looked out the window to gaze at its East counterpart and see who it was. Freddy. Of all the animatronics, why him? He glared at me and I flattened my ears to the the back of my head. His eyes were a dark, inky black with eerie white dots that served as pupils. Glancing at my reflection, I saw my own optics were sporting the same style.

"Go away, now!" He mouthed angrily.

"No!" I shot back, hissing angrily.

The three in the office must have heard, because they checked the lights and a bright flash came over me, temporarily stunning.

Jeremy slammed on the door before Mike or Mikaela could and screamed, "Awh hell naw, I am not getting killed on the second night!"

I pulled back my lip to bare my teeth when I saw Freddy grinning at me with an open door at his side. Mike must've closed that one after checking the camera and seeing Freddy, because it soon shut.

His grin was still in place. I wanted to scream, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Go away," this time he actually said it, probably due to the closed door and that nobody would here.

Stamping my feet, I left. No point in staying when they're just going to slam a heavy steel door in my face. Bonnie sat in the Dining Room, Foxy had his face poking out of the curtains, and Chica was nowhere in sight. And I already knew where Freddy was. That night, I honestly did not feel like talking to any of them. I could do that tomorrow, all I wanted was to get away and think. So I went where hopefully nobody would guess where I was going. Backstage.

I scooted up to the stage soundlessly and stopped at the door. I peeked inside and tried to slink in quietly, which actually worked until I slipped and fell. The camera came to life at my blunder and swiveled a bit before shutting down. I took a shaky breath and stood up, closing the heavy door behind me with a faint whoosh of air. A sudden sense of relief to be separated from the outside came over me and I slumped down on my haunches. Licking my paw, I dragged it over my ear and froze when I thought about how catlike that is. I pulled my legs closer to my chest, and closed my warped eyes to inspect the inside of my eyelids. They opened when I yawned, blinking at the surroundings that I have never had time to observe that well. A few empty suits were propped against the wall, wires spilling out of crevices and broken joints. One endoskeleton was laying on a counter nearby with dead gray eyes. Masks were hanging above me and all around, replacements for Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. None of them were mine. Nearly all of them were dull and stained, a dark liquid that I could not identify. The smell of cleaner and bleach was overwhelming to my senses.

I squatted in by the golden Freddy suit, his jaw was unlatched and hanging. Wires pooled around him as if he was swimming in it, and a deep blue top hat was set upon his head slightly crooked. A bow was on his neck to match. The place where his eyes should be were deep black pits. Streaks of red came down from the holes, and it looked like dried blood. He looked so sad and lonely, even without eyes to show it. I could tell by how forlorn his form sat also.

"Are you sad too?" I talked to him, "Because you look like it. It must be so lonely, sitting back here for the whole day while we get to finally move around. You feel left out, yeah? An outsider within your own? I sorta feel that way also. I've just been so alone and depressed. I'm a happy person though, I don't like to be sad. I want to make the world a better place. Maybe, just maybe, if we all smile and love one another, that would happen. But I know it won't, we're all too wrapped up in hatred and revenge to see through the red haze. It's a stupid dream. That doesn't mean I can't think and wonder about it. Do you have a dream? Probably not, if you could talk you'd be laughing at me right now. I would't blame you, I'd actually laugh at myself if I were a different person."

The suit remained in position. Typical. A buzz told me the feed was leaking into the room and watching me cower in the dark shadows from the office. An ache filled my chest when I realized just how alone I was, left here to rot in the suit with everything stripped away from me. Cruel game. Cruel, cruel game that was played here so long ago. It's been so long. Is this revenge I am seeking? Or seeking someone to avenge me? Stuck in my own paradox, I want to set myself free. Maybe I should chase and find, before they'll try to stop it. It won't be long before I'll become a puppet. That's what I'll be. A puppet. Someone's sick little doll that they'll play with for a week before throwing away and rendering worthless. I already am worthless. Yet I am not what you're thinking. One day I will find the truth and leave, latching onto it like it's the key to the universe. Maybe the answer will be the key to the universe. I had no idea.

Cold and abandoned, I wallowed in the despair and self pity that rolled off my body in massive waves. I failed to register the creaking noise besides me.

"What is wrong?" A voice asked.

At this point, I did not care at all who was talking to me, "Why would you even care? Nobody else seems to."

"Just wondering," it said, "it looks to me as if you need a friend. Can I be your friend? I liked what you said about everybody actually being nice to each other and themselves, it's a lovely thought."

I turned to see who the warm voice was coming from and gazed straight into the soulless eyes of the yellow bear. Two tiny white dots stared back at me and my throat felt dry. I wanted to scream but I couldn't form the sound or open my mouth to let it out. Time stopped when we stared at each other.

The golden suit moved its jaw into what seemed like a smile and asked, "Are you familiar with the quote, _We must love one another or die_?"

I gasped out, "N-no..."

"It's by W.H. Auden, he was a poet and author."

"What's your name?" I asked, not very scared anymore but still on edge. You never know if somebody could snap and become a threat to you.

He kept the thing that was a beam on his face and said, "Golden Freddy. You can call me Goldie."

This can't be Goldie. Goldie was a fake murderer who killed me and ran away from his crimes that cost me my life. I shut my eyes against the blaze of emotions, and Golden Freddy could tell what I was thinking.

"I promise I'm not that disgusting murderer. He killed me too," he assured me, still limp against the wall.

"H-he killed you too?" I looked up, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Me and my brother, along with the three others. I don't know their names were though."

I released the tension building up over the days and accepted Golden Freddy's friend request. "What was your name?"

"My name?" Goldie was surprised that I wanted to know more about him, "You want to know my name?"

"Of course, I can tell you my name too," I switched my position so I could face him while he was talking.

"Okay, I guess. My name was Godfrey and I was six. Godfrey Valdez, and I had an older brother named Sammy," Goldie's tone was sweet when he spoke of his brother.

My ears pricked up while listening to him and I smiled back at him, "I used to be called Kaitlyn Lucifer Abernathy and was five before dying. I didn't have any brothers or sisters, because mommy said I was enough for her to deal with."

Goldie laughed, "My parents were fine with two. My brother was seven. He was more laid back than I was, but we leveled each other's personalities out."

"Who's your brother? Which one of them?" I gazed curiously at him, one of my ears twitched.

"Who do you think?" He asked me.

"I don't know," I replied honestly and fidgeted a bit to be put in the spotlight.

"Then don't worry about it," he grinned and shifted slightly, "he's stuck up anyways. How do you think of everyone? Is everything sorta nice so far?"

I blinked, Foxy asked me the same thing, "It's okay, besides not really living. Bonnie's weird, Chica's friendly, Foxy's funny, and I have not a single clue as to what Freddy's like."

Goldie snorted, "I'm not surprised. I know he can get angry and be mean to people sometimes, but that's really not what he is. And plus, Freddy has a weird way of showing people he likes them by doing the exact opposite of what a normal person would. It's actually kind of hilarious to watch him stumble around. It doesn't help that he might be jealous, too, because of a certain pirate fox."

I flattened my ears on the matching sides of my head in embarrassment. That could not be true at all, I was certain he hated me, one hundred percent.

"Not true," I grumbled.

Goldie let his snort out as a giggle, "You're in denial, Kaitlyn."

"No, you are in denial Godfrey."

"We will both be in denial together, then!"

Laughing, I decided to tell him what Freddy did to me earlier that night, "Yeah, and he told me to get away from the office. He was standing right in the East Corner window and practically yelling at me! All I wanted to do was to see my mom. She's trying to find out who killed us along with her brother Mike and the night guard or Mike's friend, Jeremy."

"Your mom?" Goldie froze, "Your mom is here? That's wonderful! Why on earth would that fuddy-duddy not let you see her? It's even better that she's trying to help us, at this point I thought nobody cared what happened to us. Apparently they do, and I would have never thought that it would be a night guard helping us."

"What's wrong with the night guards?"

"Kaitlyn, my new dearest friend, it was a night guard that killed us five, and the same former employee killed you."

My head started to spin, "Really? When did this happen? Who did it? Why did they never catch him? And why is everyone talking about an old location?" I decided to ask him because Goldie was actually being nice and trying to help me.

"It happened on June 26th, 1987. The suspect was found and charged, but according to what happened just recently, it was the wrong person. The authorities are probably on a wild goose chase right now," he took in a large breath before answering my question about the old location, "There was an old location. Two, to be exact. The group you see here were at the very first ones. We all were shut down so they could remake us, but instead made entirely new animatronics called 'Toys', along with two brand new models called Balloon Boy and the Marionette. You were supposed to be with that group, but I guess they thought that was enough animatronics. So I remember you sitting in the Parts and Repairs room with us before getting a soul as a plain endoskeleton. You didn't have a suit. They had a toy version and original version for you, too, but it would never work. We all sat back there until that day a person in a fake costume of me walked in with five kids. He killed them, and left them there. Marionette came in. I remember him saying, 'Don't worry, I will give you life" and that is exactly what he did. He gave them life, and now I am Goldie, and the others were the others. We got personality and we weren't just a pile of junk that didn't know what the heck was going on. We lost our former selves. I am not truly Goldie, though, deep down I will always be Godfrey."

"So you're telling me that you have Golden Freddy's memories but you are the soul stuffed into you."

"Yeah, I'm Godfrey."

"This is confusing, why can't I remember anything?"

"They probably wiped your system memories. I wouldn't be surprised, they probably just did that for more space."

"So is the Marionette good or bad?"

"I have not the faintest clue. I would like to assume that he is good, because he said that he would give us life and happiness. But along with the joy of creation things the killer talks about, I do not know. The Marionette probably was going to save you but his servos locked up. Things happen, for the better or for the worse."

Sighing, I nodded and got up to leave, "Thank you Godfrey. It was really nice talking to you, but I'm sure you're sick of my questions."

"No, it's fine!" He yelled with a smile, "I haven't had a conversation like that in a while, nearly years. You can stay here as long as you want!"

Still standing, I evaded the door and looked the instruments towards the far corner. I walked over and picked up a large violin with a perfectly new bow. The glossy wooden instrument shone in the dark.

"You can play it if you want," Goldie tipped his creaky head over my way.

"I don't know what to play," I whispered.

I pulled down the bow across the E string and it made a light tune. I went across the strings, A, D, G. They all sounded in tune. Trying to think of something I could play, I shut my eyes in concentration. What was the last song I heard? The bow started to move across the strings when I thought of a song. Half note C on the A, two and a half fingers. Quarter note D on the A, three fingers. Another quarter note C on the A, two and a half fingers. The song wasn't all that hard, even though it seemed like it whenever I heard the music box version. A whole note on the A string zero fingers.

Golden Freddy was watching me intently, and when I was done he asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"Uh, someone was humming it," I put the instrument down.

He began to hum it softly, soaking in my notes and bow strokes.

"You did really well," he complimented, "Maybe you could come back soon? Not tomorrow, because you need to see your mother and talk to your friends. In sure they're distraught that you didn't complete your plans with them."

The clock told me it was nearly six on the dot. I padded over to Godfrey and hugged him gratefully. He seemed astonished that I would give him such a level of affection and tried to move his arms to wrap them around me. He failed and looked down in shame.

"It's okay," I beamed, "it's the thought that counts, right?"

He smiled back and I left the backstage. The sun was rising high into the sky by now and I heard the shuffling of mom, Mike, and Jeremy down the West Hall. My grin was huge, an if I had a mirror I probably would look like a gender bent version of the Cheshire Cat. Freddy stalked out of the East Hall and raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I just like smiling. Smiling's my favorite."

"Okay?" He backed away and ran towards the stage.

I chuckled quietly and the clock struck six, and I ran into my Forest of Fantasy. Mikaela came out of the West Hall with Jeremy and Mike in tow.

"Got everything?" She barked.

Jeremy held out a few newspapers and files, "Everything useful. We still need to take pictures of those newspapers in the East Hall Corner, though. We can come here early and snoop around, too."

They walked out and stepped into a 2008 model Accord and sped away. The owner came in, along with a few other people and employees. Families started to spill into the restaurant quietly, and my script loaded up. Except this time my smile was real. Smiling is my favorite.

* * *

**A/N: We finally met Goldie! And so did Krissy, yay! And I put a bunch of references in this chapter to songs and movies. I'm not telling you how many of each, but you will ****get an Internet Hug from me and a reserved spot in my Bitch Army and an honorary Thriller Killer Krowbar! So guess the references and where they and from and all of these are yours. Here's a hint: the movie is Christmas themed and the song reference is about Five Nights at Freddy's. Guess away in the comments!**

**Along with my trivia, you now have a chance to ask the Freddy Fazbear Gang any question you want in the comments, too. Their answers, will of course, comply with the personality I have bestowed on them. Here's an example:**

**Q: Krissy, why haven't you thought about your dad?**

**A: I have somewhat thought of him, but I was mostly a mommy's little girl. And she actually came here instead of my dad, so...**

**You guys get the deal, right? And you can ask anyone anything, even the Toys! Yes, they will make an appearance along with the Marionette. But that will be in totally later chapters. Don't worry y'all, I've got everything planned out. Even a sequel is being planned out! I have so many ideas but I don't know how to write them. It's worse than Writer's Block!**

**Their will be a poll for a lemon also. For all of you people that have been constantly telling me you don't want a lemon, I get it. You can comment if you don't or do want a lemon, or PM me. When it gets to the chapter that will have the lemon then I will tally up the votes and either say yes or no. Remember everyone, it's up to you! You guys an also tell me what pairing you prefer. I prefer FreddyXKrissy, but I'll still be writing her with Foxy. Just tell me what you think. Your wish is my command, readers! So trivia, Q&amp;A, and lemon poll! Wooh!**

**If you're wondering about what Goldie/Godfrey said about when they were killed, here's my theory. The animatronics were kind of alive but didn't really have personalities. When the kids were stuffed in them though, they got personality and the kids became them. They still remember what it was like before they were turned into the kid although. That's why Goldie is Goldie, but will always be Godfrey deep down. See my drift?**

**Goodbye my darlings! Read, review, follow, favorite, whatever! Thank you guys, mwah.**


	7. Chapter 7: Beyond This Earthly Realm

**A/N: Hello everybody! I just spent my whole night writing this because of Writer's Block, and got no sleep at all. Your welcome. But thankfully Creature Feature's song "Buried Alive" and The Living Tombstone's "It's Been So Long" helped me get over it. Go give these awesome bands a high five and check them out! We also have drama bombs in this chapter**

**LSP: Awh yeah, drama bomb!**

**Fuck off Lumpy Space Princess. I don't even like you, because Marceline the Vampire Queen is my favorite! Anyways, Krissy says some weird and genuinely cute things, so prepare yourselves! Much romance, very plot building. Enjoy!**

* * *

A group of three kids came in swinging remakes of Foxy's sword around madly. They immediately ran into Pirate's Cove, screaming in a pirate accent, "I'll make ye walk the plank! Hoist the sails, me crew!

I laughed when I thought about them bowling over Foxy and begging to be his first mates. People stormed over to me and grabbed at the fur on my legs.

"Krissy, Krissy," they started to yell in unison, "play with us!"

Smiling, I placed my paws on their small heads and giggled, "Alright, calm down! Let's go find my rival, Foxy!"

The same pair of twins that Bonnie was playing guitar with started to run around and scream, "Yay, yay, yay! We're gonna go fight Foxy!"

_Looks like the words calm down had no such effect on them._

We began to parade down the trail and some children ran ahead to the arcade or Pirate's Cove. Squeals echoed down the forest from them poking and playing with each other, every corner filled with noise. The group stumbled out into the main room and made a beeline for the beginning of the West Hall where Foxy resided. I flattened my ears when passing the stage and swore something was watching me. Swirling around menacingly, I thought saw a flash of blue eyes so quick that I must have been my imagination. They of course came from Freddy. I got the tingling sensation again and was glad my violet fur was colored so that it covered up the ever growing heat on my cheeks.

Kids scattered in Pirate's cove, hollering incoherent words at one another and some were listening eagerly to Foxy's stories.

"I raise' me hook 'n sai', 'Ye will nevah take me ali'e, ye wor'hless ex'use o' a cap'n! Ye bes' be walkin' th' plank scalawag!'" He waved around his prop in the air for affect to his tall tale.

Tiny hands clapped and I took the chance to saunter up behind the pirate fox, "Foxy! I do believe we have a score to settle!"

He whipped around and nearly made me afraid he was actually angry, "Aye, I too belie'e so," and the playful twinkle in his warm golden eyes melted all of my doubts and fears.

He pulled his cutlass out of its sheath and held up the dull blade. The laughs and caterwauls of kids playing with foam followed in the background. With a loud guffaw, Foxy broke away from his pose and lashed down at me softly. My claws popped out of the violet cases they remained inside and scraped across the sword on instinct, taking pieces of the plastic. Distinct claw marks now covered the sword and he screamed, ramming me against the wall.

My eyes widened until he began to talk to me, "Remembe' lass, i's all fo' th' show. Jus' follow alon' 'n talk ta me."

I nodded in understanding and he swung his now scratched blade downwards slowly and I simply pushed it away, trying to make it look like I was making at least a small amount of an effort.

"Where were ye las' nigh'?" He whispered in my ear when he pushed the dull side of the blade to my throat gently.

"Talking to somebody," I replied back equally as quiet, "my mom was here and Freddy didn't let me see her so I went backstage and talked to someone else."

Foxy pulled the cutlass back and have a few well aimed swipes that would hurt if I hadn't blocked them in time, "T'was it Gol'ie?"

I was surprised he knew Goldie and had brought him up so I stuttered, "Y-yeah, he told me to visit my momma and you guys. He said not to worry about him and that I could visit anytime I like."

"Th' lad sure is kin', I'll give ye tha' much," he swiveled his ears around like something was wrong.

Concerned, I lost focus and did the same until a force knocked the breath out of me. I looked down to see a huge lump of russet red fur laying on top of my chest.

"Foxy," I pushed him away with all four of my legs, "get off!"

"No' fo' all th' riches in th' deep blue sea, me Cheshire Cat," I could see him laughing right now.

Going limp, I tensed up my legs slightly when his grip relaxed. Then suddenly,_ oof, _he was flying across the room by a well timed and distributed kick from me. Foxy slumped against the wall and I was worried I actually had hurt him until he jumped up and pointed his sword at me. I could still see the twinkle of playfulness in his gaze and smiled cheekily.

"Watch, eve'yone, this res'auran'll one day be mine! Bonnie, Chica, Krissy, I'll make ye landlubbers walk th' plank! Tis be a new cap'n 'ere, Freddy!" He threw his head back and snorted, "Yar har har!" Before climbing onto his ship with a little crew of mini pirates behind him.

I decided to leave them be and fool around so I left with my own behind me. It was a rather quick show, so most of the parents weren't ready to pick up their children. The remainder of my group decided to run over and mass with each other in my forest so I followed them. Not intervening with their activities, just observing attentively. The intense green eyes I possessed were fixated on the stage from time to time. One of my violet ears flicked upwards and swiveled around to point towards the archway of cats leading to my home. When I pulled my attention away from the exit I saw a child trying to crawl up one of the trees, a large oak. It didn't look too dangerous but I still strolled over casually to watch in case he falls. The boy was a light blond with shiny turquoise colored irises.

He squirmed up the tree at a frighteningly quick pace and the people around chanted, "Cole! Cole! Cole! Cole!"

So that was his name, Cole. I craned my neck back with a slight hiss of hydraulics working and called out to the boy, "Cole, be careful! I don't want you getting hurt!"

He glanced down and blinked in what I assumed to be a faint acknowledgement. Cole swayed a bit as if he realized what a far fall down it would be. Something inside me stirred uncomfortably and I shuffled closer to him in case he would fall. His hand slipped and he screeched, grappling precariously on a small branch below. I was about to climb up and get him until a sickening snap rang out through the treetops. The brave blond's hands grabbed at the empty air as he rained down along with the broken twig. A flash passed through my gaze of a black haired woman falling from the sky and in an extremely similar position Cole was in. Time stopped and I jerked forwards, the image that was a memory at the same time wasn't flying in my mind. The turquoise eyed child fell on top of me and the mirage faded away with the woman crashing into an ocean. She sank into the deep depths and currents as did the memory to my conscious. Cole looked shocked and was shaking on my chest. I didn't realize my arms were wrapped around him protectively until I pulled myself away. They were trembling and felt weak and limp as noodles. The kids stared at Cole and I, gaping.

"I-it's all right," I said to them, voice wobbling, "we're both fine."

Some of them hugged me in relief, "Krissy, you're okay!"

Others surrounded Cole, "You were so brave! Can I do that? I bet I won't fall!"

The children were now revolving around the arcade, fading echoes of laughter being carried away with them. I stepped out of the Fantasy Forest a little while after they left. Bonnie noticed me and abandoned the family he was talking to.

He fixed me with a mock glare, "Where were you last night? I thought we were supposed to have a jam session, come on Kristina!"

"Sor-ree," I sneered with the same amount of mock in my voice.

The lavender bunny just laughed, "Well, I guess I could make an exception because you apologized oh so politely," sarcasm practically dripped from his words, "just be there tonight!"

"Alright, BonBon," I smiled, dropping the mean act.

He gave me a grin of his very own before stalking away, "Gotta go! The fans cannot be kept waiting!"

"What fans?" I replied and snorted at the cheeky rabbit who was now speaking to a small girl near the Dining Area.

The image of the woman dropping from the sky and into deep blue waters snatched away my beam and waved it around teasingly before leaving me in the dark. What was that? Who was that? I sat down on a bench to contemplate. My gaze rested on my paws and I ogled at the violet things, faux fur rumpled around it. I had a small pink pad that contrasted to my soft violet pelt and I pulled out my claws slowly. The small blades installed into my paws were practically glowing in the light, the dark silvery black like a cloudless night sky. Sheathing them, I focused on the memory yet not a memory. It seemed so distant and I don't remember it happening, but it just felt like a memory. So I'll just call it that from now on. The black haired lady plummeting to the ocean, salty water roaring, burning throat and eyes, gasping for breath, and... Nothing. Just blank, empty space beyond the void of life and time itself. Quiet. Soundless. Haze. Beyond mortal comprehension. Beyond this earthly realm. Beyond anyone's imagination. There's the joy, the joy of creation.

My gaze flickered and something inside of me snapped. The Cheshire Cat grin spread across my face evilly and I giggled inside of my head maniacally.

_They will know the joy of creation... Ever since the first computers, there have always been ghosts in the machine. Random segments of code that have grouped together to form an unexpected protocol. One we call behavior... Unanticipated... These radicals will engender questions of free will. Creativity, and even the nature of what we might call the soul. What happens in a robots brain when it ceases to be useful? Why is that robots stored in empty space... Will seek each other out... Rather than stand alone? How do we explain such behavior?_

I was about to scream,_ It's ME!_ When a figure sat on the bench besides me.

The nasty smirk was still on my face when I looked up,_ Do you want to know the joy of creation?_

Freddy stared back at me, eyes glinting with what, an unnerving glare? Too bad it wasn't somebody else. I could have showed them the joy of creation!

"Are you uh," he paused for a moment and it made me snicker, "okay?"

I pulled up my legs to my chest and stuck my face in between to stifle a laugh, "Never been better! I'm so happy..."

"You're gonna drive yourself to the looney bin if you keep this up," Freddy deadpanned unexpectedly, "crazy, is what you'll be. Alone. Do you want that? I bet you don't Kit-Kat. Don't get wound up in the 'It's Me!' and 'Joy of Creation' crap. I thought you could get past seeing how you would die, but no. Here you are, little Cheshire Cat," he spat the pet name Foxy gave me out like poison, "lost within your own insanity. If you can't deal with it, then disappear and leave your oversized smile behind."

_Save them, _I thought, _Help them, _I thought.

"**I-i-i-i-i-it's m-m-meeee!**" I rolled my small glowing white pupils into my arms and my voice turned static, "**Y-y-yo-ooo-you c-c-c-c-ca-can't!**"

"And now you're officially broken," Freddy sighed and dragged me away from the bench and towards the shadows.

We were heading backstage, letting the darkness and curtains conceal ourselves from the others. I let myself go limp and he held my scruff tightly, "**Hahahahahahahahaha!**"

I was yanked into the small room and saw Golden Freddy slumped in the same spot as before, "**H-h-h-h-hi-i-i-hi Go-Go-Godfrey!**"

Goldie perked up and I saw the familiar white eyes peer at me. My horrific smile was planted firmly on my face still, my teeth blazing white light into its black opposite that surrounded us. I was put on a metal table and shuddered. Cold.

"Freddy, what happened?" I was drifting in and out of consciousness by now, eyes drooping lazily.

"Kit-Kat here is driving herself insane," were Freddy's eyes always that pretty?

The filter to my thoughts and words ran away, "Can I have your eyes?"

He jumped back and wrinkled his nose, "My eyes?"

"Yeah. Gimme them."

"No. You're more jacked up than I thought."

"Can I wear your hat and bow then? I've always wanted to. I think they're cute. I'll be just like you, and we can be together forever."

"No, I told you no already."

"I like you."

"Alright, Kit-Kat."

"You like me, right?"

"Of course, but I like the happy-go-lucky Kit-Kat better."

I shut my eyes and giggled again, "What's the difference? **I-i-i-it's me!**"

"That, in the short story version," Freddy turned towards Goldie, "is what happened."

The yellow bear moved his head slightly in a nod.

"Now, to shut you off..." Freddy moved around to fumble with my back head panels.

"I like you a lot."

"Wonderful."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to save me? Because you need to save them..."

He flinched and clicked something in my head that made me feel tired.

"Goodnight, Kit-Kat. Get well soon, and remember, I'm what dreams are made of..."

**Resetting...**

**Power On...**

I propped myself up and groaned, rubbing my aching, sore head. A sensation of déjà vu spread throughout my body when I saw my surroundings. Backstage, of course. I tried to remember where or what I was doing to get here. The only most recent memory was leaving my Forest of Fantasy after a kid named Cole had a nasty fall, and that's it. Pulling my ears forward, I shivered on the table. Why was I here again? It felt so much like my first night in the restaurant.

Golden Freddy was not in his corner. That was surprising, due to how he virtually couldn't move. I kept my head held high when I strolled out of the backstage to search for him. The stage was empty, and it was dark outside. A chill crept up my spine and I whipped around, expecting somebody to be watching me. Nothing was there.

"Calm down, calm down," I wrapped my arms around themselves and talked to myself slowly and reassuringly, eyes shut tight, "there's nothing there. No one was there. No one will be there."

When I opened them my view was different. The pizzeria was bigger, and three extremely different versions of the animatronics were onstage. I sucked in a breath and backed away from them cautiously. When I was at a suitable distance, I ran left and could've sworn their eyes tore straight through my suit and into my lost soul. I came across a door labeled **Parts and Services **and leapt in, slamming it behind me roughly. Oil roared in my ears and I stumbled over something. Looking down, annoyed, the feeling was replaced with terror and I screamed. A faceless Bonnie was laying against the wall, wires spilling out if him and a long lavender arm was missing. I stuck my tabby paws over my mouth to choke back a loud sob.

"B-Bonnie," I moved away in shock and and my tail brushed against something on the other wall.

Turning around, I immediately regretted it deeply. A broken Chica was staring at me with lifeless, wide purple eyes. Her mouth was torn open in an endless scream for revenge, endoskeleton teeth showing and bared menacingly. Foxy sat beside her and his fur was tattered like he had just been shoved through an unforgiving garbage disposal. The pelt on his legs was completely removed, revealing the bare metal appendages that served him in traveling. Everything was so much, too much, and I dug my claws into my head. My ears were flattened to the back of my head in despair. They all looked so, so sad and lonely. None of them moved. None of them heard. Could they move? Could they hear? I swiveled around to run away from all if my doubts and fears until I saw a familiar shape sitting in the dark. He was tipping his top hat slightly, a disfigured grin showed on his face as he faced a dead camera in the corner.

"No," I whispered and ran over, "no, Freddy! No! What happened!"

I slumped down to my wobbly knees and latched onto his crumpled form.

"I-I'm sorry," the tears of oil I was now familiar with streaked down my face, "I'm so, so sorry. I don't want you to suffer, because I love you. I love you..."

The scenery faded away and I fell due to Freddy's frame not supporting my weight anymore, empty darkness closing in on me. The floor was highly reflective and I gasped at what I saw. My ears were ripped and shredded, barely hanging onto me. The star barrette was chipped horribly and lost its gorgeous luster that I learned to love. Black liquid oozed from my dark eyes with their glowing pupil. The edges of my mouth were shredded and torn upwards in an everlasting smile that mocked me so cruelly. Cheshire Cat. I unsheathed my claws and they were dull, probably couldn't even cut through butter. I struggled to remember the others, my friends who were just as messy as I was.

_Your sweet little eyes, your little smile, is all I remember. Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper..._

Glancing up suddenly, a skinnier, more pointed version of me towered over. Her hips weren't as wide as mine and she didn't have a cleavage. She had red blush on her face and dark points on her paws and muzzle and left side bang. This version had the same tabby stripes, except they were lighter and not as bold as mine. They were slightly curvier stripes, too. A bright smile was imprinted on her, but not the crazy one I had. No, this was sweet and welcoming.

"Hi, my name is Krissy Kit!"

_No you're not! _I wanted to scream, _This, is, me!** It's me!**_

She faded and a brown she-cat with amber eyes replaced her. Her grin was malicious, "Where are you now, Kristina? Stupid old model! It's time for Mitsy Mittens to run the show, darling!" She had a distinct, heavy country accent.

My Cheshire Cat mask was still being worn when I glared at her. Breath heavy, I whispered, "You can't," and lunged.

The mirage faded away and I saw the Marionette playing in front of me. He was holding up a string puppet of a suspicious looking purple man, the other animatronic string puppets were slumped next to him. The Puppeteer manipulated the purple man and pulled up the other limp animatronics and placed them somewhere far off from his little demonstration. I watched his small personal show, not blinking. It was a trance I was stuck in, forever and ever. He gripped my version and made the purple man walk over and do something that seemed to be stabbing it right where it's heart should be. I realized what he was doing. The Marionette was reenacting my death the best he could. His blank eyes pleaded to me,_ It's not my fault! I have given you the gift of life!_

"I forgive you," I whimpered and stuck out a paw to pull myself up.

The Marionette beamed, lips pulling up slightly. He put the purple man down and picked up Freddy. Curious about what he was going to do, I watched intently. The puppet version of him hugged my own version and I looked at Marionette. A question was in his eyes, wanting me to find out what it is and answer it.

"Do I love him?"

He nodded in delight and put the string puppets down to clap lightly. I stared down at my reflection, taking in all of my ugly details. Tattered. Broken. Insane. _Why would he like you?_

"Yeah, I guess I do. But I know he doesn't like me. Why would he? Nobody would like a crazy mangled cat like me," the truth of the words I spoke stung, but I would have to get used to it.

Marionette looked at me sympathetically and began to play with Foxy and Freddy and I all at once. Another question was to be found out.

"What about Foxy?" I guessed.

An ecstatic nod made me laugh, "He's like the older brother I never had. Why do you ask?"

String Foxy wrapped his arms around me.

"He doesn't like me, Marion'."

I shortened his name and he seemed to enjoy this. But the enjoyment was soon replaced by a stare that said,_ Are you kidding me?_

I ran a paw through my bang and replied firmly, "He doesn't. Even if he did, it would never work because I don't like him. It would be awkward to love somebody like that who you looked up to as a brother. That's worse than Senpai Freddy."

I chuckled at my joke and Marion found this amusing. He put up his arm and swayed it. _Goodbye._

I was about to say my goodbyes until I thought of something, "How do you know all of this?"

He tapped the side of his eyes and put his hand out.

I placed a paw over his long hand and murmured "Bye," and the dream faded away.

**Resetting...**

**Power On...**

I awoke with a gasp and heavy pant. I was backstage again. Pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming again, I was satisfied that this was reality and curled up on the table.

_Well that escalated quickly, _I swished my tail and exhaled.

The day started out so carefree and happy, and it all went down hill when I learned about how I would have died if I had lived instead of being stuffed inside this stupid suit. It didn't really help that an important chunk of my memory was missing. By now it had to be night, so I started out the door and planned my night. I wasn't going to see momma today, that would just basically top everything off with a ginormous drama bomb. First I would have jam session with Bonnie. Then I would share memories with Foxy. Chica and I were going to make a pizza together. And I was going to have an extremely long talk with Freddy who the Marionette knew I liked.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god I'm about to die you guys! 2,783 views? What on earth have I done to deserve this, y'all? I'm just some average thirteen year old girl that needs to write her Science Fair Research Paper. Seriously, everybody is treating me like I'm some kind of writing God. It's flattering, really though. The greatest Christmas present anyone could ever ask for was all of the attention you have given me. Thank you landlubbers!**

**Now for the trivia winners...**

**Maddox, yes, the lyric "It's Been So Long" is a song. Good job, you get an Internet Hug from me! Everybody loves my hugs!**

**IcyEnderWolf, for guessing correctly on the Christmas reference, I give you an Internet Hug! Here's an honorary TKK that you can use to fight off any animatronic that happens to come your way *Salutes***

**Emarye, for guessing correctly on the Five Nights at Freddy's song reference, you get an honorary TKK for any rapists that show up at your door! Use it wisely! And you get to be Bitch #16 in my army, once you finish training, of course. Right now you are a B.I.T., short for Bitch, and will receive preparations until you earn your 'ch #16. Like a Warrior name. And the song was actually Toreador March, if you remember when Freddy was humming it as he gave her the star barrette.**

**Now the reason they didn't get everything was because they didn't guess both correctly. Sorry guys. You tried your best!**

**And for the Q&amp;A...**

**Emarye asks Freddy: "How come you have to be so mean about letting Krissy see her Mommy?"**

**Freddy: "Because. She's human and a night guard. You seriously think I'd let her talk to a night guard of all people? I couldn't care less if she was her mom. And it was absolutely hilarious seeing the look on her face."**

**So remember, you can ask anyone anything! Even the most ridiculous things you can think of. Or embarrassing or tell them to give up their deepest secret ooh! And don't forget about the lemon poll. I'll tally it up by Chapter 10, so PM me or comment your preference of lemon, yes or no. And tell me what pairing you like, FreddyXKrissy or FoxyXKrissy! And no goldieisgold, there will be no GoldieXKrissy. I like FreddyXKrissy, so...**

**Villager #4: And that concludes this episode of Villager News!**

**What? This isn't your fandom! Go back to Minecraft!**

**Villager #9: No. Shut up.**

**Two of you! Villager #4, just because you have an awesome mustache doesn't mean you can stay! Same with you, Villager #9, even if you're my favorite villager.**

**Villager #9: Okay... *looks down***

**Villager #4: At least this isn't Testificate News. I do not like them.**

**Well they don't like you either so go deal with your UFO problem. Oh look, it's back! *points at Villager UFO***

**Villager #4: Ahhh! No, Villager #9, save me!**

**Villager SWAT: Please remain calm, you are being molested!**

***throws Villagers #4 and #9 and SWAT team in Nether Portal* Nobody saw that. So, Q&amp;A, Lemon Poll, Pairing Poll. Man I've got a lot to deal with! As always, review, follow, favorite, and keep in touch for the next update.**

**Te amo, I love you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Memory of a Memory

I stepped onstage, and a desolate landscape greeted me. It was night. You could tell by looking out the windows, to the sleepy outside world where few cars prowled at this hour. The 2008 Accord was in the parking lots in front of the restaurant, so my mother had to be here. It was her car after all. A plan hatched in my head to get the others on my side to help me with finding out our murderer with Jeremy, Mike, and Mikaela. I ran the thought through my mind until I was satisfied it would work well. The West Hall beckoned for me, and I hopped of the stage and padded warily into the deep gloom where Bonnie most likely was.

My suspicions were correct, for the lavender bunny was standing right in the middle of the hall, near the opening I walked in. The camera was off. I stepped over to him cautiously, thinking about my proposal and how to properly arrange and execute it. It wasn't the best of dispositions, I'll admit, but it would have to work.

_It has to,_ I reminded myself and tapped Bonnie.

He swung around, "Krissy? I thought you were broken!"

"Yeah," a small smile spread across my face, "I think my software crashed or something. Must be overwhelming."

"Well it doesn't matter now!" Bonnie's face lit up, "Let's go get my guitar and we can find out where to have our jam session!"

Grabbing my paw, we ran down the hall without any nosy camera watching our every move. We broke out to the main room and Bonnie let go of me. He jogged over to the stage and began looking around for any hint of orange that would mean his guitar. I took to crawling on the walls, unsheathing my black claws and firmly implanting them into the soft boards of the wall. The blue stage curtains covered up most of the marks I left so there really was no reason to worry about the damage levels. Bonnie's scarlet eyes flashed in the dark, and he cursed.

"Did Chica knock my guitar offstage again?"

Searching on the floor around the stage now, his ears pointed forwards angrily. I pulled myself onto the ceiling and the oil rushed to my head. A violet strand of my side bang fell into my face and I blew it away softly. It only covered my vision slightly now, so I could see almost fully out of my left eye. The camera clicked and I thought fast.

Sticking my face in the camera and yowling, the feed shut down with a disgusted holler from down the hall, "Fuck! Jeremy, it's your turn to watch the goddamn cameras!"

Bonnie snickered and jumped up, his bright orange guitar in hand along with a microphone.

"We can go into your forest, there's no cameras there," he started off in the direction of the archway entrance.

I unlatched my claws and fell. The image of my older self plummeting and drowning to my death flashed in before my eyes. My breath caught and I twisted in midair, landing gracefully on all four paws. I stalked after Bonnie and flicked my tail uncomfortably. A deep laugh echoed down the East Hall that made me flinch and lope speedily after the lavender bunny. He had his orange guitar propped against an drooping willow tree and sat nearby, watching me sprint in panting.

"So how was your first software crash?" He grinned and grabbed his guitar.

I stood up on my hind legs, rubbing a paw over my right eye sleepily, "Horrible, you stupid bunny."

Jumping up, he hollered, "Great! Let's celebrate your very first break! Happy break-day, to Krissy! Happy break day to Krissy!"

"Quiet you," I glared playfully at him and asked, "so what are we going to sing?"

"Who said anything about 'we'? You, my dear, are going to be doing the singing. I'll just be playing," Bonnie strummed his guitar for emphasis and flung the microphone in front of my feet. "It's Freddy's, but I don't think he'll mind. It doesn't matter if he does anyways. He's a suck up to you."

I leaned down to pick it up and flicked my tail nervously, thinking of a way to explain my strategy to the purple rabbit.

"Um, Bonnie, can I tell you something?" My ears flattened to the sides of my head uneasily.

"Are you going to admit your undying love for Freddy and tell me you're running away with him, so I can be in charge now?"

"What? No! This is serious," The words came out as a growl and I was once again grateful for my red-violet fur.

Rolling his flaming scarlet eyes, he sighed, "Fine. But can't we all just agree that the world's a mess and I just need to rule it? By the way, I ship you guys along with a hundred other fangirls."

The microphone squeaked as I wrapped my paw around it tightly, making Bonnie snicker, "At least it's better than the crap they come up with me and you in their blogs, 'Oh Bonnie, I love you so much we can be together forever do you like my new Yandere!BonniexReader FanFiction? I even made you one with that new girl Krissy! I absolutely worship the Kronnie pairing!'"

Heat flooded through my body when he rambled on and on about the weirdness of the Internet, "Don't even get me started on the things they come up with as lemons. And the pairings they come up with, seriously? Fronnie?! First of all, I'm not a girl nor am I or Freddy gay! I understand Chica and I, but still. These people have got to be kidding me. Did you know they're starting to come up with you and Chica? It's called Krica. And it's fucking disgusting! You and Foxy are called Kroxy. It sounds like an old man's name or... Other things... The only one that actually sounds nice and that makes sense is Kreddy!"

"Bonnie! Calm down, and we can just play a song," the deep laugh stormed out again and I winced.

Pots and pans from the kitchen clanged around, hurting my sensitive ears. I pulled them down even tighter on my head. Rolling the microphone from paw to paw, I glared at Bonnie who was tuning his guitar.

"Okay," he began, "you can choose the song. I'll give you to the count of three though, because I already have something in mind."

_Is Bonnie always like this?_ I asked myself and racked my software for any songs that I would like to sing.

"One..."

_Anything? Anything? Why don't I know any songs? Didn't my momma use to play some bands for me on the radio?_

"Two..."

_This is horrible! Is everything a game for this weirdo bunny? All I need and want to do is tell him about the plan and have a jam session._

"One! My pick now," Bonnie's laughing voice rang out through my conscious and broke my train of thought, "So... You will sing One Foot In The Grave by Creature Feature! Download the lyrics while I play the awesome guitar solo at the beginning of the song."

_Everything is going so fast, _I searched through my files and on the web for anything that could let me obtain the lyrics.

Bonnie was plucking the silver strings on his guitar and smiled at me. The volume of his music lowered when it was my turn to sing.

_"Let me tell you a tragedy, that will surely frighten you out of your skin."_

He brought his hand down over the orange guitar.

_"There once was a god-fearing man, who unfortunately, woke up stone cold dead!"_

The lavender bunny replayed the same string of notes.

_"I've got one foot in the grave, and in its shackles I'm its slave, and here I lie, with all the night. The pearly gates turned me away in this sarcophagus I lay. No longer dead, but I am void of breath."_

The tune alternated in between notes to go down the scale in order to obtain a deeper theme.

_"I can feel the cold night air, la la la la la la. I can feel the decay there, la la la la la la. I can feel it in the wind, la la la la la la. In death I have been born again, la la la la la la."_

The same melodies from the first couple of lines were heard.

_"Gather round to hear a bleak tale, in harrowing detail of the utmost s-s-suffer-r-ring."_

My voice twisted and glitched at the last word in place of the auto-tune used for detail in the song. Bonnie repeated the piece.

_"There once was a bizarre outcast a bedeviled lost soul searching for his head."_

Same group of strings.

_"The grim reaper snuck up on me, when I was most unsuspecting. With scythe in hand and my life in remand. The heavens did dismiss of me they spit me out and let me be. I am deceased, but I can't rest in peace"_

Alternating plucks downwards on the musical staff.

_"I can feel the cold night air, la la la la la la. I can feel the decay there, la la la la la la. I can feel it in the wind, la la la la la la. In death I have been born again, la la la la la la."_

The strokes and rhythms that came were different from the other two lines strummed. My voice lowered into a singsong whisper and increased an octave the further I got in the lyrics.

_"In truth, I fear this life appears, in death exiled from eternity. So it appears this life I fear, in death ostracized from mortality."_

The more familiar notes rang out through the Forest of Fantasy and echoed throughout my eardrums, encasing me in the music.

_"I've got one foot in the grave, and in its shackles I'm its slave, and here I lie, with all the night. The pearly gates turned me away in this sarcophagus I lay. No longer dead, but I am void of breath."_

Strum, strum, strum, strum down.

_"I can feel the cold night air, la la la la la la. I can feel the decay there, la la la la la la. I can feel it in the wind, la la la la la la. In death I have been born again, la la la la la la."_

Bonnie finished with his rocking guitar solo and turned to grin at me.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

_Finally,_ I pricked my ears and swiveled them forwards, _maybe he can actually be serious for once!_

"Okay," I had to make this sound convincing, "so you saw the girl that walked in with the night guards, Jeremy and Mike last night, right?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well, that was sorta, uh, my mom."

"Seriously?" Bonnie leaned forwards, "That's why she looked so familiar when I looked at the office that day! Lay it on me cat."

"All three of them are trying to solve our murders, so I thought we could help them. I don't think they would kill us and then forget and try to find out who did it. That would just be a waste of time."

"True, true," he closed his eyes nodded slowly.

"I would like your help in trying to communicate with them. You know, tell them it's us and we want to help. It would be a nice, refreshing start after so many deaths," hopefully this was going somewhere, "I have made plans for each one of us and what we should do. Are you in?"

Eyes still closed, replied, "Mmm, tell me my part in this first."

"Alright. I plan for you to distract them on the West Hall side where Foxy and I will sneak in. Be cunning and not like an annoying pest that you are. Hide from cameras. Sneak up on them at the last minute. Make unusual moves and trick them. The real trouble is leaving them with enough power. I can trust you to do that, right?"

"Sure can Kris," his scarlet optics bored into my lime green, "I'll even disable the West door and light, if you want. If these people aren't any threat and one of them is your mother I trust you."

"So you're in on it."

"Heck yeah."

"Perfect!" I laughed and started out of the Fantasy Forest, "I need to go tell Foxy and Chica and Freddy about the order, too. Wish me luck."

He winked at me while leaving, "Oh, you don't need it."

Running towards the West Hall, I flung myself on the carpet of Pirate's Cove and bounded upstage on all fours. The russet pirate fox was sitting in the corner, long knees pulled up to his chest.

"Hello, Foxy," I quietly called and padded over to him when he opened his yellow glass orbs.

"Aye, Cheshire Cat," he flashed me a golden toothed beam, "ye 'ere to tell me 'bout yar schoo', I s'pose?"

I settled down beside him criss cross, "Yeah, two things actually. I can tell you about my first day though."

* * *

I giggled, swinging my feet when momma tightened my braid and tucked strands of my dark hair away. Both of us wanted my first day to be perfect! Daddy was at work so I couldn't say bye to him, though.

_I'll see him when I get home though! _I squirmed in place and shivered with excitement.

"Kaitlyn, would you quit moving?" She asked me, fingers trailing over my hair and pushing away a piece that covered my

"I can't mommy, you're tickling me!"

A sigh rustled the little strands of black hair she toyed with, "Seriously, Deviant Demon, you'll miss the bus."

"Fine," I crossed my arms and pouted as momma picked up my backpack.

"Why do I need to go to school anyways? It's a waste of time," I sneered in disgust, I wanna stay here with mommy!

"Because! You have too much time and you need to learn."

"You teach me then!"

"Nah, I have too little time and not enough patience. Plus I need to go to work," she laughed and put on my blue Elsa shoes.

We ran outside and to the end of the street where the bus would be. Other people I didn't know waiting there along with some really tall kids. They clustered together farther down the sidewalk and were laughing about something.

"Here," mommy held out my Adventure Time Finn the human themed backpack when the bright yellow bus came around corner and towards us, "your class number is inside. Don't loose it KK, I'm trusting you."

I stuck my arms out and hugged her tightly before leaving, "I promise I'll be good, momma!"

"You'd better," she laughed breathily and herded me onto the vehicle.

Oh my glob, I thought and grinned when I stole a long look at the inside, it's so huge! There's so many people!

The group of older kids went to the back while I sat down in the front on the squishy gray seat. There were no seat belts. It made me wiggle in my seat and snicker when I pulled my lime and forest green backpack off my back to place it onto my chest. We came to the next stop with a jolting stop, and I glued my face on the glass pane that led me to the street where more people were. A few kids were latched on their parents' shoulders and crying hen they hauled them onboard. They walked in with sniffles, choosing seats behind me with their small heads down to wallow in the despair of the scene they caused.

"Could you like," I turned around to see another blonde girl at my age glaring at me, "move? Because I want to sit there alone."

I was dumbfounded and didn't say anything causing her to ask, "Are you, like, dumb?"

"No!" My voice raised, "I sat here first stupid!"

She jumped in and I was sent sprawling due to her shoving me out of the seat and into the aisle. The breath was ripped out of me painfully. Her blonde hair glowed in the sunlight that shone down through the windows making her seem almost angelic. I was instantly jealous over her sparkling brown eyes and flawless complexion that put my black hair and sea foam green eyes to shame. Who did this girl think she was?

"I hate you butt head!" I grabbed and threw her on the ground, sitting on the cushion where she once was defiantly.

"Flip you!" The girl sat down beside me and huffed, crossing her slightly tan, skinny, twig-like arms.

"So," she said after a while and smiled, "I'm Naomi."

"I'm Kaitlyn."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Whose class did you get?"

"1132, Ms. Ludlow."

"Same!"

We laughed and ran off the bus together, hand in hand. People were a blur and the classroom door slammed open when we burst through.

"Best friends forever," I asked, "right?"

"Always and forever!"

_Always and forever..._

* * *

"Th' lass mus' have been a good frien'?" He asked and leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah," I smiled at the thought of Naomi's antics and ways of getting in trouble, "I really miss her. Maybe one day she'll come here."

Foxy reached over and held my hand, "'Sall righ', Cheshire. 'M sure Naomi'll see ye again."

"I guess," my voice lowered, "Remember what I told you? About my mom being here?"

I received a single nod as an answer. "I have a plan to help her find out who killed us. Are you willing to help? Their's special parts in the plan for each of us, including you. Bonnie already agreed, and I just need you to say yes and I need to talk to Chica and Freddy."

My heart skipped a beat when I thought of the lightning blue eyed bear.

Foxy yanked me out of my daydream by asking, "'M all for i', lassie. What'll be me par' in this?"

"You're going to help me convince the humans to let us help," I explained, "You and I will be going through the West Hall while Freddy goes through the East. That is, if he agrees. I want to sneak up on them, and just start a regular conversation so we won't scare the crap out of them. It would be nice if we could lightly explain that we want to help and that we're the missing kids, but that's a pretty heavy thing to tell them. I don't know, just go with the flow until we hit a brick wall."

A beam spread across his face and he pushed me out of Pirate's Cove, "Well then, lass, ye need ta 'ell Chica 'n Freddy! Begone!"

Joints and metal clicked and scraped against themselves when I lowered my body to all fours and bounced away to the East Hall where the kitchen and Chica would be. Hopefully the yellow chick hadn't made anything yet and actually waited. Claws echoed eerily on the checkered bathroom tiles that smelled heavily of cleaning supplies and bleach. But it was the fastest and easiest way to the kitchen, so I sucked up the stench and pressed on. She was sitting on a stained granite kitchen counter.

Purple optics were trained on the door from where I emerged and said softly, "Hey Chica."

"Finally! You're here! Now we can get started," she hopped off the counter and grabbed a book that was resting beside her, "This book has the ingredients in it, so you don't have to worry about memorizing them until later."

I stood up and walked over to the cookbook to peer curiously at it. Immediately going over to the spice cabinet once seeing how many we needed, I pulled out nearly everything inside, leaving it lonely and empty. Chica was rolling the dough on a nearby island table. Pizza sauce and cheese sat beside her so I assumed that's where she wanted the ingredients and materials to be. Yellow winglike hands moved across the dough carefully, smoothing out any lumps left in it.

_Wow she's good,_ I thought, _but then again she's had twenty seven years practice._

I was surprised when the yellow chick moved away and gestured towards the near perfect circle, "Do you wanna try?"

Her voice had a slight country accent to it, I could tell now that I've been around her for longer. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, hun," she waved a wing dismissively, "why would I be fooling with you?"

Still unsure, I put my paws on it and began kneading the dough in a similar style to Chica's. She clapped lightly upon seeing this, and praised me, "See? You're a natural!"

A warm glow of pride sent a feeling of sunshine through me and I finished, stepping back to admire my handy work. "Chica, did you see the lady that walked in with Jeremy and Mike today and yesterday?"

"Yeah," she gave me a look, "why?"

"That was kind of my mom and-"

She cut me off by screaming, "Kind of? If that was your mom, that was your mom! You're lucky, my momma didn't bother coming here after '87," her voice was bitter when saying the horrible year.

"And guess what?"

"What?" She now was bouncing up and down in place, excitement probably coursing through her as I spoke.

"They all want to find out what happened to our murderer and us! I want to help them and tell them that we are the kids. Are you in?" I asked her and flicked my tail uncertainly.

She gasped, "Of course I am totally in! Whaddya want me to do?"

I chuckled quietly at her eagerness and told her what I told Bonnie, "Stall them. Keep their attention away from the doors. Disable it, if you want. Just don't kill them. Keep your movements weird and erratic so they don't know where you'll strike next, make them guess. Be sneaky, hide from cameras, whatever. And keep quiet when you're in the kitchen, too."

"Sure can do," the pizza now had its sauce spread all over the top and Chica was sprinkling cheese on it, "I can keep quiet. Along with disabling the East door."

"Awesome," I grinned, _Everything is going to plan!_

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Freddy," I was about to step out of the kitchen and further down the East Hall until an alarm like ringing filled the building.

Chica abandoned her pizza and fled for the stage.

_No! _I screamed in my head angrily, _I need more time!_

I ran away, on all fours again, and cursed under my breath. Did I really take that long? Everything is ruined now that I didn't talk to Freddy! Bonnie was onstage, and Chica was crawling onto her spot. I leapt into my own show, right when Freddy strolled out of the East Hall with a smug look on his face. Now that I saw how pleased he was for himself after most likely causing the guards to squeal like little schoolgirls, I didn't think he would like my idea anyways. My sights were set on the lavender bunny waving to me and winking inconspicuously. I drew my ears back and hissed lightly when he glanced over to Freddy, who was now onstage also, and back at me with a stupid, knowing grin.

_I hate that bunny, _I tore my gaze away and watched Mikaela, my mom, Mike, my uncle, and Jeremy do the same routine. Unlock doors, pile in car, leave.

I wanted to call out, say, "Mommy! It's me! Take me home, I'm going to be late for school and Naomi will miss me!" But I knew where that would head.

People flooded in, I was used to that. The band started, as well as my happy script, but I didn't feel happy. Optimistic, yes, but not happy. But when my eyes rested on a pair of blue I smiled for no reason. The static returned and the smile stayed along with the pair of cerulean eyes all day long.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait, just holidays and family issues y'all. I'm not dead yet! I hope I can make it up to you next chapter with a drama bomb! **

**LSP: Mmm, drama bombuh!**

**ICE KING PLEASE GET LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS!**

**Ice King: A princess? For me! Thank you, I, I don't know what to say! I'm so lonely... Thank you.**

**Aw, that's what friends are for. You're my most favorite Adventure Time character ever, even more than Marceline! ****Just make sure Finn and Jake don't hear about this. We aren't really compatible at the moment...**

**Anyways, Krissy's plan is in action! Bam, will it work? Huh? Huh? Whatever, it better work, or she used all of that brain power for nothing. Speaking of Kristina, we got a question for her.**

**Bladerunner308 asks Krissy: ****"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! GOING INSANE FOR NO GOOD REASON?! WHY DID YOU GO INSANE AND SAY STUFF LIKE JOY OF CREATION?! You make me sad... :,("**

**Krissy: "Sorry I crashed! It's not my fault I have PTSD or sucky hardware. The people here are cheapskates, And plus, don't be sad! I hopefully won't jack up again. I would promise, but you know it would sort of be hard to keep it because those things are out of my control."**

**Villager #4: And that concludes this episode of Villager News!**

***facepalms* Will you just go back to Minecraft?**

**Villager #9: No.**

**Shut up! *throws Breezepelt at Villager #9's head***

**Breezepelt: I will destroy you all! Stupid, weak, pitiful twolegs!**

**Yeah, you know what, you can just go back to your mate Elementstar. Seriously, fucking leave you jackass. And tell everybody about my Lemon Poll, Pairing Poll, and Q&amp;A! **

**Guys, come on. Help me out. I need your input, my fans! Tell me your opinion. Should Krissy end up with Foxy or Freddy? Should there be a lemon? I mean, please! Take the time to review, favorite, follow, anything! It doesn't take that long to type "Krissy should be with Freddy and there should be a lemon." Or even vice-versa! I take my time to write this, you should take not even a minute to comment. Ignore, and Ice King and I will find where you live!**

**Ice King: Haha, yeah! Wait, will their be princesses?**

**I don't know, but it doesn't matter! I am actually related to royalty such as Russian prince****sses and dukes and duchesses. True story!**

**Russia: VODKA!**

**This is getting out of hand... So see you all next update!**

**Love you!**

**Russia: And VODKA!**

**Italy: PASTA!**

**No! I, like, CANADA! And Ice King. *hugs Ice King***

**Villager #18: Can I get a hug.**

**Uh, sure... *pets Villager #18* Who's a good Villager? Who's a good Villager?**

**Villager #18: I'm a good Villager!**

**Alright, alright! Goodbye for the last time. Sayonara! The amo!**

**Villager #4: And that conc-**

***smacks Villager #4* NEIN!**


	9. Chapter 9: Is That You?

**A/N: Hey you! Yeah I'm talking to you! Go check out the chapters! They now have names! And not just any names, Adventure Time episode names! So get your lazy ass up and look at the new feature! Plus, enjoy the huge new update that I worked very hard on... Mmm, yes yes, very hard, mhmm. It is acceptable. Acceptable update.**

* * *

The closing hour was drawing nigh. I could tell by how dark the sky was growing, and everyone was flushing themselves out of the restaurant. I've barely went outside of the forest. I haven't seen Foxy all day and the only time I saw the others were when I poked my narrow head out of the archway and gazed upon the stage. A faint warmth was still cuddled up deep inside me upon looking at the sapphire eyes that belonged to the main singer. My mind was weary, and I wanted everyone to leave so I could just fall asleep and maybe even see the Marionette.

I rested on a low hanging birch tree, the branch bored claw marks where I had dug my dark black daggers in angrily. So lonely, sitting here.

_Why so lonely?_

If anybody was still here they were probably in the Fortress of Fantasy doing who knows what. As long as the kids didn't hurt themselves, I didn't care. I shut my sea foam green eyes and willed myself to fall asleep. My breath steadied and mind turned blank, shutdown process probably starting. I felt a slight tug on my paw and glared down at whoever decided to come up to me at the moment.

_Can't you see I'm doing something? _I wanted to hiss, but I held my tongue because I knew that it wasn't true. How was laying on a branch like a lazy housecat doing anything? It wouldn't even be near polite to greet someone so harshly.

I choked back a sob when I saw familiar pale skin, blonde hair, and light brown eyes. "Krissy," Naomi squeaked, "can you sing for me? Kaiden, he's in second grade, told me that his sister said you do."

For a moment I didn't reply, _Could this be real? Naomi couldn't be here so close to night. What day is it anyways?_

Big, pleading, milk chocolate brown eyes tore me from my train of thought and I smiled down at the small girl, replying, "Sure. Could you go get Bonnie for me first? He can play guitar for while I sing and it will be better. Plus, I don't have a microphone and you can ask him to bring one. Tell him I sent you, too."

Naomi nodded enthusiastically and ran away on short legs.

I pulled myself up on all fours and leapt down from the tree, landing softly on my paw pads.

_I was really that small,_ I thought wistfully, _once?_

Bonnie wasn't here to pester me or tell me to hurry up, so I took my time on trying to find a song. I didn't want to sing anything depressing, I was plenty sad myself. No, something light. Something happy. Something...

_Fanciful, _I felt satisfied at my choice in type, and moved on to browse folders I downloaded and were downloaded automatically.

Naomi returned with Bonnie the bunny, hand in hand. The purple rabbit also held his beloved orange guitar and a black microphone in his other paw.

"Freddy practically growled in my face when I tried to take his," he explained, "so I found this one backstage. I think it was Goldie's, but he didn't seem to mind unlike others."

I nodded and told him, just before he could get any ideas, "I already know what I'm singing and you're playing. So don't screw around with me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," a sly grin spread across his face and I snorted, turning tail to hold hands with Naomi.

"Who's Goldie?" She asked while I was strolling with her.

The desicion I made was to ignore her question as we walked all the way to my mini castle and only three kids were remaining there. I instantly recognized them as Kaiden, Grayson, and Nathan. Two of them, Kaiden and Nathtan, were sprawled out across the floor lazily with their eyes softly closed. Grayson, on the other hand, was sneaking up on them and stuck a toy over Kaiden's face. The boy started to scratch at it and huffed, "What the heck?"

Grayson squealed and ran away when his older brother became aware of what was happening. Kaiden got up slowly and started to chase him in the enclosed space, following Grayson when he ran outside. "I'll get you for that Gray!"

I chuckled when Nathan realized that his two older brothers abandoned him, and sprinted away. Now it was just the three of us, Bonnie, Naomi, and I. New and old friends. Some I wil never forget.

_Always and forever..._

Bonnie handed me the mic when I let go of Naomi's hand, and pulled the guitar up to playing position when he asked, "What am I gonna play, Kris? And what are you going to sing?"

I responded simply, "Castle In The Sky by DJ Satomi. This time, you can download the notes while I prepare to dazzle Naomi with my voice."

A laugh greeted my words, "Wow, I never knew you to be the deadpan type!"

"Shut up," I pushed him playfully and grinned, "I'm serious. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Fine, cat," he sneered and plucked his guitar.

My eyes rolled irritably and I faced Naomi who was patiently waiting for us on a large, blue bean bag that was resting on the cold stone floor of my Fortress of Fantasy. Her eyes brightened when my own met hers, in a gaze of happiness and hope.

"So Nay-Nay," I started in a surprisingly gentle tone, "you ready for your very own personal show to start?"

"Yeah!" She jumped up and punched her fist into the air, "I am so totes ready for my mathematical song! You're my favorite! It's just..."

Naomi's sweet face fell and sparkling eyes dulled when she looked at the ground and let her arm go limp to her side.

"What's wrong?" I frowned in concern and stooped down to her height level, informing "You know if something is wrong you can tell me. I'll be here for you, always and forever."

_Always and forever..._

Bonnie hopped up next to me and added in, "Yeah! We wanna turn your frown, all the way around!"

He started to twist his arms in a strange way, making Naomi squeak and her pupils dilate. A goofy grin was plastered on the lavender bunny's face while he displayed this, and causing the show to be all the more unnerving.

"Bonnie, what the gob man? Stop it," I tilted my head up and snapped at him when I noticed how weirded out Naomi was getting by Bonnie's strange antics.

"Fine," he grumbled and turned around so his back pointed towards us, "but I'm gonna keep doing this."

My nose wrinkled slightly at the sight of him still wriggling his arms in the awkward positions. An orange guitar was placed beside of him protectively, shiny silver strings gleaming in the dark light. For a moment I was jealous of how bright they were when I on the other hand had murky black claws, but it soon faded when I realized how stupid my insecurity was.

_They're still sharp as ever, _I thought and flexed them a bit before drawing my attention towards the blonde little girl in front of me.

A shiver ran through my metal spine when I remembered my broken form with the butter claws that would have most likely broke at the slightest hit. Pushing the feelings in the deepest recesses of my mind, I hugged Naomi.

"Ignore Bonnie. He's not exactly the best person to take advice from, especially when you're sad. Now about that, why are you sad anyways? It's not very healthy for a small child your age."

Somewhere in my a head a darker part of myself replied, _Well, why are you so sad then?Technically you are both the same amount of years. Just suck it up and move on, accept life for what it is. And when you find the demon spawn who murdered you, give him the same respect. Kill him. Vicious, tooth and claw, don't hold back. Bask in the pain and suffering you caused him as he to you. Be sadistic and lose control. But wait! You can't. You're some weak little soul who is holding on to her last scrap of sanity. Guess what, Kaitlyn, soon you'll be all alone. Better to let me in now than later. Let me in control! **It's me!**_

I felt my world glaze over temporarily and senses subdued into a black haze. Darkness shrouded my vision and purple shadows lurked inside the empty space, shiny white grin and matching eyes.

_**"You can't..."**_

Naomi's tight squeeze and small cries pulled me away from the horrifying vision. Her arms were wrapped around my neck quite tightly, sobs wracked her tiny frame and caused the blonde to tremble against me.

"I-I miss m-my f-f-f-frien-n-d," a broken voice choked out from her, "h-her-r nam-m-e w-was Kai-Kait-Kaitlyn. My mommy-y-y told m-m-me th-that she was-wasn't c-coming to sc-schoo-school o-one day e-ever ag-g-gain. Sh-e sai-said t-th-that K-Kaitlyn lef-left for-for-forever!"

Inside of me, I could feel my heart cracking with every word stuttered over and spat out. It was extremely hard not to flinch in fear of her feeling the sudden movement, and maybe putting two and two together.

_She couldn't, _I rejected the theory and pulled away from Naomi slowly.

"I'm sure that if Kaitlyn wanted to come back she would," I reassured her and knew it was true.

_Oh, _I groaned in my head forlornly, _what I wouldn't do to be with you again. I miss everybody so much. mom, with her warm heart and kindness, dad with his constant jokes, you, Naomi, with your knack for getting in trouble and starting mini riots at school. I miss you. But you'll wait for me, right? Always and forever..._

"Let's sing your song," I motioned for Bonnie to pick up his guitar while straightening out my legs to their full extent, "then I can take you back to your momma."

She clapped lightly and sat criss cross on the blue bean bag. Bonnie strummed a few open strings on his guitar, and I tapped the microphone a bit and studied it. The lavender bunny strummed his guitar, and I began the opening line.

_"Castle in the Sky..."_

_"There's a place in my mind, no one knows where it hides, and my fancy is flying, it's a Castle in the Sky."_

_"It's a world of our past, where the legend still lasts, and the King wears the Crown, but the magic spell is law."_

_"T-t-take a sword and a shield, there's a battle on the field, your a knight, shining bright, so with Dragons now you'll fi-fi-ght..."_

_"And my fancy is flying, it's a Castle in the sky, or there's nothing out there, these are castles in the air."_

_"Fairy-tales live in me, fables coming from my memory! Fantasy is, not a crime, find your Castle in the Sky!"_

_"Dum, do do dato do da, do do dato do da, do do dato do da do, do do dato do, da, do, do do dato do, da do, do do dato do, da do do do."_

_"Dum, do do dato, Castles in the Sky... Dum, do do dato, Castles in the Sky..."_

_"Dum, do do dato dato, do do do dato da, do do dato, do do, DO."_

_"You've got the key, of the Kingdom of the Clouds, open the door, leaving back your doubts."_

_"You've got the power, to live another childhood, so ride the wind, that leads you to the moon, cuz'..."_

_"Fairy-tales live in me, fables coming from my memory! Fantasy is, not a crime, find your Castle in the Sky!"_

_"Dum, do do dato do da, do do dato do da, do do dato do da do, do do dato do, da, do do do dato do, da do do do dato do, da do do do."_

_"Castle in the sky... Castle in the sky... Castle in the sky... Everybody's talking, real slick..."_

Bonnie, diligent as ever, finished the whole ending to it even though it was ridiculously long.

Naomi clapped and exclaimed, "Rhombus! Totes rhombuses!"

I laughed and grabbed her hand carefully upon recognizing the reference to my favorite cartoon, Adventure Time.

"Now to go see your mother!" I swept her off her tattered, dirty, old tennis shoes and placed Naomi on my shoulders.

She waved her arms in the air a little bit, then latched onto my neck like a cute, blonde leech. Her silky hair fell down around my shoulders and tickled my nose. I sneezed and started to parade away into the dining area and arcade with Bonnie hot on my heels. He held onto the microphone and orange guitar. I dragged my gaze around the room, searching for Naomi's mother. You couldn't deny that they were related at all, same blazing blonde hair, face shape, light tan skin color, warm brown eyes. It was absolutely uncanny. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, but I saw her father. He had a darker complexion and black hair though. Naomi's dad also had brown eyes, and their face shape was very much alike. I parted ways with Bonnie, who was walking backstage, and took long strides over to Naomi's father. My best friend was still hanging onto my neck, small hands clasped across my throat. If she was gripping any tighter the girl would practically be choking me.

I brought my own violet paws up to her and started to pull her down, "Alright, alright, you can let go now!"

A giggle was my only response when she jumped out of my arms and towards her dad, "Daddy, daddy!"

"Hey!" he cried out and welcomed her with outstretched arms, "My little blondie! Where've you been? You know your mom's going to be peeved that we aren't home yet. Plus, didn't I tell you to be back in five minutes? That was nearly thirty!"

"So? I was with my favorite one, Krissy!" Naomi snickered and gave the man her iron grip of a hug.

"Good, now go get your jacket on so we can go home, 'kay?"

She nodded and ran off with wide eyes towards a pink North Face. Her dad chuckled, watching her trying to pull on the long sleeves before turning towards me. My breath caught when his penetrating brown gaze. My breath caught when his penetrating brown eyes stared deep into my mechanical green.

"Thank you," he finally uttered and gave a weak smile.

Confusion echoed through out my empty mind and flooded it with uncertainty, "F-for what?"

"My little girl, of course. She needs to smile more. Be happy, you know? Ever since she lost her best friend, Kaitlyn, the poor darling has been moping around the house and falling behind in her class. Heck, the two girls were inseparable. Attached by the hands. I'd have to practcally yank Naomi off of her whenever I came to pick her up after school instead of going on the bus. And when, the, um, well 'accident' happened and Kaitlyn went missing, blondie took a really heavy blow to the heart. Hurt her more than a five year should be. So, thank you for the laughs you gave her today. I really hope she brightens up more and pushes away the past. Not saying Naomi should forget all about Kaitlyn, just remember the good ol' times and leaves behind the bad. Catch my drift?"

Warmth bloomed inside of me when I thought about all the happy memories I shared with my best friend. Her dad was right. Why dwell on the bad when a whole room full of light and surprise was waiting for you? "Thank you, ah, Mr...?"

"Just call me Jonas," Jonas scooped up Naomi after she finally managed to put on her coat.

The blonde squeaked, and I smiled at the pair widely. "A-alright. Please come back soon!"

"Oh, we will," and they pranced out the doors without another word.

I began a slow trip back to my own attraction. Nobody was on stage and very few people were by Pirate's Cove. A few employees glared at the families left over as if asking, "Why can't you go home already so we can?"

It was pretty much empty already though, besides the people by Foxy. The only others who were around were Izzy, Danna, and some other boy I couldn't recognize at a small table. Danna was winding herself around the raven haired person and giggling. Izzy sat farther down the bench with a royally peeved off face on. She winced slightly when the two laughed together and exhaled, "Imma throw up..."

I shuffled closer a little bit and felt confused, why wasn't Danna hugging her instead? Didn't she say that she loved Izzy?

Her loud hollers tore my train of thought apart, "Vlad, you're my present!"

So that's what he's called, Vlad. Vlad snorted and Izzy threw her hands up and screeched, "That is fucking it! I am out!" Then stormed away to somewhere in the arcade.

Concern filled my heart when I started after her, whispering to myself, "Well that wasn't nice at all. Couldn't Danna see that was hurting her?"

My green eyes clicked slightly, taking in the surroundings of the arcade. It wasn't too hard to find the brunette, she stuck out like a sore thumb in the empty restaurant. My steps faltered when I saw she wasn't alone and the fluttering feeling started in my stomach again.

Freddy was sitting on the far end of the bench and he looked at her from the corner of his blue eyes. "What's your problem?" He wrinkled his nose slightly, keeping Izzy under a dark gaze.

"Why do you even care," she snapped her head towards him and hissed, "you're just some stupid animatronic! How can you of all people or no, things, be helpful!"

I flinched at the harsh words, shying away into the shadows. That really wouldn't provoke a desired reaction, especially from the temperamental bear. This brunette must really have a death wish, or simply didn't care how she talked to others.

Freddy instead laughed, getting a shocked look from Izzy before she narrowed her eyes again. "I'm more human than you think, so next time answer a bit more politely. It probably wouldn't kill you to have a nice conversation. But then again, you could possibly act like a spoiled brat the whole time. Care to reply again?"

Her jaw hanged a bit, revealing baby blue banded braces. "Uhh..."

"I don't think 'Uhh' is a straight or positive answer. One more try?"

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS ACTING LIKE A STRAIGHT UP BITCH AND FLIRTING WITH MY BEST FRIEND GLOB I WANNA SMACK HER AND THEN MURDER VLAD SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY BY BEATING HIM HALF TO DEATH, HEALING HIM, THEN DO IT AGAIN! THEN THEY'LL PROBABLY COME CLOSE TO HOW MISERABLE I FEEL AND WORTHLESS MY RETARDED LIFE IS!" Izzy sobbed and threw her rounded head into her gray jacket sleeves.

Freddy's mouth formed an 'o' shape and he flattened his ears, eyes bouncing around awkwardly.

_Look what you got yourself into now, Fazbear,_ I snickered in my head.

"Please, uh," he fiddled with his paws, "d-don't do t-that... I-I'm not really the best wi-with this stuff... Aghh..."

"You deal with kids all the damn time, and one bitchy teen crying throws you off?" She sniffed and lifted her head.

"Um, yes?"

"You're one really sad little bear, aren't you?"

"Look in the mirror before you try to insult me," his gaze returned to the cold chips of ice I was used to, "Listen, are you going to leave or not? Because it's a waste of my time and your time if you stay."

"Yes, and all that matters is me leaving," her voice was equally as scornful and poisonous.

"Well, not really. I'm perfectly fine with sitting here all day and avoiding Bonnie," Freddy leaned back against the wall with a slight metal clunk.

"Why would you avoid him," Izzy sighed and turned her gaze to the floor, "aren't you guys supposed to be like, buddy buddies happiness and rainbow shit?"

"I'm not gay."

She laughed. "That would be weird if you were. For seriously banoonoonoos."

"You know what, if you're so hurt about your, wife or something crawling all over some other guy then just leave her. I'm not saying you should break up, get some space and clear your head. And it would be a good time to start now 'cause I think your mother is calling you."

I tipped one of my ears towards the Dining Area and in fact did hear her mom screaming, "Jesus Belle, where are you? Isabella Jolie Vasquez come here right now!"

Izzy got up and wiped her brown caramel eyes under her black glasses. She turned to Freddy and smirked, "By the way, I figured it out."

"What?" He voiced my exact thoughts with a hard voice.

A pale hand lifted up, pointer finger, pinky finger, and thumb raised when Izzy made a bunny ear air quotation marks notion with them. I had no idea what that meant, while Freddy on the other hand glared at her with narrowed blue eyes.

"And guess what, she does too," and without another word she scuttled away to be greeted by her clingy siblings.

Freddy sighed and traced his paw disdainfully, murmuring something that seemed to be a song.

**"...tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him. She wants to touch me whoo-oo, she wants to love me whoo-oo, she'll never leave me whoo-oo, whoo-oo-o-oo. Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, don't trust a hoe, don't trust me..."**

My ears flattened slightly, queasy feeling increasing in my gut as I backed away into my attraction. By now everyone had left, even Danna and Vlad. I poked my narrow head out the archway and snorted upon Bonnie prancing around the stage.

"The world will be mine, mine, mine and everyone and everything in it will be mine, mine, mine," he was doing a ridiculous bunny hop while humming.

Freddy stalked up to the stage and sneered at the lavender animatronic, "Alright, Hitler 2.0, just get your purple butt onstage."

"I'm being serious. I have contemplated over world domination many times and last time I checked I wasn't Hitler," with an orange guitar in hands he crawled up the stairs into his spot.

"If you have thought about world domination, you're Hitler," the blue eyed bear stared at him make his way up, "If you have attempted world domination, you're Hitler. Now just be so kind as to shut up and stay in line."

Bonnie crossed his arms and grumbled something inaudible before settling down. Suddenly, the front doors swung open and out came Mike, Jeremy, and Mikaela. I quickly retreated and excitement fluterred through me when I recalled my plan.

"Why are you wearing that weird getup?" Mike hollered.

I poked my head out again for a quick glance, because you know what they say, curiousity killed the cat. My jaw dropped when I saw my mom in one of my most favorite outfits ever. She was wearing my white bunny ear Fionna the human hat, a light blue v-neck shirt and dark blue skirt, decked out with Fionna's Mary Janes and thigh high socks. Next thing she'd probably wear Finn's outfit!

"Why are you wearing those ratty old jeans?" Mikaela glowered and pulled a forest and lime green backpack off her shoulder, "Just quit fighting and come on. I wanna see if we can find any employee databases on the tablet or computer. It'd be our best guess that the guy was a former employee and went psycho by killing six little kids, no one in their right minds would do that."

"How do you even know they're the same person?" Jeremy piped up as they started to walk down the East Hall. "I just do," momma replied with a heavy sigh, "and I just feel sorta closer to my sweet little baby when I'm in this hell hole of a pizzeria. I miss her so much..."

Mike put a hand around his sister's shoulder when her voice broke. "It's fine, I promise we will help you no matter what. We're a team, remember? Even though you can be a real pain in the ass, you're still my dearest sister."

"I-I guess you're right," Mikaela snuffed a bit.

"Of course I am. Now come, my pwecioussssssss..." the group disappeared down the hall with Mike hissing.

Jeremy's appalled response echoed towards me, "Dude, that's really creepy."

"My pwecioussssss! I need it. Pwecioussssss, I need you. Come to me my darling pwecioussssss," they all guffawed and the sounds soon faded away due to them settling down in their office.

The lights made a whirring sound when they shut off, casting dark shadows across the floor. The long shapes stretched across the animatronics' faces and caused them to be all the more terryifying when Freddy stared at the camera, Chica and Bonnie following suit.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Somebody screeched from the office and a few crashing noises came.

Bonnie giggled when he stepped offstage, "This will be fun!"

He immediately skipped towards the West Hall. Foxy began to poke his head out of his cove. A door slammed down the hall, and Bonnie strolled away into the backstage. Wow, I was amazed at the progress we've made when Chica started to move, looks like everything will be fine. I just hope they don't run out of power.

"Hello, darling," I looked to my left and saw Chica standing there and talking to me in her country accent, "you gonna make y'all's move anytime soon?"

"Yeah, just a little bit longer. I want you and Bonnie to be at the doorways when Foxy and I come in so you can help too. And I still need to talk to Freddy, even though it's probably a lost cause," my voice was quiet, in fear of the cameras hearing me.

Chica tipped her head at me and smiled, showing off white animatronic teeth, "Kris, I'm sure he'll listen to you of all people. The boy ain't as he seems. And I know you're probably thinking I'm a loon, but it's the truth. And if things don't work Foxy may be waiting in his cove patiently. I just want y'all to be happy, and I can tell you ain't. Just be yourself, even if you are a shy lil' happy-go-lucky cat that hangs out with a weirdo bunny and an extremely outgoing fox. I ain't even gonna say anything about the bear. I know y'all already have a mama, but I just feel like one to you. Let me lead and help you."

I stared at her, dumbstruck as she held out her wing. Subconsciously I stuck my paw out and gripped her yellow hand. "Great," she grinned, "now let's get your mama hun."

I returned the beam with great appreciation. Chica started making her way down the East Hall and skipping the Kitchen much to my relief.

I passed the empty stage while whispering to Fowy when I was next to Pirate's Cove, "C'mon, we're going now."

The deep laugh boomed out. A dark red russet form slipped out of the curtains and pushed the purple fabric back into place gently, yellow eyes flashing.

"Le's do it, Cheshire," and with that remark we started down the West Hall.

Bonnie was standing in the Supply Closet and I motioned for him to follow by waving a paw forwards. He nodded, actually looking serious for once. I leaped onto the wall silently, black claws digging into the soft boards as I made way for the ceiling. The two boys stalked forwards like a little elite army with me in the lead. The feed flickered to life and I stuck my face up to the dark camera lense to hide Foxy and Bonnie's advance on the office. It clicked off as if they were uninterested in whatever the heck was going on.

"Dammit! Where's the fucking bunny?" Mike continued to scream and ramble on down the hallway.

"Shush and keep looking!" Mikaela responded sharply and I moved on.

The West Hall Corner came into view and I curled myself over the doorframe to slowly inch my way down it. My two little elites stood by a closed door with an annoyed look on their faces, sick of being locked out.

"Disable it," I hissed to Bonnie and nodded my head towards a a panel on the wall. He didn't resist at all, dutifully taking the pane off and revealing the wires underneath.

Stooping down, Bonnie fumbled around the space. After a few clicks and removal of wires, he stood back up to full height. "Next time they open it, they won't be closing it again."

"Awesome," I peered out the glass to the other window.

Chica's shady outline could be made out against the dim lighting. A small shadow was flitting across the thick glass pane, I realized it was one of her yellow wings waving at me. I waved back. A grin spread across our faces but mine was replaced by a serious stare soon, and I pointed towards our door and then towards Chica's own open East one. She quickly got the concept and disappeared from my sight, before returning a minute later with a thumbs up. Purple eyes flashed as she blinked at me.

I turned to face the duo behind me and caught a level gaze with Bonnie. "Go somewhere the cameras can see you now, I don't want the door to be closed forever or to run out of power. You sure once it's opened it won't be able to be shut again?"

He grinned and strolled away, "Positive. You two have a fun time not trying to kill the night guards!"

I rolled my eyes and settled down on my haunches underneath the camera, so hopefully not even the lights would see me. Foxy sat down next to me.

"So, 'tis be it? Jus' sittin' here 'n lyin' in wait? A bit an'i-clima'ic, don'cha think Cheshire?" He whispered and gazed at me with piercing yellow eyes.

I glanced at him in surprise, "Forgive me for answering a question with a question, but does it really matter? What's the point in having any unwanted conflict that would just cause stupid problems?"

He shrugged. "I don' know..."

The door whirred to life and opened, causing me to jump and rush to it's frame.

_Now to get inside and talk to my mom without them freaking out, _I contemplated until Foxy put his one paw on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"What on earth are you doing?" I hissed and thrashed in his grip.

He tipped my head to stare into my blazing lime eyes, "Wai'. We don' know what we're gettin' inta lassie, and we nee' ta think together firs'," his voice was agonizingly lifeless and drawn out, like he was talking to me as if I was a naive five year old again.

"No!" I snapped in his face, "I will go wherever I want to! I don't need a pirate fox trailing behind me the whole time either, so if you don't want to help then go back to your stupid cove. Take your overprotectiveness with _ye, _too!"

The russet fox whimpered a bit but I ignored it. He doesn't have the right to guilt trip me or try to suck my pity away and steal it. With the angry thoughts swarming in my head, I didn't notice I stumbled into the office until Jeremy started shrieking.

"Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! Cat! CAT!" He let papers around him fly and flutter gently to the ground as he began to panic. "Imma die, Imma die, Imma die, Imma die, I'm so dead!"

The blond threw himself on the ground, breathing heavily as he hyperventilated. Mike and Mikaela glanced at each other and stared at me, faces frozen in a look of surprise and fear. There was a bat crazy look in their eyes that haunted me, knowing I caused that raw terror.

"Please, don't!" I squeaked and swallowed my regrets, "I promise I won't kill you! Nowhere near it, in fact!"

Mike's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath, "The demon spawn speaks! Give me your soul, dark one."

Chica strolled in the doorway behind them and said, "Y'all may wanna know the girl is speaking the truth."

They all turned to face Chica except for Jeremy who was still sobbing on the ground.

"Wow," the yellow chick set her purple gaze on the hysterical blond, "that has gotta be one of the most sad thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Two! Two of them now! Are we just gonna throw a huge death party in here?" Mike went up in sharp, high laughs as Mikaela swung her head back and forth between us.

"Make that four," Bonnie and Foxy said in unison behind me.

"What is this, The International Justice League of Super Acquaintances?" My momma finally snapped and glared at everybody. "If you're going to kill us, make it quick without a pre-death show!"

It broke my heart to see her so terrified of my new friends and I. She stared at me with such malice, raw hatred that I could not even begin to describe.

"We just want to help..." I shied away from the prying eyes that wanted to take me apart and gaze into my soul with their emotionless stare.

My gaze flickered for a bit, images passing through them like a memory free-way. The sick twisting feeling in my gut crawled it's way up as a scream.

"I'll _make _you see!" I pointed at the humans accusingly, "We want to help because _we are those kids!_ You don't even remember your own daughter?! You don't remember all the nicknames you came up for me? You don't remember picking me up from school when I faked being sick because I didn't want to take my vocabulary quiz? _You don't remember me!"_ My voice ended up as a sharp howl, so unlike my usual voice. It was demonic, twisted, sinister, purely dark. The shadows have laced themselves into my head and were poisoning my speech, constricting my tongue menacingly. Ominous shades of purple and gray and black covered my field of sight.

I whipped my head around to face Chica, screeching an almost incoherent demand, "You talk to them! You make them see! It's me! It's me! It's me, it's me, it's me! I am out!"

"You're almost as bossy and scary as Freddy..." a certain lavender bunny muttered.

Bonnie's smart remark made me turn around from the East Door I was about to exit from and hiss, "Would you like me to be as scary as him?"

I stood on the tips of my toes to match his height and glower down at him, he cringed away as well as the trio of humans.

"Watch out when you fall into the rabbit hole, little Alice," I stated darkly, "'cause the Cheshire Cat won't be there to guide you this time."

And with that, I stalked out, leaving behind shocked faces of metal and flesh alike. Let them be afraid. A mother that hates me, a weak blond, and some snarky uncle that I never knew about. What a big, happy, family! I heard the deep chuckle in the halls and giggled right along with it. I sat down against the wall in the East Hall, shrouded by complete darkness on every corner.

"Hello," I recognized voice instantly and looked up to meet cold blue optics, "shouldn't you be in the West Hall?"

"What's it to you?" I snorted back, "I made a terrible mistake, Freddy..."

He sat down beside and laughed, "Do I dare even ask?"

"Guess. It's pretty obvious, anyways."

"Alright," my green eyes leveled with his blue, "you went over to the office with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and tried to talk to the night guards. They said some stupid things about dying and then started to flip out, making you basically rage and here we are now."

"Give the dog a bone," I sneered.

"Give the cat some yarn. You could've done it an easier, less bold way you know. All you had to do was just ask me instead of running straight to Foxy," Freddy spat the name out, like it was something foul in his mouth.

His little spark of hatred for the fox surprised me a bit.

_Is there something I'm missing between them?_

"Come on," his voice came out as a deep sigh and he got up, "I'll go talk to them. If Bonnie's there he's probably already said or done something stupid and pissed the night guards off."

"He peeves off everybody he meets, including me surprisingly," I dug my claws into the wall and pushed myself up.

"Let's hope he didn't this time," the blue eyed bear stalked off down the hall and I scurried after him on my hind legs.

He didn't so much as glance at me when I came up to his side, walking through the long hall. The shadows crept in from the corners, my eyes clicked and sense of sight heightened in the bare endoskeleton optics. Freddy's eyes didn't change at all, casting an eerie blue glow from his face and illuminating a slight scowl. I flattened my ears slightly and moved away when my shoulder accidentally brushed against his arm. It felt like the walls were closing in on me, my breath shortening into inaudible puffs and face heating up. He came up around the corner and poked his head in the doorway to see Chica and Bonnie sitting in front of the three humans and Foxy hanging by the West Hall Door. Bonnie must have heard the approach, because he got up to give a cheesy grin to East side.

"Hello you two!" He waved and Mikaela's head perked up from her hands, "Have a nice time bonding?"

"Move, Bonnie," Freddy snarled at him and pushed away the lavender bunny.

The guitarist walked over to the corner of the office and started to grumble things such as, "Stuck-up bear," or "It's obvious they're head over heels..."

Jeremy and Mike looked up at Freddy and snuck a fearful glance at each other, Mikaela simply snorted and turned her head to the computer. I snuck in, standing next to Chica.

The yellow chick leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "I just told 'em about what happened during the incident. What the guy looked like, how he tricked us, that jazz. No specifics like names, 'cause I didn't know if I wanted to share that. It's kinda personal, darling. Mike and Jeremy seem to believe it, but your momma don't. Might wanna talk to her about it, unless Freddy gets ticked and blurts out everything."

I nodded and watched the four in front begin to talk. The boys were cowering a bit, Jeremy's knees still knocking together like he was going to pass out. Mike just gulped a little and played with his hands.

Freddy rolled his eyes and turned to Mikaela, "Have you even found anything?"

"Not really," she snapped and grimaced at the computer screen, "just their names and basic information. And don't give me the crap about you being those kids, because little chickadee over here tried, and I don't believe a word she says. None of what you all say."

He glared at her and replied, "Really. Not anything at all? I can assure it's true, and I'll even tell you about one of those kids. By the way, what on earth are you wearing?"

"It's an Adventure Time outfit, one of my daughter's Halloween costumes. She dressed up as Cake, I dressed up as Fionna," her voice cracked up a bit at the mention of me and I flinched. "I still don't believe you, unless you prove it. I highly doubt that you can, little animatronic teddy bear."

"Would you like Kristina to talk to you? I'm sure she remembers that," he motioned at me with a hand, "Guess what, I can prove it. We all can. You're an idiot for doubting us."

I stepped next to him and my tail tip twitched uncomfortably. Foxy's yellow eyes bored into my side when Freddy grabbed my paw and pulled me closer. Uncomfortable was a nice way to put it. It felt more like, _This__ is extremely awkward because I'm standing right up against this person I really like but he doesn't like me back and here's my mom not believing that her own daughter is standing right in front of her oh my Gob wow I wanna hold this person's hand forever but he dropped it like nothing and FLIP MY LIFE._

"You wanna tell your mom about how your life was the past couple of days?" Freddy looked at me questioningly, head tilted.

Mikaela glared at me, Mike and Jeremy glancing around the room. The blue eyed brunette, who was also my uncle, spoke up. "Whoo, this is the weirdest situation I have ever had in my life. How 'bout you, best friend?"

Mike tugged on Jeremy's sweatshirt. "Ah, umm, I-I believe you guys," the dirty blond stuttered and puckered his lips like he tasted something sour.

"Tell that to your other friend," Freddy glared at Mikaela and snarled, "Kaitlyn, are you going to say anything or not?"

I was a bit shocked that he called me Kaitlyn and scuttled up to my mom, tabby ears flattened to the side.

"Don't you remember me?" My voice was weak and shaky, "Because I remember you. I remember Naomi, too. I saw her today. It was nice. I sang for her. The song wasn't my favorite though. You do remember my favorite song? And my favorite movie and Adventure Time episode? You know how you got mad at dad when you thought he took the rest of the Halloween candy to work? That was me, and I'm sorry. It's under my bed if you still want it."

By now my frame was hunched and I stared down at my paws, burning with shame and saddness under my pelt. Bonnie started to glare at Mikaela with Freddy, and Chica gave a quick glance to the tablet now in her yellow wings. "Fourty-six percent power and three o' clock," she reported and looked up, "y'all might wanna hurry things up a bit."

The brunette with faded purple highlights said nothing. I felt cold, something inside me icing over as the urge to dream with the Marionette came back. He couldn't talk, but at least he understood and made the atmosphere seem at ease.

Freddy curled his paws into fists and screamed, "Are stupid or what? Say something, you retarded excuse for a human!"

Chica immediately came up and pulled me away from the two who were now screeching insults at each other incoherently. "You don't need to be in the middle of this, darling," she murmured, and I sat down beside Bonnie.

Mike and Jeremy now pressed themselves against the walls and slid downwards.

The brunette flicked his dark blue eyes over to Bonnie, elbowed him, and said, "We're Bunny Buddies."

Bonnie glanced at him from the corner of his scarlet gaze and grinned, "Swag."

Jeremy groaned and stuck his face in his hands while the two started to converse enthusiastically. I didn't bother to listen in their conversation, it would be hard to anyways with them talking so fast.

"Well this is just slam-a-cow fantabulous," I hissed and threw my paws up exasperatedly.

"What?" Mikaela swiveled around with Freddy still hollering at her, "What did you just say?"

"Slam-a-cow fantabulous?" I said quietly while shrinking back against the wall, Foxy moved to stand in front of me protectively.

_I'm not some stupid baby,_ I bared my fangs while pushing the russet fox away angrily.

He stumbled a bit and glanced at me with sad yellow eyes. It didn't bother me at all, my attention focused on my mom while she squatted down in front of me and repeated, "What did you just say?"

Freddy growled, "Don't touch her," when she raised a hand as if to caress me lightly like when I was little.

"Shut up oversized teddy bear," she sneered and looked back at me, "Look. I'll ask one more time. What did you just say?"

"Slam-a-cow fantabulous," my voice was higher this time, still shy although.

A sob broke out of her mouth and she hugged me, "There's only one person I know who says that. And that is you." Mikalea unclipped the white bunny hat and put it on me with a grin, "My Little Lucifer."

Mike started chanting, "Whoo, family re-u-ni-on!"

Freddy snapped at him, "Shut up!" And Mike made a duck face and stared at him blankly.

Bonnie got up, Jeremy cowered in the corner, Chica hung by the East door, Foxy by the West, Freddy was leaning against the desk and scowling, Mike making faces on the floor, while I sat beside him and Mikaela. Some way to greer your mom after dying.

"So I take it you actually believe me?" Freddy pointed his icey gaze at the brunette with violet streaks.

"Yeah," she got up and stepped over to the computer, "sorry I called you a fat ass that has no life."

"Sorry I called you a whore that has zero intelligence," he shot back coolly.

Bonnie snickered and Chica facepalmed a little. Foxy remained motionless as ever, his yellow eyes glinting hard as flint. Mike tilted his head over to me, I scooted away a little and raised an eyebrow at the goofy look he was giving.

"So I'm related to cat?" He asked to nobody in particular, "Cool. I is perfectly cool."

"Ignore him," Mikaela snorted and swiveled around with her phone in hand, "Here. KK, play on this while I show the others what info we got."

I immediately bounded up and grabbed it in my paw, the screen bright and flashing before me. As if on cue everyone surrounded the computer except for Bonnie and I, he came around my shoulder to stare at me playing. I pull up my game with a smile, and start tapping away at the screen. Combining shapes, puzzling over contours, putting colors next to colors. Twisting signals to new screen sections, listening to music. Sure, people think about it, but mainly they play it. My record's eighteen hours at a stretch. 40,012 points, 3 fanfares. And then I realize how, if I'm fast enough, I can put the black square next to the red line, mirror it and rotate them so they both disappear, clearing the left block for a white bubble to rise... So they both dissapear...

The lavender bunny behind me suddenly groped for the device causing my game to stop and time record to be shattered.

"What the what Bonnie!" I screeched in his face, emerald eyes flaring with anger.

"I wanna play," he whined childishly, "now gimme it Kris!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"My turn isn't over yet!"

"Yes it is! It's my turn now!"

"Mine!" I snarled viciously and held the phone up to my chest, both paws placed against it.

Foxy padded over and pushed away Bonnie, his face stormy. "Lea'e th' lass alone," he pushed the guitarist away and looked at me, "Ye a'ight Cheshire?"

I simply pouted at Bonnie, ears flattened back and not saying a word.

Jeremy sighed, walking over to the East door while rubbing his face. "Are you guys done yet?" The blond's voice wavered tiredly, "I wanna go home and take a long nap. This has probably been one of the most stressful days in my life, thanks to you animals who seemed willing to rip my face off for no pay suddenly wanting to help us and all. Also finding out you're the missing kids."

Mikaela glanced at the computer screen and agreed, "Yeah, we are. It's almost six, and you guys should be getting back in place, along with us getting home."

"We'll probably tell you about our, former, selves tomorrow," Freddy started inching to the East door with Jeremy, "Try searching the database next night as well."

Mike strode in alongside the bear, and said in an overly high pitched voice, "You got it dude!"

His sister rolled her hazel eyes and I handed her phone to her, after one last mean look at Bonnie. I also pulled off the Adventure Time hat and grinned as my mom strapped it on her head. "See ya tomorrow, and be good my Devine Devil."

She gave me one last hug, which felt strange, due to the fact of me being taller than her. I still squeezed her back and pulled away sorrowfully, my emerald eyes glazed with longing. The humans stepped out to the East Hall Corner and started to walk down. Bonnie skipped along the West Hall merrily, leaving me with Foxy. The pirate fox gestured me to follow him with a hand and I stared at it for a while, not wanting to grab it.

He sighed and put it down. "C'mon, me Cheshire, I wanna talk ta ye."

_Great,_ I frowned while walking down the hall, _Just perfectly great._

We passed the Supply Closet, and Foxy instantly turned on me to block the rest of the West Hall. I tried to see past him to the stage, but with no avail. Fear started to run through my body when I looked at his yellow orbs for eyes. They were cold, emotionless, plain old colored glass staring at my lime green.

"Is this about earlier?" I squeaked, and sounded just about as confident as I felt, "Because I don't need you padding after me like I'm som-"

The russet animatronic suddenly gripped me in his arms, and I scrambled against him until I realized that he wasn't harming me.

_Yet,_ a small entity whispered in the back of my head.

"Cheshire," Foxy began to say, "I really li'e ye 'n..." I knew what he was doing. In one, sudden thought everything clicked into place and I instantly hated it. "...'n I want ta be wi' ye. I kno' we're s'posed ta be rivals 'n all, bu' we ca' ma'e it work. Whaddya say, Cheshire?"

I froze. Time stopped. No. I wanted to say no. But he took my stunned silence as a yes and cried out in triumph. Arms still around me. I want to claw his eyes out and run away. But I still couldn't find anyway to do it.

"You'll be wi' me, toge'er fore'er! Always 'n fore'er" Foxy squealed my favorite saying to those I love joyfully.

_No!_ I wanted to pull away and screech in his face, _This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, into none of the above!_

Words still didn't come to me as the pirate pulled away. A bright grin was etched onto his face that any other time I would be glad to see, I wanted to rip it off and viciously tear apart his pelt. I didn't understand where the hatred came from, yet I welcomed it with open arms and a dark smirk in my mind. Go. Away. You. Let me be and I'll set you free!

_I'll kill everybody,_ the image blazed inside of me, _everyone who has ever doubted me. I will rise above whatever put me down, and use those fears to shape who I am and push past them. I can do everything. No matter what happens, no matter how hard things get, no matter who tries to bring ne down, I will never stop believing in myself._

I looked up and Foxy gave me one last unwanted hug before running down the hall into his cove at the end. The bell rang out and broke my trance. His words rang around my head while I walked past the Dining Room, the arcade, and into my attraction. I settled down in a sad, droopy willow to contemplate.

_We can make this work... _

_We can make this work... _

_We can make this work... _

_Together forever... _

_Always and forever... _

_Save them... _

_Save him..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_you can't_**

* * *

**A/N: *laughs nervously* So, how have y'all been the last month that I sadly did not update during... Don't kill me! *holds up crowbar* I haven't had the best of technology access the past few weeks, but I promise the updates will become more regular from now on! Unless something happens or I kill myself. Most likely the first, but shit pops up and I could bite the dust at any moment. Meh. Y'all don't really need to know about my depressive habits anyways. **

**Speaking of depressive habits, man, this was another drama bomb! Foxy is starting to show why Krissy isn't compatible with him, and some of you will be like: _What? They are totally compatible, Kristina just needs to stop being a bitch and open her eyes to the pirate fox!_ Yeah, first of all, she's not some typical whore FanGirl that wants to fuck a broken down animatronic. It's true! Everybody loves Foxy and I haven't the slightest clue as to why. So what if he's a pirate? In my eyes, he's not a good guy. Anybody with that theory who wants to argue, GO FUCK YOURSELF! I don't need your shit! I have plenty of my own things to worry about. Second of all, she thinks of him as a brother and Foxy basically acts like one by being overprotective! Think about it, it's true. Who gives a damn about them being similar? Opposites attract! And Kristina will end up with Freddy, so DEAL WITH IT. *puts on goggles and makes duck face* **

**If you don't like that, then convince me why I should pair up Krissy and Foxy. Give me reasons, people. Just give me a reason, just a little bit to lo- Ahem, okay, that's a little off topic. Everybody that hated the part with Foxy hugging her and basically admitting his undying love for Krissy because they like the Kreddy pairing, don't worry. It's all cool. The next chapter will make y'all Kreddy fans (including me) very, very happy! I mean, totally FanGirl squealing at the cute awkward mess that is Freddy. Kawaii *^* **

**Freddy: What are you talking about? **

**Nothing. Yes, I have finally reached the FNaF Universe with one of Ice King's portals! I even brought Gunther along with me. *holds up Gunther in Freddy's face and squeezes* **

**Gunther: Wenk. **

**Freddy: Get that thing away from me... Why are you even talking to me of all people? **

**Because, you're my favorite character. *pokes nose* I shall be stuck here with you. Literally. Ice King's portal sorta, closed, an hour ago so I'm stuck here! Yay! To avoid any unwanted questions about Freddy being my favorite, here's a list of my favorites: **

**1\. Freddy **

**2\. Vincent (Purple Guy) **

**3\. The Marionette **

**4\. Golden Freddy **

**5\. The Mangle **

**6\. Bonnie **

**7\. Chica **

**8\. Shadow Freddy **

**9\. Toy Freddy **

**10\. Shadow Bonnie **

**11\. Toy Bonnie **

**12\. Toy Chica **

**13\. Balloon Boy **

**14\. Foxy **

**Yes I fucking hate Foxy so much. So much... Freddy isn't exactly a fan of him either, for various and recent reasons. **

**Freddy: *turns away and grumbles* Shut up... **

***cough cough* LOVESTRUCK! *cough cough* I didn't include Krissy because she is obviously an OC. An OC that will slowly go insane, might I add spoilers to the sequel I have been planning. Yeah, the sequel will be made hopefully immediately after this story ends. It'll be called Dark Minds, so keep an eye out when this story ends. It won't end anytime soon for those who are worrying. There will be a character death and graphic scenes before that time, just a warning! **

**Maybe even a lemon. I am still accepting the lemon poll unlike the pairing one, unless you want to give me reasons on why who should be with who. Comment your reasons, and if there should be a lemon! I already wrote the lemon and scenes afterwards, the entire chapter, if you're wondering. Say yes or no, and I'll be fine. There will probably be one considering I took the time to write it. For those of you opposed to the lemon, you can just skip to the next chapter and there won't be any references to it. Seems pretty fair, I upload two chapters, one lemon, one non-lemon, and you can either read or skip. Is that okay with everybody? Oh, I almost forgot, Q&amp;A! I am so silly! Silly Billy! Keep asking the characters questions, and now you can give them a Truth or Dare because I'm bored here. Truth or Dare and Q&amp;A, anything you want. Ask the weirdest questions or give horrible dares, just no pairings besides the ones I give you. (Kroxy, Kreddy) **

**I've talked enough. See y'all next update! *pushes Freddy* Say goodbye, PedoBear! **

**Freddy: Fine! Bye all you people I will kill in your sleep... **

**That's nice. Te amo!**


	10. Chapter 10: My Two Favorite People

**A/N: *****coughs***** Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been sick for almost two weeks, and right when I thought I was getting better, I got sick a-ah-ACHOO! Fuck! Okay, so I'm sick again. But on the brightside, FNaF 3 came out! I also got a new English Bulldog named Sugar! *****holds up Sugar and squeezes***** Wh-*coughs*-oo! Damn my cold… Anyways, I will be including FNaF 3 in here as a trilogy. So this story is now officially part one of three! Springtrap will make an appearance next cha-ah-ACHOO! Chapter… Just enjoy while I cough my lungs up… *****coughs***** And do-oh-ah-ACHOO! Hate! This chapter has some important info and fluff. ****Freddy fluff, to be exact. The best kind of fluff. *coughs* I need some meds or a doctor... **

* * *

Loud thumps rang out through the building as I walked onstage behind Bonnie. The lavender bunny guitarist casually walked into place behind me, standing by Chica with his orange guitar propped up in his arms. Front doors swayed lazily where the three night guards left and I sighed when I thought of the exact person who got us in the sticky situation.

_If only she came to me, it wouldn't have been so hard, _I sighed and tightened my grip around my microphone.

Bonnie's servos clicked when the front doors swung open again, and revealed the owner who quickly ran back into the office down the East Hall. He didn't even notice Foxy or Krissy not being in their places yet. The russet red fox burst out of the West Hall, speak of the devil with a huge grin on his face. His yellow eyes twinkled in the dim lighting like drops of bright amber, and fake golden teeth sparkled along.

_What made him so happy? _I stared at him curiously until Foxy disappeared behind his star lined curtains.

The six o' clock bell rang, and Krissy also ran out of the hall on all four of her long, violet legs. Her emerald green eyes were stormy, filled with an off-putting menace that made even me feel uncomfortable under my suit. The cat disappeared into her forest with a flick of her tabby tail. My first guess was that Foxy did something to her, and I squeezed my microphone so hard it let out an ear-splitting squeal. Bonnie jumped behind me and Chica squeaked, crashing her drums in the process. I relaxed once I realized they would probably put two and two together about where my anger stemmed from, and Bonnie certainly wouldn't leave me alone. Chico was the one who was unpredictable, but judging by how motherly she's been acting towards Krissy, I wouldn't like what her opinion would be.

Bonnie started to make popping noises with his mouth, and extremely loud pops at that. The yellow chick beside him snickered and settled down into her drum seat, calming her cymbals by putting a wing on them. I curled my lip up a little when another pop came from the guitarist, and prepared to whirl around the next time he made the annoying noise. Thankfully he stopped, and I exhaled to let go of the tension building up in me. A few minutes later, he made an extremely loud and especially irritating pop that made me spin towards him.

"Will you flipping stop?!" I snarled and towered over Bonnie.

He pouted, or at least tried to, scarlet eyes trained on the floor. "Fine…"

I snorted in disgust and turned back around, not wanting to be out of posture when the people started spilling in. The doors opened with a barely audible click and almost immediately they slammed open to let in an all too familiar brunette.

"Ehehe!" Izzy grinned and stepped inside of the restaurant, her weird guffaw making me frown.

"Oh great," I whispered and raised my voice so the duo behind me could hear. "We're playing Discord by The Living Tombstone. I honestly don't want to get offstage right now."

Bonnie immediately started to play eagerly, finally being able to move his fingers across his guitar freely. Drums started, more people came in, and I raised my mic.

"**I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings."**

"**Something terrible is going down through the entire town! Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings."**

"**I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all…"**

"**Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon."**

"**Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?"**

"**Discord; are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping-stone for taking back the throne?"**

"**Discord, we won't take it any more, so take your tyranny away!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go, now the world is being torn apart."**

"**A terrible catastrophe, played by your symphony, what a terrifying work of art."**

"**I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all…"**

"**Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon."**

"**Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?"**

"**Discord; are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping-stone for taking back the throne?"**

"**Discord, we won't take it any more, so take your tyranny away!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd!"**

"**Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon."**

"**Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?"**

"**Discord; are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping-stone for taking back the throne?"**

"**Discord, we won't take it any more, so take your tyranny away!"**

The two behind me abruptly stopped the music and Bonnie skipped offstage and towards some twins waiting for him. Chica followed more slowly, and instead of going to greet the kids, she went into the Kitchen. Typical. I put my microphone down and made sure to make a wide circle around the people, I didn't want anybody to come up to me. Nobody even noticed me making my way towards my favorite bench where I sit to simply to watch others interact.

_Look at you, having a favorite bench, _I thought while walking. _You must have so many friends. Wait! You don't._

I snarled softly and sat down on the wood. The shadows encased me here, and my blue eyes gave off a dim glow in the darkness. I watched a few kids try to clamber up Bonnie's legs for a bit, then tore my gaze away and glanced at Pirate's Cove. Foxy was performing for a small crowd and my mood immediately darkened upon seeing the russet red animatronic.

"Hey, hey, hey," a voice next to me said.

I jumped and glanced over to see Izzy's caramel brown eyes on me. She had a goofy grin on her face, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What," I started to ask, "are you doing here?"

The brunette studied her hand and replied, "Yes, that is true."

I wanted to face palm at the stupidity that emanated from the teen's response. "Wow, that was the most retarded thing I have ever heard."

"Shut your face hole!" She snapped and the grin slid off her face, "I'm actually pretty smart."

"Really. Since when?"

"Say that to my PreAP courses and A's!"

"You don't act very smart," I wrinkled my nose and studied my paw.

The brunette sneered with a curled lip, "You don't say?"

I ignored her sarcasm and glanced at her. "What's with your hair?"

Instead of its normal straight and smooth state her hair was curly and frizzy, a lock sticking out here and there.

"I didn't feel like straightening it because I'm lazy and proud to be," her mouth was still in a nasty form. "Why? I don't pick out things that are wrong with you and let me say, there are many."

"I know."

"Oh, look," Izzy suddenly perked up and pointed towards backstage. "There's one of your problems, boy-e!"

I picked up my gaze to see what or whom she was gesturing at, and I immediately grimaced. Kristina was walking through the door, disappearing into the gloom. I caught a glimpse of Godfrey before the door swung shut and concealed him from my view.

_I really need to talk to him; _I made a mental note to.

The violet cat came out of the doorway with two things in her paws, and I had no idea what they were. She sat down on a bench near backstage and started messing with one of the objects; I could make out what seemed a wooden, glossy sheen from it.

Is that a violin and bow?

Izzy interrupted my thoughts by suddenly jumping up from her seat.

"Be right back," she said and started walking away. "Imma go play Ms. Matchmaker."

The brunette teen literally skipped over to Krissy, and I smacked my head into my paws. Afraid of what exactly Izzy would say to Krissy, I started to sneak over near them. It was actually quite easy, taking in the concept of me hiding in the office and popping out when the dumb night guard least expected it, but it was a talent I guess. I realized that it was in fact a violin and bow, and Krissy was staring at it with a curled lip as she tried to tune it. She twisted on a black knob on top and plucked one of the strings, hissing exasperatedly at the sour tune that came out from the instrument. Izzy slipped in next to her and looked at the violin with a neutral expression.

"You know I can tune that for you?" Her remark made Krissy jump and flatten her ears, swiveling around to look at Izzy.

"Really?" All hostility dissipated once she saw who was talking to her.

"Yeah!" The brunette grinned and took the violin and bow from the cat, "I used to play viola, but there's other crap in life I'd rather do."

She started to drag the bow across the strings and flinched, face scrunching up.

"Glob bless Ooo, what have you been doing to this thing?" Izzy twisted two knobs at once in opposite directions.

"Letting it sit around," Krissy blinked and stared at her with wide, green eyes. "Nothing much really."

"That's what jacked it up, it becomes out of tune after a while," she informed her for the time being, student. "If you leave it out, that messes up the strings. The temperatures have a lot to do with it also. And when you play it too much, it pulls on the strings too much and that messes it up even more. You see, you have to find a happy medium. Play it every so often and not too much and not too little, and it'll be fine."

Izzy dragged the bow over again, violin propped up on her left shoulder. The sound that came out was much better, and Krissy smiled at the tune.

"So, wanna hear something cool?" The brunette flashed a sly grin at the cat next to her.

"Sure," she replied and beamed even wider.

She started playing something I couldn't recognize, but Kristina immediately did.

"Is that…" she paused a bit like she wasn't sure of her guess, "Oh, Marceline?"

I had no idea what that song was while Izzy looked astonished the red-violet cat knew it right off the bat.

"Uh, yeah!" Izzy replaced the surprised look with her usual smile. "You know that song?"

"Of course! Oh, Marceline, why do have to be so mean? I loved that episode."

"I'm not mean, I'm a thousand years old, and I've just lost track of my moral code," shock lanced through me when I heard Izzy sing in reply. "I didn't know you watched that show."

"Nah, I love it. LSP is my most favorite character ever."

"Oh, my Glob, you guys, drama bomb!" Izzy said in a distorted voice.

Krissy laughed, "The end credits song is my favorite song, too. The Island Song by Ashley Eriksson."

"Really," the teens look turned into a smirk and she handed her the violin. "Well, I've gotta get going. See you next time, Kris."

Krissy waved and started playing her instrument, imitating Izzy's notes. She walked over to where we were sitting until I stopped her.

"I'm over here, smart one," my voice was a half growl.

Izzy jumped a little and walked over to the shadows near Pirate's Cove where I was hiding, watching and listening to their conversation.

"You spying?" She wrinkled her nose and tilted her head up to look at my blue eyes. "That's okay, if not a little creepy at worst, Fazbear."

I glared at her, no sharp rebuke coming to my head at the moment. She shrugged, and puckered her lips a bit before leaning on the wall next to me. She eyed a few waiters over by the tables serving people distastefully.

"Who would want to work here?" Izzy snorted, rhetorical questions slipping out her mouth.

I didn't reply, just stared at people. The brunette obviously didn't care, as she kept rattling on.

"I mean, how much do you even get paid?" The waiters walked back into the Kitchen by now, too far away to hear her what could be taken as insults. "I actually know somebody who used to work here. His name's Vincent, I think he was like a night guard or something?"

"A night guard?" My interest peaked when she said the job, "What year?"

She took no notice of my newfound curiosity and replied, "Vincent Graymer, 1987. Worked at the old one with the gay Toys."

"He's still alive?"

"Well, duh!" Izzy suddenly exclaimed, surprising me a bit, "He lives on my street. I talk to him sometimes, he's pretty cool for and old dude. Some girl used to come over, I forgot her name but it started with an M I think, but she left. Pretty sad, was 'bout to have Vince's baby but left for some other guy. Ha, she's retarded. Her name, Ma-, Me-, Mo-, no, that's not it. Mi-? Yeah, Mi-i-i-i-i-i…"

I didn't really care about the person's name, but I did care about hearing that we have our first person to research.

Izzy suddenly snapped her fingers and cried out, "Mikaela! Yeah, that chick's name was Mikaela. I've seen her around with her and Vince's little girl, and some other dude. Weird. She's like, married to that new dude. It's weird. I think Vincent's kid sorta died here, her name was Kaitlyn. Mhmm, that's right."

_Wait, what? _Hearing that our possible murderer could've killed his own daughter, well, that's not really something you hear everyday.

"Well, ciao Fazbear," Izzy pushed herself up and started to literally skip again, out the doors.

I sighed and glanced over to Krissy from the corner of my eye. She was still trying to replicate Izzy's song, without much luck.

"This is stupid," one of her groans floated over to me.

I sucked in a breath and stepped over quietly, Krissy too busy hissing at her violin to notice.

"Hi, Kit-Kat," she threw down the violin and looked at me with wide eyes, ears and lips drawn back.

She relaxed when she saw me and said, "Oh, it's you."

"So…" I really wasn't sure how to put together what I was about to say.

My throat choked up a little and I flattened my ears, nervous. Why was I so nervous?

"Do you wanna, come onstage, with me, and sing…" I trailed off again, tagging on the end of the sentence quietly, "The Island Song…?"

Her face spread into a smile, but she still gave a downgrading reply, "By who? There's a lot of Island Songs, so it depends."

I rolled my eyes and said simply, "Ashley Eriksson. Yes or no?"

"Yes," Krissy got up and bounced over to the stage and I followed her more slowly.

Bonnie and Chica were standing there, not moving when Kristina pushed past them. The only acknowledgement they gave was a "Hey Kris" from Bonnie.

I followed her up, and the two who were waiting came behind me.

"The Island Song," I started to tell them what to play. "Ashley Eriksson. Don't screw anything up."

Chica glanced at Bonnie and he shrugged in return, plucking at his guitar disdainfully. The curtains pulled back, and they both started to play for real.

"**Come along with me, and the butterflies and bees."**

"_We can wander through the forest, and do so as we please."_

"**Come along with me, to a cliff under a tree."**

"_Where we'll gaze upon the water, as an everlasting dream."_

"_**All of my affections, I give them all to you."**_

"_**Maybe by next summer, we won't have changed our tunes."**_

"**I still want to be, in this town beside the sea."**

"_Making up new numbers and living so merrily."_

"_**All of my affections, I give them all to you."**_

"_**I'll be here for you always, and always be for you."**_

"**Come along with me, and the butterflies and the bees."**

"_We can wander through the forest, and do so as we please."_

"_**Living so merrily…"**_

Krissy stepped offstage with a smile on her face, a real one. That made me grin slightly. The rest of the day was uneventful, barely anyone came in and we were sitting around, waiting for the restaurant to be closed at the usual hour even though nobody was here. Bonnie was sitting by Krissy at around ten o' clock, and Chica was helping some people in the Kitchen unsurprisingly. Bonnie was messing with his guitar, randomly plucking a few strings until he actually found a good beat. Krissy started singing something and I pricked my ears up while sitting on the edge of the stage, letting my legs dangle.

"_We're ka-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-Kris and BonBon."_

"_We'll ma-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-makey-you make."_

"_We'll make you cry!"_

"_Yo mama lies! Bon likes pies."_

"_I'm a guy who'll stick my stick into yo eye."_

"_And you'll say, 'Why, why, why, why, why?'"_

"'_Why, why, why, why, why?'"_

_What the hell? _I thought at her little song and held back a snort.

Bonnie put his guitar down and started to casually waltz over to Pirate's Cove. His face was coolly disinterested in anything as he stopped right next to the curtain, and Krissy watched him with erect ears. Her eyes were wide and glistening in the dim glow of the restaurant, goofy grin on her face. Bonnie turned his head over so his face was practically pressed against the curtains.

"PIZZA!" He screamed then ran away with a wide beam.

A few crashes came from Pirate's Cove and an XSCREAM file went off, definitely from Foxy. Krissy fell off her chair in laughter and Bonnie stifled a fit of giggles.

"I, didn't, know, you would actually, do that…" the violet cat said in between giggles and propped herself up on a chair.

Chica popped her head out of the East Hall, drawn by the noise. She rolled her purple eyes and strutted back over to the Kitchen when she saw the bunny and cat in hysterics.

Krissy snatched Bonnie's orange guitar while he held a lavender paw over his chest, and said, "Gimme dis."

She dragged her paw over the strings all at once, knocking Bonnie from his little fit.

"Hey!" He knocked the guitar out of her grip and snapped, "No touchies!"

The violet cat pouted at him while he stared back, at least until Bonnie's face spread into a wide grin.

"Why don't I…" the guitarist paused for a bit, thinking. "Give you a lesson! I shall be your sensei!"

A string notes came out of his guitar in a happy tune when Kristina replied, "Uh, okay?"

"Alright! Repeat after me." Bonnie put one of his paws on his chest while the other was gripping his guitar tightly, and Krissy followed suit.

"I, have no talent."

"I, have no talent."

"Mr. Bonnie, has all the talent."

"Mr. Bonnie, has all the talent."

"If I'm lucky, some of Mr. Bonnie's talent will rub off on me."

"If I'm lucky, Mr. Talent will rub his Bonnie on me?" Her brow furrowed and she flashed an uncertain smile.

"Close enough," Bonnie shrugged and their voices faded away as I got up to walk over to the backstage area. "Now..."

I shut the door behind me, completely cutting off their conversation or as Bonnie would put it, "lesson".

Godfrey didn't open his eyes yet, and started groaning, "Kaitlyn, you really need to stop coming back he-"

"Who said I was Kaitlyn?" I cut him off and caused him to immediately snap his eyes open.

"Sammy!" He grinned as I walked over, "It's about time."

I rolled my sky blue eyes, "What do you mean it's about time?"

"About time you talked to me. I'm lonely."

"Why wouldn't I talk to you? You're one of my two favorite people."

"Really?" Godfrey's ears perked up, and he turned his head with a creak to look at me, "Who's the other favorite? I didn't know you had favorites."

"No one," I studied my hand and tried to ignore the heat starting to rise in my face.

"I know! Kai-"

I whirled around and punched him, growl stuck in the back of my throat. He jumped, his rusted servos whirring, and yelped.

"What was that for?" A groan came out from him as he pulled up a limp paw to clutch where I hit him.

"You're lucky you're my brother," I warned him, "or I would've hit you harder."

"So... You're admitting you like her."

"I never said anything to that effect."

As if he wasn't phased by my meanness, the golden bear smiled, "Look at you saying big words and phrases!"

_What is wrong with him today? _It was so weird that Godfrey was acting like he was six again when he was usually calm and collected.

"Hey, I got an idea." He said in his normal voice. "We could get you a lute suit, and you can write a serenade for her!"

I snarled, "If you're going to keep acting like this, I'm leaving."

"Yeah, sure," Godfrey snorted and I got up to leave. "Go, go, go, go! Go Sam"

His little chant stopped abruptly when I slammed the door, still weirded out by his out of character behavior.

_I'd expect that from Bonnie, _I wrinkled my nose, _but not from Godfrey._

The restaurant had apparently closed already when I walked out, Bonnie and Krissy gone. I heard Mike, Chica, Foxy, and the lavender bunny down the hall talking about something, but no Kristina. I didn't know what they had told the night guards while while I wasn't there, and I'm not going to find out by walking in the room with everyone calling me Sam. The decision I made was to keep away tonight and maybe come back later. No big deal. Walking down the East Hall, I didn't see any signs of Kristina until I heard a pan crash in the Kitchen, and I almost thought it was Chica until I listened to her unmistakable laugh down the hall. I popped my head in through the door and saw Kristina standing over something on the stove.

_"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes!"_

_"Take some bacon 'n I'll put it in a pancake."_

_"Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make!"  
_

_"BACON PANCAAAAAAAAKES!"_

"What are you doing?!" I stepped in and snapped, she turned around with a smile.

"Duh! _Makin' bacon- _Oh. Hi, Freddy. Sorry," Krissy flattened her ears and her voice turned shy.

I sighed and sat down on one of the branches in the middle of the large area, "Whatever, just do what you want."

She looked back at her the pan and screeched, "MY BACON PANCAKE! It's yoga balls burnt!"

"Yoga balls?" I wrinkled my nose and stared at her while she poked at whatever was in it, "I don't think they're inherently burnt."

"Hey! I can't analyze everything that comes out of my mouth," she dumped her bacon pancake down the trash and threw the pan into the sink with a deafening crash.

Krissy grabbed something next to her, and I saw it was a bright blood red sword. I don't remember her having anything like that to use against Foxy.

"Where did you get that?" I gestured towards the shining metal she was dragging over to my seat.

"This," the violet cat grinned and sat next to me, "is my Demon Blood Sword! Straight from Adventure Time, oh yeah!"

I smiled. I like it when she's happy.

"You know, I was thinking about putting some original songs in my playlist that we could sing." I told her after a moment of silence.

Krissy replied by putting her paws on the side of her head and saying, "Mmmmmm..."

"Kit-Kat, what are you doing?"

"Searching my mind's eye for song ideas."

"O-kay, then."

"I got it!" She jumped up and said, "Pasta, water, getting, hotter! A song about noodles?"

"No!" I snarled, which surprisingly made her start laughing.

My face slipped away into a slight beam, "You know, it's nice to see you so happy."

"Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"You didn't seem too happy around six this morning."

A grunt greeted my words. "Let's just say I wanna rip out Foxy's eyes and shove them down his throat."

I choked back a laugh and got up. "I'll see you later, Kit-Kat."

She wave back as I left, and started singing again, _"Bacon pancakes..."_

Making my way down the East Hall, an idea came to my head. Sure, it would be embarrassing if anyone found out, but I did say I could write a song. Fully sure of what I was going to do, I sat down in the Dining Area and began pulling strings of code together.

What was I doing?

Writing her a song.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, was that a good chapter? I ****like it, it's fluffy ^3^ And I took some meds so I'm not that sick anymore. Yay! Bonnie still has me locked in the Supply Closet though, he's a germ-o-phobic... I don't know why when he's a little pest himself, purple bendejo. So, sorry for the lack of updates. As you all know I've been sick and lately some things came up and took away my technology access. Sorry! I sound like Canada now. Meh. Oh, as for final decisions on pairings and lemons... *drumroll***

**Krissy will end up with FREDDY!**

**There will be NO lemon!**

**If you don't like that, fine, get the hell away. I do, it works, EAT IT YOU SUCCUBUTTS! Haters make me famous! I'll put my lemons that I wrote for this story in a different FanFic rated M and purely one-shots every chapter and smut. If that's ****your cup of tea, read it. I wrote them for a good reason, and am still writing them! I actually like writing lemons! It's sorta fun once you try it. I made three so far!**

**On the topic of updates, how does once every week or two sound? If it's good, leave a review telling me! Next update will feature Springtrap from FNaF 3 which came out and I have played and beaten. The Phantoms will make an appearance too, just probably not next chapter. I'm debating on it. It depends. SO SIT AND WAIT!**

**A few people PM me and asked what Krissy's voice sounded like for Q&amp;A. Those were actually pretty nice questions, so here's a link to YouTube:**

** watch?v=vLyGQnKMeLU**

**Yeah, watch it and imagine Marceline's voice as Krissy's. ****Actually fits, doesn't it? And yes, the song "I'm Just Your Problem" will show up in here as a slightly modified version to fit Krissy and Freddy. If you want to hear what song Freddy made for Krissy early, here again:**

** watch?v=tM-xZxTUx3g**

** I'm done talking. Drop the mic. I'm out.**

**Te amo!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL! Haha, just kidding... Or am I? RUN! BLAH BLEE BLOO BLOP BAH BLOE BLEE! IT'S aLiVe! iNSaNiTY PeoPLe! aHaHaHa! PSYCHoPaTHiC PeeP HeRe! SoCioPaTHY! ****Whoo! PLeaSe ReVieW! SouLS! YuMMY!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ocean of Fear

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE BASTARDS! PLEASE READ! Okay, now to get your attention... NAKED BABIES NAKED BABIES NAKED BABIES! NAKED BABIES! ALVIN'S HOT JUICEBOX, ALVIN'S HOT JUICEBOX! I have changed Godfrey's and Sammy's last name to Valdez, not Fazworth. For you Heroes of Olympus fans, I think you'll know why... (Sammy Valdez ;;)**

* * *

_"In the dark recesses of the mind, a disease known as FEAR feasts upon the souls of those who cannot overcome its power..."_

_-Pat McHale_

* * *

_Slime Princess, you're all right!_

_Flame Princess, you're okay._

_Wildberry Princess could be better._

_All of the princesses are pretty all right, but..._

_Oh, Bubblegum!_

_You look like a lot of fun!_

_I'm right outside!_

_And that is how I know._

_Hey, princess, did you get my text?_

_With a picture of my awesome gun-show?_

_I'm also working on my pecs!_

_If you like, I'll send ya a picture of that, too._

_Oh Bubblegum, I really need someone…_

_Or anyone, pretty much anyone..._

_I'm so alone! Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?!_

_Anybody? Anybody? Anybody!_

_Anybody! Grod in the sky!_

_Please tell me why!_

I sang Ice King's princess song in my head while helping Chica clear dishes away from the tables. The chick usually helped the waiters out with delivering pizza and cleaning up after the people, so much that most of the time she was doing all the work.

I was just sitting on a bench near the Dining Area, not really sure of what to do. I didn't feel like dealing with the kids. I wasn't invited onstage. I most certainly did not want to go anywhere near Pirate's Cove.

A bit of cheese stuck to my violet fur while I was thinking, and I pulled it off in disgust.

Chica must have seen it in my face, or she wouldn't have laughed and said, "You'll get used to it, darling."

"What makes you think this'll be a regular habit?" I growled and started picking at my suit.

"Go back your forest, Kris," the yellow chick put a wing on my shoulder sympathetically. "I'll deal with things here."

I flicked my tail in a thank you, walking away slowly. Hopefully, nobody would be near my little show and I could actually sleep. Marionette could be waiting for me. The thought made me smile and bounce happily while walking, which was a good thing since I was making an effort to be happy.

I felt eyes burning into my back as I walked across the restaurant, and I snapped my head around. Nothing was there, but I saw the curtains to Pirate's Cove swish like a certain fox popped his head in and out quickly.

My lips curled up in a sneer, _That little pirate better keep his distance._

Ever since he cornered me in the hall a few days ago, I kept thinking about how Marionette's suspicions have been proved. The pirate fox did like me. I hated it.

I don't necessarily hate him though; I'd want to see him as a brother to me. Too late, Bonnie filled in his space as the stupidest yet sweetest bunny brother ever. At first he was really annoying, but when I talked to him he was actually really nice. If you could get past the occasional jokes that invaded your personal life, Bonnie was pretty cool.

Stooping underneath a fake willow tree near the entrance to my forest, I glanced around to make sure there was no one in sight. The few kids that were there were playing towards the far end of the woods. I dropped on all fours, and scampered along the path, which led to my castle. It seemed as if no one was there either. I pushed on the wooden door with my nose gingerly, and then leapt across the room onto a pile of pillows strewn across the floor.

I shut my eyes and willed for sleep to come. It wouldn't. I snarled, flipping over onto my back and trying to a comfortable position that may or may not help. Satisfied when I lay on my left side, my emerald optics closed again and I went through my playlist file to sing a song in my head.

_Is this really my life?_

_Is this how my story ends?_

_Bein' in this body, seems like a battle that I cannot win._

_Maybe I should lay my head down slow, and sleep until it's all over._

_Is this the end?_

_Of the former girl named Kaitlyn?_

* * *

The slightly altered lyrics to the song "The Hero Boy Named Finn" made my nonexistent heart ache as I drifted away into darkness.

The next time I opened my eyes, my head was facing off the edge of a cliff into a dark ocean roaring at the end.

I screamed and jumped back, "Oh, Glob, oh, Glob, oh, Glob!"

A crack of thunder greeted my words and I flinched, lightning turning the sky to flames. I risked a quick glance over the cliff again, and flattened my ears while the ocean pounded on the rocks angrily. Fear started to build up in the pit of my stomach. I stood up, shaking, while the wind howled in my ears.

I took note of my surroundings just then, and how colorful they were. The ground was covered in a soft layer of neon green grass, the trees decorated with purple leaves and hot pink trunks. Some kind of small, passionate, red fruit hung down from their branches that I was near certain poisonous.

"Afraid of the ocean?" A voice behind me asked and I whipped around with my claws outstretched.

The Marionette stood before me, his pasty white face and black eyes giving a cool expression while he glanced over where I woke up. I just noticed he had the same endoskeleton eyes with white pinprick pupils.

"You… you talk?" My voice wavered and I felt my throat choking up.

He tilted his head, gaze now directed at me. "Of course. Fear of heights, as well? Thunderstorms?"

I didn't respond, instead just raked my eyes over him. The Puppet was extremely tall, it wouldn't be surprising if he was eight feet, and had two white buttons on his chest.

"Where am I? What…?" I stuttered, unsure of our current surroundings.

"Well," the Marionette began, "we're in your mind. Rejection. By the time I've been here, I can tell you're afraid of that, too."

"How long have you been here?" Curiosity overtook my fear and I started to follow him when he walked away, "Hey, no one prances around my mind without my consent!"

"Reference. Adventure Time. Episode, 'It Came From The Nightosphere'. Finn quotes, 'No one flicks me in the butt without my consent!'."

My confidence dispersed, "How did yo-"

"I know many things," he stated and turned away, walking deeper into the forest. "Another reference. Adventure Time, 'Dungeon'. Know-it-all Cat."

"Actually, it's 'I have approximate knowledge of many things'. Approximate-knowledge Cat, dude. Get it right."

"You don't get the joke, do you?" A chuckle greeted me and the Marionette strode off again.

I furrowed my brow and thought about what he said for a little bit, ignoring the storm raging above my head. A chunk of hail fell down from the sky, hitting me on the head and broke my concentration.

"Ow!" I yelped and ran after Marionette.

He was standing still, his back turned towards me when I caught up to him.

"What are y-" A white finger pressed to my mouth and cut off my sentence.

I was met by glaring white eyes, with a white pupil in the middle. "Shhh..."

I glared at him in return and leaned over to the side to see what he was staring at, maybe some other fear?

What I saw was the most likely exact opposite version of a fear. A pink version of me was laying on her belly in the bright grass, heart barrette instead of a star. She hummed happily, playing with something in front of her that I made out to be a stuffed Freddy plush toy. The tune she was singing was oddly familiar, and I remembered it as the same one Freddy likes, Toreador March.

"Emoticlones," Marionette explained softly. "I think that one's Love. Keep away, because there are plenty of others."

_Love? _I stepped forwards a little, _Emoticlones?_

White hands pushed me away from advancing any closer, and Love pricked one of her pink ears.

_I hate pink._

"Well, that's not very nice," the Emoticlone stated and stood up, looking cross. The harmless Freddy plushie in her arm ruined the scowl, though.

I stumbled back, surprised that she could hear my thoughts. "You h-heard me?"

Marionette face-palmed and grabbed the scruff of my neck. "Come on. You're unable to face your Emoticlones now. Especially that particular one."

I was dragged away into the trees, the forest thickened around me and a flash of lightning illuminated the multicolored woods. My ears were forced to flatten when the wind ran across my face, and clawed at the leaves that whipped around in their own cyclone. The Marionette dropped me and started pacing around a small clearing, almost as if our surroundings didn't exist.

"Wait, wait, wait," I stood up and put my paws on the sides of my head. "So, you knew about this since that guy screwed me over and jacked up my bread and butter?"

He turned to me, black eyes unblinking. "Yes."

"Were you the one who gave me that premonition vision thingy of what would happen to me if I stayed human?"

"Again, yes."

"And kept my death memory hidden until like a day or two after it happened?"

"Uh-huh."

"What the flim-flam, dude?!" I screeched and threw my arms out. "Quit screwing around my head! I like you, I don't wanna have to screw you up, too!"

He looked down, scuffling the bright green grass with one of his stubby, black feet. "Sorry. I just... I just wanted to help you. Show you the end I've saved you from, and keep memories hidden in your Vault until you're ready to see them. I promise I won't 'screw around' your head anymore."

I stared at him and saw genuine regret in his porcelain face, and I immediately felt horrible for making him feel that way.

Crawling up to him slowly, I purred and apologized, "Hey, it's fine. As long as you don't mess me up from the inside out, I guess you can stay here."

"Oka-"

His soft voice was cut off by loud crunches coming from the bushes next to us and a pair of Emoticlones having a conversation.

I heard the louder one say, "...see that stupid lil' fox come near us, I'm taking control of her mind and beat the living rhombuses out of him!"

Another replied in my voice, "Yeah, that's not really cool. We're still friends with him, right? And what'll the others think?"

"Who cares? He deserves it! You know that, quit trying to be loyal to someone that the rest of us don't like!"

"BUT THAT'S WHO I FLIPPING AM!"

Marionette dispersed and explained, "Bravery and Loyalty. Two other Emoticlones. You need to leave, now."

"But, Marion'-"

"No! Kristina, you can talk to me again. In the material plane, the real world. Just look for me. We've been living underneath ever since..."

With that final note, the dream faded away. The last thing I saw were two dark green and royal purple Emoticlones step out of the gloom.

* * *

**Resetting...**

**Power On...**

I woke up with a start, coming face to face with a kid in front of me. The dark skinned boy was startled but came out of his shock to cry, "She's awake!"

A mob of children suddenly surrounded me, and loomed over my pillows with one simple request.

"Can you fight Foxy for us?"

I lowered my ears and recalled who I thought was Bravery in my dream saying she was going to 'take control' of my mind to practically kill Foxy.

_Well, what do I care? _A sudden thought ran through my mind, and I felt other parts of me agreeing.

"Uh, yeah, sure," a nervous bolt of energy raced up my endoskeleton and I wondered what other Emoticlone caused it.

The older kids, who seemed about nine, helped me up and raced towards Pirate's Cove. A few of their siblings followed along with a chunk of the kid mob. I stayed back to grab my Demon Blood Sword that my mom had given me last night, as a sorta 'sorry' gift. The red blade glowed in the dim lighting, casting off an eerie color of blood on my own tabby fur. More people tugged on my pelt, coming back to pull me over to Foxy. I pondered over what Marionette had said before I left what I now called the Nightosphere. Seemed to fit the gloomy, dark shadows of my mind. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice I was standing right in front of the star lined curtains to Pirate's Cove until I looked up.

Foxy was prancing around inside, yelling out random pirate phrases.

"Hoist th' sails, mateys!"

"Yarr, I'll ma'e ye walk th' plank!"

I stepped inside, my head tipped low so my side bangs fell over my eyes. The emerald orbs were trained on the floor as the pirate fox finally noticed my entrance.

"Ahoy, Cheshire!" I heard him say cheerily, "Ye 'ere ta see me?"

"No," I flicked my eyes up to train a stormy gaze on him, and my voice was dark and chilling yet loud at the same time.

Everybody froze and time seemed to stop as I said, "This is a matter of life and death. If necessary, my life, and your death."

I leaped. My sword was pointed towards him when he pulled up his own wooden one to defend, falling out of shock to fight. He pushed the cutlass down, causing my Demon Blood Sword to fall out of my grip. I screeched angrily and flung myself at him, claws outstretched to tear at his pelt.

"Wha' are ye doin'?!" Foxy cried, and pushed me off of him.

I ignored the oil trickling from a cut above his eye and his torn eyepatch, growling in his ear, "I never wanted to be with you!"

His yellow optics widened at my words, and he swung his sword to knock back my paws flying towards him. Foxy managed to hit my claws away and slash the sword down my face, knocking across Pirate's Cove. I landed on all fours and panted a little bit. My eyes felt different, suddenly I realized they had flickered into the pinprick endoskeleton reflections when I glanced at a piece of fake gold on the pirate ship. My fur was tattered and standing on end. My mouth had also stretched into a slight, familiar grin from one of my past dreams with Marion'. The image flashed and showed a broken version of me, glowing white orbs for eyes and oil dripped from them like shadows. A tangled mass of metal and wires had replaced my tail, and my face had the elongated grin with ragged edges.

I shook my head and stood up, my eyes hopefully returning to normal. Foxy stared at me with such contempt in his eyes, ear twitching and tail smoothed out.

_Looks like we're not so alike at all, _I thought and glared back, _if he actually had the same body language as me he'd look like a big, red puffball._

The kids clapped and ran out of Pirate's Cove, getting what they wanted. A fight. And a fight, I did give. Foxy looked like someone shoved him through the garbage disposal, and I looked like someone didn't know how to blow dry hair right. The fox turned away and stepped out, limping in the direction of backstage. I followed him, but instead was going to head back towards the Fantasy Forest.

"Hey, Kristina," a deep voice behind me said.

I whirled around to see ice blue eyes and Freddy sitting on one of the benches.

Foxy made a _hmph _noise and curled his lip up, showing a mix of golden and white teeth.

"Oh, _hello, _your pirate captain-ness!" Freddy flashed a sarcastic grin and laughed. "Nice to see you here!"

"If ye wan' mo'e, _polite, _compa'y, ye kno' where ta loo'," he said to me and limped backstage.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" The anger for Foxy melted away into nervousness.

"Just sitting." He studied me distastefully and said, "Come here. I know you're going to say yes anyways."

I flicked my now smooth tail and flattened my ears, "Um, okay..."

I slid in beside him and the same heat rushed to my face, thinking, _Don't try any crap, Love._

_Oh, why not? _A voice inside me replied unexpectedly.

_Shut up!_

"You did a number on Fuc- no, sorry, _Foxy _the captain who thinks he's the end all be all because everyone likes him," he sneered and glared at the door where the russet fox disappeared.

"I don't like him anymore," I blurted it out and half regretted saying 'like'.

He glanced at me and repeated, "Like?"

"As a, uh, a-a-a brother!" I stuttered and tried to remake my sentence, "Not like, I mean, like as in as, a simile, um, not like I like like him or like like like oh, my Grob I'm screwing this up..."

He laughed, "You think?"

"Hey!" I pushed him and growled, "I'm not very good at analyzing what comes out of my mouth! i told you that."

"Yeah." Freddy agreed and commented, "By the way, you have stuff all over you."

I looked down at myself and saw oil from Foxy all over my suit. I was about to feel disgusted and try to take it off, but an idea came to my head and I tilted my head at him.

He saw the look I was giving him and said, "Oh, Kit-Kat, no..."

"GOOP HUG!" I screeched with outstretched arms, "C'MERE!"

"No!" Freddy ran off and melted into the shadows somewhere and I was left alone with a stupid grin on my face.

The midnight bell rang off and I ran back through the arcade into my attraction, watching all of the others go back in place. Foxy had gotten a new eyepatch from backstage and repaired his suit, Bonnie made a retarded face and started crawling up to the stage on all fours, Chica came behind him and punted the lavender bunny face first on the wood, and Freddy came out of wherever he was hiding and tried to look dignified when he stole a look at me. I snickered and watched Jeremy, my uncle, and my mom walk inside.

The trio came upstage and said something to Freddy, who nodded and walked backstage with his everyone except Foxy, Bonnie, and I following him.

"I don' get ye," Foxy looked at me with a neutral expression when I came out into the Dining Area by him.

"Good, 'cause you can't have me," I said and Bonnie burst out into giggles at my retort.

"Burn, bruh! You just got your ass handed to you!" Bonnie started having a laugh attack onstage.

I glared at him, but ignored the lavender bunny's sense of humor. It was something to get used to. I left all of the other people and stepped down the West Hall, heading towards the security office. Maybe I could find something that would help with the evidence, or narrow down what bahooty killed us.

When I got near the the massively huge and heavy door, I popped my head through the entrance to make sure nobody was there. I knew they were all doing other things, but still, no harm in being careful. I snuck in quietly and sat down on the roll-y chair I've always loved. Spinning towards the desk, I opened up the laptop sitting on top carefully. A bright screen flashed and illuminated my face for a moment until it dimmed and showed the home screen.

"Here goes nothing," I murmured, and clicked open a file window.

The selection revealed tons upon tons of folders that led even more labryinths of files.

_Holy schmow, _I gaped at all of the junk piled in here.

Scrolling down, I came across four different files with my friends' names on them. The first one was labeled Freddy, then Bonnie, Chca, and Foxy coming last. I shrugged and double clicked the first one. An array of documents and pictures greeted me, labeled with .docx and .jpeg extensions. The latest one was from last night, and it was labeled as Playlist_Songs_ . I drifted away from my task and clicked it to see more links to lyrics. I clicked on the last one put on, which was only made about a day ago.

_All Gummed Up Inside by S.V._

I narrowed my eyes at the initials and tapped on the blue link. Another document popped up with the lyrics for the song.

_I can't keep pushing this down any deeper._

_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?_

_Every move I make_

_Is just another mistake_

_I wonder what it would take_

_Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body!_

_Like there's a hole inside my heart!_

_This feeling is gonna consume me _

_If I keep waiting for this thing to start._

_Oh, it feels like I'm all gummed up inside..._

_Like I'm all gummed up inside..._

_I wouldn't do so much harm if I were warmer_

_But who could ever love a killer?_

_Come on, say it ain't so_

_That the answer is no_

_I just don't know where to go..._

_When there's a hole inside my body!_

_There's a hole inside my heart!_

_She's always gonna walk right through me_

_And it's tearing me apart._

_Oh, it feels like I'm all gummed up inside..._

_Like I'm all gummed up inside..._

_It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ide..._

I soaked in the strings of words on the computer screen and immediately fell in love with them, even without music to it. A few whispers and echoes of feet came from down the West Hall, so I quickly exited the screens I was on. I slunk out of the office on all fours through the opposite hall while Mikaela, Mike, and Jeremy started settling down in the small room.

"Mike, I told you not to leave the laptop open..." I heard my mom scold him because of my mistake.

Bonnie and Foxy were shuffling around in Pirate's Cove, uninteligible murmurs drifting out. I flicked an ear and stalked into my forest at the other end of the restaurant. Loud clangs of metal started ringing out of the Kitchen in the East Hall while Chica made a pizza, and a flash of ice blue eyes came from the arcade before disappearing into the gloom. The lighting changed into twilight when I stepped into the Fantasy Forest, and a leaf fluttered down from a fake oak tree onto my muzzle. I sneezed and padded forwards.

The woods seemed lonely and darker than usual, daring anyone to step into their depths and get lost forever. Laughter that had soaked into the Fortress of Fantasy's walls had dispersed in hatred for being stuck here, my hatred. I settled down in a mound of pillows as the frosty pain rested down on my small shoulders and refused to let up the waves of agony it gave off. My eyes shut, and I gave into the everlasting darkness which resided in my mind. To the Nightosphere...

* * *

Next time I opened my eyes, I was in a completely different place from both of the Freddy Fazbear restaurants. I actually hadn't the slightest clue where I woke up. The whole place seemed dingy, and a green tinted light flickered outside, separated by a glass pane. An annoying desk fan whirred by a mini Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Suddenly, my hand tapped on a tablet. On the other side of the room, a Gift Box sat with a bunch of neon colored Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy parts.

_What? _I felt confused as to why I wasn't in control of my actions, when suddenly my eyes flicked down involuntarily again.

My hands were a freckled, pearly white and I saw my reflection in the tablet for a split second before it flickered on. I had curly, long, ginger hair and my nametag read:

**Darcy McReman**

**NIGHTGUARD**

_J.J. Flip, what the zip! _I wanted to scream out, but instead my jaw opened with a voice that sounded nothing like me.

"Oh, holy lasagna," I heard the person I was hosting say and tap at something on the tablet.

_Where's Springy? _Darcy's thoughts were my own as her fear turned my own blood to ice colder than Freddy's eyes.

A new entity stood on the other side of the window now, a golden green animatonic with a long muzzle and broken bunny ears. Wires and some other not so pretty things spilled out of cracks in his suit, and a torn smile was apparent on his face. Whispers came from him, invading and targetting my mind with curses and venomous hisses. Red lights started blaring along with an excessively loud alarm, my and Darcy's eyes feeling heavy.

_Who are you? _I called out to the android and felt a sensation like water fill up my mouth and insides, drowning me with the salty taste of the ocean.

He didn't reply as fear welled up in me, fear of the ocean and drowning. The water stung my eyes and current tugged at my fur, I fought with it until exhaustion filled me and I pushed away my fright.

_**I am the past. I am the present. I am the future.**_

_**I am Springtrap.**_

_**There is only one.**_

* * *

_"And so fear is forced deep within the soul of a hero. Conquered... at least, for now..."_

_-Pat McHale_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Darcy McReman © Ionamoon**

**Oh, Springy made his appearance! And the Fazbear's Fright night guard, yay, new characters. Izzy'll be important to Fazbear's Fright, too, so wait and see my darlings...**

**Does anybody else imagine Freddy's voice sounding like Markiplier? I have voices for all of the animatronics. Freddy is Markiplier, Bonnie is Jayy Von Monroe, Chica is Applejack, Krissy is Marceline the Vampire Queen, and Foxy is the random old pirate. I know, weird. I'm weird...**

**Guys, I need your help. I'm extremely stressed over my relationships right now, because there's this guy that really likes me and I still love Danna so much. I don't know if I should go out with him or stay with Danna and friendzone him. Please, please, please, PM me advice. I am literally on the verge of tears this is so complicated, I love Danna and can't imagine leaving her, but I still want to give the guy a chance.**

**Danna, if you're reading this, I love you more than anything in the world. You are my end and my beginning, and I never truly knew love until I met you. You're amazing, beautiful, sweet, and more than I deserve. I am a horrible person. You are a wonderful one. Please forgive me if I leave you, and I will always have a place in my hesrt for you, my first true love. Of a million boys, I choose you :)**

**Anyways, the updates will be coming a lot more quicker, now that I have a new tablet for writing. #READYFORFREDDY KREDDY IS OTP DROP THE MIC I'M OUT PEACE!**

**And... And review, por favor... Please... Pwease, for mwe... And PM me advice because I am truly lost in an emotional labryinth.**

**Te amo.**

**And especially you, Danna. /3**


	12. Chapter 12: Rainy Day Daydream

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, y'all. I got sick again, except this time I got Strep and an ear infection. Well, long story short, the infection spread to my ears, and since it was so bad, my ear drum ruptured. I'm a lot better now, don't worry, but I still need to take antibiotics and I can't get water in my left ear or it'll get infected again. I could even lose hearing in my left ear :( Oh well, I'm in a great mood, so enjoy!**

**Review.**

**Please.**

**Review for a sick TK.**

* * *

I was floating in a black haze, tasteless, soundless, sightless even, on the verge of the dream and waking world. The Astral Plane, dark things lurking in the corners of my mind. From the waking world, I couldn't feel anything. In the dream world, nightmares were clawing me back. The same broken animatronic from before, Springtrap, leapt from the gloom.

_Wake up! _I screamed at myself and shut my eyes.

I never felt his rotting hands close around my neck. That must be a good sign. The next time I opened up my green optics, I came face to face with glowing blue. I yelped and hit my muzzle on the person's above me.

"Ow, what the hell?!" They snarled and glared at me, then flattened their ears.

"What the H are you doing in here?" I replied to Freddy, and glanced at his top hat that fell off when I hit him.

"Well, I was going to tell you something about the night guards," he growled, "until you hit me in the face."

One his brown paws cupped his muzzle where I hit him, and I heard a squeak when he rubbed his nose. I stared at him and tried to keep in a laugh when I found out his nose squeaks.

"What?" His eyes flashed between blue and endoskeleton, which scared me a little and I quickly replied.

"Nothing. What were you going to tell me?"

Eyes settled on blue, he said, "Walk with me."

On that final note, Freddy stalked out after snatching up his top hat on the way to the exit. I jumped up after him on all fours, and his arm brushed against mine which sent tingles up my endoskeleton. Leaves flew down from trees. The lighting dimmed into twilight. My heart stopped when I glanced over and saw Freddy's ice blue eyes pointed straight ahead, casting little flashes of sapphire light.

_I love you, _I almost blurted out, but stopped by mentally slapping myself.

"So," he started crossing his arms and drumming his fingers on them like he was cross, "the night guards, A.K.A. the two retards and extremely bossy human of what I hope is the female gender, aren't going to be here the night after tomorrow. None of them. If that's the case, we all need to hurry the flip up and find your da-the bastard who killed us..."

"And make him ride the knuckle train to fist planet?" I asked, ignoring his stutter.

A nod met me. "However you wanna put it, Kit-Kat."

"Wait, you're gonna put him in a suit?" Slight uncertainty and queasiness filled me at the notion of that.

His eyes darkened and flitted between the normal, pretty ones and scary white pinpricks. They settled down to one endoskeleton and one blue, reminding me of the broken version of him I've seen in one of the dreams Marionette created.

"Why say it like that?" Snarl rumbling in his throat as he stopped abruptly on the path and swung his head towards me.

"Um," my ears flattened and I glanced. "Just, I-I... Wouldn't that make you no better than him?"

He sighed and brushed my side bang out of my eyes, and murmured, "You're too much of a good person. You can't be related to him."

"W-what do you mean?" Stutters came out of me at his touch and whatever he meant by 'related to him'.

"Nothing," blue optics returned when he blinked, and padded down the trail again with me following close behind. "Just something I heard and a theory I have."

The six o' clock bell rang and I stepped with Freddy, arms brushing occasionaly with the occasional shock through my body along with the static in my stomach. The doors immediately were swung open by the owner and two other people I didn't recognize.

"Hello, Kristina, Freddy," called out the old man and he waved, "These guys are going to be your new night guards in a few days, so be nice!"

One had deep, jet black hair and stubble along his chin like he hadn't shaved in a few days. His eyes were a milky, pale, seafoam green, with a hard edge to his gaze. White skin glowed a bit, even in the dim light.

The other had deep brown skin and nearly black eyes that bounced around in fright.

"This is Vincent," he vestured at the jet black haired one who now wore a smug smile. "And this is Xander. They worked at the first location, in 1987, so they'll be taking the dayshift today just to get used to the controls. Freddy, I'm sure you remember Vincent, especially from him being a night guard."

Freddy stiffened next to me and it looked like he was trying to choke back snarls and strings of cusses. "Yeah, when we were broken..."

"Well, you're fixed now, aren't you?" The owner grinned, Xander walked upstage once the old man's attention was diverted to us.

He stared up at the lavender bunny onstage and grinned, "Bonnie's my favorite."

"I like the cat," Vincent overheard him and tipped his head at me, keeping his pale view on me with a creepy grin.

"Now, go put these on and watch," said the owner and he threw two purple uniforms at them. "Vincent, you know the basics already, so help Xander out. He was just a waiter. It's his first time being a watchman."

With a wink of a seafoam eye, he dashed down the West Hall with Xander following close behind. Freddy stared after them, a cold yet thoughtful gleam in his eyes, and glanced at me.

"See you later, Kit-Kat," he said coolly and stepped away.

I was about to walk back into the Fantasy Forest, until the old man's voice stopped me.

"Oh, and Kristina," he started, using my full name.

I turned around and said shyly, "Yeah?"

"No more fights with Foxy. You guys did a number on each other yesterday, and I'm afraid I'm getting you two to hate each other a bit too much. Plus, it's a bit too violent."

"Really?" I squeaked, relieved I didn't have to be put through that again.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "We don't even have the money to part for the damages. You're supposed to make money, not get rid of it from stupid stuff. The others, especially the bear, don't like the fights either."

Once he was done, I stepped away. It was a relief I didn't have to fight anyone anymore. I didn't think I was really built for it, either. A few people stepped in the building now, and I quickly stripped all of the trees of posters with Foxy and I. Walking all the way to the back of the attraction with a fistfull of torn papers, a crunch made me look down. I saw another piece of rumpled paper and stooped down to scoop it up. It l looked like it had been drawn by a very small child by how crudely put together it was, and it featured Freddy and I holding hands with little lopsided grins. The caption read 'My sISTr sHPs iT'.

_Well, flip,_ my ears flattened and heat crept across my face sneakily.

Nobody was around me at the time I flicked my gaze around warily, so I dropped on all fours and stalked into my castle with the paper held in my maw gingerly. I snuck up to a desk, and hoped that the kids wouldn't be too nosy as to look through my things. Placing the drawing in the empty wood drawer, I gave a grin at it and headed outside to the Dining Area. Nobody had came in here as well, and Freddy glared down at Bonnie when he tried sneaking offstage.

"What?" The lavender bunny made his signature stupid face, at least until his hand slipped from his chin and he fell face first onto the wood with a groan.

"That's what, you retard," the bear crossed his arms and rumbled. "Now get back up here, and wait like the rest of us."

_If Bonnie's so impatient over a few minutes, _I thought with a nasty image, _then what was it like waiting for 27 years onstage the entire day? And they had no one but themselves, and from what I heard Freddy and Foxy were the most secretive ones. I don't even know Freddy's name, let alone Bonnie and Chica. They all know mine!_

I sighed and watched Freddy and Bonnie fighting onstage, and eventually Chica started snapping at the two quarreling.

A few of her scolds reached me, "Y'all are acting like you're five!"

That hit a nerve with the lavender bunny. He leaped at her and cried, "Maybe I am five!"

"Good thing, because I'm seven!" The bear bellowed and pushed Bonnie off of the stage.

Chica's yellow feathers puffed up when Freddy's top hat flew into her after Bonnie decided to slap him. "Ya'll are acting younger than me then, and I'm four!"

XSCREAMs went off from Freddy and he bowled the lavender bunny over, and Bonnie yelped when his eyes turned black.

"Get off!" He howled and tried to block one of the bear's punches, "I'll get onstage, just let me go back!"

A robotic voice greeted him, "You are never going back, 'cause you got Springtrap-ped!"

Shock exploded inside of me when I heard Freddy say Springtrap, how could he have even known what or who Springtrap is? Chica squealed and jumped offstage, dragging Bonnie with her and out of Freddy's reach.

"Y'all need to be nicer to each other!" She squawked angrily and sneered, "Bonnie, you need to learn how to listen, and Freddy, stop being so fucking heartless! Other people care about you, so open up for once!"

The chicken pulled Bonnie by his neck down the West Hall, most likely into the Supply Closet to clean him up. Freddy sat with his knees pulled up and back to the stage, and let out a groan that reminded me of a character from Adventure Time; Ice King. Brown furred paws covered his blue eyes and I wanted to walk over, but there was Chica and BonBon, too, and I stood up, conflicting loyalties and emotions howling inside of me. From the corner of my gaze I saw Foxy glaring daggers at Freddy, and Goldie looking up from backstage to give a sympathetic flash of endoskeleton eyes.

Foxy's yellow eyes flashed over to me, but I couldn't make out any anger within. It almost seemed like he was saying, _Talk to me, _before tilting his head and leaving with a swish of star-lined curtains.

So overwhelmed by the stress and hatred, I cried out, "EMPATHY, EMPATHY, PUT YOURSELF IN THE PLACE OF ME!"

Goldie's eyes disappeared and I saw movement in the backstage. From Pirate's Cove, Foxy cackled the curtains shook. Freddy didn't even bother joining the others in a fit of laughter, instead just kept his head down. I flattened my ears, shame burning through my pelt, and dropped down on all fours to crawl over to the curtains for the stage. When I thought I could melt into the shadows, Freddy looked over and tilted his head at me. His bear ears were pricked, contrary to mine. A shade of coldness was pulled down over his already ice blue eyes, but I could see through the poor drapes. Agony, pain, hatred, suffering, stress, murderous rage, and something else I couldn't identify all mixed together in one small space.

_So much, _I stared back at him with a blank gaze.

"Come here," he said, blinking and turning away again.

I jumped slightly, surprised, and started padding over warily. Stopping once I got near him, my figurative heart skipped a beat and ceased working all together when he glanced over and our sides pressed together.

"Why are you such a pushover?" He asked unexpectedly and kept lightning blue on me the whole time.

"What?!"

"You heard me. You let everybody laugh and walk all over you, and you're so timid."

"Excuse me?!" Hisses built up in my throat and I said, "At least I jump on my band members and start fighting!"

Amazingly, a grin sprouted on his face and I stared at him incredulously.

"Just don't be afraid of your opinions, and don't let anyone make you feel less than you are." The bear got up, but not before putting his paw on my cheek and kissing the top of my head. "Just be yourself."

If I didn't have much self control of myself, I probably would've started to scream. Thankfully I didn't, because a set of yellow eyes were trained on me the whole time. I glared at them when I noticed and they narrowed back in reply. Bonnie and Chica were still nowhere to be seen and Freddy had melted into the darkness somewhere. Little flashes of lightning blue would usually tell me where he was, but this time I couldn't see anything. I thought I saw sapphire flash somewhere pointed at me and broke my staring contest to check, and nothing turned out to be there. I never know, though. Maybe Springtrap was waiting for me to look behind my back before pouncing with his rotten arms outstretched in a grim embrace and sure end for me. I shivered at the mere thought of my life stopping at the broken bunny's paws, and seeing a gruesome smile etched across his tattered face before dying.

Foxy's glare released its yellow hold on me, and two figures stepped out of the West Hall. Chica was standing next to a repaired Bonnie, the oil washed off of him and small tears in his suit sewn back together. He sniffed at his pelt, and I realized Chica had washed him some how. Lavender fur was repaired to its former shine and luster.

"Where's that bear at?" She stalked over with her yellow feathers puffed up in a red rage.

"I don't know," I said after a while in a far off tone, still caught up in what Freddy did.

"Oh, really," her wings crossed and she scolded softly, "Then why do you look all moony?"

I scanned her lazily, not quite processing what she said. "What?"

Bonnie started sneering, "I bet he fucke-"

"Bonnie!" Chica gasped and glared at him, a glint in her purple eyes. "Don't say that! We've only been gone for ten minutes at least, and she probably don't even know what that means!"

"Let's ask her, then." He swung his head over to me. "You know what I'm saying? I'm pretty sure you've done it before."

Chica squawked at him, and the two started arguing with me sitting at their feet and giving blank stares.

"You're both stupid," I confirmed with a nod and walked away on all fours, neither of them noticing me.

Rain began to pour down on the roof of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, dark clouds making the atmosphere all the more creepy and sad. I never really liked the rain. My mother always told me the rain was good, it brought life, but now it just brought memories of who I was, before I turned into this...this...

_Monster, _my Phantom told me. Better yet, it mocked who I was. _Just some lost little soul that'll rot here with the others, fighting everyday until you finally fall apart and I will be there to feast on your remains. Everyday and every night, the manifestation of your fear, __**IT'S ME.**_

_No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening._

_What's the joy in the joy of creation?_

_What I did, was unforgivable..._

_This is now my curse so I walk towards you, can you get me out of all my troubles and, all my past mistakes, all the sadness, and all of the hate?_

_To live a life of an animatronic fright attraction._

I started shaking, and when I looked down at my paws I found I was standing on my hind legs, and had tattered golden fingers in place of kempt red-violet. A broken Freddy was by my side, endoskeleton ripped out to leave his jaw hanging wide open, limbs ripped off and thrown who knows where, eyes glassy and dead. A scream that sounded unearthly and not even like an XSCREAM tore out of my mouth when I saw my face. Oh, my face, my face, my face. My eyes were dull, suit mangled, and flesh dripped from the uncovered golden green fur.

I blinked rapidly and the image dripped away from my sights, melting off my fur and the walls. Time had stopped during the vision and I was back to normal, save for the trauma of the horrific vision I just witnessed.

Bonnie was now howling at Chica, "Fuck you! Everybody here is stupid, you, Freddy, Krissy! If only Kris wasn't fucking mooning over that pain in the ass all the time, she'd be cool! Like Foxy! He's pretty much the only person that enjoys my company!"

The lavender bunny gave a final bark to Chica, and stormed into Pirate's Cove for emphasis on his claim of everyone being mean. Chica glowered, turning away from him, and I sunk backwards to let the shadows conceal me. A yellow wing was placed on the chicken's beak, and she fell on a chair behind her, ears blurring with a mist of oil tears.

"If y'all would just get along..." she started, but was broken off when trying to muffle a sob.

I wasn't going to play little Ms. Perfect and make everything better by dragging Freddy and Bonnie over to apoligize, yet the least I could do was try and talk to Freddy. Chica now had her face concealed, her frame shaking as mute sobs came out of her, and I instantly felt heartbroken art the sight. I didn't think she would appreciate me watching her during one of her lowest moments, so I set off to look for one of the troublemakers. It wasn't too hard, instantly I caught sight of a flash of ocean blue by the entrance to the backstage. As soon as it appeared, however, the light died away. The real problem there was keeping track of where he went and when it would be a good time to talk. Another glint came from the curtains pulled back from the stage, fading away as normal. Shrinking farther away from the open, I held my breath when Freddy walked past me and padded silently down the East Hall.

_What are you up to, Fazbear? _Questions rang in my head after he left my view, engulfed by a blank wall of black.

The best decision to me was to wait it out and talk to him after he did whatever he was doing. My body started shaking all over when I recalled what he told me the first I was going to talk to him, just be myself. Honestly I had no idea why he told me it, probably because Foxy and Golden Freddy laughing at me after my outburst. If anything, I was the one to give him advice on not tackling bunnies, no matter how aggravating they may be. And Bonnie was being very, very aggravating. I guess I could see where Freddy was coming from when he jumped on him, I mean, if someone slaps you you're most likely to not just sit there and let them beat you. You're going to fight back, whether in anger, self defense, whatever emotions and thoughts are running through your head. What really sent chills running down my spine was how he said Springtrap. He couldn't possibly realize the meaning behind that word, unless a similar vision came to him, which I highly doubt.

The other thing sent less cold shocks and more daydreams and dazes, he technically kissed me. Technically. Who was I kidding, that should have been the least of my worries at the time, I had more important things to take care of. Learning who Springtrap really was, talking to Freddy, and finding out where the Marionette was hiding. What does 'we've been living underneath ever since' mean anyways? Did the Puppet have to be so vague with his location? Apparently, because that didn't really give me any massive clues.

_What if he had to say as little a a possible?_ I asked myself with a chilling inference, _Something else could have been lurking around corners of my head. The horrible IT'S ME voice, Springtrap, maybe something I have no idea about is screwing with me._

Wrapped up in thoughts and theories, I didn't even notice Freddy came out of the East Hall until I heard a thumping noise by the backstage and saw two lightning blue eyes. The world and rain came tumbling back into my senses as I stalked out of my hiding place, head held low and metal shoulder blades waving with each step. Chica probably wouldn't notice me, but I wasn't going to take any chances so I made a wide arc around her. I half expected her to whip around and scream, "STEP AWAY FROM THE BACKSIDE, I'M WARNING YOU!" But norhing happened.

At least there were no adults or kids around, because they would be spontaneously combusting all over the place when they found out Freddy and Bonnie fought so there would be no performances today. Maybe the rain was keeping them. All the people that I see, I will never understand. The patter of water filled my ears, and I jumped when I heard a clang of metal backstage. I was only a few steps away from stepping through the door, but I settled for peeking in and pressing my head against the heavy wooden entrance.

I listened to a shrill scream begin its ear splitting wail, but Freddy broke it off, "Shut up!"

I located his white pinprick endoskeleton eyes in the glood, and they were glaring down at...

_Xander?_ I asked myself, making sure the person I saw was really him.

Apparently Freddy had to check too, because he started at the former waiter and commented darkly, "You're not the one I wanted."

"What?" I wondered out loud, shoving a paw in my mouth when an adorable bear ear tipped in my direction.

"Please, then, let me go! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Xander's eyes began to brim with tears and a pleading whine caused his voice to raise and eventually break, terror settling in.

"I don't think so," the bear grabbed the back of his collar and lifted Xander off the ground when he tried to make a beeline for the door. "How should I know you're lying? Maybe you knew what Vincent did, maybe my theory its wrong and you killed us. What if you helped Vincent out?"

I watched the horrific scene unfold before my innocent eyes, like a blood red rose stretching its petals out towards an unforgiving sun. Freddy stared at Xander, a sneer etched across his face.

Another voice joined in on the conversation. "S-Sammy, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, fuck a truck, Godfrey," Freddy replied to his golden counterpart. "I don't need your consent in what I can and can't do."

I didn't even register that I found out who Freddy was, and that he was Golden Freddy's brother. I was too engrossed in what the blue eyed bear was going to do next. He reached for something by his feet, and pulled up a seemingly empty Bonnie suit. The extra had blank sockets for eyes, and his jaw hung open in a way that reminded me of the broken version I had seen earlier with Springtrap, not how he looked at the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Both were terrifying though, I'll give them that much. The metal crossbeams and wires inside rattled when Freddy shook it, proving that it in fact was not empty.

"You said Bonnie was your favorite, right?" He gave a sadistic grin that made Xander sob and writhe in his brown, furry paws. The former waiter was thrown onto the table at his struggles, "Stop moving so damn much!"

Goldie joined back in, "Maybe he wouldn't move so much if you let him go, Sam!"

"Fuck. A. Truck." Freddy repeated himself, drawing out each syllable, and focused on Xander. "Besides, he already knows too much. He could be the killer, remember."

"I doubt that," his brother grumbled and shut down with an electric pop.

My throat tightened when Xander was attempting to escape, and I screamed at him, _Oh, Glob no you're going to die!_

"Hey!" The bear grabbed his purple night guard shirt collar, "I still have to screw off the head. You move, I will kill without that thing, slowly and painful as all get out." Then he laughed and said, "Not like this will be any better, though."

Dark brown eyes caught with mine as Xander scaned the room for any means of escape while Freddy yanked the Bonnie head off of the suit, glare so cold anyone would freeze if they directly into by them. Xander stared at me pleadingly, mouthing words I could not make out.

I wasn't able tilt my gaze down, I was frozen on the spot and thought sadly, _I'm no savior, I'm no saint..._

Finally Bonnie's extra suit's head popped off, rolling towards Xander who pressed his body on the table, cowering. Freddy watched spin away disdainfully, lightning blue trained on it until it fell off the table with a metallic thump. A holler rose from Xander, but a brown paw was placed over his mouth and another picked him up again, keeping the former waiter suspended over the suit to get a full view of the metal inside that would be his ultimate demise. Froth came out of his mouth and he started blubbering, incoherent words filling the walls with negative enrrgy.

Freddy rolled his eyes and lowered him, "Come on, seriously? Grow up."

On that final note, he was dropped into the bunny suit and Freddy forced him in with a sickening crunch. Red pooled around the table and floor, covering the bear's paws with the vile liquid. It seeped towards the door where I sat, and Xander screeched. The sound was soon cut off by a gurgling sound and coughs, which I realized was his on blood, choking him. Freddy reached for the head on the ground and plunked it on the suit with a wet squelch. The bear's ears flattened and he turned away from the now dead man, staring down at his paws. The look he gave was blank, no more ice, no more hate, no more rage. He shut the blue orbs and lowered his head, stained red hands wrapping around his sides. If his sudden change of mood wasn't enough, the blood was. The smell was overwhelming, smacking into my face repeatedly. My lime green eyes misted up, a grotesque sight it was indeed.

Blood dripped out from under the door, nearly touching me. I jumped away with oil roaring in my ears. I had to run away.

_Run away, run away, 'cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you._

But before I ran, a door on the farside of the room caught my eye. It was opened slightly, revealing yawning blackness and some stairs. I took no mind of it at the time and turned around on a dime, bolting from the backstage, past Pirate's Cove, behind Chica, through the arcade, by the bathrooms, and leaping into my forest that was gladly welcoming with its cat arch and willow trees. Thundering down from the sky was rain, rain, go away, cloud on my head every single day. Calming down enough to walk in an orderly fashion to my Fortress of Fantasy, I collapsed on my pillows and recalled every detail of what I just saw and how horrible the day was.

A decaying Springtrap.

A creepy Vincent.

A lurking Phantom.

A jealous Foxy.

A raging Bonnie.

A sobbing Chica.

A bloodstained Freddy.

A stricken Xander.

A doubtful Golden Freddy.

A gorey demise.

And a hidden door backstage, opened just a crack to reveal a flight of stairs that led down to the basement.

_We've been living underneath ever since..._

Along with a desperate, dying Marionette.

* * *

**A/N: May I just say... OH. MY. GLOB! DRAMA BOMB! Okay, all LSP-ness aside, I think that chapter was totally worththe wait :D Yus yus, TK has outdone herself this time, y'all! I think this chapter was worth the wait, don't you? And while we're on the topic of waiting, this story is officially back on three day update rates! Yeah, I wanna finish this story before my birthday, which is on May 26th. Maybe I'll even do two or one day updates. But I can't do twoper day, I mean, come on, I'm thirteen people. I STILL HAVE SCHOOL AND SoLs AND SHIT! What if I get Freddy to write his autobiography for you guys?**

**Freddy: *glares at TK* No.**

**Plea-**

**Freddy: NO.**

**Fine! It would mostly include having sex with Kristina after they find the killer.**

**Krissy: *explodes***

**Uh, what the hell? I'm not picking up her bits. ICE KING!**

**Ice King: Hey, hey, hey, TK ^3^**

**Put Kris back together with your ice. And DON'T freeze her. No. Don't.**

**Ice King: M'kay *freezes Krissy***

**WHAT?! I just told you no!**

**Freddy: HNGH NO UNFREEZE HER NOW I HAVE TO HAVE SEX WITH HER AH!**

**No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Okay, TK is out! I need to reverse Ice King's magic... and his Crown...**

**Te amo!**

**Freddy: HNGHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**What the living actual fuck =-= I think he got into my weed collection. *Checks Marijuana supply* DAMMIT FREDDY YOU DID! BAD BEAR, BAD! NO! *smacks Freddy with newspaper* Now go sit in the corner, and think about your life. *Points to corner***

**Freddy: Hmph *crosses arms and stands in corner***

**I said SIT.**

**Freddy: *slides down wall***

**Ugh, you make me sick. *walks over to Ice King* Try not to break anything while I'm gone.**

**Freddy: Fack you *smashes TK's bottles* Fuck a truck. Fa-a-a-a-a-a-a-ack yooooouuu.**

**Fuck**

**A**

**Truck**

**Te amo!**


	13. Chapter 13: Daddy's Little Monster

**A/N: A response to a Guest review/question:**

**No, I most certainly will not change the way Foxy talks. My story, my style. And it's not Krissy's fault he tries to flirt with her and she can catch him off guard. Not in strength, it's in the skill and strategy. And about Foxy having his teeth removed: the Bite of '87. Need I say more? Kris is new, they trust her, and she had to fight Foxy. They never gave her a sword, even though she did end up getting one from her mom. Honestly I don't care if you like Foxy, I hate him, and I'm not going to make him the end all be all sweetheart of FNaF. I love that you enjoy this story, but listen to me. I have a method to my madness, you juicy mortal soul.**

* * *

**Shutting Down...**

**Power Off...**

After falling asleep on my pillows where I crashed, I woke up back in the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was in the same spot as last time, underneath the stage with a not much appreciated view of the Toy animatronics. Except they weren't Toys. I looked up to see a panda bear with blood red eyes, microphone, and a top hat with a large, red, Christmas-styled bow; a blue jay that looked like a girl version of Mordecai from Regular Show, complete with a orchid colored purse and matching penguin sitting in the handbag, orange beak poking out; a neon green eyesore of a dragon that had two frilled ears, bumps on his head for horns, small wings, and a secondary color of white on his wing span and belly.

"O-okay," I stuttered and got up slowly, wondering where the Toy animatronics were.

My feet carried me in the opposite direction of the stage, and another animatronic came into view. He was a Golden Retriever dog, themed as a pirate. A blue bandana with white spots was tied around his head, and a fluffy, golden ear fell out of his headwear and had fake plastic rings clasped around it to look like gold jewelry. The dog stood on a small stage with Foxy's exact same setup, treasure chest and all. An opening near the pirate caught my eye, and I turned towards and waltzed in like I owned the place. Confidence immediately drained from my body at what I saw.

Mitsy Mittens, the same dark tabby with a country accent much heavier than Chica's, was laying down in a fake haystack. Behind her stood a small, red barn with more of the faux hay needles inside.

_Only one! _Something screamed inside of me upon seeing who I assumed to be my replacement, and I got the sudden urge to jump on her with my claws outstretched, turning MiMi into a frayed mess of dark tabby fur.

I pushed down the dark desires and ignored them trying to claw their back into my head, tantalizing me with the gift of not having to worry about being replaced and turned into scrap metal and spare parts. An ache grew in my head when I walked away, a dull throbbing pain at the dream. Something was going to happen, I could feel it. And I won't be able to control what was going on in my own head. If this really was the first location, where were the Toys? Why did everything look new? What happened to Freddy? There was only one place they would be, and that would be the backroom.

Servos clicked and hydraulics hissed when I dropped onto all fours, padding silently over to the corridor which lead to the door labeled** Parts and Services**. I heard Bonnie's voice through the thick door, and I pressed my body on the side of it. Instantly, I fell through the door, and no, it didn't open, I actually fell through it. Squeaks of surprise escaped my muzzle, and I stuck my hand through the door as a test. It went through, shimmering at the spot my wrist met the door.

_J.J. Flip, what the zip? _I cocked my head in question, but decided that I could worry about my ghost form later.

Turning around, I saw Bonnie snapping at Freddy who was sitting down, glaring up at the lavender bunny. They both looked pretty good, Bonnie didn't have his face ripped off and Freddy had no wires pouring out of him, but there were a few tears in their suits here and there.

"Freddy, what's more important to you?" The guitarist asked him spitefully, "Your love for that screwball dame? Or being a hero and saving everybody?"

"What you call 'screwball dame', I guess," Freddy replied, none of them noticing me yet. It was probably because of the intangible form I took on.

The bunny's ears stood erect when he growled, "You gotta be kidding me! She's fucking INSANE!"

They both started arguing, words flying incoherently. I stepped back and phased through the wall, and the twelve o' clock bell rang with a click of servos from the trio onstage. The panda bear stayed onstage, while the blue jay and dragon stepped off immediately.

"Pat!" The jay called out to the panda, "Get offstage! You know who is gonna yell at you!"

Her voice had a Valley Girl-ish tone to it, and if she was Chica's replacement then the chicken would not be pleased to know that a prissy princess was being her. Pat sighed and started to step off, but the backroom door from down the hall slammed open and he froze. I jumped and felt like running away, but remained there like the other three stuck in place. Ominous clicks and thumps rang out and echoed in my ears. Whoever was coming, was getting closer. One foot in front of the other. Inch by inch. I couldn't hear Bonnie and Freddy fighting anymore. Maybe it was one of them? Why were the others so afraid?

The entity stopped right before they could show their face, and placed a paw on the corner of the wall where the hallway met the main room. The light was dim, I couldn't make out what color the fur was. Two pure white eyes cut through the gloom, and a bright smile was reflecting the glow and making a demented face floating on air. They leaned over and...

**Resetting...**

**Power On...**

I snapped my eyes open when the dream cut off abruptly.

"NO!" I screamed and jumped nearly six feet in the air. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! AHHHHHHH!"

The screeches bounced the castle and probably chased everybody in the Fantasy Forest away, running and crying at the unearthly calls. My first XSCREAMs were released, and I flung myself at the nearest thing and shredded it while in a red haze of anger. Fabric stretched and ripped with horrible tearing sounds, feathers swirling around me in a tornado of white. Hunched over the remains of the poor pillow that happened to be in my way at the wrong time, I fell face first in the featured strings and started to cry. Oil tears dripped across my face and onto the faux feathers, leaving streaks of black in their wake. Hopefully the bell didn't ring already, and hopefully no one was in the restaurant. I rolled on my back, and choked back sobs. My little fit ended up in hiccups that rattled my jaw whenever they unexpectedly popped up.

Crying is a funny thing. Strange emotions expressed in strange ways. First you feel anger, hate, sorrow, pain, the agonizing pain, then nothing. The little moment you have after crying, where you sit there. Numb. Unfeeling. A callous to the world, stuck in a limbo. I was currently in that hazy state. Nothing registered. In one ear, out the other. Adorable bear ears. Broken golden green. Ripped red-violet. Sinister smiles and blank white eyes, glowing with a menacing light.

_Who was that? _I admired my ceiling, staring at it intensely. Maybe if I looked hard enough, I'd shoot lasers out of my eyes. It never happened, sadly. It would be cool to just look at someone, then, blah blee bloo blah blah blee bloop, explosions and spontaneously combusting pirate foxes.

The image of Foxy being set on fire made me laugh, and I wiped up my tears. Nothing I could do down here, except for curling up and dying. Getting away from this madness seemed like the better oprion, I could just reach in the back of my head and yank out a few wires then, wa-la, dead Krissy at the feet of anyone who came in. But I couldn't just abandon everyone like that, and Freddy... My chest tightened when I thought of leaving him.

_You may not like me, but I like you, _that's right, acceptance of my feelings. _Risking it all for some pin-up doll who sings in the A.M. and kills in the P.M._

The pillows shifted when I got up to pace around my room, waiting for six A.M. or someone to come in for a show. I needed a distraction, and badly. These thoughts of suicide and Phantoms were going to eat me alive, I can't even save myself.

_"Creepy bear, you're just my style, ice blue eyes, you don't smile. Falling victim to your fantasy, Glob, I love it that you're so creepy,"_ I sang a modified version of You're So Creepy by Ghost Town lazily, dragging heavy feet over to my full body mirror.

I looked like a freaking chicken exploded. White feathers coated my pelt, oil still streamed down from my deep endoskeleton eyes, and I groaned at the reflection. With my tail held low, I turned my back on the glass. The image wavered from the corner of my eye, and I flipped around again. The stupid thing was fine, but while studying myself some more, I came up with the perfect description.

_The Krissy Chicken-saw Massacre._

I'm flipping brilliant, oh yeah, coming up with bad puns, you don't even know. Claws clicked across the floor as I made my way over to my dresser, and I saw a piece of paper esting on top of the drawers. My ears stood erect and I picked it up, pushing all of my negativity away. It was a note, and this particular note was from my mother. I read in great detail, not skimming over anything. At first I didn't process everything, so I tried again. It said:

_Dear Kaitlyn,_

_I think you already know I'm not going to be with you for a while. Some things came up in our family, and Mike and I need to help out. I'm not going to tell though, sorry, I just don't want you to worry about it as much as I am. By the way you were sleeping last night, I could you were pretty stressed. That's actually why I didn't wake you up. Sorry if you wanted to say bye. I said bye to the others though, and found out their names. Don't worry, they'll tell you when they're ready. Be back soon._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

"What... The... WHAT?!" I screeched, and ripped the paper up to add to my chicken outfit.

Almost immediately I felt terrible for doing that, at least she said goodbye. What would be worse is if she left without saying anything and worrying about the others more than me. I sighed, and started cleaning myself up by picking the feathers off of me and brushing off the paper shreds. All of the pieces went underneath my dresser, collecting dust bunnies and dirt until someone came around and cleaned it, which was most likely never judging from the cobwebs stretched across the corner of each room in this stupid restaurant. The six o' clock bell rang, making me jump. Most of the nastiness was off of me, but only a couple of feathers stuck here and there. The real problem was my fur, poorly blow-dryed Kristina Kitten was back.

Glancing back at my mirror and at the sheds on the floor, I said, "N-n-n-n-nasty," and walked out of my castle slowly.

People were already in the restaurant, contrary to yesterday where the rain chased everyone off. It wasn't overflowed, but it wasn't lonely either. Freddy wasn't singing yet, ptobably waiting for a bit more people. Bonnie and Chica were ticking nervously, purple fingers drumming on an orange guitar and yellow wings stroking a cupcake with eyes. The bear wasn't moving at all, just fixated in the normal stage position with his microphone in hand and the other paw held up. I sat on a bench near the East Hall and arcade, and stared up at the stage. An electronic _pew _came from me and my eyes clicked into endoskeleton dots.

_Perfect timing, _I thought, and then they clicked back into emerald green and laughed at me. Wow. I really needed to learn how to control that.

When my focus drifted away from the stage, the band started with Bonnie dragging a hand over his guitar and Chica crashing around her drums.

**"I'm just like your friends; I sit solid until the timing's bad and then I take my bow and leave."**

**"I'm so loyal, I'm so loyal, trust me please."**

**"See, nothing's new when you've got no limits and you can test your keyboard's strength to talk you through the rough nights, the dead ends, the fist fights, and all your broken teeth."**

**"See, every model has a weakness and every child has a spot for toys, so if we take the two and we mix them through she'll have the dead-on logic for boys."**

**"And I'm trying to keep you in line, but the city's saying 'oh darling, you're mine'."**

**"And your smile says you've got it together but your eyes are telling me it's not true, true."**

**"So every weekend when you're living, singing 'life is short', you better think again 'cause growing up's the longest haul, I don't think that I will, no no."**

**"So when the lights go out you better crack the door, 'cause everyone's waiting singing 'whoa ay oh, whoa oh ay ohh, young love is fleeting'."**

**"And I'm trying to keep you in line, but the city's saying 'oh darling you're mine'."**

**"And your words say you've got it together now, but you think that love is just a pretty lie."**

**"So go ahead and make your move and shake it up and make it feel like love."**

**"And when he's telling you you're pretty, so so pretty keep his eyes above." **

**"Apologies and empty pickup lines that turn on dimes, he's got so much." **

**"Baby don't let it work, you know it never never works, except what he said was..."**

**"I'm trying to keep you in line, but the city's saying 'oh darling you're mine'."**

**"And your words say you've got it together now, but you know, you think, you know you think that love is a petty lie."**

**"And I'm trying to keep you in line, But the city's saying 'oh darling you're mine'..."**

Bonnie and Chica both jumped offstage simultaneously, while Freddy just stood in proper position even when the curtains closed him and his blue eyes off from the people. Nobody seemed to notice, or they did and just didn't care. I was going to walk towards him and step behind the curtains, but a loud truck rolling in the parking lot caught my gaze and held it. Sneaking past Bonnie to the entrance, I watched the muddy truck's doors swing open, and a family of redheads step out. I was distracted for a moment by music blaring right nextbto me, and glanced over to see Izzy with her headphones around her neck.

"E-excuse me-e, m-miss," a waiter with a stutter came over to her. "Y-you'r-re re-really not-t s-supposed t-to be do-doing th-that-"

He was cut off by the teen hissing at him, and the poor waiter squealed and ran away. The door opened and nearly slammed me in the face, and a one of the little redhead girls jumped in and ran straight to Pirate's Cove. What I assumed to be her baby brother crawled in more slowly, followed by their parents and a teenager.

"Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear..." The teenager walked past me, and one of her hums reached me.

_No, you shouldn't have, _I replied to her in my head.

She turned around after I thought that, and I nearly screamed. Darcy McReman, a younger version, stood before me. Dark forest green eyes penetrated my suit and picked my lost soul apart piece by piece, analyzing every broken bit bit of my dark mind, yes, the trap has been sprung. The girl must have noticed my stricken look, because she wrinkled her freckled nose and stepped away warily. I stood in a daze, then shook my head to get out of the growing shadows and follow Darcy. Creeping little cat, that's what I was. Walking up behind you and, boom, an ugly creature explodes and destroys all of your work. Don't mine at night, or should I say, don't run out of power at night. Check the lights, close the doors, oh no where's Bonnie, holy schmow Chica's in the Kitchen, Foxy's derping out, and Freddy's glaring at the camera. Put the tablet down, hear a laugh, and you guessed it, the bear is gone. What fun it must be to work as a night guard.

Darcy was sitting at a table by Pirate's Cove now, her parents watching her little siblings. Of all places in this hellhole, why Pirate's Cove? Foxy screeched random things past the curtains, and I plunged my claws into the wall next to me. They sunk in quite snugly, and I hauled myself up while no one was looking. Or at least, while hopefully no one was looking. I assume it would be hard to explain why a cat was hanging from the ceiling by a single paw, but that's just me. 'Oh, she's just working out. Nothing to see here, move along people with poor taste in pizzerias...'

Watching from afar, I curled up in the corner and dust coated my pelt to turn out into a murky shade of gray. And no, there were not fifty shades of it on me. Don't be weird. Right when I got settled in my disgusting yet oddly comfortable nook, Darcy decided it would be great to make me work out even more and chase her across the restaurant.

She ran off to the arcade, but before she said to her dad, "Don't flip out, I'm just going to the arcade. I'll be back."

Her dad narrowed his identically green eyes at her and replied, "Don't be long."

When I tried to leap off the ceiling and land gracefully on the floor, my back claws thought it would be oh-so hilarious to lodge themselves in the wall and make me dangle right above Pirate's Cove. My body loves to do weird things and embarrass me, especially when I talked to or even looked at Freddy. Sammy, Sam, I don't know, adorable killer bear? That sounded about right, at least to me. Freaking cute as all get out, stained in blood and other unnamed bodily fluids. I crossed my arms and waited to crash on the floor, right in front of Foxy. The russet red fox thankfully dismissed his fans with a wave of a paw, saying there will be more stories in a little bit. I wished I could sheathe my back claws instead my dumb front ones, but then told myself to be more thankful when I remembered my butter claw withered self and Foxy's false rubber teeth. What did he do to deserve that anyways?

A crack split in between my feet, and I thought, _Oh no, _and fell right onto the hard, wood floor of Pirate's Cove.

The fox android jumped up and squeaked, which I found extremely hilarious. Who's the scaredy cat now?

"Wha' are ye doin' in 'ere?!" Foxy yelped, ears standing erect.

"Oh, you know, I was just hanging around and decided to drop in," I replied sarcastically, and got up on my back legs to wipe myself clean of all the cobwebs and turned to leave.

Yellow eyes hardened when they saw my grin, "Freddy hasn' been a goo' inf'uence on ye."

"What do you know about him?" I whirled around and snapped, "Don't talk about him like that!"

His ears fell along with his gaze. "'M sorry I pu' meself on ye li'e tha', lass. Ya kno', I don' thin' I really li'ed ye. It's jus', ye... ye remin' me of someun'."

"What? WHAT?!" I screamed, and growled back, "How do I know you're not freaking lying? What imaginary friend of yours do I remind you of? The only friend that seems to want to talk to you is Bonnie! What, are you gay and trying to be straight with me because I'm like Bonnie? Flip off!"

"Wai'! Please, Cheshire!" Foxy cried and caught my pelt with his hook when I was about to walk out. "Mangle! 'Er name wa' Mangle! Th' lassie was me bes' frien', 'til th' Toys go' ta'en away 'n I don' kno' if she be dead o' pu' away some'ere. 'N if ye wanna talk 'bout lyin', then loo' at th' bear ye be so smitt'n wi'h."

My stomach did a flip and my anger fell at the point where he talked about the bear I was smitten with, and I stuttered, "Wh-what?"

A snort greeted me, "Oh, please, Cheshire, it's ob'ious. Bonnie 'n I were talkin' 'bout it th' othe' night, 'n... Jus' lemme be. I don' li'e ye anymore. Don' ge' me wrong, I wanna be frien's, bu' I ain't gonna kee' ye stuck on me when ya coul' ge' a chance."

"Stuck on you?" I sneered, even though I wasn't really mad anymore. "I think it goes the other way around."

"C'mon, jus' be frien's?" His voice rose into a whine, "We ain't e'en allowed ta figh' anymo'e, 'n it's bette' ta ha'e frien's than e'emies."

"I'll think about it."

"I un'erstan'."

"And don't call me Cheshire."

"M'kay, Cheshire."

I listened to him laugh and pushed back the curtains, a weight lifted off my shoulders that I didn't have to deal with that anymore. He'll be seeing Mangle soon enough, when I find Marionette and the other Toys. Seeing the stairs that lead down to the basement was a huge help, because the basement is in fact underneath me and the Puppet did say he was somewhere below us. There still was the issue with Bonnie being pissed, and Freddy not moving at all, and Darcy McReman the not yet night guard prancing around in the arcade. Not feeling like chasing her all over the place, I clambered up the stage stairs to Freddy. It wasn't like I had anything better to do, besides sit around and maybe play with the kids in the Fantasy Forest.

Two slashes of lightning blue alerted me that the bear was still standing still as a statue onstage. Hands raised, mic gripped, fake smile, straight top hat and bow, yeah, normal position. Nothing fishy, except for the fact he didn't move even when I hurled myself onto the wood in front of him with a thump that would surely make anyone flinch.

"Hello," I tilted my head up at him, sinking back on my haunches to reveal a wide expanse of soft, red-violet fluff. "Being antisocial, I see. That's cool. I'm just going to sit back hear and talk and or sing your ears off, and if you got a problem with that, then move."

_Your unbelievably cute ears, _I kept this thought in, while Freddy made no move. Not even a twitch of an ear or blink of an eye.

Getting up and weaving myself between his legs on all fours, I continued to have my one-sided conversation. "You know, Sammy, I saw you the other day backstage. I still like you, though. It's funny, huh? I know your name now, at least, which is pretty cool. Godfrey never told me you of all people was his brother, but he did tell me he had one. That must count for something?"

Every time I circled around and in between him, an infinity sign was made. _Together forever, always and forever._

My tail curled in amusement when he still didn't protest my actions, and a wicked idea crawled into my head. The floorboards creaked and groaned in protest when I stalked over to the wall, pushing my metal weight on the ground to gain enough strength to pull myself on the vertical climb. Hydraulics in my shoulders hissed, springs in my claws bounced in rebound as they were implanted in the stage repeatedly. I crawled slowly up to the wooden beams holding the multicolored stage lights, now dim. Metal served as muscles underneath my fur, and they rippled when I sprang from the wall to the wood. My tail flicked and gave me balance, while I focused on my target below me. I stopped right above Freddy, sitting down like an oversized cat with my neck craning to keep him in my sights.

"Release the Kris-bomb," I whispered, and leapt on top of the bear.

The impact was jarring to say the least. At the most, it shook me to the very core so hard that my Emoticlones in the Nightosphere could feel it. I fell off of Freddy's broad shoulders with a yelp, and took his top hat tumbling with me.

"Aw, come on, not even an inch?" Frustration pent up inside me at how stubborn he was being, and I threw my arms up in exasperation.

I padded over to face him on my hind legs, still extremely peeved he wasn't doing anything. Our muzzles nearly touched when I tilted mine up just to face him, he was so tall. His gaze was pointed forwards, meant to be happy, but instead were boiling over with icy hatred for everything he saw. With a blacked out rage that will cast a spell, don't tempt him, he's got those evil eyes. Pretty little lies and glassy blue eyes. Evrything someone could want, and don't forget the sharp tongue that could slice your ears off. I sighed, and my jaw hung open a bit.

_Welcome to this all-expense tour of my lips, _lazy thoughts drifted in and out of my mind, but this was by far the weirdest. _That's right, take a good look. Food goes in and smooches come out, baby._

"Really not gonna move," I confirmed, head tilted while staring at him, "are you?"

No reply. Of course, why would I be expecting one anyways? It's not like Freddy would answer me even if he was moving around, that's the sad part about it. I pulled away from the intoxicting stare, stepping behind him again and sitting criss cross. The black top hat was resting on its side next to me, and I looked at it from the corner of my eye. Wasn't doing much good just laying there and looking adorable, so I put it to good use and put it on. Instantly I felt happy, and a stupid smile worked its way on my face. I looked like Gumball from the Amazing World of Gumball when Penny called him a hero for saving the school from Richwood High. Pretty stupid, my thing for Freddy's props. I contemplated on taking his bow off too, but my ears flattened shyly whenever I thought of getting up. Instead, I bore my eyes into his back and started talking again.

"Sam, I want your help," I began telling him about the Marionette and Toys I've been dreaming of, but not the new androids at the old restaurant. That was something I wanted to keep for myself, for better or worse. Darcy and Springtrap were in that same no-no category. "I'm pretty sure you know Marion', or, excuse me, the Marionette. The dude has sorta been... creeping into my dreams, I guess? Wow. Sounds so awkward when I say it aloud. Anyways, he wants to help us find the murderer. And if you're thinking that the Puppet is a lying little batootey, you're wrong. I really like him..."

_Not as much as I love you._

"And I think he sincerely means it. I know he does, Sammy, he's my friend. If you can't believe him, believe me. I'm pretty sure you don't really like me too much, but we're still Bear Bros. I'm never saying that again. Once in a life-time oppurtunity, boy-e. So, I have a good idea of where he might be. I saw it last night when I also saw you... saw you.. saw you kill... Xander..."

_Don't worry, I still love you._

"Don't worry, I still like you. What I saw was a door leading to what I assume is a basement, and Marion' specifically said, 'We've been living underneath ever since'. And, prove me wrong, basements are usually underneath the premises. Hey, that's my logic, sounds crazy, I know. Basements are reslly supposed hang in the sky, but everyone including me mixes it up. S'cool. Just, Sammy, help me. Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica helped me with the night guards, help me with this. Our little secret, dynamic duo, sweet team. No offense, I would usually ask my mom, but she's not here and neither are Mike or Jeremy. The humans, as you would call them."

_Is he human, does it matter?_

"I hope you're not shut down, because if I have to repeat myself, I'll be peeved," I glared daggers at his back, but the frost melted into a warm, lime sun. "Oh, who am I kidding, I could never be truly mad at you. I'm not even a scary person unless I really try hard, even then it's pretty weak. You'd think I would be more fazed and scared of you after watching you kill someone, but apparently it won't cause long term brain junk to me. Already dead and not afraid of dying, a pro to being freaking murdered at five."

_But I'm terrified of losing you._

"Now, just to sum it all up, Senpai, help me find Marionette and the Toys. Be my Turbo Bro. See, I changed it! Turbo Bro, help me. We find the killer. Happiness and rainbows ensue, flowers, sunshine, et cetera. Now, while you have a deep conversation in your head, I shall entertain you with my voice. Prepare to be blown away, Fazbear, or should I say, Valdez."

_And while we look for the old models, I can spy on Darcy, dream of Springtrap, and keep my Phantom in check. What fun._

I sang the first song that came to mind, and opened my mouth to let the lyrics take over.

_"Daddy, why did you leave me?"_

_"You created me, so don't you wanna see me?" _

_"Daddy, why did you make me?" _

_"If you're not gonna take me to get a burger and shake-y?"_

_"My cursed blood is your cursed blood, come on back and be my bud."_

_"I can count your visits on my fingertips."_

_"Come back and give me presents from your business trips."_

_"Daddy why did you father me, if all you wanna do is bother me?"_

_"Don't you know that I love you?"_

_"And I only wanna see more of you."_

_"Daddy, why did you eat my fries?"_

_"I bought them, and they were mine."_

_"But you ate them, you ate my fries."_

_"And I cried, but you didn't see me cry." _

_"Daddy, do you even love me? _

_"Well I wish you'd show it, because I wouldn't know it." _

_"What kind of dad eats his daughter's fries? "_

_"And doesn't even look her in the eyes?" _

_"Daddy there were tears there. _

_"If you saw them would you even care?"_

I ended the song with a yawn and took off Freddy's top hat, hearing Bonnie and Chica finally coming back onstage for another show. If I was listening harder, I would've had heard the camera was watching Freddy and I the whole time, yet I remained blisfully unaware and ignorant. I got up and placed the bear's hat back on his head, still no movement.

"Answer me, please," I pleaded to him one last time, and thought of confessing. "Sam, I think I..." ._ I think I like like you. Listen, when I look at you my brain goes all stupid, and I just want to hug you and sit on the stage and singwith you. I can't explain why, but I never felt this way and I think we should be together._ "Ah, it's nothing."

I bolted away, hopping off the stage and disappearing into the shadows. The curtains shook at the spot I leapt out of, and Bonnie and Chica came back for another show. The drummer and guitarist pushed back the blue fabric and I exhaled in relief, I left at just the right time. Darcy wasn't here anymore, so I couldn't watch her, yet I settled for playing with kids in my Forest of Fantasy. Making my way across the arcade, I went over to the East Hall to stay in the shadows while on my small expedition. Right when I stood in front of the dark opening, I heard a chuckle from Vincent down the hall.

"Daddy's little monster..."

* * *

**A/N: Yay updates! I'm in a seriously good mood because guess what... I divorced Danna! And I'm engaged to someone new! I asked Patience, my friend, out today and she said yes! Whoo! I think the Foxy fans are happy, too, because I decided to stop torturing him this chapter and I'm giving you guys a bunch more polls and question in this story that will be decided by you, dear reader. Now, for the questions...**

**Q1: Who do you think was the white-eyed creature in Krissy's dream? (It could be any character)**

**Q2: What pairing(s) should I ship here? **

**1\. Foxy x Mangle**

**2\. Foxy x Bonnie**

**3\. Bonnie x Chica**

**4\. Golden Freddy x Chica**

**5\. Marionette x Mangle**

**I personally prefer Bonnie x Chica and Foxy x Mangle, because they're both my OTPs, but I still really like Bonnie x Foxy. I might end up doing my OTPs, though. Meh. Question número tres... Oh, and Toy Freddy automatically is paired with Toy Krissy.**

**Q3: Should Krissy and Foxy be friends, feel neutral and be distant, or hate each other?**

**1\. Friends**

**2\. Neutral and distant**

**3\. Hate**

**And that's all for questions today, y'all! I changed the date for finishing this FanFic, from May 26th (my birthday) to June 18th (the end of school). If you're wondering why, it's because I am definitely not going to finish even if I do three-day updates. Don't worry, this thing will be finished before Chappie 20. Maybe it'll end Chappie 18? I think it will, but I'm guessing. So, please vote, and I'll see you next time!**

**Te amo mucho!**


	14. Chapter 14: Princess Day

The words made me shiver from my ears to tail tip, shaking ever so slightly before dashing through the arcade and underneath my archway. Few pople were here, but at least I could do something besides stare at the stage all day. Though the idea did seem appealing, it would make me seem like a weird stalker. Well, I already was classified as a creeper, but not to common knowledge of my fellow androids. Bonnie would most likely make fun of me, following me around, "Hey, Kris, why were you checking out Freddy for like, the whole day?"

_Better than fighting with him, _I replied to him in my head. _But why don't you? Run away, because __**IT'S M-**_

_I freaking get it! It's you! _Phantom was acting up again, just what I needed at the time.

Unexpectedly, the voice went silent and a kid ran up to me. It was Cole, the same blond boy I saved from being a pancake at the foot of my tree. He had also triggered something like 'Future Vision' of how I would die if I was never murdered. Falling out of a helicopter and drowning didn't seem like an appealing or righteous death, just stupid and shameful. My eyes faded out a bit when I wondered how the others would have died, maybe similar reasons...

A tug on my tail knocked me out of my daze, and I turned around to see that Cole was yanking on it gently. "I wanna play with you, Krissy."

I stooped down to pick him up, replying gently, "Of course. Is there anyone else here?"

"Just Naomi and I," wide, innocent eyes were trained on me. "Everyone else is at Pirate's Cove."

My figurative heart skipped a beat when I heard about Naomi, but I kept my cool. I didn't see her father earlier, though as long as someone knew where she was, I was fine with her being left alone for a while. "Really? Let's go back to the castle, then. We can't leave Naomi alone."

He nodded enthusiastically, and I carried him in my arms down the path. Chubby hands gripped my fur tightly, and I realized with a jolt that this was how my mother felt while carrying or caring for me. Not letting anything happen, maybe a bit overprotective. All the same, it was better than letting your kid walk off to wherever they want. Keep an eye on them, and maybe they won't end up in a red-violet cat suit and won't fall in love with a sarcastic bear animatronic. The thought made me hug Cole tighter against my chest and take faster steps to my Fantasy Fortress. Leaves whispered above my head, which was odd considering there was no wind to sweep them away. Simple sighs and breaths would start tornadoes, blasting trees in a mindless rage. I shuffled over to the wooden door, child still in arms. Thankfully Naomi wasn't screwing around and hadn't locked us out, and I pushed it open with a squeal of protest from the door.

Naomi was sitting criss cross in the middle of the room, with a piece of paper in hand that she was intently staring at. I glanced over to the side, and saw that the drawer where I kept the cute little shipping paper was open and empty. Dropping Cole, I immediately stalked over to Naomi with a slight glare on my face. She didn't notice me yet, and I stooped over her. A shadow was cast over the blonde girl, and for a split second it had glowing white eyes with a cruel, Cheshire Cat grin. It was gone as soon as it came. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, and I thought about how sad it was that I had to check. Naomi looked up, trying by to find out where the light went, and squeaked when she saw me leaning over her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, in my painfully older voice compared to her own.

"Nothing!" She gave a glowing, innocent grin and jumped up to put the paper back in my drawer.

_That's what I thought. _I pulled my ears back up so they wouldn't be tipped forwards, and they stood up straight and proud.

Cole bounced up to me again, and this time held a stuffed dragon that looked exactly like the one standing next to Pat in my dream. Same green scales, white belly, every detail perfect down to the very creases in his wings. It was all I could to keep from flinching at the harmless stuffed toy, I didn't want to scare any of the two kids that were actually here.

Instead of shying away, I projected my thoughts to the dragon. _Hope you'll be taken apart, I hope you die in a fire!_

I hated the idea of being replaced, especially when I was a new animatronic meant to take this horrible business out of its debt. There's no point in changing something bright and shiny, no logic. Unlike the tattered old versions in 1987, or my projected future, those were acceptable to be renewed. Would you look at them now, with better software and actually able to move around in the day. Cole disrupted my daydreams by unexpectedly hugging me, and Naomi joined in too.

"O-kay?" Their small hands were wrapped around me, squeezing out a chuckle and I put a paw on their shoulders.

"You're our favorite, Krissy," Naomi explained herself, her voice muffled by my fur. "Everyone likes Foxy, but you're Kris the Kitten Princess."

"You saved me," added the turquoise eyed boy with a nod of agreement.

I laughed again, and let go of the two to squat down in the middle of them. "That's a very nice thing to say, you guys." Happiness echoed in my tone to being someone's favorite, and I added in a low whisper, "Don't tell anyone this, but you two are my favorite kids. It's a secret though, so keep quiet."

Both of them started giggling and playing with each other, starting out by Cole throwing the dragon in Naomi's face. She squeaked and they chased one another around the castle. I slunk over to my pillows, and sat on them to watch the kids fondly. This was nice, being here, not worrying about a Phantom whispering threats in my ears and finding our killer, along with Freddy.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already be up under your arm._

I settled down on my stomach, placing my narrow head on my paws and observing area. The lighting came from dim flourescent lights overhead that were sneakily placed so they would be hidden at a glance and still gave off energy, and it was much brighter than outside. Overall it was still dim, inside and out. The stone was smoothed out with the occasional bump and divet here or there, but it was no big deal. Just then I understood how desperate the company was for customers, they put such a big effort into one attraction. All of the things here must have sucked away what was left of their money in hopes of making a huge profit, and I wanted it to work. I hoped it would. Maybe it already has, but this place was still run-down. If the owner made a huge amount of money, then I would assume he would take the liberty to at least hire people to clean the restaurant and maybe work out bugs in our operating system.

The only thing was thet there were so many more things wrong than being bugged. Transmigration of souls, killing people, and prove me wrong I didn't think that was the solution. Being dismantled wouldn't actually be so bad, however I could still be stuck in the suit and not be able to move on. I liked being whole and well instead of mangled and trashed. That didn't mean I was perfectly fine with the situation, it simply meant I was picking the lesser of two evils. The unknown was what I was avoiding, on the subject if we moved on after being destroyed. We probably wouldn't, for there were other things linking us to the Material Plane such as family, friends, toys filled with love and even memories. Cherished things that could not be replaced when forgotten, once they were gone.

Memories can blow away sometimes. You know, like leaves? Memories! They blow so hard! Every thing up there is important, there's things that I...

"That I don't want to lose," I thought out loud and quickly snapped my maw closed once I realized I was talking.

Naomi trotted over, slightly out of breath from the chase. "Kris Kitten Princess, can you sing for us?"

"Sing for you?" I blinked lazily, stifling a yawn.

"I can get Bonnie again," she said with wide, innocent eyes.

I got up, sitting criss cross, and waved my paw dismissively, "No, it's fine. Just sit down."

Apparently my lap was a seat, because she plopped down on it as soon as I replied. Cole took the other side of me, and they both looked up expectantly. I smiled back and began my own version of All Gummed Up Inside by Sammy Valdez, the stubborn bear.

_"I can't keep pushing this down, I can't fathom."_

_"Why am I always trying if I can't have him?"_

_"Every move I make, is just another mistake."_

_"I dunno what it would take."_

_"Because it feels like there's a void inside my body!"_

_"Like there's a void inside my heart!"_

_"These shadows are gonna consume me, if I keep hoping for us to start."_

_"Oh, it feels like I'm all gummed up inside..."_

_"Like I'm all gummed up inside..."_

_"I wouldn't do so much harm, if I knew more."_

_"But this life has shaken me to the core."_

_"Yes, I already know, his answer will be no."_

_"Please, tell me where to go..."_

_"When there's a void inside my body!"_

_"There's a void inside my heart!"_

_"He's never going to choose me."_

_"And it's ripping me apart."_

_"Oh, it feels like I'm all gummed up inside..."_

_"Like I'm all gummed up inside..."_

_"It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ide..."_

The duo on my lap grinned up at me, and they both got up simultaneously. "We have to go, my daddy is picking us up," Naomi explained why she was leaving so soon.

"Us?" I asked, not knowing she meant Cole too.

"Mhmm, Cole's my cousin. He doesn't go to my school, though." Her eyes misted up as she said this, and I heard her faintly whisper, "I could use a friend."

My throat choked up when I heard her say this, although it was probably the least of my problems. Grabbing both of their hands gingerly, I led the two cousins away and towards Jonas. Wind rustled my fur, and I flattened my ears against the blasts of breeze. It shook the trees, but when I looked down I saw Cole and Naomi grinning without any wind making their hair fly around like crazy. An illusion, meant just for me. Perfect. What was it going to do anyways, I wasn't afraid of the wind.

_But you fear falling, both figuratively and literally,_ this time it wasn't Phantom, I could tell because this voice was calm yet cold and calculating. What Emoticlone was speaking to me, I had no clue.

Jonas was waiting patiently for his nephew and daughter by the leaping cat archway, though he looked like he was beginning to worry by the way he ran his hands through his black hair. Naomi's pink North Face was in his hands, and he gripped it tightly. The iron hug loosened when Naomi broke away from me and ran towards her father. Cole followed more slowly, and I hung back in the shadows. I didn't feel like confronting Jonas right now, Naomi brought back too many memories that would eventually drift away in the torrents of my mind, replaced by new buds that would grow and bloom so that the cycle could replace itself.

"See you, Nay-Nay," I said, not knowing that the next time I'd see her it would be in a completely different place and I would be a completely different cat.

My emerald gaze followed the three of them out of sight, and I heard the door open faintly. They were gone, always and forever. I would never be together forever, something would always be in my way. No one decided to walk in my attraction, and I walked out assuming that the others were onstage and Foxy was curled up in Pirate's Cove. Kids yanked on the controls to arcade machines, putting coins in to cranes and seeing if they could get the Bonnie plushie that was right there, while I snuck around right under their noses. Climbing on the walls wouldn't be such a good idea because I could fall off again, maybe hurt a kid. I wouldn't be able to bear the pressure of that on top of all of these other things going on, I actually barely hung on to sanity with them.

A few kids surrounding a bench caught my gaze, and I crawled through the shadows to them. They were watching something on a tablet, but were also blocking it from my view on all fours. Standing up on my hind legs, I saw that they were watching Adventure Time. It looked to be the episode "Evicted!".

"I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen," the tablet poured out lines from Marceline.

_I'm Kris, the Kitten Princess, _a smile crept its way onto my muzzle, faint when I walked away, but still there. Smiling was a nice thing to do, especially if I was going through tough things.

My mind wandered off to my mother, who was dealing family issues that she wouldn't tell me about. It was my family too, I should have a right to know. I remembered the note said she didn't want me to stress out more than I was, but it was stressing me out that I had no idea what was happening to her.

_Well, _I projected my thoughts out to her to tell her what was happening here, _since you've been gone, I've been singing these stupid songs so I could ponder, the sanity of you, mother._

_**I hope you die in a fire, hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire! Hope you'll be taken apart, hope this is what you desire! **_Phantom howled inside of me and I nearly doubled over at the hatred being hurled at me, oil tears starting to well at the side of my eyes.

The dark entity began cursing something I couldn't understand, a different tongue than my American one. _**Hajime to owari no iranai imi kono kokoro no jouhatsu e to.**_ _**Dare ga hinsei o oboeteru ka? Kyouki no mado kara, sayounara.**_ _**Konnichi wa, watashi. Awanakatta darou? Sayounara, anata. Saa, hanashi shiyou ka?**_

"This is America," I hissed between clenched teeth in pain. "You speak English, or you don't speak at all."

"What did you say, darling?" A familiar country accented voice above me asked, and I just realized I was curled over with a hand on my stomach when I glanced up.

Chica was standing before me, concern etched across her face. "Are you alright, Kris?"

_No, I'm not. I can hear the voices stirring, all the awful things they're planning. It's no use, I can't control it maybe it's a sign not to quit. _"Y-yeah, I'm good."

"Then I was wondering if you wanna come on stage," the chick made sweeping motion with her wing over to the stage where Freddy was still standing and Bonnie was missing.

"Okay," I replied and glanced over her shoulder to the guitarist grinning, sandwiched in between a group of kids.

Purple eyes lit up when I accepted, "We're gonna perform in a few, so you best be going over there with us right now. And pick a song while you're at it, at this point we're just guessing what Freddy's gonna play."

About to walk away from me, I stopped Chica before she could leave. "About that, why isn't he moving? Is he broken?"

"Nah, this is normal for him. Does it once a year, same day, just standing. Never told us what it was about, anyways." A shrug greeted me, and she walked off with Bonnie following her. The children he left behind 'aww'-ed but soon made up for their loss by scampering over to Pirate's Cove.

_Death to your heart! _I screamed at Foxy on the inside when I saw his head poke out of his star lined curtains and welcome the group. _And I'll rip it apart! You've come undone, you're the weakest one!_

No one disturbed me when I sat down on a chair by me, and I put my elbow on the table to think about the song I wanted to sing. _We're gonna lay down a chill jam._

I got up and made my way over to the stage, humming the tune of the song. Thankfully no one made a move to intercept me, because I didn't want to keep my friends waiting. The fans, as Bonnie would call it. My eyes subconciously rolled when I thought of the lavender bunny with an overinflated ego, and I sighed at him and Freddy fighting. Vincent said no weird things from down the hall, but when I glanced down the corridors I saw his tall shadow pacing back and forth with something held in his cold hands. Curiosity got the best of me and forced me to decide to check the day guard out after the song. What I had picked was a bit complicated, it was one of my own little remixes of an Adventure Time song by the one and only Marceline the Vampire Queen. Coming to the conclusion that the longer I waited the less time I'd have to look at Vincent, I bounded on the stage behind the curtains. Freddy was standing still of course, Chica was staring at her cupcake on her drums, and Bonnie was tuning his guitar while shooting the occasional dirty glare at Freddy.

If Bonnie noticed me, he gave no clue. Chica on the other hand glanced up and brightened when she saw me. "Alright, Kris what are we gonna play today?"

"Uh, it's sorta hard," I explained and she tilted her head in question. "See, I want to sing I'm Just Your Problem by Marceline, but I want the Marshall Lee lyrics and Helena Band tune. Think you can be flexible and make that work?"

Bonnie finally looked up, dull scarlet eyes peering in between lowered rabbit eyes. "A challenge. I can do that, but I don't know about the chick."

"I can do it fine!" Yellow feathers ruffled at the rudely implied comment, and she sat down on her drummer seat with a huff.

A grin flashed as if Bonnie was pleased by making her cross, and both of the band members downloaded the song to get ready. With a nod of approval, I turned to Freddy. He was still as a state, sentient steel, before me.

"You heard that, right? Marshall Lee version with Helena Band?" I asked softly, yet with no avail or reply.

I sighed, letting my ears lower in sadness from the empty feeling inside of me. The curtains pulled back just in time, which was good because I didn't want to wallow in self pity and ultimately kiss Freddy then run away screaming while yanking my hair out.

_Freddy, what's more important to you?_

The do behind me started playing the Helena Band notes, and I picked up a mic from the darkness. Freddy started moving, though it wasn't the usual fluid, smooth movements. It was the normal robotic turns, jerky and unpredictable.

_The Bite of '87, it was the jerky and unpredictableness of robot that caused it._

_**NIGHTMARE NIGHTMARE NIGHTMARE WAS IT ME? NIGHTMARE NIGHTMARE!**_

I ignored the Phantom again, the darm thing was being extremely annoying and giving painful headaches today.

**"La da da da ta, I'm gonna bury you in the ground..." **

_"La da da da ta, I'm gonna bury you in my sound..." _

**"I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face, I'm gonna..."**

_**"What, you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?!"**_

_"Sorry I don't treat you like a god, is that what you want me to do?"_

**"Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do." **

_**"Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you?"**_

_**"Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you." **_

_"Well, I'm just your problem..."_

**"I'm just your problem..."**

_"It's like I'm not even a person, am I?" _

_**"I'm just your problem..." **_

**"Well, I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do." **

_"I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you." _

**"I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your black list!" **

_**"But I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you."**_

_**"So, why do I want to?"**_

_**"Why do I want to?"**_

_"I don't have a clue."_

**"I'm asking you!"**

_"So, why do I want to?"_

_**"And I guess that's why, I wanna bury in the ground!"**_

_**"And maybe that's why, I wanna bury you in my sound!"**_

**"I'm sorry that it's this way, but I don't know what else to say."**

**"'Cause I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to push all my friends away."**

_"'Cause I-I-I-I-I'm just your problem."_

_"And I-I-I-I-I'm just your problem."_

The curtains closed again, Freddy froze, and I shot offstage before the rest of the band could even move. There was something off about this Vincent character, and I needed to find out what. The feeling was cold yet familiar, like not having snow for years and living out in the sun, keeping only fading memories of the cold white flakes that once fell from the sky. Once it snowed again, it would be a torrent of memories breaking the dam of your mind and flooding streams of emotion, which streaked down faces as oil and blood.

Shadows no longer danced eerily across the wall, save for mine when I walked down the West Hall. It stretched behind me in an extremely tall shape, running across the floor and towering on the wall. For a moment I saw a flash of white eyes and matching smile on my shadow, but I wasn't sure because illusions seemed to love to target me. An example would be the wind in my Fantasy Forest, buffeting my ears back and starting it's own mini hurricane. No sound was made at my destination, and I wrinkled my nose suspiciously after stopping in the middle of the floor.

_Follow me, _said a voice and I saw my shadow skip past me, paw outstretched in a beckoning stance.

Something inside of me complied, one foot in front of the other moving in a zombie like way to the office. Oh howmany things could go wrong, following shadows and meeting former night guards. I poked my head through the doorway, catching sight of my shadow and it leaped off the wall. Her skin was black and had a purplish tint to it, black fog billowing off of it. The thing, whatever it was, pulled me in and I obeyed. One of the tendrils of black touched me, and a big, red warning flashed before my eyes.

**ERR.**

**ERR.**

**ERR.**

**ERR.**

Confused, I tried blinking away the unexpected error from my vision, but it seemed to make it worse. My head began to grow a painful ache, and my vision blurred in response. The Shadow was gone, replaced by Vincent himself. His face was twisted in a grimace, but I wasn't sure due to the damage my Shadow did to me.

"I really hate you, stop getting in my way," his sea foam eyes rolled and I started seeing double Vincents sneering at me.

I stumbled over myself from the errors bombarding me, watching Vincent helplessly as he slid an object out of his belt. It was a taser. He was going to shock me. I gathered up the last of my strength and growled, leaping for him with glazed yet angry endoskeleton eyes. Surprised that I managed to muster the courage to jump at him, Vincent didn't bother to jump out of the way. With a heavy thud I landed on him and bit down on the flesh covered by a purple uniform in front of my face, which happened to be his shoulder. Screams tore out of his mouth and the taser's cold metal was pressed against my side, sending an electric jolt across my stomach. The electrons traveled up my spine and exploded in my cranium, making my eyes pop with white light. I flew back and fell down, Vincent doing the opposite and regaining his balance. Where I bit him was tattered, and red blood dripped down his pale arm.

_The Bite of '14._

Clicks echoed through the small when the day guard stepped over to me, his feet stopping before they hit my face. My gaze was no longer fuzzy, instead was hazed with white from the taser. I tried to nip his foot in vain, no one tazes me without my consent! Vincent just chuckled and moved further away, stubbled face staring down at me.

"It's almost over, why don't you just let it fly?" He asked, unblinking. "Once I get my second chance, I won't leave you alone. Don't be afraid, it's not the first time you die."

Chest heaving in between breaths, I choked out a stutter. "It's... y-you..."

"Oh, Princess, it's been so long. I didn't even get to see you when you were born. Thankfully I came back here to make sure the other idiots weren't pulling anything to find me, but I saw you! Five years old, your mother with another one, and of course I had the Fredbear suit from the springlock-hybrid generation," he droned on and on with a sadistic grin on his sharp features, getting some sort of pleasure fro m watching me writhe in pain below him.

By now I was slipping in and out of conciousness, not paying the tiniest bit of attention to Vincent. All of my focus was on staying awake, and most importantly alive.

"S-stop... this..." I was reduced to begging when white patches fixed themselves permanently in my view.

"You can't," the shadow of his arm flickered across me as Vincent reached for something on the desk without breaking eye contact.

My emerald optics widened when I saw what this mysterious object was, now in the former night guard's possession. It was dragged across the desk with a heavy metal scrape of wood against steel. He brought out a sledgehammer, and I instantly realized he meant to kill me for the second and hopefully last time in his point of view. The way he softly swung it into his palm with enough force I could hear his flesh slapping under it wasn't doing much to calm my wire nerves either.

"This time, stay dead!" More shadows fell on me when Vincent raised the sledgehammer behind his head, immediate death was inescapable unless I thought odd something, and quick.

In a split second, I lunged forwards and sank my teeth into his ankle. For the second time time tonight I had bit him. The purple uniformed day guard shrieked and ripped his foot away, but not before I got to take a chunk of his leg and pants.

He cussed and kicked me in my gut, hard. "Goddammit, fuck you Princess bitch!"

Pain blinded me further and haze took over my body when his foot connected to my stomach. It felt much different than being shocked by the taser, being dealt a cruel blow. I tried to get up, to run away from the crazed murderer, but only received a wrenched shoulder in my efforts. I gasped out loud at the snap of metal crossbeams in my arm.

"Now," blood pooled on the floor from Vincent's shoulder and ankle bites, "you stay dead!"

Just as he was going to bring the sledgehammer down upon my head, the twelve o' clock bell rang throughout the restaurant and saved my already ending life. With a thunk the day guard through down the weapon and growled.

"See you in Hell, Princess," he limped-ran out the doorway and into the East Hall, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

I was glad he left.

With the last bit of energy I had, I screamed after him, "I-I hope y-yoouu diiiiee in a f-fiiirrrrrrrrrre!"

I broke into a coughing fit, artificial lungs shaking with each ragged inhale. A whirring noise escaped my parted jaws along with a puff of smoke. It was obvious I was going to die here, or at least be horribly damaged. I recounted the days I've been in this... This...

"Crrrrrrrud-d ho-ole," hisses and clicks were pouring out of me as I faded away into unconsciousness.

And I laughed when it happened. I laughed and laughed and laughed, because that's what insane people do when they die. They laugh and feel nothing but pure ecstasy as springlocks snap back into place, cutting them deeper than imaginable and they fall down, their blood staining that secret room which was supposed to be locked away. He found it, it's him, he will come back, he always does, and we have a place for him. In a fucking animatronic bunny suit that's falling apart at the seems, rotting away as moths devour the fabric with great gusto, yummy yummy decaying murderer flesh.

Crazed laughs that define iNSaNiTY, **Mrowowowowowowwwww!**

_I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I'd been there._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and started to burn painfully, and I took in a sharp intake of breath only to get a mouthful of seawater.

Without thinking of the previous oxygen I'd be losing, I yelped, "The ocean!" It came out as a flurry of bubbles and barely made sense.

Water roared in my ears alongside fear, and panic settled in. I had no idea which way was up. The water soaked through my suit and sparks flew only to be quenched by the deep blue. Struggling to find my way to the surface, it didn't help that the cataract like film in my eyes was still blocking half my view. Voices in my head screamed at me in that same stupid foreign language, singing a tune of death.

**_Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku._**

**_Kuro ni nijinde autorain!_**

**_Makkura yami ni hikari nado nai._**

**_Kyouki no oku kara, sayounara._**

More bubbles rose as I fought my way through the waves, metal lungs feeling like they were going to explode any minute. Any minute I would die, if I hasn't died in the Material Plane yet. It seemed that this was Hell Vincent said he'd meet me in, and I would wait. I could wait always and forever.

**_I AM STILL HERE._**

Just as I was going to let go and shut my eyes, drifting off into the sea so whatever disgusting fish could feast on my remains and choke on the steel I was made of, and they would die so the cycle could repeat itself, I broke through the salt water and greeted the sky with outstretched paws. I may have been in the Nightosphere, and it may have been storming, but I have never been happier to be alive than in that moment.

"SUGARTITS!" I hollered in joy, until a wave decided to slap me in the face and pull me back under.

Thankfully I came up again, but shock nearly froze me. I was touching air, oh sweet oxygen, nitrogen, and carbon dioxide, no water would dare touch me. That assumption was plain wrong, obviously. At least the painstakingly tall cliff was close to me, saving a whole lot of swimming distance. Mainly my focus was on not getting dragged under again, because I was tired as all get out. My arms felt like logs and feet like stones, weighing me down to the sharks below. Fresh meat, that was what I was. Not even meat at all, cold hard emptiness, but if endoskeletons are tasty to you I'm not judging. The person next to you is. Punch them, punch them hard now, right now!

Lighting and thunder crackled overhead, and I flinched. Here I am, soaked in water, a fine conductor, and practically a walking lightning rod. Just strike me right here, right on top of my head, I want to die. Rocks crumbled under my hands when I tried scaling up the ninety degree angle. This was great, perfect, everything dandy. Committing suicide and throwing myself back into the ocean seemed like a wonderful alternative. I was nearly about to, but I blinked and was at the top of the cliff.

_What?_ I tipped my head and oil came pouring out of my right ear, other parts of my intricate machinery failing.

"**_Konnichi wa, watashi_**," a voice from the shadows of the pink said, and I recognized as the Phantom. She then translated, "**Hello,** **myself**."

"Phantom!" I growled, though it probably looked not nearly as menacing as I wanted it to. Who could be intimidated of a oversized house cat designed to be cute?

She replied, "**Actually, the name's Shadow K.**" The same black fog who led me towards Vincent revealed itself to me, "**Phantom is a false alias.**"

Snarls built up in my throat and died because of my breaking voice box, and I settled for a soft hum. "Why would you do this to me?"

"**Do what?**" It was sickening, the fake innocence in her eyes and how she sounded exactly like me. "**Teleport you up here do you wouldn't drown?_ Tokorode, anata wa kangei shite imasu_**."

"In English, please."

"**But Japanese is so fun! Anyways, I think ahem, saving your life, dream life at that, wasn't what you meant, Kit-Kat.**"

"Don't call me that!" The tips of my ears burned and thank Grob Gob Glob Grod for the red in my fur once again.

"**Sorry, _Kurisutīna Koneko_, Kit-Kat is the name Freddy moans while he sleeps! Mrowowow, how could I forget? All the negative energy from that one lost soul, it's amazing his Shadow hasn't taken over his mind yet! And you, only been here for a few days and I already have enough power to manifest myself on the Material Plane**." The darkness surrounding her grew significantly deeper and more tendrils streaked away, as if to emphasize her point of being strong.

"So you're not Phantom me?"

"**Uh, no. Here's how I see it: You are the Phantom, or soul, however you wanna put it. I am your Shadow, following you around even in pure brightness. The only way you can get rid of me is to succumb to full darkness.**"

"Okay," I watched my words, any wrong or offensive remarks would be the end of dream me. I would never be able to return to the Nightosphere. "What are you going to do to me?"

"**Well, I was going to kill you since Vincent, your fa-murderer, yes, murderer failed, but you're so entertaining I guess I'll keep you around. A game of cat and mouse would be fun, ironic too, seeing as how we're both little kitties and the light one is supposed to chase the dark, but how the tables have turned, Kurisutīna Koneko!**" She threw her arms up and grinned even wider, which I thought wasn't even possible.

I tried pushing my luck by asking, "Can I be excused for the rest of my life?"

Shadow Krissy didn't answer directly, and she reached up to pick one of the bright red fruit off the neon trees. I noticed she picked the largest of the bunch, watching every move the Shadow made. I didn't trust her for one second.

Blankly staring at the fruit which looked suspiciously similar to an apple, I glanced at her appearance up close. She was the exact same thing as me, same side bang, same tail, same build, down to the last detail. The only differences were the color of our fur, black-purple and red-violet, and eye color, emerald green and milky white.

"**Take a bite of my apple, let me poison you,**" she held it out invitingly, the glossy red skin glowing in a flash of lightning, thunder rumbling afterwards ominously. "**Which one of the sins do you choose?**"

I picked up the apple like fruit disdainfully, rolling it from hand to hand. Shadow Kris did say she enjoyed the chase and wanted to keep me alive, but on the other hand her glowing eyes shone mischievously.

"What's there to lose?" I murmured, and began to pierce the red skin with my fangs.

Another one of my duplicates screamed behind me, "UNITY!" And Bravery bowled Shadow Krissy over into the bright green grass. "Don't you touch her! NYAA!"

Shocked by what happened, I didn't notice that I had sliced off a piece of the apple until it slid down my throat, leaving a cold feeling in my mouth.

"No Kaitlyn don't!" Bravery yelled, but I was already fading to black.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am sorry for not updating. You guys may have been full of my sorries, but seriously. Things have happened recently in my family, mostly around me getting into deep trouble. So bad that my parents aren't kidding about sending me to boarding school. You see, I've bwen taking things like iPods, tablets, and old phones from them so I could write things for you guys and simolt be connected to the world. On top of it all, I've had the hugest relapse of my life. For those of you who don't know what that means, let me show you a party of my life that I usually keep locked away. You deserve to know.**

**In this past weak alone, I had three failed suicide attempts. I found more razors, because about a year ago when I thought I was better I flushed them down the toilet. I'm wearing fucking sweatshirts in the middle of June. My depression is back to haunt me, even though it's nearly the end of the school year and I should be happy. I think it's just stress that made me fall into it again.**

**Guys, I hope you understand that if I don't update, then it means I've probably been shipped away to boarding school or my fourth attempt was sadly a success. Or I'm just trying to repair the relationship between my parents and I and I turned in the phone I'm writing with. There's only six more chapters in this story, it goes up to twenty. Chapter 20: Evergreen. And then it will all be over until I can write the sequel and the three-quel. Dark Minds and Spring Locks.**

**Before I end this half of my A/N, I have to give words of thanks to these awesome authors... *drumroll***

**Emarye! You've been with me since the beginning of this story, helping me, answering my retarded questions, and overall being a good friend.**

**Ionamoon! You gave me permission to use Darcy, and I want sure how to put her in the story until I remembered there's no specific night guard for FNaF 3. *hint hint wink**** wink* You're so happy all the time, have a good friens, so unlike me. To be honest, I envy you.**

**Markiply! This dude reviewed every single chappie, PM-ed his Kik username, and we've been talking nonstop. You have helped me through my issues, and you give great advice.**

**These are just the people who stand out the most. I love you all, and everybody has been the reason my fourth attempt. Now for the story details...**

**Krissy has finally meet her Phantom, or should I say, Shadow! The apple is important, because Kris won't be visiting the Nightosphere soon. There's going to be heavy Kreddy in the next few chapters, especially Chapter 19: Mortal Recoil. Chapter 20 is when things calm down, you you'll see, my army!**

**And yes, Shadow K. spoke Japanese. I put it in romaji form, though, and if you want to translate it you can. The songs she sang were iNSaNiTY and Bad Apple!**

**So stay tuned, and I will get back to you!**

**Te amo!**


	15. I'm Sorry

**By the time you are reading this, I will most likely be dead. I'm sorry. I'm done. I'm done with life. Everything is already set and planned, an endless sleep waits for me. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I will not be writing anymore stories, because it's hard to write when you're six feet under and flowers grow on the earth above you.**

**My suicide is unavoidable. Soon I will leave and everybody will be so much happier without me.**

**I'm sorry for stealing and lying to my parents.**

**I'm sorry for being a horrible sister.**

**I'm sorry for even writing this story and letting my readers down with a death note and unfinished fanfictions.**

**I'm sorry for wasting your time.**

**I'm a waste of space.**

**Flame me. Go ahead. I'll be dead anyways. Love me or hate me.**

**Good bye, **

**Hello endless sleep.**

**I'm sorry.**


	16. Chapter 15: From Bad To Worse

**A/N: Hey hey hey, it's TK, back and maybe not so better than ever, yay!**

**So, if you bothered to read my little note inthe last not really chapter, then I probably scared the living sheot outta ya if you cared enough! And just so you now, that was NOT a joke. NOT AT ALL. Why would I be such an ass? Anyways, like I was saying, my seemingly fool proof plan failed so horribly it screwed my stomach up so freaking bad. Like, so bad, that I'm still having some problems. Yeah, I'm not gonna go into the details and nitty gritty, but let's just say that dousing a bunch of ibuprofen and some weird cleaner thing down is not a good idea and I highly do not recommend it to you or even me now.**

**As soon as school started again on August 31, I've began to think a lot. The part of summer after my "incident" was basically like a recovery time, I stopped eating heavy foods that made my stomach upset and tried to stay clean because man, I had to do so much to get back in an okay state that I just tried to ignore the pressing little objects of my desire. No, if you're wondering, I did not tell my parents or go into a hospital 'cause I just didn't want to talk about it or get subscribed pills I would most likely abuse. So, I stayed quiet. Stopped going online, stopped checking my e-mail, only went on YouTube on the weekends, and cut a bunch of ties with people. It did hurt a bit, because they were my friends and I love writing for you guys. Writing is my passion, and I either want to become an author or meteorologist (or wumbologist). TK was just Izzy for a few months.**

**Then, high school started. My parents actually gave me a Nook which isn't the best tablet on the planet I'll admit, but it's not like a DSi where you can't do anything on it. I'm actually writing this as an e-mail on my Nook right now to send it to myself and copy 'n paste it to FanFiction. So, a lot of people I knew started talking to me again and stopped talking to me too. It didn't feel that great when my old friends dissed me, but I found new ones from the other middle school, Gainesville. My fandoms started drifting back to haunt me with my new Internet connection, especially since I got so many Adventure Time shirts and a Springtrap shirt. I started thinking, You know, what if I started writing again? Eventually the small nagging presence in the back of my head grew and grew until it dominated every little fiber of my pitifully retarded being, and I knew I just had to write again. I had to. It didn't matter if the people who thought I bit the dust hated me for failing, or flames exploded my review section or PM Inbox (which did happen after I posted THAT. Imma coward, huh? Trying to insult lil' ol' me, a 14 year old sweetheart, behind a screen? Wow. Good job.)**

**So, welcome to Chapter 15 of Lost Souls. Welcome back to ME! HAHAHAHA! Oh, by the way, major Kreddy, Toys, sorta slight Bonnica, and here's the official list of voices!**

**Freddy: Markiplier (I think we ALL know where this guy's from, right?)**

**Bonnie: Sparx (The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning)**

**Chica: Cake the Cat (Adventure Time)**

**Foxy: Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean)**

**Kristina: Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time)**

**Golden Freddy: Grizz (We Bare Bears)**

**Purple Guy/Springtrap/Vincent: PopularMMOs (#ThatWasAJoke YouTube)**

**Toy Freddy/Trey: Jake the Dog (Adventure Time)**

**Toy Bonnie/Bloo: Rigby (Regular Show)**

**Toy Chica/Chia: GamingWithJen (YouTube)**

**Toy Foxy/Mangle/Trixie: Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time)**

**Toy Kristina/Katrina: Fionna the Human (Adventure Time)**

**Balloon Boy/Billy: Nemo (Frying-oops! I meant Finding Nemo)**

**Marionette: The Lich (Adventure Time)**

**Freddy: I'M LIKE A WILD ANIMAL WHEN I GET CORNERED, I'LL PUNCH 'EM STRAIGHT IN THE GABBA! SWEAR ON ME MUM!**

**Bonnie: Mommy... Fluff my pillow... *faints***

**Chica: I GOT TWO HOT TOMATAHS! *sings off key***

**Foxy: YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE O' RUM WE GO!**

**Kristina: I'm not mean, Im a thousand years old, and I just lost track of my moral code.**

**Golden Freddy: We're gonna Internet famous, guys!**

**PG: Y U NO TAKE BEACON FROM WELL?!**

**Trey: I love food more than I love people.**

**Bloo: STOP TALKING!**

**Chia: #OPNess**

**Trixie: I never said you had to be perfect!**

**Katrina: Even if we like each other, we're going to hurt each other.**

**Billy: Lucky fin!**

**Marionette: Aren't you cold, Finn?**

**TK: EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, OKAY! Stop referencing your voices...**

**Onwards and forwards! Enjoy!**

**(Oh, and by the way, Imma do a face reveal soon! Keep checking my profile for a pic of me!)**

* * *

I stood onstage, alone. Bonnie and Chica were putzing around together in the Kitchen, Foxy was of course, behind his curtain, and Kristina was no where in sight since she bolted down the West Hall to do who knows what. I almost sighed, but remained still as ever. I didn't want to move. Why?

Well, it was my birthday.

Of course I had to have the birthday during the nasty, cold month of November, while my brother's was during spring. I didn't really ever like spring, though. It just bothered me, especially now that I couldn't even go outside. How old was I supposed to be now, 34? I nearly shivered when I thought of Krissy's actual age. If I was really alive, that'd be wrong. Like, hey I wanna fuck a five-year-old!

I wrinkled my nose in the disgust of the thought. When you put it that way, it just seemed so wrong. Just as wrong as the Marionette dicking around in our heads, and screwing stuff up. If he could see everything that goes around in my head, then it's going to be extremely embarassing when I see him with Kristina. Honestly I'm terrified of the Puppet, although I usually act like he's just some asshole that should be torn apart, it's scary to think he had enough power to actually force us to haunt the suits. And the way he showed our would-be deaths seemed like a warning. See what I saved you from? Look at how much more strength I have than you.

The twelve o' clock bell rang, and I immediately shook my head and jumped offstage. I toyed with the idea of seeing Goldie, but he'd probably scream "Happy belated birthday!" the minute I walk in. I really didn't want that. Kristina was probably still in the Office or down the hall, so I made my way through the shadows down the East Hall. A bright white light from the Kitchen was my only guide down the dark foyer, and had soft voices coming from it. I stalked down towards the illumination and leaned over to peek through the door.

Bonnie and Chica had all of the lights on, nearly blinding, and were dumping pots and pans everywhere.

"...get why you're so scared," I heard the lavender bunny in mid sentence.

"I ain't scared!" Chica snapped back at him and tossed a pan into the sink. "I just don't know what he'll say."

Bonnie turned to face and rolled his scarlet eyes, "Oh mah goodness, Chica, why woul Fazfuck make a rule that'd screw up his chances with 'Kit-Kat'."

They have the balls to talk about me behind my back, I growled inwardly and flattened my ears, still listening.

"Are you just ashamed of me?" Bonnie's voice rose up to a whine as he scampered in front of Chica, cutting her off from the sink and dishes.

The yellow chick pursed her beak and laid her wing on the side of his face, "I love you. Just stop doing stupid crap! Honestly, you think Freddy's gonna forget you jumping at him? He could've killed you, be happy he didn't. Jesus, sometimes I think you have an early death wish. You screw with people too much, and I also ain't gonna forgot how you yelled at me anytime soon!"

The guitarist shrank away and muttered, "Sorry."

I felt my eye flicker a bit at the anger bubbling up in me. I almost wish I did dismantle him now, and I was pissed that they'd been keeping all this from me and were probably doing "that" in the Kitchen. I don't even think the workers clean the counters.

The sound of the phone ringing down the dark hall knocked my train of thought over and I sneeered. Who the hell could be calling right now. My footsteps barely made a sound as I padded further down the hall towards the squealing phone. Both doors were open, and the camera tablet laid temptingly beside the bright red, old fashioned phone.

I sucked in a breath and answered the phone in the nicest, most business-like tone, "Looney farm, how may I help you?"

Mikaela's shaky voice answered me, "Uh, S-Sam? Freddy? Stop b-being retarded. I just, um, wanted to call a-and see if anything's been ha-happening while I've, well, been gone. Ah, do you know where Kaitlyn is? I wanna talk to her about wh-what's happening and uh, why I can-can't be there."

The flustered woman didn't even stop for me to answer. I never the ceiling was so dirty before I studied it and rolled my eyes everytime the violet streaked brunette stumbled over herself. The fan was extremely annoying as a background noise, constantly whirring. I hope the power wasn't activated to drain after the phone turned on, because that would add to the magical ass sucking of this past week, which all in all was not so magical.

Will this bitch ever shut up? I wondered in awe at how someone could drone on for so long. (Oh wait, there's these people who teach high school and college. I guess they can.)

After I counted every tile on the ceiling, I decided the floor needed counting too. Just so it wouldn't feel left out. When I glanced down, I saw a few drops of red and black. It immediately registered in my software, which had seen such substances before, as blood and oil. My metaphorical ice ran cold and my just as metaphorical heart stopped. Kristina never came out of the hallway. I would've seen her. I shouldn't have thought she managed to sneak out. I had a full view of everything onstage, and honestly the cat could be extremely clumsy at times. She was just so naïve.

"Fuck you," I snarled in the phone and slammed it down.

Mikaela said one last thing before I hung up, "Samuel?

My breath shook and I looked at my paws to see them trembling. I didn't want to look under the desk. I really didn't. With a shaky start, I crouched down. A bolt of hatred for the asshole of the guard nearly knocked the wind out of me at what I saw.

She had electric burns on the side of her head and stomach, and a faint boot mark from a kick lining her gut. Frayed wires filled her neck line and ears. I reached out tentively to touch one, recieving a shock that made my left eye pop and return to black and white. I cried out when a shower of sparks rained down from it, illuminating my hands and Krissy's face eerily with the unnatural, hot glow. This was going to be a pain in the ass, pulling her out from under there and seeing what repairs needed to be done and cleaning up. Sucking in a deep breath, I curled my arm around her waist and pulled gently. It surprised me how small and light she was.

Once she was out in the light and I could see better, things looked a lot worse than they seemed. A tug pulled at my chest at how pitiful it was, torn between anger and sadness.

"Oh, god, here we go," I muttered and pulled her into my lap, standing up with the dead weight on me. "I am going to kill myself if this turns me on."

Thankfully I didn't, but it was still tough trying to find out where to put her and manuver things around. A few times I felt her brush against... less desirable places. I settled for her on right side of the desk, with the computer and phone pushed to the middle. The cat's jaw hung open as her head slumped and I got a full view of a rusty substance on her fangs.

_She bit the bastard!_ I thought smugly, refferring to the blood staining the floor.

With an idea forming in my head, I pulled up the tablet to get a scene of the stage. It was empty, obviously. Flicking around a bit, I waited before going to the West Hall Corner.

"Yes," I said at the poster with my brother's face on it, the stupid, girly laugh that he had before we died echoing throughout the building.

If I didn't act fast, then he might not be there when I looked up, so I slammed the tablet down and jumped at Godfrey who was sitting on the table on the other side of the computer.

"Asshole!" I broke through the illusion and grabbed him, "Help me!"

"Sam?" He recoiled and pushed himself back onto the wall.

My voice rose into a whine and I repeated, "Help me!"

"But what are y-?"

"Please!" I screamed and pulled him off the desk, making him fall face first.

"Ow, I can't walk!" Was my reply, and I rolled my eyes impatinetly.

"Pull yourself up, get the chair, just look you retarded, gay, faggo-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I watched him pull on the chair and wince as he got into it, legs failing him.

"Look!"

"Stop, yelling at me, I see!" He snapped scooted forwards. "So, you want me to like, basically fix your girlfriend," Goldie asked and barely shot a glance at the damages done.

"You fuckwad, look! Actually examine, dammit!"

"I said stop yelling at me!"

"LOOK, GODFREY, LOOK!" I screeched, my voice cracking as oil burned my eyes.

The mask of anger strapped on my golden counterparts face fell off when he saw my expression, and Goldie turned away to look at Kris. His eyebrows knitted together and white pupils flickered carefully over every rip, wire, and burn. To look at her head and ears he propped himself up and leaned forwards on the table.

I glared at him and asked, "Can you not do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be in that position."

"What?" He tore his gaze off me and look down at his hips in between Kristina's legs and hands on either side of her, getting what I meant and the idea. His voice was low as he said, "Oh. Sorry."

The gold bear shifted around so his back would be pressed on the wall beside her. A few more glances was all it took before he turned to me.

"I'll help you fix this, but after we fix my legs."

"Right after?"

He greeted me with a laugh, "No, just sometime soon. I know you asked for me to help because I repair myself all the time, I just can't do my legs; it's too hard. I just want you to help me in return."

"All right, Mr. Deal-hunter," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "You know, I probably should've done that a while ago."

"No, it's fine, I just brought it up because we're on the topic. By the way, I need you on the computer."

"Alright," my voice was barely higher than a whisper as I got on my knees and shuffled up to the computer.

The files were relatively easy to browse around, they were all organized and cloud-based so they downloaded anything Kristina did automatically. I trashed all the corrupted ones, typed in missing bits of code that probably blew while she was shocked, and checked her updates compared to mine. It looked like everything was there and the damage was mostly all external, but I just had to smooth out all the tiny bugs that worked their way in. One file caught my attention though, labeled . I stole a glance at Goldie, who had flipped open the back of her head and was pulling the ruined wires out and reinstalling ones he found in one of the desk drawers. It didn't seem like he needed any help, so I clicked it open and was greeted by MY SONG. MINE. FOR HER.

Embarassment flooded me and I swiveled my ears flat against my head. What time was she on the computer? Most definitely not tonight, due to Vincent being here and nearly dismantling her. I sucked in a deep breath and closed the file, face hot.

_Just let it go,_ I told myself and pushed down the humiliation of her actually reading it and liking it enough to copy it. Did she even know it was for her?

"Hey, Sam," Golden Freddy said without looking up, "go get my toolbox backstage. It has some stuff I need to use, and some fur I can stitch back on. Help me out?"

I left through the West Hall, my abscence being enough of an answer for him. Foxy's yellow eyes were trained down the hall as if he was pondering to bolt down, until he saw me coming over with my lip curled at him. His optics widened and he popped his head back in Pirate's Cove.

"And stay in there," I sneered while walking past.

Despite my warning, he looked outside again as soon as I passed and opened the backstage door. I turned towards the swish of curtains opening and was met by a glare.

I grinned, "Can I help you?"

The pirate fox narrowed his eyes and dissapeared for good into the darkness he almost never leaves. A permanent snarl was etched on my face from the encounter as I searched for the box purposefully, looking under the tables and turning over heads. Kristina's spare head stared at me from one shelf and I jumped when I saw it. The empty shell was staring into the corner where the camera set perched on the wall. The red light blinked and it turned slightly, and I immediately realized Godfrey was watching me. I stared at it and padded towards the camera, head cocked slightly.

"You little creep," I said, and it instantly shut off.

Returning to my search, I found the box under the very last shelf holding the heads.

"Found it," I murmured, and slid it out from the tight space.

The thing looked like a wreck, just like everything and everyone here in this shithole we're trapped in. The camera still hadn't turned on, which was a relief because Goldie wasn't being a stalker anymore. Lugging the thing outside, I disappeared down the hall with the heavy box rattling against my leg. It hurt, especially since the tools were sticking out and jamming into me.

"Would it've killed you to organize this?" I gasp and slam the box down on the desk.

He simply glanced disdainfully at the mess before replying, "Yes."

"You lazy little fuck," I growled in insult.

"I am just gold, Sammy," he grinned and tugged at something in Kristina's head. "Oh, snap!"

"What?" I jumped up and started pushing him to see what happened, "What the fuck did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Goldie snapped and whirled around, his endoskeleton eyes hiding a slight fear behind the lenses.

Reeling back, I crossed my arms and tapped my fingers on one quite calmly for someone in my situation. "I'm not going to yell at you. What. Happened. To. Kris."

"Well, you know how she was, ah, shocked?"

I nodded.

"So, the electricity had to have been absorbed by something, right?"

I nodded again.

"Uh, it seems as if, ahem, her memory chip was in range, so that's where all of the electricity condensed and, literally, blew her mind."

My head started hurting along with my popped eye at the information being absorbed. All of it, all of it, was too much to handle. The only end to this paradox would be capturing Vincent when he started the night shift and at least having some sort of peace while in these clunky suits of lead. I just wanted everything to be over.

Suddenly my feet were very interesting as I stared at the artificial, brown, bear fur on them. "So, she won't remember me," my voice cracked when I said this, the feeling of oil gathering under my eyes consuming me.

"No, no!" Godfrey protested, "I need to take it out and look at the damage done, there shouldn't be as much to make it stop working. There was other places it could've conducted to and the memory chip is well protected for it's location. You shouldn't have to worry, when we reboot her she'll be fine, she'll just have stay away from stressful things," after he said this he looked at me with a mischevious glint replacing the fear in his eyes.

My curled in the beginnings of an insult once I realized what he meant, "Sell that bull to someone who's buying."

The stupid golden bear laughed and got the work, with me following cue right behind him. It took until about 1:30 but all of the repairs were finally done. I couldn't keep staring at the faint scar on her side made by a string where Golden Freddy sew her back together, and the much smaller piece on her temple.

"You need anything else," my brother asked flatly from the roll-y chair where he sat.

"No," I said softly, still staring at Kristina's repairs, "thank you."

The tough endoskeleton eyes fixated on me melted a bit, "Happy belated birthday, Sam," but when I turned he had faded away back to dark room he sat in all day.

With a sigh, I pulled up the chair and sat in it, reading through the cat's files to pass the time. It could quite possibly be hours before she wakes up, even then there might be some complications such as but not limited to, fragmented memory, speech impairment, pain, and more. There was also the higher possibilty of nothing being wrong, but hey, shit happens. Like being a seven year old who was lured to the backstage of a dirty pizzeria and being murdered by a crazy ass lunatic, then getting a terrible new life from a demented puppet who shared the same fate before.

I had read through all of the interesting things, such as the remixes she made of my song for her. I was a hundred percent sure she had no clue why I made it, which was good, unlike everything happening at such a fast rate.

Nothing else to do, I pulled up the laptop's camera and began tapping at my broken eye. It didn't look very good, but that didn't mean I couldn't fix it. Maybe a couple of movements of the wires would help it. I was about to reach into the toolbox Godfrey left until it flicked back to normal at the last minute.

I glared at myself on the screen, "You son of a bitch."

It was still weird seeing what I looked like, even after all these years. The awkward, shaky suit copying my every move. I humored myself and said that it was just a stupid, computer generated image, but we all knew it wasn't. Closing the computer, I spun in the chair before recounted the tiles on the ceiling and floor, making sure I got the exact numbers.

A voice beside me made me jump, it said, "Hey wassup hello!" A crash followed afterwards.

I looked down at Kristina picking herself up off the floor, popping her claws out of the cracks in the tiles. She glanced at me and her eyes widened for a split second, before narrowing to tiny slits.

"Why you making stupid face?" She asked and pushed herself up, stumbling in the process.

Not answering, I helped her stand properly, even with my help she still shook slightly.

"Thank you," the cat said and I immediately took my hand away from hers and the other off her hip; I didn't want to get too close.

I muttered a reply and looked at her. Her once bright emerald eyes were tired and surprisingly dull, making my throat close up at what I was going to ask. I didn't want to make her remember, I didn't want to make her go through all the small and nitty gritty details of Vincent nearly killing her, but I had to.

"You… You can tell me what happened, right Kit-Kat?" My voice came out softer than I expected, but it was still hoarse. I inwardly flinched at how weak I sounded.

A shake of her head side to side answered me.

"Do you still want to see the Marionette tonight?"

This time she bobbed her head up and down.

I sighed, "Use your words. Go ahead, you know where he is."

Her arms were wrapped around herself as she padded out of the room, leading the way for me. While we walked down, I could see a very annoyed Foxy sitting at a table near his cove. I let Krissy go on and wait for me, and I padded up to the pirate fox.

"What are you doing?" I wondered and he snapped his head towards me, still peeved.

He growled, "Bonnie 'n I were playin' 'ide 'n seek, 'n Bonnie go' stuck on eigh'!"

Foxy was right. When I tilted my ear towards the arcade and strained to listen, I could faintly hear the lavender bunny guitarist attempting to count.

"…five, six, seven, eight… eight… one, two…"

I rolled my eyes at their retardedness and returned to the red violet cat who was waiting for me with flattened ears at the open door revealing a winding staircase down into the darkness. Goldie was apparently shut down or simply faking, his head tilted down against his chest. Kristina didn't look much better, her eyes were still glazed over with the impression of sadness, though it was much, much more. All the anger, gulit and sadness was coming to haunt her forever. I felt terrible, I just wanted to turn away and leave this place. When are we going to decay?

"We go," said the cat, and she leapt down into the darkness, a last flick of her tail imprinted in my head.

I followed slowly, my eyes immediately flicking to their black endoskeleton versions. One of them had a little trouble, the one on the left which I popped specifically. It hurt extremely bad, but I sucked up the pain and held it with my free hand not sliding on the rickety railing. The endoskeleton eyes helped me little to none in piercing through the deep, murky black veil placed all around me. What unexpectedly scared me though, was the fact that I couldn't hear Kristina in front of me.

Running through my mind at the moment was, _Oh fuck why am I doing this why did I agree to do this why why why?_

The feeling was awful, and Kristina dropping in front of me giggling did not help. In fact, it made me jump and slip off the step, taking both me and her crashing down the flight of stairs. Of course, I had to stop falling on the landing right on top of her. She immediately snapped her jaw instinctively into my shoulder, making me arch my back and cry out and not necessarily help the position we fell in.

"Mmph! Sorry!" Kristina quickly let go of me, shuffling away when I got up and sat down to feel the damage done.

It wasn't to bad, but the wound stung slightly and when I brought my hand up to my face I could barely see the oil coating it.

"It's okay," I tried saying as natural as possible, but it still came out as a pained hiss.

"Are you sure?" This time she was behind me, her paw trailed up my back.

It was the hardest thing ever trying not to shiver at her touch, "I'm fine, just keep going down."

We continued our walk down, now with Kristina not screwing around. Her tail curled around my ankle and I could hear her muttering something about fire which strangely enough sounded like a song.

"…die in a fire…" and her leading me into nowhere did nothing to calm my nerves.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, I saw a dim glow at the bottom of the steps, but not bright enough to make anything out. The tail around me tightened to a squeeze as we got close enough to hear slight murmuring. As we approached the last step, it squealed under our weight and the noises stopped, movement of a pile of torn metal, a box, top hat, and balloons. Kristina let go of my leg, and I strangely felt a little loss. We rounded the corner, and I came into a faceless Toy Bonnie, his arm ripped off. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed and laughed, pointing at the pure scene of ironic hilarity at my feet.

"That's what you get, gay bunny!" I hollered and remembered when we first died, Bonnie had curled in the corner and sobbing at the broken mess he had become. It was the only time I felt sympathy towards him, only because I was in the same predicament.

"Yeah-ah, la-laugh all-l-l yoooo-ou wa-want-t-t-t," a familiar replacement growled in a glitched voice from the wall Kristina was facing, not underneath the stairs.

I swung my head over, looking at Toy Freddy with one of his eyes broken like mine was and had cracks all over himself, a few sparks coming out of his throat while he spoke.

"Hey, long time no see, Toy," I said between giggles, almost in another fit because of the state he was also in. Too bad he could still talk.

"Wh-who arrrrrrrre y-youu?" A new female voice asked, and I looked over and saw that the question wasn't directed at me, it was for Kristina.

Mangle was dangling in the cat's black striped face, her orange eyes narrowed and lip curled in distaste, revealing the very teeth that ripped out a child's frontal lobe resulting in the state of the Toys now. It was so much like the Fredbear incident in 1983, but the difference was the earlier bite was not intentional, instead caused by the foolishness of a certain black haired boy when he was a teeenager.

Not getting an answer, the vixen barked and lunged at her head with outstretched jaws. Kristina squealed and dropped on all fours, jerking away from the metallic snap of broken jaws. She retalliated and swiped the mess of wires with outsretched claws, fangs bared.

"Stop it, both of you, now!" The box behind me opened and chills went up my spine. It was that fucking Puppet.

Kristina stopped and perked up at the sound of her friend's voice, while Mangle took the chance and clamped down on her ankle without letting go. The cat shrieked and sank her teeth into the eye of the endoskeleton head on the other female's shoulder.

"I said stop!" I turned to face Marionette towering out of the box, his long fingers gripping the front menacingly with a threat obviously directed at his fellow Toy animatronic attacking the original.

Mangle unlatched her jaws and let the violet cat go, who now had even more damage done in such a little amount of time. As soon as she was free, Krissy bolted into my arms surprisingly fast due to her leg injury which was dripping with oil. I was almost going to push her away, not wanting to get close, until I felt her trembling violently. Mangle really did a number on the poor cat. I shot her a dirty look, but it didn't do much to wipe the smugly satisfied look on her face in nearly turning another person into the wreck she was today.

"Trixie," the Marionette rebuked sharply, and the fox shrank under his gaze and suddenly looked pitifully helpless and insecure.

"I-I' m... so-sorrrrrrry-y..." she crawled up to us with flattened ears, but her second head where unbelievably a parrot once sat glared at us.

Kristina simply looked down with glassy eyes, not saying anything. Her claws curled into my back slowly at the broken vixen's gaze, and I wished that Mangle would just go away. I was about to kick her when she finally scuttled into the corner. The resemblance in the looks of insecurity and fear between the two girls was uncanny, and I suddenly realized why Foxy took an immediate liking to Krissy. His only reason for liking her was the faint memory of Trixie traced in the way she was made and personality wise, yet their were key differences in their behavior. Kristina was simply shy, Mangle was insecure because of her being torn apart, Kristina could fight but didn't attack for no apparent reason, Mangle jumped on people unexpectedly and enjoyed the feeling of the victim falling apart. All in all, the Toy was unpredictable where the original cat was not.

Finally she stepped away and sheathed her claws, popping them out of my shoulders which seemed to be the target of all of her abuse.

"Y-you dooone?" Toy Freddy perked up and tilted his head.

"Shut the fuck up Toy," I said quickly, my words slurring together, "you think you're all the rage now that you're down here?"

He glared sourly at me, "Ca-all mmmme-e T-Trey, ple-please."

"You think you're all that 'cause you can name yourself? Jesus Christ, I can't believe you were supposed to replace me."

"A-at leeeast I a-am a b-b-b-betterrrr le-leader th-than yoooouu."

I poised myself to lunge at him, until the Puppet behind me said, "No."

Freezing, I turned to look at the only thing on the face of the earth that scared me. His pinprick eyes were narrowed, and he turned his head over to Kristina.

"So you want-" an annoying giggle from behind his gift box cut him off, and the lanky animatronic glanced over to see a balloon shoved in his face.

"Balloons?" Balloon Boy waved the floating object in his face and laughed at how the usually calm and collected Marionette was on his last nerve with the people around him.

"Yes, Billy, go pl-"

"Balloons?"

"No! Stop it! Get-get that thing out of my face! Go sit in the corner, and think about your life!"

The child pouted and stomped past Kristina with his balloon still in hand, sitting in the corner in front of the stairwell.

The Marionette put his white masked face in his slender hands for a moment and looked up again, "You want help in finding and ultimately killing the murderer?"

The red violet cat nodded and squeaked, "Yeah."

"Alright, well, we ca-"

"Why are you gonna help?" I cut him off and stared at him.

His voice turned into a snarl, sick of being interrupted for the umpteenth time, and he said lowly, "You think you're the only ones who were killed? You think it was you special five and Kaitlyn? It never dawned on you that maybe somebody else was murdered? Never?! How do you think you're here today? I used to be alive! I helped you gain a second life by putting your dead bodies in the suits! It was me! A little thank you would suffice, and be happy that I'll help catch the person who murdered you! Someone totally different killed me, and I have no clue if he was caught or not! Be happy with what you have!"

"Ex-cuse me?" I snapped and argued with him, "How can I be happy with being a clumsy lead suit?! This isn't 'helping' at all! You think you can do whatever you want with us, Puppet Master? Well guess what, I have no strings! You can't control me, you're not allowed in our heads, you just stay in your box and don't come the fuck out! What the hell, I bet you were using Kris as a ticket out of this nasty ass basement and ditch once you had freedom! All you Toys should just stay here and die! Die in a fire, you stupid, ugly little shits!"

We kept yelling and yelling until Kristina spoke up and snapped, "Oh, my Glob, stop it! All I want is your guys' help, so we can be happy, Marion' will satisfied with fully helping us, Mangle can see Foxy, Trey can do whatever he wants and Billy will screw around with balloons! Just help us!"

Everyone was quiet from her sudden outburst. The silence was so thick and uncomfortable I thought I would suffocate, suffocate in the winding blackness with the disturbed being known as the Marionette.

Mangle came out of whatever hell hole she was curled up in and asked, "F-Foxy? Fox-xy issssss u-up th-therrrrrrre?"

"Yeah," Krissy trained her emerald orbs on her warily, unsure of her intentions.

"I-I'm gooooooing-g t-to he-elp th-th-then," a fierce look of determination crossed Trixie's face and set her orange eyes ablaze with a new light. "A-and I'mmmmmm, sorrrrry-y f-for bit-t-t-ting-g yoooouuuuuuu bef-ffffor-re."

"It's fine," she replied to the tangled mass of wires, the genuine apology chasing away the shadows of doubt in her gaze.

"Mmmmme-e to-tooooo," Trey called out, regaining attention. "I can-can't wa-wal-walk, b-but I'lllllllll s-say i-iffffff h-he co-co-co-comes d-d-d-down."

"Balloons?" Billy walked out of the corner and held his balloon up to Krissy.

She laughed and picked the boy up, earning a delighted squeal.

"Look at him!" She cooed, "He's so cute."

"Y-yeah..." I leaned away from him slightly and thought, _Fucking enragement child._

"When we go?" Balloon Boy wondered, and Kristina looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Up!" He laughed, pointing to the staircase.

"Tomorrow," I answered, to all of them, "tomorrow Marionette, Mangle, and BB can go up." Trey looked at me and I told him, "You can just, ah, stay here, I guess."

For a fleeting moment, I had sympathy for the look of complete sadness etched across my replacement's face. Just a moment until I went back to despising him. His eyes scanned over the room, looking at the faceless Toy Bonnie, who he called Bloo, Toy Chica, who he called Chia, and a figure hidden in the shadows beside him which I didn't notice until now.

"Who's that?" I called out, pointing towards the slumped form.

The four chatting behind me looked over, with Marionette answering, "Katrina. Toy you," he directing his gaze to Kristina.

A look of pain flashed across Trey's face when he said the name of Krissy's replacement, who was never introduced.

"Y-you shooooould-d pro-probab-b-bly g-gooooooo," the Toy said bitterly, waving us off dismissively.

I wanted to argue just for the sake of it, but I couldn't think of anything. Anyways, I really did want to leave this creepy place.

"C'mon," murmuring to Kristina, I started up the long flight of stairs.

She put down Balloon Boy, waved good-bye to all of the Toys she met with a half smile. They waved back, however broken they were, and we padded up the creaky stairs leading backstage. Goldie still didn't move when we passed, and I slowed down to let Krissy pass.

"Chinga tu madre, puto," I grinned at him and walked away, seeing him lift his head sharply.

Foxy wasn't outside anymore, Bonnie now sat onstage with his guitar, and pots and pans clanging told me that Chica was still in the Kitchen. Whatever the hell she did in there to make those noises while cooking, I would never know.

"Here," I tugged on Kristina's arm, leading her into the shadows where we would be undetected by the lavender bunny who was now singing something softly under his breath.

Her tail curled around my ankle for the second time as I lead her through the darkness of the curtains, making way towards the benches in the arcade where I could just sit and talk to her without Bonnie trying to wiggle his non-existent eyebrows at something which wasn't going to happen anytime soon, even if it would.

We stepped onto stage quietly and walked behind Bonnie.

Now I could hear what he was saying, "...replacement is blue, it's got the latest tech too. All I have is my guitar, lemme play a song for you."

He stopped his singing and simply strummed on his guitar, scarlet eyes staring deep into nothing's gaze with welcome arms towards its emptiness. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I picked out a bench all the way in the back, by Kristina's arch.

I sat down, gesturing for Krissy to follow. Her face was uncertain compared to my blank one. Over the years it had become easy to put on a mask and go with the crowd, which was excellent then, but now working against my favor. The mask had been on my face for so long I forgot how to take it off. For a moment I felt like the Marionette with his teardrop stains, red rosy cheeks, and wide black mouth.

"Why do you look like that?" I asked the cat about her expression.

"Like what?"

"Like you're in touble," I replied to her, "which you aren't."

"I dunno," she shrugged and sat down beside me, yet her ears were still flattened in thought.

"I don't get why you're nervous, I just wanted to basically recap everything. Marionette, Balloon Bitch, and Mangle are coming up tomorrow after I explain everything to the others, you can get them. When everything goes down, Trey's gonna look out for Vincent downstairs, Marionette will probably stick him in a suit along with us, and Mangle can attack him, with us again. Good?"

"Yeah, it's just..." she trailed off and bit her lip while a hand rose to the back of her neck.

"Look, just think about what he did to you. The bastard hurt you for the second time, right? I know you won't tell me what happened, but I have a pretty good idea of what did, and I don't like at all. I know he's probably y-" I cut off what I was about to reveal to her and continued on. "Anyways, everything will be so much better with him gone! He'll stop trying to dismantle us, we'll know he's gone, and everyone will be so much happier! Even I'll be happy, or at least a bit happier! I'm not saying you have to kill him, just make an effort to get him for us!"

My fists were clenched tightly and I felt myself shaking in anger, all the events were leading up to a few days and terrible things would be paid for in one murder. One last mirder. There is only one.

"Okay," she looked at me with a half smile, still a bit puzzled but it was an accomplishment in making the naive cat more sure of herself.

"You're too shy," I told her for another time in a million. "I just don't get it."

Somehow my paw found its way under her chin, and a part of me screamed, Lean! Lean forwards! Do it, Sam, do it!

Ignoring the voice now shrieking at my stupidity, I leaned back and slumped down in the bench. It was most likely my imagination, but I thought I caught a flash of dissapointment in her emerald optics. The two of sat there in an awkward silence, thinking about what could be and could've if I just knew how to feel properly. Maybe I should have left her alone, with Foxy, who only clung to her because of the fading memory of Mangle, or Trixie the Toys called her before the lazy workers left her in disrepair. This probably was the better option, but I didn't even know if I actually influenced her to start her to start hanging around me. The deeply intense pondering sparked me to tell her something, which would help me and was actually logical.

"By the way, you shouldn't really talk to the others about this until we both can sit them down and discuss this together. Even after we do, I don't want them, especially Bonnie, bothering you about it. Stay to me, okay?"

No reply came, instead she stayed quiet and I assumed she understood and began day dreaming again. Suddenly, Krissy pressed her face into my arm.

Her eyes weren't even poking out when I looked down at her. "What are you doing?"

"I can never leave your side, forever!" She replied in the most disturbing voice ever.

I felt her breath against me and her start grinning crazily, yet I didn't shake her off yet.

"Hmph," I stared at an arcade game across from me, the tabby cat still not moving.

Once the realization that he wouldn't budge set in, I cried, "Get off of me!" And jumped up.

"Forever!" She chased me around the arcade, slowly gaining on me. "Wooo, wooo!"

"I know you're not a ghost Kit-Kat, now stop!" The black top hat on my head began slipping off when I weaved through the machines and cranes to throw her off.

Grabbing it at the last moment, I snuck into the dark corner and let my eyes flicker back to white pinprick pupils.

She came around the bend, now walking. "Freddy?"

I waited until she came less than an arm's length away from me before I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Replying with a yowl, she stopped when she saw it was me as I switched my eyes back.

"Gotcha anyways," I smirked unexpectedly and she smiled back.

"I was it, though," a fake pout replaced her bright face, but a light continued to twinkle in her eyes.

Still beaming, I leaned again; this time I actually listened to myself and didn't back out. I was startled when she actually tried to meet me in the middle. Her breath was hot on my muzzle, strangely sweet as I nearly closed the gap and shut my eyes.

_Ding dong ding dong, dong dong ding dong!_

The six o' clock made me snap my sapphire optics open, and I leapt backwards, nearly stumbling over myself as the point of an arcade game pressed into my back.

"Bye, Sam," bitter dissapointment was clear in her voice as she stepped away, leaving me alone with utter, acidic embarassment and self-hatred burning holes through my mind and suit.

I picked up my top hat, sat down on the bench, and let the feelings eat away at me. The stage didn't need me now. It never did. Everyones favorite was Foxy and Bonnie anyways, Kristina and Chica highly appealed to the girls. My knees were pulled against my chest, and my head was lowered down in between them. Oil tears slowly dripped down my face from agonizingly depressed eyes, fulfilling my look of the Marionette's mask. I didn't even think I was sobbing until the liquid pooled into my lap.

It was the first time I cried in twenty-seven years.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Te gusta? You like? Yes, I do know spanish, I'm in Spanish 2 in fact! Just for your info, "Chinga tu madre, puto" means "Fuck your mom, bitch." Freddy can speak spanish, too! Y'know, 'cause he's half spanish. His mom is white and his dad is hispanic. I'll make a story on all the guys' backstories soon...**

**Alright, so about what I said before, don't fucking flame me! Unless you feel like a fist cookie, you better leave me alone if you have nothing nice to say! This super cool dude I talked to for a bit, Flamestarter, has been awesome enough to say they'll help me and I've talking to them about working up the courage to update. Expect more chappies in the future, y'all.**

**And yes, the cannon for this story is Fredbear not causing the Bite of '87, instead it was in '83. And Goldie isn't Fredbear, he was a failed remake of him that was scrapped and instead Freddy and the others were made. Any other questions I can answer in the comments.**

**Peace out, Rainbow Trout!**

**_(Maybe I'm better off dead, better off dead! Did you hear a word, hear a word I said?)_**


	17. Chapter 16: Bad Little Boy

**A/N: Wazzup y'all, back for another update?! Yeah! I updated! Woo!**

**So not much to say besides major Kreddy, Goldonnica triangle (Goldie/Bonnie/Chica), and Fangle. Meh. I'll explain stuff after.**

**Read on and review!**

**Oh, and I did a face reveal! Check out my profile pic to see the emo fuckwad I am! Yeah, I have blue streaks in my hair, an Adventure Time shirt, and a shit ton of bracelets. That's me, sorry if ya go blind!**

* * *

_Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What do you want from my world? You're a good little girl._

The fake dirt path to my castle spread in front of me openly, paving way to a dark and eternal path of suffering. I gladly followed it made a little recap of the past events of this particularly adventurous night. An image of SpongeBob and Patrick screaming 'Debauchery!' came to me at my choice of the word adventurous, managing to squeeze a small laugh out of my aching chest. If I was lucky, I could find a few things to cheer me up. It wasn't Freddy's fault that the stupid bell rang right then and there, but still.

I would've been much, much better without it.

The small yet magnificent fortress came into with its heavy wooden doors, and something inside me brightened a bit. Maybe it was because I was started to think of this place as my home, and maybe it was.

_Home is where your heart is, and where is your heart, Kris?_

I knew exactly where it was, and it walked away with him at the six o' clock bell. After the seemingly long walk, I eventually came upon my doors and pushed them open slowly. The loud creak of hinges and squeal of the wood against the cold stone floor made my overly sensitive ears hurt slightly. Compared to the other things that hurt inside of me, my ears were nothing, a mere thing to overlook in the grand scheme of life. In my case, undead. All the physical and mental exhaustion from my encounter with Vincent, running downstairs to find the Toys, and the stupid bell, caught up with me as I collapsed on top of my mound pillows. Shutting my eyes, I let the blackness loom close up to my skin and take me away. I should have thought of Shadow and the consequences of eating her apple before I dared rest.

* * *

"**_Konnichi wa, watashi,_**" Shadow Krissy's typical hello greeted me along with her glowing white eyes mere inches from mine, muzzle curled into a Cheshire smile.

I jumped back and yelped. The creepy little manifestation giggled at my fear, an amused light playing in her soulless gaze.

"_**Anata wa sore ga yōkinanode, naībudesu!**_" She laughed and pointed at my humiliation.

I picked myself up off the ground and dusted myself off, glaring at my Shadow.

"Yeah, I'm funny as all get out, ah, Shadow Me?" Uncertainty lingered in my voice, for I was not sure exactly what to call this demonic entity I somehow created.

The dark replica immediately straightened, her ears pricked as she corrected me. "**Shoko. Please, don't call me Shadow You. It's Shoko.**"

"Oh..." my voice fell and I took in my surroundings, "Where am I?"

The trees were bare, the once pink trunks gray, the grass was brittle and black, and the inky sky was starless. Shoko fit right in here with her dark colors.

"**You think I gave you that apple 'cause I thought you might've wanted a snack, Kit-Kat?**" She hissed spitefully with the black fog blazing off of her body in waves, and I flinched at her use of the pet name. "**You think there's only one part to your mind? No,"** she answered before I had the chance, "**there are five. Five nights, five original kids, five parts of a mind. And now, since I poisoned the apple perfectly and you were shallow enough to eat it, you're stuck here! In my part of your head, Nevermore! And I have full control over your dreams too, a nice touch."**

Shock coursed through me at the reveal, "What?! I-I-"

"**_Uwa ̄ , watashi wa orokana katachi de sore o haichi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?_ Alright, so, the apple trapped you here and gave me control. Simple enough?**"

"Yeah, but, my dreams! What are you doing with them?" I looked at her with wide emerald eyes.

"**Glad you asked!**" Shoko replied happily and pulled out something from a hole in a nearby tree. It turned out to be a small, glowing bubble, something moving on the inside. "**See this? This was meant to be your dream for tonight.**"

Surprisingly, she actually held it out for me to see. I could barely make out what was happening, but I could have sworn I saw the outline of a pair of rounded, bear ears. I started to bring my paws around it only to get them slapped away by Shoko.

"**No touchies,**" she snapped and took the orb out of my view, bringing it up to her face. "**Bujeezus, I didn't think you knew what that was,**" one of her murmurs reached my ears as she raised one of her claws and popped it.

Apparently, part of the audio from it was released when it was popped, and I only heard part of a sentence before it cut off, "I l-"

"**That's enough of that,**" the Shadow let her malicious grin spread wider, unexpectedly dashing of into her dead forest.

"Hey!" I shrieked, dropping down on all fours to follow her through the thorns and branches.

Her laugh, an exact copy of mine but much, much darker, echoed throughout the thickets somewhere straight ahead of me. Every one of my sense were focused on finding and attacking the crazed she-devil, then forcing her to stop talking and riddles and tell me what the junk was in the bubble thing-a-ding. The undergrowth suddenly dispersed and I saw the edge of the cliff right in front of me. My eyes widened and I skidded on my paws towards the drop, but I didn't stop soon enough.

"Shoko!" I screamed as I fell and saw the very entity spoken pop her head out.

She waved a paw down at me and said, "**_Sayounara, Kurisutīna Koneko!_**"

The last thing I saw was her crazed smirk before I collided with the cold, salty ocean like a brick. The shock paralyzed me, and I felt my self slowly slipping away in the deep blue surrounding me.

**"So why do good girls like bad guys? I had this question for a real long time. I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see, so why do good girls fall in love with me?" **Someone with an extremely familiar voice woke me up with their singing.

Ignoring the song for a bit, I took in my surroundings. Sand clumped in my fur, under my claws, and in my ears.

"Blech!" Granules fell out of my head when I tilted it over and shook, believe me when I say it was not a satisfactory experience.

"Shoko dropped me somewhere random as all get out, didn't she?" My voice was barely higher than an angry buzzing as I looked at the site before me, also trying to see if I could locate the person who was singing before and still was.

The landscape before me was a city, or at least what was left of one. Once high and mighty buildings were toppled over, collapsed in on themselves, and vines creeped over them in an attempt to turn the town back into its natural state of the wilderness. Here and there pipes were burst, leaking a green sludge towards the ocean in rivers of pollution. It turned the sea and saw it was a sickly green color near the shore and faded away the farther out you went.

"N-n-n-n-nasty," I muttered to myself again and turned away from the dying waters to look for who was near, like the singing person.

It sounded like Freddy, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up.

**"Whoa oooh ohhh, whoa oooh ohhh, whoa oooh ohhh, whoa oooh ohhh!"**

**"You've got pep in your step, you live your life with no regret."**

**"How you look when you are wet is something I cannot forget."**

**"I just wanna kiss your lips... the ones between your hips."**

**"If I cashed in all my chips on you then baby, I'd be rich!"**

**"So come on!"**

**"Sexy, please text me, I'm ready for you."**

**"So come on!"**

**"Waiting, I'm begging, so please get here soon."**

**"So why do good girls like bad guys? I had this question for a real long time. I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see, so why do good girls fall in love with me?"**

**"Whoa oooh ohhh, whoa oooh ohhh, whoa oooh ohhh, whoa oooh ohhh!"**

**"Ooh la la, what lovely curves."**

**"Baby I get off by getting you off first!"**

**"Sorry girl if this is quick.."**

"What the flim-flam is this guy singing?" I wondered aloud and the song stopped abruptly after my comment.

"It's a song!" A blood red orange version of Freddy popped up in my face, and I jumped backwards.

"Did you get a spray on sun tan?" I blurted out unexpectedly and covered my mouth afterwards.

This was obviously where his Emoticlones were in, and I had no clue which one the one facing me was.

"That was rude," he said, "I'm Rude! See?" Rude tripped me and ran off, laughing, deeper into the heart of the decaying city.

I got up and rubbed my head, So that's where Freddy gets his jerkiness from.

The laugh echoed against the rotting walls, getting farther and farther. Deciding to follow it, I bolted after the Emoticlone Rude. After a while I felt myself growing more an more exhausted to the point that if I didn't sit down soon, I'd pass out. Black spots were already creeping in at the corners of my vision. My stomach heaved when I dropped down on the dry, hard earth, and the spots got worse.

"What did you do?!" I heard another Emoticlone screaming behind the building my back was pressed against. "Stop being an ass for one second!"

Hopefully I could get a glimpse of what was happening when I dropped down on all fours and went over there. My sight returning had helped, yet I still felt dreary. I curled myself around the corner and set my gaze on a bright red Freddy hollering at Rude, his lip curled in a snarl with ears pressed so flat against his head it didn't even look like he had any. Other versions were strewn across the barren area, a pink Emoticlone with his back to me was playing with something, a pale yellow one staring at the two fighting with distaste, a purple one holding themselves high and mighty like they were the best thing there, neon green staring at whatever the pink bear was holding and trying to steal it, a blue gray Freddy huddled in the corner and wringing his hands while casting wary glances around the area. I even saw what looked like his version of Brave, except with a slightly darker shade of green, pacing back and forth on a path that led to... My forest? The bright trees were visible from here, and even a few other areas.

"You stupid fuck!" The Emoticlones in the middle recaptured my attention.

"I can't let any of you do anything! Just-just get out of my sight." He told Rude, who scrambled away towards the blue gray Freddy.

The Emoticlone squeaked and jumped away, kicking up the dust on the ground. His eyes, which were the exact same ice blue as Freddy, were wide and frightened as they scanned for a place away from Rude. I could've sworn they looked straight at me, but he was smart enough to make it discreet as he scooted over to me. Having no clue what emotion he stood for, I shied away from him as he made his way over to me discreetly.

"What are you?" Fur bristled on my back and turned my tail into a ginormous puffball.

He whispered, "Sadness, Sadness."

Oh. I probably shouldn't have acted like that. "Uh, sorry.."

"No, I'm fine. It's fine. I mean, why would people like me? Ha, I'm like the least favorite out of all of you. Everyone fancies Foxy because he's a pirate, or Bonnie and his guitar, Chica and you 'cause you're the only girls, but why would you like me? Why didn't you choose someone else?" Sadness looked at me and I couldn't believe that this was a part of Freddy, this insecure little nervous bundle before me.

"But I-"

"I don't even get why I'm not out of order yet. Other people would be happier, even Godfrey. Someday I'll be dead, hopefully, all I want to do is leave. It's just the... the.. his fault..."

"The Puppet?" I said, and he flinched at the name.

"Why am I even talking to you?" Suddenly his voice cracked and a few specks of oil lined his eyes, "You'll just leave me like everyone else has, my mom, my dad never cared anyways, my brother is just like me, my friends aren't even my friends, just programmed to be. They don't follow it anyways. They all hate me!" Gloomy colored paws curled into fists. "Everybody hates me!"

"No, no, I-!"

"Leave me alone!" The features on his face twisted as he snarled, an oil tear running down his muzzle.

The stormy bear turned away, sniffling, back where he came from. This time he settled by the pink duplicate who still had his back turned towards Rude and the Emoticlone I assumed to be Fury, the duo now split by the yellow Freddy. Fury was glaring daggers at Rude, the sunset doppelgänger paying no mind as he kicked dust on the royal purple one's legs.

"Royalty," I heard him cooing from all the way over here, "Royalty, you need to get off your high horse. Get your head outta your ass and smell the roses, Royalty..."

The pink Freddy looked over at them, catching a glimpse at Sadness' state of dissolving. He leaned over and murmured something I couldn't hear, letting his fellow emotion reply, and gave the thing he was messing with. The neon green clone beside them sagged his shoulders, and scooted over to harass the new owner of the toy.

Tension built up inside of me while the pale rose Freddy padded over nonchalantly to make it look like he was just moving his spot. The last time I had hissed and growled when an Emoticlone approached me, this time I was strangely subdued and quiet. It must be because of the factor of the unknown, I had no clue what he represented and if I compared him to my own little me's, then he would turn out to be Love. I highly doubted that Freddy of all people would have Love prancing around in his head.

"Hey," he stared down at me and said, eyes glinting almost playfully.

"You look ridiculous when you're pink," I blurted out something mean for the second time this night, manners completely erased from my head.

He laughed unexpectedly and sat down beside me, "I guess I do. Or, at least, the whole of me would. I'm just a part."

"You don't say."

"Is Lazy actually working up comments today? That characteristic of yours barely ever is awake," the bouncy tone in his voice never left. "Anyways, Sadness told me you were here. May I ask how?"

"It was Shadow Me," I responded, "she threw me in my ocean and somehow I ended up here. Maybe she wanted me to end up here?"

Sapphire eyes met my lime ones, reminding me of the depths of a frosted over ocean. "I can assure you, she didn't. See, your mind and Samuel's is connected by that ocean. She probably thought that you'd sink to the bottom instead of getting washed up here, and die. See, when ya die in your head, you never go back and it leaves your mind weak. Any entity that would want to mess with you can, in the form of dreams and nightmares. And I heard from your Bravery that you ate a poisoned apple which automatically linked you to Shadow Kris. Therefore, she would have an even stronger hold on you. Thankfully you ended up here and Rude managed to lead you to the base somehow. A... different Shadow would have maybe caught you."

"Oh," was all I could manage at the information. "Um, so, for as long as I'm here now, who is who?"

"Alright," the replica put his arm around me and started pointing at the bears. "The red one, is Fury. The orange dick-bag is obviously Rude. Yellow mellow who broke 'em up, Intelligence. Neon green, trying to steal my things, is Envy. Dark green is Courage. Pale blue, who's hiding in that building over there, is Fear, and dark blue, also not here, probably pointing at things and gagging in the same place as Fear, is Disgust. Storm colored is Sadness, you know that. That purple dude is Royalty." He stayed quiet for a little but and then hit himself on the side of his head with his palm, "Oh! Almost forgot! Happiness, yellowish orangey, trying to drag Fear outside! Can't believe I left him out!"

"That's it?" I twitched an ear.

"Yep."

"Sure you aren't missing someone?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh my Grod," I muttered under my breath, "what about you?"

"I'm not that important," he said, placing a paw on his chest and tilted his head towards me.

I stifled a shudder, not a shudder of disgust though. "Really?"

"Yeah. And, uh, sorry for the stupid stuff Sam does, especially when it comes to you. Working conditions are hard, especially with these people running around and screwing things up," the others were all now in an argument about something or other, pointing and yelling. "He doesn't know how people work, or how to express himself properly. This stupid bear literally has the social skills of a two year old. I'm trying really, really trying hard to fix that." Suddenly, his presence left me as he stood up and held out a hand.

"Also, you might wanna wake up, Kit-Kat."

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. Nobody was in my castle, and the entire restaurant was desolately quiet. It seemed as if it was abandoned, and I was the only one left behind. My body felt hot all over, the tips of my ears burning with warmth. These were the symptoms of a nightmare, which strangely enough didn't even scratch the surface of what I experienced. A yawn stretched my jaws open, and I arched my back in a stretch. Sleep still made my eyes feel heavy, but the sensation wasn't enough to make me want to run back into my bed. Besides, I wanted to be active and find out what the others were doing.

Black claws clicked on the cold, chiseled stone floor eerily and a sudden chill crept up my metal spine. The claustrophobic urge to leave settled in, and I booted away from the oppressing walls on all fours. I slowed down to a halt in the middle of the arcade, making sure to avoid the corner where my arch and the exit were while I looked for the stage. Nobody was on it. No one was in the Dining Area. I was in the middle of a ghost town.

"Where are they?" Pushing myself up on my hind legs, I wondered about their locations aloud. Foxy would be in his cove, like ninety-nine percent of the time, Chica would be in the Kitchen, Bonnie would be derping around with Foxy or down the West Hall, Goldie is alway backstage, and Freddy could almost disappear if he wanted to.

I bit my lip to keep from calling out his name like an idiot, drawing a few drops of oil from my sharp fangs that had been sunken into Vincent's shoulder. The blood wouldn't stain my pearly whites, hopefully. One of my claws got caught in the dirty carpet accidentally, and I tugged on it with a look of disgust.

"Have fun destroying the floor!" A certain lavender guitarist crooned behind me and I jumped, nearly tearing my claw out in the process.

"Bonnie, you stupid potato!" I growled and looked at the grinning jokester with narrowed eyes.

"Wouldn't make fun of me, if I were you," the already ginormous smile broadened as he held out a piece of paper that I could've sworn I hid in my dresser.

"BONNIE!" I screamed and leapt at him, grunting when he dodged at the last second.

Bunny ears twitched playfully, and he bolted away with the paper in hand, hollering, "I'm going to show this to him! You'll be doing Tier Fifteen tonight when I'm done matchmaking!"

"No, no, no! You... you babaloo!" I chased him with outstretched talons, trying to think of insults on the way.

Schoolgirl giggles were my only reply, and I snarled threateningly, When I get my paws on him...

"UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT B A SELECT START!" He howled when I finally started to gain on him, slight fear reflecting in his scarlet optics.

The pistons in my back legs let out a puff as I prepared myself to take a risk and pounce for the kill, "You butt chicken!"

The bunny yelped when I landed flat on his back and automatically dug my claws into him, tackling him to the ground.

"Give it to me!" I yowled and sat on him so he wouldn't be able to get up.

"No!" Stubborn little words poured out of him, and he tugged the paper away from me.

"NOW! GIMME IT NOW!"

"Tier Fifteen!"

"NO, STOP IT!"

"Ah! Freddy! FREDDY! OH MY GOD, CHICA, FOXY, GET OFF!"

The paper ripped in half, I screamed and shoved the bits of paper that were left, in his mouth, "Suck it, bongle head!"

I rolled off of him, panting angrily.

The small parts got stuck in his teeth, and I chuckled as I watched him sit up and try to pick them out.

"That was uncalled for," Bonnie stated seriously, still pulling paper bits out of his mouth.

"Going through my stuff and stealing that out my drawers was uncalled for," I retorted with a snort and sat up, criss cross applesauce style like they taught me in Kindergarten. "So, where is everybody?"

"Dunno. I think people aren't here because we're closed, y'know, 'cause word of you dying has got out and the police are 'investigating'," a giggle escaped me when the guitarist made air quotations and rolled his deep red eyes sarcastically. "And don't expect me to know where everyone else is. Chica is almost always in the Kitchen and Foxy in Pirate's Cove, but Fazfuck can up and vanish like a fart in the wind."

"Oh," disappointment was plain in my tone.

"See! Giving that to him would have helped! Now look at it," the bunny plucked out the last bit and laid it on the floor next to the other saliva sodden tears.

"Gross," I wrinkled my nose as Bonnie pushed them away.

"So, friend, whaddya wanna do?" His face broke into a wild grin, "I can give you more guitar lessons."

"Ugh, no, you're a terrible teacher! Anyways, I can already play an instrument."

He scrunched his imaginary brow in thought, "Hmph. What to do when no one can get mad at you... Oh! The day night guard person whatchamacallit isn't here, either! Follow me on an adventure!"

I bounced after him down the West Hall, his laughs echoing. A bad vibe hit me due to what happened, even with the happy, playful nature Bonnie practically oozed.

"There's an intercom," he stated, digging through the trash piles on the desk for something. "I've only used it a few times before I pissed someone off, but it's still fun. Oh, look! Shirts!"

The bottom cabinet was ripped open, and Bonnie clawed through it, tossing purple uniforms everywhere. Somehow I managed to catch one in midair and put it on, having it fit around me perfectly. The job position on it stated "NIGHT WATCH" almost ominously; out of all the shirts I got this one?

"Found it!" Bonnie screeched and knocked my train of thought right off its tracks.

Held by his clumsy, lavender paws was a microphone looking thing with a few wires poking out here and there.

"Uh, how does that exactly-"

My question was cut off and answered perfectly, "Oh, it works, you'll see how!"

Not much later, probably half a minute, Bonnie pulled up the rolling chair and tapped the mic thing. Feedback buzzed through the ceiling speakers, and the bunny clearing his throat.

"PAGING DOCTOR FAGGOT!" He hollered into the intercom, "FREDDY FUCKBOY, SHOVE YOUR MICROPHONE UP FOXY'S BOO-TAY AND SCREW KRIS!"

"I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT, BONNIE!" The bear screamed in reply, almost matching the speakers intensity although he was halfway across the restaurant.

"Uh-oh, I really did it this time," he giggled, unconcerned about possibly being torn apart by Freddy. With another insane grin, he grabbed my wrist and bolted down the East Hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Freddy pounced on us at the very end of the hall.

"Nothing! I did absolutely nothing! It's all his fault!" I squeaked and wrenched myself out of the bun y's almost iron grip.

The ice blue glow faltered for a moment when he shut them to rub his head, acting as if he had a migraine just because of Bonnie's stupidity.

"Whatever," the accused took this as a dismissal and scampered off to probably go play guitar or mess with Foxy. The bear fixated his attention to me, holding out a hand. "Come with me."

I strutted beside him while he lead the way to another bench, thankfully not the one from last night because I would have gone crazy right then and there.

We sat down together on the rough wood, and he started, "So, since we're closed down for right now 'cause of the fuzz, we can-"

"FUCK ME IN THE ASS 'CAUSE I LOVE JESUS!" The intercom cut him off rudely, "SWIGGITY SHREK IS LOVE, HE IS LIFE! MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YA GOT BUNS, HUN! BLOWIN' UP MY PHONE, BUT I DON'T THINK IMMA ANSWER! I'M ALL BY MYSELF, SO I DON'T THINK IMMA ANSWER!"

I could almost see Fury exploding in the decaying city of his mind as he growled and stormed down the hall, "God fucking bunny, God fucking speaker..."

Bonnie's nervous laughs echoed towards me, "H-hey, Fazfuck, nice weather w- OW! Stop it! No, don't break it! Now look what you did! AH! I'm sorry, my arm doesn't bend that way and neither does my ear!"

Freddy came back down the East Hall with tufts of Bonnie's short fur and chips of the loudspeaker microphone in his hands.

"Okay, anyways," he dusted his hands off and let the pieces fall onto the already dirty floor, "as I said before, we have an off day, so I was wondering if you could get the Toys later once we get everyone together and talk to them?"

"Yes!" I squealed, then cleared my throat and repeated it quieter, "Yeah."

"Okay," there was a slight chuckle in his tone, and he kissed the top of my head in a goodbye as he walked off to the dual foyers. "Find a place at a table and I'll get everyone."

I picked the table smack dab in the middle of the Dining Room. The eerie silence crept in again, along with the yearning of someone, especially a temperamental bear, to be at my side.

**_But why? Why do you love someone who never would return the feeling? _**Shoko snarled in my head and clumped her negative thoughts and opinions with mine so I had no clue which was which.

"No," I grunted, pushing the influence like a drug away and ignored my shadow which now blinked in synchrony with me, only with glowing white eyes.

"Hands up in the sky, and you're feeling pretty high, yeah. Nothing but good vibes, nothing but good vibes.." the cheerful song claimed me down a little bit and luckily kept my Shadow contained like an animal at bay.

_So why do good girls like bad guys? I had this question for a real long time. I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see, so why do good girls fall in love with me?_

Speak of the devil, Freddy popped out of the West Hall with the curious figures of Bonnie and Chica behind him as he slipped into Pirate's Cove.

Almost minute later, I heard him yelling, "If you don't get your pirate ass out there now, you fucking fox, I will tear you apart so you can match your crazy Toy girlfriend! Go! Now!"

Not even a second later Foxy came out behind him with a disgruntled expression on his face, yellow eyes full of anger. Mangle being mentioned must have really bent him out of shape, but I knew the only reason he said was because the fox would long forget the insult when she actually came upstairs.

Faintly, he was grumbling, "Ye scurvy ol' bear..." I heard him as he sat down on the other side of the table, two seats away from me and diagonal.

_Formula of a diagonal line slope form,_ I thought involuntary and flinched, remembering all the things of knowledge shoved in my head at my first arrival. Just a few days ago and that already felt like an eternity. If I never remembered, would that have made everything simpler? Why was I the one picked out of the hundreds of kids that come here daily? What was so special about me to Vincent?

"Kit-Kat," a deep voice rang close to my ear, making me jump in surprise, "stop zoning out. Go backstage, now. I'll be there in a minute."

Following his orders, I snuck out of my chair with barely anyone noticing. Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica were talking and as I walked away on all fours, a glimmer of sadness caught in the bear's arctic ocean eyes when he looked at the three but was gone so soon it could've been my imagination.

"Hello," Goldie greeted me from the floor the moment I walked through the heavy door. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing you, and quickly," neither of us noticed Freddy sneaking up behind us, and he managed to scare me for the second time this night. "Bonnie noticed Krissy was gone, too, and I don't want him putting the wrong two and two together."

"What would he think?" I asked and tugged at the buttons on my shirt.

"Nothing," he dodged the question and said, "Stop playing with that shirt. Take it off and put it somewhere else. Okay, so where're the tools?"

Attention shifted away from me and I tugged on the hem of the shirt, pulling it over my head. It got stuck on my ears and the sleeves hung on my wrists. I grunted and managed to pull it over my ears but it got stuck again, this time on top of my muzzle and blocking my vision.

"Wow. Okay. KK's in trouble," I yipped and leaned against the wall.

Freddy sighed, and I felt the fabric slide over my head.

"Never learn how to dress yourself?" He asked disdainfully, and returned to Golden Freddy.

The casing on his brother's legs was removed, revealing frayed wires, cracked metal, and a few leaks scattered about. His golden counterpart started picking at a red wire, getting his hand smacked by Freddy a few moments later.

"What?" Goldie asked, bewildered.

"Stop messing with yourself. You always did that, especially with the nasty scab on the back of your hand you never let heal."

"It did, just after a couple of years..."

"Can't find fucking anything here," the bear dug around a rusted toolbox behind him, finding what he wanted and tossing it to me.

I caught the screwdriver with flimsy paws, nearly dropping it on my foot.

"Work on the other leg, just unscrew it like I am," he ordered me and I got to work, which didn't take long. All we were doing was taking Goldie's legs off and switching them out with an extra endoskeleton in a dusty corner.

It took surprisingly about only thirty minutes, and Freddy helped me clasp the suit back on his little brother. My fur, the lighting, and Godfrey not paying attention relieved me when a deep blush settled itself on my face. It wasn't even a faint dusting, someone just took a paint roller across my cheeks and muzzle and left it to dry.

"Go call the Toys, Kit-Kat," he told me and helped Goldie up shakily, stumbling and nearly falling over.

The door was already ajar, giving me a glimpse into the dark abyss lurking beyond the staircase down below.

With a shiver I leaned over the railing to stare it straight in the eyes, hollering downwards, "Toys! Upstairs, now! Billy, Mangle, Marion'!"

A few shuffles echoed towards me, and the stairs shuddered under the new weight. I backed out of the exit slowly, and heard Freddy and Goldie screaming at each other in some other language which I assumed was Spanish because of the accent and use of 'sí'.

"Shut the fuck up I'll tell her whenever I feel like in, which is never!" The brown bear exploded in English and glanced over at my direction with flattened ears and angry eyes, which melted as soon as he realized I was there. "Did you get them?"

"Yeah, they would b-"

"Right here? Yes, we are," the Marionette cut me off in answer, the two Toys who were actually functioning and traveling behind him.

Mangle looked antsy, and Balloon Boy simply played with a wire popping out of his hand.

"What do you want us to do?" His mask stayed still as his voice penetrated the room, rivaling Freddy's in intensity.

"Stay here," our leader said to other, "I'm going to tell them now what we plan on doing, so they don't flip and try to murder you." Under his breath, I heard him murmur, "Even though that would be acceptable..."

Mangle's whole face fell and she paced around on the ceiling impatiently, already coming up with things she would say to Foxy when they were reintroduced.

"Here we go," the brothers sucked in a breath simultaneously and opened the door to the Dining Area in sync, their walks the exact same despite Golden Freddy's small limp.

Us three were greeted by Bonnie wearing a night guard shirt that he pulled over his ears and screeching, "ARE YOU THREATENING ME?! I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE! IS THIS NICARAGUA?!"

"Oh my fuck," Freddy groaned. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"So sorry Sam, but better luck next time," Godfrey chirped cheerfully.

"Bonnie, stop it, now! Take off that shirt and sit down!"

The bunny looked at us, and his scarlet eyes widened when he saw the golden bear beside him, matching in posture, height, and authority.

"Okay, okay," in no time at all he was well behaved, seated properly by Chica and across from Foxy who were still stifling giggles from his earlier performance.

Chica froze when she saw Goldie, and she snapped her purple optics away from him while hiding her feathery wings under the table. The golden bear was better at hiding his reaction, but he swallowed hard and stared at Bonnie who was whispering something in the chicken's ear. There was an unknown streak of bad blood between the two, maybe even three by the way the lavender bunny was getting examined. I sat down by Bonnie, separating him from Goldie who managed to keep his gaze away.

"Freddy manage to finally undress you and get laid back there?" A purple finger jabbed my side.

"What?" I furrowed my brow and looked at my metaphorical brother strangely.

"Your shirt," he pointed out, "is gone, and your face was awfully pink when you got out. More than usual. Plus, you guys were back there for about an hour."

"Okay, thanks for saying my shirt was off Captain Obvious, and I don't even know what you mean by that. We were fixing Gold', and my face is not pink!"

"'Welcome, Lieutenant Sarcastic! It means something that you can ask Chica about, or Freddy. Yeah. Ask Fazfuck what that means and let me record it. And it is a purplish pink, like magenta."

"Listen, please," Freddy glared at Bonnie and focused on me, "Stand up and tell everyone."

I squeaked, and sank down in my chair while shaking my head 'no'. He sighed and stood up, told everyone to shut up, and began telling everyone what I told him from start to finish. From Marionette to minds, deaths to murderers, every detail covered. It was amazing how much he remembered and actually listened to. Every once in a while, one of the others gave me a wildly confused peer out of the corner of their eyes. Foxy didn't even try to make it sneaky, he simply stared at me from start to finish like I was an alien.

The looks started burning through my suit like acid, eating away at my insides, gnawing on my metal skeleton and shooting bullets of insecurity through me. I needed this like I needed a hole through the head. The ache of being singled out planted a seed of loneliness in my mind, already blooming into fearful flowers.

The bear wasn't even done yet, and my back was already where I was supposed to be sitting, head hitting the chair at an awkward angle.

Finishing up with my side of things, and being kind as to not mention my run in with Vincent, Freddy started drawing out the plan for the next few days. Wait until the guard shifted over to the night, and attack. Make him know what the pain of being killed in cold blood felt like.

"We also have some help, and you can probably guess who it is by Kristina's little vision things," he concluded and yelled, "Toys! Out!"

The Marionette stepped out first. His Puppet mask never looked more dark and creepy, tear marks fading to his sneering mouth in the dim lighting.

"I think I'm gonna pass out," Bonnie said to my left, breath catching as he started having a mini panic attack beside me.

Marionette gave him a disdainful look, and Balloon Boy giggled. I glanced up and saw Mangle hanging down from the ceiling. The vixen was staring intensely down on us, her yellow eyes lingering on Foxy before moving along.

Chica was trying to calm down Bonnie, Goldie glared back and forth between the two and Puppet, Freddy stood with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised, and Foxy stopped tearing me apart with his gaze an searched frantically for his old, fellow pirate friend.

"Everybody, calm the the hell down!" Suddenly the bear slammed his paws down on the wooden party table. "They're helping us catch Vincent!"

The band grumbled and Bonnie had calmed down enough to yell, "And how do you expect us to do work with them?! A flipping creepy accomplice to that fag killer and Balloon Bitch? Yeah, what a great team!"

"Ffor-orgetting-g-g meeeeee?" The surface shook when Mangle fell from the roof, sticking the land.

Bonnie squeaked and the pirate captain's face across from him lit up much similar to that of a fully decorated Christmas tree.

"They're helping. THAT Toy is helping too, but he can't walk so hell yell if the bitch tries to escape down there."

It seemed that everyone knew who that Toy was, and the only reason I did was from context clues.

"You're either with us, or against us," the bear's already bass voice dropped even lower and he squared his broad shoulders, "and believe me, you do not want to be against."

"Okay, okay," the purple bunny trembled in Freddy's menacing shadow. "But, uh, one question, well, why are they even helping?"

The Marionette finally put himself in the conversation, "Has it not occurred to you that someone else may have been killed? It is how I saved you in the first place, due to my replicated dilemma of a dispatched soul."

"Anyways," Freddy continued, not wanting the tall man behind him to continue talking, "Kristina, get up. You're going to say what to do next."

I tried to refuse, but not much of a choice was given to me when he sat down on a few chairs away, kicking his legs on the table and putting his hands behind his head while leaning back in the seat. The russet red fox near him snapped something about manners, Freddy just replied by a rude hand gesture and placid face.

The attention shifted into me when I yipped quietly, "I, uh, I-I..."

My throat closed up, tail shook, fur poof-ed, and pupils dilated. It didn't make sense that I felt this shy now and never acted like this onstage.

Well, onstage, I was always next to Freddy.

An idea popping into my head aided my temporary speech impairment momentarily, but I was still quiet and passive about the way I spoke, "We... tell our names, first and last, and go into the Office and pull up the files my mom made and show one another our pictures. Also, our age."

"That's a stupid idea," Bonnie burst, popping my self confidence like a balloon as he droned on. "I mean, my name, to these clown towns? I don't think so. I know you're all about unity and whatever, but this is just a big no no to me. Someone say something better!"

"Well, maybe if you stopped being a dick all the time it'd be easier to tell people things!" I snapped, not realizing what I said until everyone gave me the look again.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Nobody was in the room again, yet everyone was. The first to thing to break the silence was the deep baritone laugh haunting night guards since 1987. I whipped my head around to find Freddy nearly falling out of his chair laughing and pointing at the bunny who had magically turned bright red in a span of seconds. The rest of the people in the room joined him not much later, all jeering at him with grinning teeth gleaming in the dark light.

"C'mon, everyone except for Billy and Mangle who don't have really real names," Freddy finished his fit and stood up, other animatronics still heaving their chests and sucking air up shallowly. "I'll pull up the file and we can look."

We all scampered down the East Hallway after him, including Bonnie and the Marionette. Our leader's fur started bristling when the opposing Puppet stepped up beside him and attempted to step ahead of him occasionally to take control. Whatever Sadness or Fear felt for him before was now turned over to Fury to take care of, and the results weren't optimal.

The tension in the air loosened when we made it into the office, which wasn't exactly made for seven clunky metal suits for it to be in at once. Maybe one and a night guard, but this was definitely going to make me feel claustrophobic if we had to be here for a while. Freddy's paws shook when he grabbed the mouse and started pulling up windows I didn't even pay attention to.

"Okay," he said and turned to us, ears flattening slightly when he saw just how enclosed the space was. "Uh, that's-or that was me," the computer screen had a picture of a slightly tan, dark brown haired boy who had ice blue eyes glaring straight at the camera. "My name was Samuel Valdez, and as a bonus, my birthday was yesterday. I was seven. Don't start singing, Chica."

The yellow chick closed her beak dejectedly.

"Captain Perfect, go," he pointed at Foxy and walked away.

"Felix Johnson," he said and pointed to a picture. "Nine."

I let the information go in one ear and out the other. If Freddy's birthday was yesterday, then was that why he wasn't moving? Chica and Bonnie caught on and glanced at one another with widened eyes.

"So I-?" He recalled slapping Sam right before then like a terrible early birthday present.

"Yes, you did," the yellow drummer replied with despairing glance.

I only caught a glimpse an extremely lanky redhead in a soccer uniform grinning at the camera before Bonnie was called up and he had to flick to his own picture.

Bonnie, acting extremely out of character, stuttered when he said, "B-Bryan Yo-Yoon... I was five..."

A picture of a chubby Asian boy flicked up, and it looked like this picture was taken right before the incident. I could see part of the restaurant in the background with Bryan wearing a short sleeved shirt that had a suit printed on the front.

"That's me," his scarlet eyes flicked over the crowd before him before resting on Chica, and a flicker that replicated the boy's deep brown irises on the screen was set ablaze in his. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Just 'cause I'm yellow don't mean you gotta call me that," she grunted and took his place.

"Called Cassandra Lavely, four when this crap happened," she stood beside a girl who had a fair complexion, and blonde hair so thick and curly it made a curtain in front if her face. Her face fell and she said softly, "Gold..."

As she walked back, the golden bear bumped her shoulder with his so hard she stumbled. Bonnie tensed up and glared at Golden Freddy, who paid no mind to him. What happened between them and since when did Bonnie start caring about Chica?

The picture of Sammy's freckled face snarling on the screen came up again, but zooming it out I saw the two brothers standing side by side. They could have passed off as twins save for the small difference in height, and Godfrey's lighter brown hair, so bright in the sun it seemed to glow gold.

"Godfrey Valdez, I was six," he stated blandly. "The ever charming Sam, is my brother."

"Thanks for that," Freddy growled and pushed himself farther into the corner.

"I'm next, I assume?" The Marionette looked down at us and we all nodded.

"We don't have a picture of you, so just go ahead," the bear said, not looking up.

"Alright. I was Manny Heffley, and I was three."

He was only three? It seemed like such a young age, and the thought of such a little person, littler than I was, getting killed in cold-blood sent a shiver of disgust up my spine.

"You can all go, now," everyone scattered at our leader's dismissal, except for Goldie, Marionette, Freddy himself and me.

Golden Freddy was just glaring after Bonnie and Chica who went to the Kitchen as a couple, while Foxy an Mangle went down the opposing hall leading towards Pirate's Cove to catch up on lost time.

Both Freddy and the Puppet held out a hand to me and commanded simultaneously, "Come with me."

The two glared at each other and the masked Toy snapped without looking away from his opposer, "Kaitlyn, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah, like I don't," Freddy snarled at him and walked up behind me.

"But it's important-"

"Again, stop saying crap that applies to the both of us," I felt his arms wrap around my waist and felt my face heat up, knowing that the red in my fur wasn't going to help concealment this time.

"We go," he said, tugging me away through the West Hall.

Pushing me into the Supply Closet hastily, he looked at me and said, "Vincent. I need to tell you something about Vincent and you I found out. I don't know if it's true or not, but you should have the right to know."

"So how long have you known this?" I asked, anxious to know but still wary.

"A few days, a week, I'm not sure," distress creeped into his voice and made it crack. "Kaitlyn, Vincent is yo-"

"You better not be telling her something you will regret sharing," the Marionette's frosty tone came from the door as he leaned in and took me away from the bear.

I don't like this, they are all keeping something from me. Foxy and Mangle; Bonnie, Chica, and Goldie; the Marionette; and of course he takes me away from the only person willing to tell me anything. Even Toy Freddy had a little secret to hide with my broken Toy version sitting down in the basement.

"What do you want?" I snapped at the Marionette who kept me concealed in a dark corner.

"Don't listen to anything Samuel says," he advised harshly. "Be smart, I wanted to tell you to be careful of your Shadow, just please-"

"I already know that!" I hissed in defense of Freddy, "There's nothing wrong with what he says! Leave me alone, Manny!" The last name came out as a snarl, spitting it out like a poison.

Walking away from him to go back to my forest, I contemplated on what Freddy was about to say. It seemed as if it really bothered him when he thought about it, and the uncertainty in his gaze burned itself into my mind. That was an expression never seen on him and it was haunting me how whatever Vincent and I shared had made him that way. What Emoticlone could it have been?

Balloon Boy giggled and popped out from behind an arcade machine, and I laughed with him while picking the robotic boy up.

_Sam doesn't have any secrets, right?_

_Why should anyone have them?_

_Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy. And if you are… why do you want to hang out with me?_

* * *

**A/N: If anyone is wondering what the FUCK HAPPENED BETWEEN GOLDIE, CHICA, AND BONNIE, it's that Goldie used to like Chica before she fell inive with and went out with Bonnie. Chica saw him backstage one day, they started talking, but Chica never liked GF the way he liked her. He was going to say he loved her one day, but he saw Chica and Bonnie holding hands and acting all couple-ish by the backstage door and Chica's visits became less frequent, so he just distanced himself from her and flipped out one day. The day he snapped he confessed to her and told her that he hated her for leaving him for a bunny who everyone likes and they never saw each other again. I'm writing a one shot for it right now, so expect it soon...**

**And Freddy's Emoticlones will be VERY important in the sequel, Dark Minds! So will Krissy's!**

**Yes, Fazfuck was going to be nice and tell her about her father, but he never got to! Since he never did or will, that will impact the three-quel, Spring Locks, and four-quel, Night Bites! Izzy, who hasn't appeared that much recently but still worth throwing in here is very important too. But, it's not always as it seems, and the child's blood is gold...**

**Peace out, Rainbow Trout! Review please, it's a real boost to my self esteem and helps A LOT!**


	18. Chapter 17: Blood Under the Skin

**A/N: Hey hey hey, it's TK, and a new update, yay! This is fluffy, but don't worry, I have it balanced out with blood and Nightmares...**

**Yes, Nightmares! Y'know, mainly Nightmare Freddy and Plushtrap though 'cause those are my two most favorite FNaF 4 characters. By the way, has anyone been watching Markiplier play the Halloween update? I have, and it seems really cool! None of it is canon though, so it doesn't matter if I watch it for this story or not. It won't be included of you're wondering, not even I. The new fourth book, Night Bites. Yes, there is going to be four books now and I have something amazing planned!**

**Anyways, sorry I couldn't update on Halloween. So happy late Halloween, I guess. Man, do you know my favorite things about Halloween and fall? I live the candy of course, days getting darker, being stupid and scaring people, and-**

**Freddy: And getting blowjobs in the CORNFIELDS! *runs away***

**Oh, my glob ._. Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

"Fucking motherfucker I hope you fucking die!"

I have been sitting in my castle for about an hour playing with Balloon Boy while listening to Freddy and the Marionette bursting out into arguments every five minutes. At first, it was just the Marionette trying to undermine him and the bear would just come up with a witty comment making fun of him, but now it had escalated to something new. Manny just stayed quite while Sam went into another rage fit, saying things that didn't even make sense anymore like what he just hollered.

"You aren't even paying attention, are you?!" Another one of his deep howls echoed through the building and I groaned.

"Here!" Billy recaptured my attention and held out a handful of batteries in his plastic hands. "For fox!"

"Where do you keep getting these?" I asked, exasperation trickling in between my words.

The child had been continually giving me tons upon tons batteries after he went outside of my attraction, managing to find everything from triple A's to D's. We could open a shop with how large the pile became in a span of a mere hour.

"You need to stop giving me these," my ears twitched when I told him to knock it off for about the millionth time. "Okay?"

Every time I chastised him he just left with a wide grin and came back with more, more, more, even a few button batteries. I made a small mental note to get rid of those, when we reopened hopefully tomorrow I wouldn't want a kid to swallow them.

"Oh, okay, yeah," he fixated me with wide, dark gray blue eyes, then left yet again to get another set from wherever he conjured them up.

I sighed as he giggled and left, that boy never learns. It was amusing, I had to admit, no matter how annoying or stupid it got. A yawn pushed its way out through my clenched teeth, and I blinked a bit to keep the oncoming sleep out of my eyes.

**_BREAK, BREAK, break my mind! Break it 'til the tale unwinds! Force my thoughts through hell and back, or leave me alone tonight!_**

I ignored the screaming of Shoko and rolled over on the pillows making up my bed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The flashlight shook in my hands, and the beam of white it emitted jiggled along. I am isolated, I'm dominated by fright of the dark and what lurks in its depths. The clock was going to ring for the nightmare to begin at twelve o' clock, then I would be forced to down to reckoning.

A jingle of alarm bells broke through my thoughts, and I knew I was soon to be forced through hell and back. I started off the night by running over to the left hallway, seeing a flash of blue violet eyes at the end of the foyer. I yelped in fright and flicked my torch at it frantically. It had begun.

The door creaked as I returned to the middle of the room, proceeding to look behind me. The bed already had three Fredlings on it, and I shrieked in my high pubescent voice, "Get out, get out, get out!"

All three of the tattered beasts grinned maliciously at me and fell back under the mattress, back under to who knows what is down there in the darkness.

I bolted over to the closet, and as soon as I turned on the light the abomination of Foxy screeched in my face and I shut the closet door on him faster than you could die in here. Routine set in, check all the doors and shut them occasionally if something was pacing outside, waiting for my death.

**_Oh, and look, you know these guys!_**

**_Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive... The cupcake is torn, yet death was reborn. Can you survive 'til the crack of dawn?_**

The bed ebbed away from my mind and I hesitated to check the closet in fear of being howled at once more.

**_The closet, whoops, I wouldn't run over. 'Cause Foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order!_**

This time I didn't even bother to flash the light, I just closed it and let him return to his rightful form of a cute, cuddly plush toy. Tears stung at my green orbs but I wiped them away quickly with my chubby hands. I wasn't going to cry, because then I would surely die.

_I am all alone, I'm surrounded by my fears. Haunted with shackles now they sent me to tears. I'm not allowed to cry, 'cause they told me I would die. Oh, no, they're getting near... Help me…_

A scream cracked my voice when the unknown entity under the bed grabbed me by my ankle and snarled deeply.

"No! One more hour!" I pleaded and heard the all too familiar song of Toreador March playing, sounding much too joyful when I was about to be murdered for the second time.

The Nightmare lifted me up so I hung from his grip by one leg, and blood rushed to my face. I stared into the dark amber eyes of Nightmare Freddy and a mechanical growl built up in his throat, replicating the original's hauntingly. He roared and I screamed, letting my eyes pour out upside down. Oh, those teeth and claws though...

_**BREAK, BREAK, break my heart! Break me 'til I fall apart! This can't be real, this can't be right! Now die inside the flames of your FRIGHT!**_

White spots danced around my vision mockingly after he slashed his screw like talons across my vulnerable neck. The feeling of my own blood filling up my constricted throat sickened me, and I hacked up a few spurts of it that were already clotting into dark clumps.

"F-Freddy..." I sounded painstakingly similar to when I did on the very first day of my eternal scrap yard immunity, everything seemed so much simpler then, not having feelings for an animatronic kiddy bear who has extreme anger issues and has horrible social skills, or the dark story behind the seemingly friendly pizzeria. "Please..."

This wasn't Freddy at all. Why was I trying to keep him from killing me in cold-blood?

Deathly silence was my reply, and his jaw fell down revealing all the different rows of sharp, gleaming fangs. The deep wound which struck my jugular continually pumped more of the sticky, red fluid out, soaking my pajamas and the carpeted floor underneath me.

"N-noooo!" I had enough energy left to yell, and his mouth clamped down right on my frontal lobe.

Pain exploded throughout my cranium and it felt like I was going to black out from blood loss and agony.

**_Forced down to reckoning, your dreams become the sickening, you thought you were alone... No, they bite you to the bone, you shout!_**

* * *

Waking up, my throat felt raw and uncomfortable with the yowling I was probably doing during the disturbingly life like experience. I broke out in tears and sobbed not even a second later. The wails echoed around the smooth stone walls of my fortress, and it felt like they were closing in on me. My neck hurt, I had a terrible headache, and my chest heaving forcefully didn't help the matter.

"Kristina?" The door squeaked open and I screamed.

"Leave me alone tonight! JUST ONE MORE HOUR! PLEASE!" I fell over with my claws dug into my scalp, drawing oil. "NOWHERE TO RUN NOWHERE TO HIDE THEY'RE HERE!"

"What did you do?!" A paw flipped me over and pulled me up to face the owner of it, "What happened?!"

"The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased, you life is no longer safe!" Insanity crept over the corners of my mind, Shoko taking her chance in my moment of weakness.

"STOP IT!" Ice blue eyes glazed over desperately and Freddy shook me, "Snap out of it, Kit-Kat! Please!"

I ceased crying out, but waves of oil tears still flooded down my cheeks. "I-I-I-...ngh!"

"Stop it," he whispered, and I barely noticed him pulling me into his lap and against his strong chest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and almost felt like dragging my claws against it just like his horrific Nightmare version did to me, but quickly banished the crude thought. Instead of falling on the pillows, my tears started sopping the fur on his shoulder but it didn't seem like he minded. Eventually my breathing evened out, yet small hiccups and whimpers wracked me every now and then. The bear hummed Toreador March, another cruel reminder of how simple things were before all of the psychopathy settled in and the much more recent dream.

"...I'm no different but the others they chose me. They call me Freddy so just follow my lead..." I caught some of his near silent mutters.

The song and warm embrace made me sleepy again, and I nearly nodded off until the Nightmares mentally flashed me with their long teeth and claws. I whimpered again and shook, not wanting to fall asleep. Freddy kissed the top of my head and his paw stroked my cheek softly. My eyelids grew even heavier, weighing me down to slip under once again. At least, this time, I wouldn't be alone.

My dreams were blank.

Finally, I had some peace.

* * *

I blinked tiredly, flexing my claws in a small stretch and then arching my back. My stomach pressed against something unexpectedly and I froze, looking over to see Freddy with his top hat covering his eyes and muzzle slightly parted.

Play it out, I told myself when I felt the urge to jump away from the oncoming awkwardness I just knew was going to happen.

One of my arms was wrapped under his head and around his shoulder anyways, and that would be a real pain to move. I noticed that he had one of his own curled over my waist, the other resting on his stomach. He grunted and rolled onto his side, pulling me closer subconsciously in the process. Now I was so near to him I was almost crushed by his grip, and the comical headline saying 'Death by Fuzz' came to mind and I started giggling. It didn't help when you were right beside a practical lump of fur and inhaling sharply.

"You can wake up now, you know," I said even though I was aware it would not do a single thing.

Not even a minute afterwards, Freddy growled in his sleep this time and shuffled slightly; I knew he had to be close to waking. A few moments later he didn't wake up though, instead he muttered something and moved again. His eyes fluttered underneath their lids softly, a dead ringer that he was dreaming, not awakening. I rolled my eyes and flattened my cat ears, my face still smushed on his chest. If he was to wake up, let it be now.

His rounded ear twitched slightly, and I heard him groan. Freddy reached one of the paws that were on my waist up to rub his eyes. I kept quiet as his thought process started moving and sped up until he realized that I was clinging into his side, fully awake and still.

Confusion crossed his face, but then his memories caught up with him and said, "Hey."

"Hi," I replied back.

The bear took his other arm out from under my waist, asking, "You aren't acting crazy anymore?"

"No," my ears flattened when he didn't move away and our chests were pressed flush together.

"Good," his voice was soft as he stroked the side of my face with one hand, usually ice cold blue eyes now warm. "Do you wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Nightmare Freddy popped up in my head and I nearly began crying again, "No, no, I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine," no trace of bitterness or disappointment was in his tone.

We stayed together quietly for a while, breathing in sync, my red violet tabby fur pushed against his.

I broke the silence by wondering casually, "What were you going to tell me earlier? About Vincent, I mean," it was amazing how suave that slipped out when in reality I was dying to know.

"Mmm, it was really nothing. Just thinking about why he could have killed you, like maybe he had a grudge against someone you knew, but it's some theory," if Freddy was lying then he was very, very well at it.

"Oh," I said, brushing it off my shoulders. "Doesn't matter then."

"Yeah, it really didn't," he confirmed with a sharp nod. "By the way, about what you said to Bonnie earlier, I think I've been wording myself wrong all this time. It's fine if you're shy, 'cause that's just you, but that was good how you stood up for yourself. You don't need someone putting you on a pedestal and parading around you." It was obvious who he was talking about by the way his optics flashed jealously, even though Foxy had been reunited with Mangle.

"It sorta just... just slipped," I admitted, not wanting him I think that I'm going to go run around and start being a douche to almost everyone like he is.

"I know. That's fine though. I don't expect you to be like that."

"What, like you are with the Marionette?" I let slip without thinking of the consequences or his reaction.

His pelt bristled and he snapped, "That's completely different."

I shrank back, feeling wounded even though his anger wasn't directed at me.

The bear rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, "I'm sorry, just-"

"Hello?" The wooden door creaked and the two of us jumped up to a sitting position, looking for who came in.

Balloon Boy giggled at the wooden door entrance and waddled up to me slowly, a fresh new set of batteries in his outstretched hands. "More! Lots more."

He dumped about a million more batteries from his hat down onto the pillows in front of us, some rolling across the stone floor and underneath dressers. I sucked in a deep breath and held it, inspecting Freddy's expression as yet more batteries were dumped down.

He was neutral for the most part, annoyed at best, until he pointed to Billy's other hand and asked irritatedly, "Is that my mic?"

The boy laughed and shrugged, "I dunno."

"You fucking enragement child," the faulty eye of his switched into its endoskeleton version and he tilted his head to the side.

"Uh-oh!" Balloon Boy ran away, though it didn't seem he was that scared by the way he was chittering hysterically.

"Ugh," he turned back to me with normal optics. "You up for running around and putting all of these away?"

"Okay," I shrugged, grabbing a pile of batteries and standing up.

"Alright, then where's my- GODDAMMIT BALLOON BITCH YOU STOLE MY SHIT!" His top hat wasn't laying on the pillows before, and Billy had somehow managed to steal his bow tie.

"We'll get it later," I reassured him, not very effective with all the junk in my arms.

"Fine," he growled, with an equal armful of batteries, and left by pushing the ajar open with his side.

I scampered after him, claws unsheathed for a better grip on the slippery floor. We paraded around the whole building, testing appliances and powering up the ones Balloon Boy got his hands on, luckily not running into any of the others who seemingly disappeared into the dark corners of the restaurant. Once I heard Bonnie and Chica giggling in the Kitchen and glanced in to see the yellow chick bringing her wing down the guitarist's muzzle, leaving a streak of red pizza sauce in her wake. He laughed and threw shredded cheese on top of her head, the drummer feigning an angry squawk but in reality her purple optics were sparkling with mischief.

From the corner next to me, I heard Goldie grumbling, "Chose a fucking dick bag instead of me just because I was falling apart, just because you were the ones who went out to get a cure for Sam's virus, if I could've walked earlier than now that would be me, stupid bunny faggot..."

I let him mumble to himself and left, pondering on his words. Apparently Freddy had gotten a virus of some kind and the least likely duo had to fix him. Chica obviously used to be at least friends with Golden Freddy, and getting to know Bonnie better had changed her feelings. To me the bunny was just a nuisance but still like a brother to me, yet there must be something more behind his constantly grinning and playful mask. It was all so confusing, everything here was, the story, the gloom, the souls, not a single bit of the mystery left out.

"Think we got everything? I already had to make three trips," a sudden voice behind me made me jump and whip around face first into Freddy's chest.

"What? Yeah, I guess," I walked down to the office and grumbled, "The struggles of being short..."

The bear padded behind me quickly, eventually surpassing me and slipping into the office. When I came in behind him he was already typing away on the computer, eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"Tell me when you're done, I wanna watch PopularMMOs," I sat behind his chair on all fours, tail curled over my paws neatly.

"No," he replied abruptly, "this isn't for watching stupid YouTube channels."

"Let me tell you why that's bull crap," hissing in defense of one of my favorite channels, I thrashed my tail angrily.

"Stop it," he grunted and put on a pair headphones over his small brown ears.

Begrudgingly I obeyed him and stayed quiet, muttering about Pat and Jen under my breath. An idea popped into my a few minute later, and I stood on my haunches, leaning on the back of the chair and making sure Freddy wouldn't be able to see me. I cast a look at what he watching distastefully, not caring that much when I saw the headline of 'Local Pizzeria Closed Temporarily due to Recent Murder."

My ears rested against my head and I crept up as close to his ear as possible, and screamed, "WHY YOU NO TAKE BEACON FROM WELL?!"

"Jesus!" He jerked in his seat and knocked his headphones off, the cheap things falling to the floor and cracking. "Dammit, Kris!" He snarled in my face and leaned over to grab the shattered headphones.

"Sorry," I squeaked and slunk away to sit beside the West Hall door.

The pieces of plastic clinked together as he swept them into his paw, brushing them off over the trash.

"Get out of the corner," he sighed and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes before looking up again. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine," I stepped up to him cautiously.

"Okay. Yeah, okay, so anyways, I got the gist of, basically we'll be closed for a week because of an investigation and the owner not wanting to get sued and stuff like that. But, what he did say, is that the restaurant will still be monitored. That means Vincent will be coming back tomorrow, and he must be working the night shift. He probably didn't come back this night was because of you. You must have screwed him up pretty bad if he had to get a day off, right?"

"I didn't do much," I remembered my side aching and the shock of white flash across my vision, and then Freddy of course being there when I woke up. Twice now he saved me.

"Tonight, then?"

"Tonight."

Silence thickened around us and I let the feeling sink in, in awe of how soon all of this happened. It had been only been a couple of weeks, maybe less; I had lost track of time here, and now the murderer would get crushed by karma.

"You... You can watch PopularMMOs or YouTube or whatever now, if you want," Freddy muttered and stood out of the chair.

I jumped on right after him and started typing in the website URL in frantically and searched for my favorite channels. There were so many videos I had missed, I didn't have a single clue where to start watching! I settled for my favorite series of theirs, the Lucky Block Challenge Games, then the Crafting Dead, afterwards the Trolling Games, and finally I will watch Epic Proportions Season 8. It looked like they started a couple of new series, too, Lucky Block Races and the Hunger Games, which I may or may not look at depending on if I had enough time. Markiplier must have a ton of uploads, same with JackSepticEye, Yamimash and The Diamond Minecart. Wassabi Productions would only have few to watch since they only post things on Wassabi Wednesday.

The video started off with the usual, Pat making Jen guess what they were fighting, hit her into a hole, then go through the trades and open Lucky Blocks. At the end battle, Pat won yet again, of course. Freddy sat in the corner trying to poke holes in his suit with a pen, and didn't look up until Jen accidentally said OPness.

"#OPness!" The computer rang with their voices, and Pat guffawed, "Jen, tell your BBW mom not to kick me in the face!"

"What the hell are you watching?" He asked, a slight laugh in his tone.

"A thing," I replied monotonously, my unwavering attention span glued to the screen.

It went on like this for about, I don't know, a few hours or so? I didn't even notice Freddy had left until he came back and said something in my ear.

"I got my stuff back," the chair rolled forwards and hit my stomach on the desk when I jumped in surprise, turning around to see him leaning over with his paws on the back of it.

What he told me turned out to be true, he did have his top hat and bow back on and he must have out his microphone back in a safe spot away from Balloon Boy's prying hands and strange yet weirdly cute battery obsession. By now I was onto Markiplier's uploads, and I glanced back over at my video and paused it.

"Still watching that, huh?" He asked wryly with a sour expression on his face.

"Yeah," I said, retorts bubbling up in my throat.

The bear returned to the corner with his pen and rolled his iced over ocean eyes, "Whatever."

"Wait a second," I told him to shut up politely and played my video for a few seconds, "Don't say anything. At least, until I tell you to."

He gave me an odd look but listened and kept quiet while I picked another video, skipping ahead a few seconds and then looking back over at him.

"Say 'Shut up nurse, I know what's best' like you're mad or Bonnie's the nurse and won't be quiet and he keeps saying your ideas are stupid, on the count of three, okay?"

"O-kay?"

"One... Two... Three!" I cried and played the video.

Freddy yelled in sync with the audio, "Shut up nurse!"

I nearly fell on the floor laughing, Mark and Freddy's voices were undeniably identical. Freddy continually shot me confused glances, and he asked, slightly peeved, "What was the point of that?"

"You," I broke out in giggles.

"That served no purpose, you weirdo," this time he was in the same position as when he came into the room. "Now get outta the chair, computer hog, it's my turn!"

He pushed off and took the space quickly, leaving me slumped on the floor.

"But you sound exactly like him!" I laughed again and pulled myself up. "It's not like you watch anything on YouTube, anyways."

"You're right, I don't," he replied thoughtfully, "but I-"

The red phone suddenly blaring on the desk interrupted him in mid-sentence, and we both glanced at it in surprise.

Freddy stood up and grabbed the old thing, snarling into the speaker, "We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is not in service at this time. Fuck you." Then he slammed it back down into its place with another deep, guttural growl.

It shocked me how his mood and attitude could change at the flick of a switch, going from actually a bit sweet and teasing to angry and rude. Whatever goes on in his head must be terribly impulsive.

"Alright," raising an eyebrow at him, I wondered, "Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know and don't necessarily care," the chair creaked in protest when he fell back into it and sighed. "Even though it might have been important..."

"Maybe," I agreed half heartedly with him.

"Speaking of important," he threw his hands up and widened his eyes. "Game plan. How are we going to get this sick little bastard when he comes and what are we going to do to him?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, not even thinking about that.

"We should probably do the same thing we always do, except all at the same time and not over a span of five nights," his ear twitched when he looked at me. "You, you can just do what I do except you can be in the other hall. Or all of the halls. Yeah, you can just go wherever you want. It doesn't matter too much."

"So I can do whatever no matter what?"

"Well, yeah, as long as you make an effort then it should be fine," he rose up out of the chair and I took his former place quickly, earning a glare. "Thanks for that."

The bear stalked off into the corner and followed after him with the laptop in hand, sitting beside him on the wall.

"We're watching Adventure Time," I told him without caring about his protest before I pulled up an episode at random.

At least he stayed there while we, or I was, staring at the computer screen in a hunger for more episodes. My eyes did grow heavy over time, but I managed to keep awake for a while in fear of dreaming about the Nightmares, or something even worse. Eventually it seemed if their lids were being held down by dumbbells, and after a few more attempts of staying awake, I drifted off right in the middle of Finn screaming, "PIZZA!"

* * *

I woke up back in the bed I was killed in. With a yelp, I kicked away the white sheet comforters and grabbed the flashlight resting on the nightstand next to me in haste for the night. Instantly I checked under the bed frame, but all that was there were scattered toys and dust bunnies floating around. Now that I think about it, it must be nasty to stay hidden away there the whole night, until someone slips up and Nightmare Freddy could have to grab them. All of the others could move around, Foxy can even run from the right hall and slip into the Closet.

Even stranger, no one was in any of their places. I flicked my torch at the bed again and realized that according to the alarm clock, the time was only about 7:30 PM. Outside was dark for this time, and I would have never found out I was doing this cycle for no reason. It should be safe until midnight, and I glanced out the left hall before walking down it cautiously, making sure that I kept my only form of a weapon with me.

This house had such a different design to it, yet the layout did give it a kind of unique feel a I padded through its corridors. Thuds of scampers hit the soft carpet and I whipped around, only to find nothing. Unease crept its way up my spine, constricting itself around my throat and making it hard to breathe in the dry, warm air. The hallway ended abruptly, and I realized if I stayed here then I was just begging to be cornered. A single chair was up against the wall, underneath a small window revealing the stars above and trees whispering to each other in the faint breeze passing through lazily. Four exits led out from the original hall into storage rooms and closets. My heart rate suddenly picked up and the small hairs on the back of my neck rose suspiciously, as if eyes were raking across me from somewhere. I flashed my shaky light behind me once more, receiving the same amount of emptiness as an answer.

"It's nothing, nothing!" Swallowing, I took in a deep breath and reassured in vain quietly. The creaks of the house settling once so comforting and normal now seemed ominous and unwelcoming, telling me that the noises were being made by the true owners of this house, the Nightmares. It has always been theirs. I was but a mere pest to them, something to be exterminated and maybe even played with like a toy before my downfall.

The air around me suddenly turned to ice, rivaling Freddy's optics in harshness. My hand shook much more violently, and I briskly decided it was time for me to return to my room, or the room I was trapped in. Before I left, however, a certain, small hunch made me glance back over at the chair when I turned my back. Someone was now on it. I whipped my whole body around and stumbled to the floor before the half cute, half deadly Plushtrap.

_Terrible things come in small packages..._

The torch I grasped flickered as it hit the floor, breaking my fall and itself as well. Dim shadows now covered the wall in a deep purple, a color I was sick of. The color of Vincent and the ever more elusive shadows, a top hat, and bow that was the property of Fredbear's Family Diner.

"Oh, hi!" I could barely see the murky yellow stuffed plushie hop off of the chair and walk towards me in the dying glow of the flashlight. "You're new here!"

If I could describe his voice, then it would be Rigby from Regular Show had turned into a child, a voice that is hard to explain.

"G-go away," I tell him uncertainly, crawling away from him backwards.

"'Go away,' I hear you say," he snickers and steps forward on his small feet, "you think you know it all, hooray!"

"I'm the one who knows the most about the mystery!" I hissed in retort.

"But no, you don't, not even close. There's one last piece of the puzzle to go..." Plushtrap disappeared into one of the storage rooms and I jumped up after the annoying toy.

In the empty closet, he was sitting on a blue chest adorned with gold, two dirty gray locks hanging off of it.

Tugging on one of them, the Plushtrap crooned, "I know you can't resist the temptation inside the chest."

I made a lunge for him and he dodged, making me land face first into the hard chest.

"Can you discover why we're even here? Can't you feel, I think the end is near. But are you sure you really want to know? There's so much fear with such a long way to go," the child like version of Springtrap mocked and ran back out into the main hall while I followed right behind him.

Back on the chair, he swung his small legs and muttered, "Between the seams are scary dreams. I'd like to be, eventually able to roam around so free. I have secrets inside of me..." Looking up at me with his beady black eyes, he grinned, "They think they're safe, but they've all been had.

If you don't catch me In the act, well, that's too bad..."

The flashlight suddenly died off and I picked it up, hitting against my palm until it worked. Once it flashed back on, I saw Plushtrap's head fly back into the far left room.

"So this is how it is," I murmured, the torch flickering off again until I managed to make it work for another second.

It went on like this for next minute or less, trying to keep the plushie away while at the same time fixing my light and making him stop moving in front of me so I could grab him. When the very last seconds were dwindling, I frantically banged the torch on my hand, needing my only source of light.

"Ah-" my sound of triumph was cut of by the little Plushtrap grabbing the sides of my face with his cloth paws and screeching maliciously.

I screamed, kicking away the demented doll and bolted back into my room. The West Hall still contained no one and I flung open the door, jumped on the bed, and pulled the warm covers around me. My cries died down as I grabbed the non-crazy stuffed Freddy beside me, and drifted away into a fitful sleep until twelve o' clock at midnight.

**A/N: You like? See, fluff! I'm not very good at fluff as I am with gore, though. I listened to Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez while writing this :D**

**Melanie Martinez is awesome.**

**Speaking of artists and songs, the first part of the Nightmare had the song Break My Mind by DA Games, and the second part Plushtrap said lyrics from Plushtrap by Groundbreaking. Some of my favorite FNaF songs there! DA Games and Groundbreaking are awesome, my current favorite FNaF song is Mr. Fazbear by Groundbreaking. I mean, it's a song about Freddy! ALL the Freddy's besides Goldie and Fredbear and Nughtmare but whatever! One Freddy per game for that song.**

**I also came up with anthems for almost all of the FNaF characters and Krissy pairings. I can give the character ones to you, here:**

**Freddy: Kick Me by Sleeping With Sirens, Boy Division by My Chemical Romance, Sarcasm by Get Scared**

**Bonnie: Party By Myself by Hollywood Undead**

**Chica: Oh, I dunno, searching for a song...**

**Foxy: Yo, Ho! (A Pirate's Life For Me) by Blood on the Dance Floor**

**Krissy: Mmm, this one is hard. I'm looking for the best one that suits her... I mean, like a song with actual words. I have Crazy la Paint by MiniMusicMan and Dance of the Pixies by Machinimasound (LISTEN TO THESE PLEASE YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHERE THEY'RE FROM IF YOU KNOW YOUR YOUTUBERS)**

**Goldie: Blue Lips by Regina Spektor**

**Dude, Freddy has my favorite non-FNaF songs. Literally, those are my most favorite songs right now. Then next week I'll have another favorite song, replacing Another Date by DA Games. Little song phases I have.**

**So, next chapter will be part one of two and the chapter after that will be part two then the last chappie will the end finale. I'll post an extended version of that chapter separately which will be rated M because-**

**Freddy: We want cunt!**

**Yes, that's exactly why. Lemon. And it'll be canon. So, read it if you want I don't care as long as you don't flame me. It's the first lemon I'll be publishing, so don't hurt me. Or it won't be! I actually made a different version of this chapter so if you want that ask! I'll post it even if no one asks probably.**

**So, songs and anthems, Kreddy official lemon for Chapter 20, Kreddy un-official lemon for this chapter if y'all want.**

**Meh.**

**Peace out, Rainbow Trout!**

**(Y'ALL GON' SEE HOW THE FREDLINGS WERE MADE LITTLE BEAR CAT HYBRID SHITS AW YEAH MARKIPLIER'S ROBOJIZZ SOMA)**

**Why am I doing this with my life ;-; I write erotic FanFiction for furry animatronics and want to screw Springtrap so hard because Springabella is OTP.**


	19. Chapter 18: Mortal Folly: Part 1 of 2

**Part One of Two**

**Mortal Folly**

I woke up in cold sweat. My hands shook, hair was tangled, and claws were caught on pillows I dug into during the fitful night. This nightmare wasn't as bad as its predecessor, yet it still rocked me to the core and made my eyes blur with unspilled tears. I brought my paw up to my face to wipe away the first few drops, and felt exceedingly lonely.

"Maybe I'm better off dead," I whimpered while rubbing my eyes.

Realization dawned over me and I leapt up to stand on my hind legs, screeching at a poster of Freddy and I placed up high, "Maybe I'm better off dead, if I was, would it finally be enough to shut out all those voices in my head? Maybe I'm better off dead! Better off dead! Did you hear a word, hear a word I said?!" My voice dropped down to whisper when I sat down on a chair by the dresser, "This is not where I belong, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone..."

For a while I sat with my face in my hands, back hunched over like I have seen Freddy do so often. After a few minutes, I pricked my ears back up and observed every part of the small castle I was doomed to reside in. The matching dresser adjacent from the one I was sitting by, both hiding batteries from Billy underneath them, the multicolored throw pillows strewn across the floor in the corner serving as a bed, three bean bags surrounding it, and of course the banners and posters lining the walls. I glared at one with Foxy, walking up to it slowly and slashing the fox out of the photo with black claws outstretched so far it hurt. After that one scratch, I went berserk. All of the papers were torn, the dressers and furniture overthrown, and feathers floated around the room from gutted cushions.

As the red faded away from my optics with every blink, I retracted my claws from the wall I was currently latched to. The whole room was a mess, almost as if a tornado had whipped around it.

It was the wind, I fooled myself, thinking about the breeze which had been blowing the last time I saw Naomi and Cole.

I padded over towards the middle of the castle sluggishly and plunked myself down on the frosty floor to get a better view of the carnage. It was forever before someone came over, if forever happened to be an hour.

Unsurprisingly, it was Freddy who opened the entrance. He stood in the doorway and leaned on its frame, blinking at me and the debris scattered around. I had stopped gazing at the wreckage a while ago and was now glaring down at the ground, brow furrowed and tail twitching in concentration.

"Having fun in here?" The bear asked, a laugh hinting his tone, and my anger grew at his amusement.

"Laugh and I'll bite you again," I barely looked up and growled.

"In what way?" He asked, eyes flashing while he walked over to a torn poster of a many and pointed at it. "I'll basically look like this, huh?"

Shreds hung off of the paper and drifted in the nonexistent wind, and I glanced up to see that it was of him, only noticeable by the brown color and remaining top hat and microphone.

"I... I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're fine. Now come on, everybody's in the office," he held out a hand and then narrowed his eyes as he said, "Bonnie's over there too, but he's saying it's a party. It's not. Don't listen to whatever he says, we're just listening to the recordings on the phone to find out whatever the person is telling Purple Bitch. Bonnie started calling the person behind the calls the Phone Guy. So far, the name's spread like wildfire between them. By the way, the Toys are preparing downstairs. You can talk to them after if you want, they don't need to listen because they'll be a surprise to Vincent enough on their own."

"So I have to come listen, too?"

"Yeah, I would it if you would come with me, as long as you promise to stop acting crazy. No more of... this." He gestured towards the scene he walked up in and put strain on the picture that once held him, now tattered.

"Okay," I said in a deep voice, standing up and trotting past him on our way to the Office.

A sense of emptiness enveloped me much like after meeting Freddy's Emoticlones when I woke up, except this time there was no annoying bunny stalking me, just a temperamental, fancy bear.

This said lavender bother's voice rang down from the East Hall, "I bet he's getting some! It's been approximately two minutes and twelve seconds since he left it's happening!" Then he began singing, "Hello, hello! Welcome to your first night!"

"Bonnie, this ain't something to be laughin' about!" Chica scolded him.

Freddy and I reached the small, boxy office, and I stopped right before the door to let him surpass me.

"Been a problem much," he sneered while walking in, icy ocean eyes narrowed at the lavender pest.

Bonnie shrank away and grinned slyly, "What else am I, Samuel?"

Freddy nearly leapt at him before Goldie scrambled to grab his shoulders and pull him back, then whisper a few reassurances in his ear. Both of them stood shoulder to shoulder rigidly after their small talk, facing forwards almost like soldiers. Side by side, their resemblance was shocking, both having the same sharp blue eyes except for Freddy's being cold and hard while Golden Freddy's were warm and soft. Their height replicated each other's, not one a single millimeter higher than the other, and their shoulders were broad and stocky. All in all, the main difference between them was their coloring and personality, even then Goldie acted like his brother towards Chica.

Freddy broke their stance and my gaze, walking over to the phone and starting a recording. After he backed away to let the Phone Guy speak, Bonnie opened his mouth to make a smart remark and disturb the concentration.

"Shut the fuck up," he snarled at Bonnie without looking over, causing the bunny to duck down behind him along with the others. While standing in front of them, tense and unflinching, Sam has never looked more like a leader. If you narrow it down, him and his brother would be the best to control the group, with their own flaws. Goldie would be too forgiving and not as harsh, struggling to keep them in line, yet Freddy was too harsh, his anger boiling over at the simplest things.

The phone buzzing disrupted my train of thoughts, forcing all eyes on it. I took a seat in the roll-y chair to prepare for whatever I was about to hear.

**"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?**

**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced'."**

"The cover up story sounds kinda... kinda cute," Bonnie mused aloud, only to be shushed by everyone.

**"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."**

**"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"**

The gaze in the room drifted over to Foxy for a split second, then quickly returned to the red phone. Although it was quick, the pirate fox still noticed and sunk down on the back wall.

**"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."**

**"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**

With a flick it changed.

**"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place."**

**"You know... Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"**

I was the only one to look at Freddy, but his face was uninterested and almost bored, but then again he was the Freddy Fazbear so of course he would not have hear about himself from a mere recording.

**"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."**

_No, of course you weren't,_ I thought sarcastically.

**"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."**

**"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."**

**"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."**

"No fucking duh, retard," Freddy snarled and gripped the back of the chair I sat on tightly.

**"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."**

**"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."**

A banging noise emanated from the speaker and made me jump in slight surprise.

**"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," **the Phone Guy cleared his throat, **"uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor."**

More bangs rang out.

**"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"**

Bang, bang!

**"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."**

Bang, bang!

**"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."**

The familiar sound of Freddy's song of choice began playing in the background noise, and my stomach dropped when I glanced over at the bear uncertainly. Again, he didn't show any signs of reacting.

**"You know..." **he moaned, **"oh, no-"**

The final words the poor man on the other end were cut off by an XSCREAM and crash.

"Is that i-" my question was cut off by yet another call.

When it finally quit ringing, our answer was a garbled mess of words spoken in a deep, mechanic voice. It was like something possessed the device and was speaking through it. A look of horror crept on my face with every passing second of it, and when it tapered out I turned around with the exact same face to look at everybody.

Bonnie laughed and pointed mockingly at my expression, "You look like you have a double chin!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, anger replacing the terror.

"Okay, both of you, stop it, now," Freddy demanded, sapphire eyes raking over all five of us. "Whatever the hell that dick on the phone said, make it look like he knows nothing. Vincent already heard something similar to this at the past restaurant, and I wouldn't be surprised of he listened to them while he was on the day shift. And, by the way, I want to be the first one to move."

It was like he set off a nuclear bomb with his small speech, everyone exploded into conversation about what they were going to do, how they would move and change things up, all of the terrible things they would do to Vincent if they caught him...

"You do realize it's not going to be a free-for-all race to get him, right?" Freddy leaned back on the desk, and I turned away to keep my gaze from traveling. "We will get him tonight, but at least make it organized enough so I can keep track of what's happening."

"You're expecting is not to go crazy when the person who killed us is right there, and we can finally get out hands on him knowing for sure it's him?" Chica scoffed.

Freddy returned her contempt openly, "I'm expecting you to not act like an ass, not like you aren't one anyways. I don't care what you do to him when we get him, but before that you are going to act like you usually do when someone reached the seventh night. Well, only Mike made it to that night, but he messed with our A.I. I fucking hate when people do that. Wait, now that I think about it, Kristina, stand up and turn around."

"What?" I said, being dragged into conversation.

Freddy tapped his fingers on the table beside me impatiently, repeating more slowly this time, "Stand up, and turn around."

"BEND OVER AND RECEIVE!" Bonnie butted in and screeched, dodging Freddy's fist.

I ignored him and obeyed, doing exactly what was asked of me. One of his hands held the side of my face facing away from the others, and the other was undoing the latch hidden in the fur on the back of my head. By now the four had better things to do than watch us, and they all began talking between themselves. Everyone except for Goldie, at least, who was sitting in the corner staring at them.

"I'm gonna do this slow, it may feel weird at first but I promise it'll get better," he said, turning something in head. "Damn, it's only at zero."

Luckily Bonnie wasn't paying attention at the moment, but if he was there would be serious comments about the first thing he said. Thinking about it made me flatten my ears, and again, thank whoever made me for my fur color. The thoughts only worsened as my A.I. went up, making them more vivid and sensing. My knees started knocking together as I shook.

"What the hell are you thinking about that's making it this bad?" Freddy muttered in my ears, not helping me at all. "Alright, it's at twenty. That's as high as it'll go."

"Okay," I squeaked, then immediately regretted ever speaking; my voice had become so unbearably high.

Freddy just laughed coolly, and I felt my face flushing deeply. Out of the corner of my gaze I saw Goldie making the stupidest face at us, but his brother saw too and immediately turned away from me. Keeping my chest from hurting, I glared at Golden Freddy angrily only to receive a fake, nonchalant grin and shrug.

"Okay, so basically get someone, open their heads, and turn that little black knob as far as possible to the dash that has the number twenty on it," Freddy regained everyone's attention and explained the procedure to them simply.

They all paired up, leaving Freddy and me, and I realized I would have to do his.

"You're short," he stated blandly, voicing my exact thoughts.

"Thanks," I replied stonily, "I realized this. Just, uh, sit on the chair or something so I can, um..."

"Kit-Kat, the A.I. increase was supposed to help with social things," he noted my stutters as he sat down and I didn't reply, just sucked in a breath and flipped open the panel, turning the knob sharply.

"Ow! Fuck, not that fast," he groaned and rubbed his temples like he had a headache.

"I thought you were supposed to be the guy," Bonnie snuck up behind me and chortled, making me jump and turn the knob sharply to twenty. Freddy sucked in a breath angrily and Bonnie stated, "By the way, I feel like I'm on shrooms with this. It's worse when all of the lights are on."

"It's not bad," I said shyly, pulling my fingers back when Freddy slammed the panel on the back of his head shut again. "Anyways, what is supposed to exactly do? Like, being specific."

Freddy stood up and turned to face me, and the bunny behind me bounced away before he got hit again. "It's like an enhancement to you. Doesn't exactly make you smarter as a person, but it helps the suit. Makes things more vivid, easier to comprehend, faster searching through files and things, ability to make better inferences, easily sociable, well, at least more sociable than before. Like seeing sounds and hearing colors, just more sensing. It's almost a high without drugs. A.I. LSD."

"That's weird," I said, tearing myself away from his ice blue gaze. Was it me, or did they seem brighter?

Everyone was still conversing in the middle, their A.I.'s all maximized, and I was right. Everyone's optics were brighter, glowing almost, leaving little streaks in the air when they made a quick movement. I put my paw up by one of my own lime green orbs, flinching when I accidentally poked it. Blinking rapidly to get rid off the slight sting, I caught the two last people I would expect talking to each other. Goldie and Foxy, leaning on the wall, murmuring and making hand motions.

"Can we leave?" Bonnie whined, getting cuffed over the ear by Chica.

"Yeah, whatever, go, I'll talk to you guys later," Freddy dismissed them with a disinterested flick of one of his small ears, and all of us flooded out into the West Hall.

_So A.I. helps social skills too, huh? _I thought after everyone left the office, their A.I. levels maxed out to enhance their movement tonight.

Walking along with them seemed like the appropriate thing to do, until I realized, halfway down the West Hall, that Freddy and Goldie didn't follow us. None of the others had seemed to noticed I slipped out of the group and scurried back, down towards the large opening where the door dropped from.

The two brothers were talking about something, Freddy in the rolling chair facing Goldie who was standing up and scolding him, "You have no idea how to talk to people! Just tell her you like her already, Freddy, come on! It was obvious you would've started kissing after you changed each other's A.I.s then if the rest of us weren't there!"

"Hop off my ass," Freddy snarled at him, ears flattening threateningly.

"Oh, you know I'm right," Goldie rolled his eyes and made a move to leave. "You guys are going to make a home run in a week's time, tops."

Before he stepped out I squeaked and hid in the corner where the camera pointed. Golden Freddy thankfully did not notice me cowering like I was in time out, so I padded back up to the door side cautiously and peaked in. The fancy bear that had caught my attention so many times was sitting at the computer with his shoulders squared and face illuminated by the glow of the screen and his eyes. A few clicks from the laptop filled the room, and eventually he put on his music after casting a disgusted look into the trash can where the old headphones were.

One of his mutters drifted over to me, "Cheap as fuck." At least he wasn't saying that about me since I technically was the one to break them over something stupid.

He acknowledged the earphones again with a snarl, then turning up the music.

Kick Me by Sleeping With Sirens was playing, according to the computer screen.

**_"Let's hang the jury, you sick judgmental fools."_**

**_"I'll bury you six feet deep 'cause I'm tired of your rules!"_**

**_"Fuck you and your opinion."_**

**_"How could you be so blind?"_**

**_"What goes around comes back around in time."_**

**_"You don't know shit, you don't know shit about me!"_**

**_"You don't know shit, shit, shit! Don't know a goddamn thing about me!"_**

**_"Keep looking down on me, I am more than you'll ever be."_**

**_"Cut me deep but I won't bleed."_**

**_"You're gonna kick, kick, kick me when I'm down!"_**

**_"By all means put me through hell and I'll make you see."_**

**_"I'll be your worst enemy!"_**

**_"Try to kick, kick, kick me when I'm down!"_**

**_"Kick me when I'm down!"_**

**_"Of all the sinners you're first in line."_**

**_"So go to hell and tell the devil I'm not that far behind!"_**

**_"Fuck you and your decision, 'cause it's not mine."_**

**_"What goes around comes back around in time."_**

**_"You don't know shit, you don't know shit about me!"_**

**_"You don't know shit, shit, shit! Don't know a goddamn thing about me!"_**

**_"Keep looking down on me, I am more than you'll ever be."_**

**_"Cut me deep but I won't bleed."_**

**_"You're gonna kick, kick, kick me when I'm down!"_**

**_"By all means put me through hell and I'll make you see."_**

**_"I'll be your worst enemy!"_**

**_"Try to kick, kick, kick me when I'm down!"_**

**_"You're gonna kick, kick, kick me when I'm down!"_**

**_"Kick, kick, kick me when I'm down!"_**

**_"Kick me when I'm down!"_**

**_"Kick me when I'm down, down, down!"_**

**_"Kick me when I'm down, down, down!"_**

**_"Kick me when I'm down!"_**

A few more songs came on after that, like Boy Division by My Chemical Romance, All The Boys by Panic! At The Disco, Killer by the Ready Set, Last Resort by Papa Roach, Enemies by Shinedown, Monster by Meg and Dia, all of which were good songs. A few left me mortified which were all by Jeffree Star. Legs Up, Lollipop Luxury, Electric Sugar Pop, and Love Rhymes With Fuck You were just a few prime examples. Blood on the Dance Floor also had some dirtier songs from their older albums.

"H-hey," I said, stepping forwards cautiously on all fours still and gaining his attention.

"What?" He turned around in the chair, looking down and facing me. "Oh, hi."

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting beside his chair with my tail nearly wrapped around my paws.

"Uh, I'm updating everyone's software and stuff through the cloud," he replied, eyes narrowing at me like I was going to do something.

He is so paranoid.

"Okay," I kept trying to actually get him to say or do something that wasn't hostile. "Do I have any updates?"

"The only people who need it are Goldie and Foxy. I think yours was downloaded that time Jeremy came in before Mike and set you up."

"What about Bonnie and Chica?" I stood up and pulled myself up on the table, listening to whatever song came on next and hoping it wasn't Jeffree Star or Blood on the Dance Floor.

"They don't need anything," he said, and his eyes were still slitted. "I'm going through everybody's files. Maybe I can accidentally delete Bonnie's entire programming."

"Don't do that," I murmured, looking down on my feet swinging back and forth.

"So, what do you plan on doing," he glanced back at me warily. "You don't just randomly go up to people and start talking to them about nothing particular unless you want something."

"Is that your view on everything?" I snapped exasperatedly and threw my paws up. "Look, not everyone in the world is out to get you! It's not you versus all of us! Not everybody is as manipulative or dark as you, there's some people who wouldn't even let that cross their mind!"

He just glared daggers at me with his brilliant blue gaze.

"Why you making stupid face?" I asked blankly when the anger slipped off his face.

"Have you ever seen your own stupid face?" He stood up and replied, not in a sneering way.

"Not much," I squeaked, confidence dissolving.

"You don't want anything?"

Sharply, I yelped, "No!"

"You sure, Kit-Kat? Because I do," his voice dropped even lower than usual, a slight growl building up in the back of his throat.

My ears flicked down and the red in my fur wasn't helping me this time. Both of his paws were on either side of my thighs, and face only inches away. If I had listened to lyrics of the song currently playing, then I would have pulled away.

**_"Mama's gonna love what you've become, diamond plated princess with a mouth full of cum!"_**

His lips barely even brushed mine before the computer beeped, and Freddy immediately turned away, leaving me to seethe under my suit on the table.

"The updates are done," he said tersely, eyes never meeting mine. "We're leaving."

With that last cold remark, he padded down the East Hall, leaving me to scramble after him. I paused to cast a look over at the computer's dim face, then speed walked down the hall. Freddy didn't even look back at me before entering the Dining Room, where Bonnie was poking the shut down, slumped forms of Foxy and Golden Freddy cautiously.

"Stop touching them," Freddy barked, startling the bunny. "They're being updated over the cloud, so don't mess with them."

Bonnie slunk away, ears lowered and eyes twinkling mischievously, "Whatever you say, Valdez..."

It looked like the bear was about to leap halfway across the room at him until I placed a tentative paw on his shoulder. He somewhat relaxed, but still shot dirty glares over at the lavender guitarist. The smirk Bonnie sent my way almost made me want to strangle him, yet I kept my cool, following Freddy over to a bench by the arcade. I let out a faint sigh of relief that we did not actually go in the arcade, because based off my last experience over there it wouldn't end well.

"Why are you still stalking me?" He asked when I sat beside him, nose wrinkled.

"I'm not exactly stalking you," I huffed, crossing my arms and staring at the ground.

"Not exactly, but you still are."

"No..."

"Whatever you say," he leaned back and eyed me analytically, "I'm just staying back here until they turn on. But, now that you're here-"

I got the same chill down my spine as last time, and hoped that nothing would pop up and bother Freddy so that he would have to leave.

"Hey Kris!" Chica called out behind me and I leaned away from the bear's touch, hearing him mutter, "Dammit," under his breath.

"We're going into the Kitchen, now come on!" The drummer commanded, not letting me have time to think or even make a choice.

"I-" my voice broke when I looked at Freddy apologetically and a with small bit of despair. His face was overcast and dark, ears backwards and pointing to the floor. "Okay," I murmured quietly and stood up, following the yellow chick into the Kitchen with my tail dragging on the floor and face reflecting Freddy's.

Chica started pulling things out of the cabinets and placing them on the counter, spices, dough, sauce, cheese; we were obviously making pizza. What else was new? Oh yeah! Maybe spending time with Freddy before Chica dragged me away! I didn't even notice my black claws were digging into the countertop before Chica saw, and plucked them all out one at a time.

"What's bothering you so much, huh?" She asked, rolling the dough out into a circle, then smoothing out the perimeter with her gentle wings.

"Nothing," I grunted, and slumped down on a stool in the middle of the room.

The chick sighed and put her hands down, pausing in putting on sauce and saying, "Y'know, I'm not stupid, and maybe instead if thinking I dragged y'all away to be a bitch think that I'm trying to talk to ya."

"About what?" I barely moved my mouth and my question came out as gruff and hostile.

"Fazbear. Who else would I talk to you about?"

"Maybe Goldie?" I hit her right where it hurt.

She flinched and said softer this time, "No. Look, I know your really pissed at me right now, but you don't have to bring that up."

"What about Sa-Freddy," I caught myself.

"Look, whatever he does right now, don't really take it to heart. I can tell he's really, really stressed out and of course getting angrier than usual, and it may not seem like nothing out of the usual for him but he's been bottling it up. I don't want him to take it out on you since you're the one who hangs around him a lot, besides, uh, his brother."

"And how would he take it out on me?"

"You know exactly how! I saw how shaky you were back in the Office, and I heard you snap at each other when I was by the hall! Whether it's by yelling or, well, that way, I don't want to have to kill him!"

"And what exactly is wrong about 'that way'?"

"Kaitlyn! Are you kidding me? I know y'all both obviously have a thing for each other, but really? You can't hand that out like candy."

"Yes, because I want to screw Foxy, and Bonnie, and Goldie-"

"What on earth is wrong with you right now!" Chica slammed a knife down on the counter. "All I'm saying is, don't peeve Freddy off, don't let him take advantage of you, and that he's probably stressed out the most because of you! You and his brother are the only people he generally cares about and can somewhat get along with, and I don't know why but something about you and Vincent scares the crap outta him and he usually doesn't show fear the normal way! He acts like a dick, not the usual way that he always acts like! He's aggressive so no one will mess with him. For instance, the Marionette? All he ever did was argue with him for no reason, and I could see he didn't want any part of the Puppet! I'm getting off topic, just be careful. Especially around him. Don't let him do anything you don't want, and don't be shy either. I will murder him if he does anything even remotely harmful, mark my words. Please, just realize what you're doing."

"O-kay," I said, rubbing my eyes and letting that sink in. Like he would actually do something like that.

"Also, I don't understand why he's lie this. I think, this is just a theory, something bad happened to him before all of this. I mean, something bad happened to all of us and we were forced to live in these things, but mainly Freddy and Goldie too. When I used to talk to Goldie, he led on about something being up when they were alive, but always dropped the topic. They've both seen some stuff, and it looks like it affected Freddy more, actually, no, not Freddy, Sammy. You should ask, maybe understand him better? I don't know. Okay, you can leave now and go make out in the corner. Just remember, no fucks without consent."

"Chica!" I yelped, standing up with my hands clenched at my sides.

"What? It's true," she gave an innocent smile and leaned over, putting the pizza in the oven. "You think I'd just let Bonnie have his way with me?"

I squealed, "No!" And Chica laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. If you stay here until they wake up, then I'll be normal. At least, after you tell me what happened with you two so far. How many times has Freddy fucked himself up tonight?"

"Once in the office when you were there, another in the office when nobody but us was there, and right before you called me over. Oh, and a day or so ago when we were messing around in the arcade earlier." I didn't mention the time I woke up with him beside me.

"Okay. Now I'm normal."

We both talked about random things for the next thirty or so minutes while the pizza cooked and Goldie and Foxy slept. Chica ushered me out with her when the pizza dinged, and she carried it on an enormous metal plate out to the Dining Area. Goldie and Foxy were just beginning to wake up, blinking their eyes slowly and Foxy's left eye having a delayed blink after the right. Bonnie watched him the whole time and laughed at his predicament, earning a snarl and snap of Foxy's jaws. Freddy materialized next to his little brother, talking back and forth between themselves with lowered heads. They both held themselves the same way, hands clasped on the table, broad shoulders hunched, ears parallel to the floor.

Chica strutted up to the table confidently while I hung around behind her like a ghost, paws held timidly behind my back and ears lowered.

"I made this for y'all," she placed it down and talked with a sweet, motherly tone. "Now what are we gonna do tonight? How's Kris gonna fit into all this?"

Freddy stood up, making the chick seem small and insignificant in his shadow. "First of all, I would like Kaitlyn to go downstairs and talk to the Toys, because she gets along best with them. We will all wait up here until then, and go from there. We don't need to tell them what we're doing, they have their own thing and are a surprise enough for Vincent." He waved a paw over to me and the backstage door, a gesture to go now and quickly. "Be quick, and safe," I heard him whisper as I hurriedly passed them.

_I will, _I would have replied, but the dwindling darkness of the stairs ushered me closer and I picked up the pace, eager I hear what the Marionette has been talking about.

The stairs barely creaked under my lightweight frame that was built for agility and climbing, feet deft in movement. A swish behind me made me prick my ears and whip around, but I only turned to find out it was my tail sweeping up the dust as if it were a feather duster. Determination to reach the basement filled me to brim, and I moved along, no unnecessary motions. Soon I was close to the end of the journey, and I could see the gray stone of the bottom floor with endoskeleton, pin prick styled optics and curled myself on the weak railing of the staircase. I prepared myself to jump down, claws stretched, eyes narrowed, shoulders tight, and when I felt ready I leapt. The impact was barely jarring, for I had braced myself against it and needed no time to recover.

Mangle instantly dropped from the wall, right next to me. The similarities between us were amazing, and she looked at me with her bright eyes in the gloom. We did not need to communicate by words. With a few flicks of her fox tail and ear twitches, I understood what the vixen was telling me. She wanted me to go to the far end of the basement, in the corner, time out. I let her take the lead and followed into the dark. Even with the black eyes, I was continually struggling to see in these deep conditions of which I had never encountered before.

"I knew you'd come," the Puppet's voice rang out in front of the two of us. "Trixie, thank you. Thank you for leading her here and beginning to get along."

The vixen bowed lowered her narrow, snow white head in delight at being praised, then left to watch from the ceiling. I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Now, Kaitlyn," my attention was regained by the forever crying animatronic in front of me. "You wish to know what we have done so far?"

I nodded, still not speaking.

"We haven't done much because I figured Samuel would have it covered, but we have found this," Balloon Boy's dark blue eyes lit up the room, and Mangle brightened hers. With the new illumination, I was able to see Marion' in front of me, and behind him a tattered suit from ages ago. Holes and rips littered his entire body, and his mouth was curled into an eternal grin. I stifled a shudder at how much he looked like my own withered version. It was the macabre green-gold bunny who we all know and love, Springtrap. A twinge of sympathy for Vincent nipped me, but I shook it off before the feeling could grow and eat away at me.

The Puppet tilted his porcelain head so it would show as a smile instead of a frown, "I am almost one hundred percent positive that the murderer will come down here, and when he does, he will be met by his death. Even if he does not come down, I believe in your abilities and hope that you manage to chase him down here. This is the key. Now, would you care to tell me what you have decided to do up there?"

"We changed all of our A.I.s to twenty and decided that you can send whoever you want upstairs, because he'll get a real nasty scare out of seeing you guys again. Freddy wants to be the first to move though, and I guess I am move anywhere I want," I informed him, watching as he nodded in satisfaction.

"Yes, he will definitely not like seeing us again," his tone was smug and foreboding. "All of us, except Trey, will go. We'll come back down when he gets caught down here."

When he said 'Trey', I looked around for Freddy's Toy counterpart warily.

My searching was cut off by the very Toy screeching, "Sh-she's up-p-p-p! She'ssssssss u-up!"

The Marionette, Mangle, and Billy, and I all scrambled over to the light brown bear and watched as my Toy version twitched and sparked uncontrollably.

"K-Katriiiiina," he said desperately, still glitched.

"Tr-tr-tr... e-eyyyyy... I lo-I lo-o-o-o-..." A pop marked the end of her fit, and left Trey to look at her sadly.

"I-I thooooought sh-she'd-d-d ssssstay awa-awak-ke," his voice was brittle and heartbroken, ruined eyes clouding.

"Oh, Trey..." The Puppet wrapped a long arm around his joint leader, handicapped by the uselessness of his legs and a broken heart. He glanced at me and mouthed, "Go."

I obeyed after giving one last glance at the Tous. Balloon Boy was giving a balloon to Toy Freddy, Mangle curled at his feet, and they all were giving him pieces of reassurance. No matter how much his friends tried to help him, there was always a rain cloud above his head.

Little did I know that Freddy would suffer the same fate. Alone.

The brighter lights of upstairs made me wince and shield my eyes. Freddy immediately padded up to me and asked if I could explain what happened to all of them. I stood up at the head of the table, still uncomfortable giving speeches, but was better than last time. The others all nodded in agreement when I told them that the Marionette thought that Vincent should suffer the same fate, but ten times worse. Even Freddy had no arguments, but it was probably because I was the one telling them instead of the lanky doll himself. Another thing was that whenever addressing them as a person one at a time, I used their real names. It made me feel... closer to them. They didn't seem to mind it either. Finishing up as soon as possible, I sat down on the nearest chair and caught my breath.

Freddy took the spotlight again and summarized everything up, "So, we're all going to be crazy as hell tonight. Bonnie, Chica, disable the doors the moment you get a chance. Foxy, you run as fast as you possibly can and as many times as you can. Goldie, I don't care if it's the right circumstances or not, teleport into the office a million times. Krissy, be all over the place. Use whatever technique, imitate me, Bonnie and Chica, or Foxy, just never stick to a single pattern on the map. East Hall, West Hall, Pirate's Cove, bathrooms, Kitchen, whatever! And remember, I will move first. No exceptions."

Everyone cheered after that, and I saw Freddy crack a small smile at them. Bonnie and Foxy were practically screaming, a few strands of cheese hanging from their mouths from the pizza Chica made. The yellow chick was laughing and clapping, even giving Goldie a small hint of warmth. Goldie returned her beam and looked at Freddy proudly, as if he were the older one. Sometimes he acts like it.

Freddy stopped them all by tapping his paw on the hard wood table, and saying, "Krissy and I are going to go look around for any places he can hide. Stay here."

The roar returned right after he finished, and nobody noticed he said him and me. I jumped up after the bear, into the arcade by the entrance to my forest. It was that bench he was going for. I had a hunch we weren't going to look around, because I was sure Freddy knew this place like the back of his hand. He sat down and didn't even have to tell me to.

"That was really cool," I said, the lack of description of how I actually felt about that almost downgrading it.

"I try," he smiled again, and I impulsively thought that a record had been broken for the number of time Sammy has smiled in a day.

"Why'd you say we were looking for stuff when we're just talking?" I asked, swinging my legs childishly.

"I just wanted to talk," he shrugged, "like, away from them."

"Oh," I replied and looked up at his sapphire blue eyes shyly. "We're not playing tag again, are we?"

"No, I promise we aren't," he laughed and continued to grin.

"Just talking?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." I drifted off for a few moments and then said, "So, this is really where it all comes down, huh?"

"Mhmm."

"What really worried you, like, the most about it?"

His expression turned dark and he growled, "If he lays a hand on anyone or tries to hurt someone. I wouldn't even care about the suit then, I'd tear him apart."

I took note of him curling and uncurling his hands into fists and changed the subject. "Well, until then, we can just sit here."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

We talked back and for the, making stupid jokes, giggling, trying to distance ourselves from the dot of danger on the horizon and oncoming climax. In the middle of laughing, he looked at my eyes and smiled.

"I really like you," he said, putting a hand on the side of my face and curling his fingers into the fur on my cheek.

I couldn't help but lean into his touch, knowing that somehow, someway this would fall apart and he would leave me hanging. Right before he tilted his head and pushed his muzzle forwards to meet me, he placed his forehead against mine and sighed, "I really, really like you."

His lips pressed against mine softly yet firm, and it felt like a dip in ice water after being out in the blazing hot sun. They were cold, but pleasant. His breath was almost sweet but still had the same chill, making it almost like mint. Exhilaration would be an understatement. After all of the times interrupted, turned down, and being flat out rude and angry, it happened.

Too soon, he pulled away, but not before swiping his tongue across my teeth quickly.

"Bye, Kit-Kat," Freddy said with one last beam, and walked away towards stage.

I continued to sit on the bench after that, putting the tips of my fingers up to my lips and trying to capture the last few tingles of the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: It happened! *Fangirl mating noises***

**OKAY BITCHES I'M GONNA RANT RIGHT NOW ON FNAF PAIRINGS SO SORRY BUT BUJEEZUS I HAVE TO SAY THIS OR ELSE I WILL GO FUCKING INSANE!**

**Okay, so I was scrolling around my recommended stories on Wattpad (yes I'm on Wattpad! Check me out, my name is ThrillerTheKiller and I'm making a Freddy x Reader soon!), and I happened to see a book called Fangle Haters. I scrolled past it but had to do a double take because I thought , Hoe, did that just say what I think it did?! FANGLE IS BAE!**

**So I looked, and saw the person's ships and almost went atom bomb on them, but I didn't because I'm so nice and political like that. Seriously, their OTPs were almost OPPOSITE of mine!**

**My OTPs:**

**FREXY! (Oh my Glob yes I would walk through the fiery pits of hell for them to be together so much OTP.)**

**KREDDY! (Obviously another ship I would die for.)**

**Foxnie**

**Fangle**

**Bonnica**

**Goldica**

**Toy Bonnica**

**Toy Changle**

**But what I'm trying to say is, guys, you don't have to make a book revolving around so much hate and anger, because that's just asking for trouble. They even lied and said that SCOTT CAWTHON HIMSELF said that he preferred Foxica! Like, what the hell?**

**Another thing, they were homophobic. None of their pairings were gay. None of them. One of them shipped Toy Fronnie, but their Bonnie was a girl. (By the way I despise Fronnie in all forms and shapes. But I'm not going to make a book about it!)**

**A word of advice to all of you: Let it be. Everyone has different ships, theories, and personalities for the animatronics. For example, my Freddy is an antisocial douche with anger issues, but your Freddy might be friendly, respected, and have no trouble in controlling the others without manipulation like mine.**

**If you have ever flamed someone, or have been, I'm not mad. I've done and have been the target of flames. I think we all have at some point. But, what I'm saying is, from this point on, I'm going to think about what I say before I do and how it will effect the person on the other end of the comment. Most of the time when I'm on a community over on dA, the flames were directed at me because, well, I am bisexual, and I ship gay pairings, I don't ship the two most popular pairings (Foxica and Fronnie), I have very different personalities for the gang than other people, and my theory on the games. **

**I've even thought about leaving the fandom by deleting everything FNaF related on here, never speaking to the friends I made through FNaF again, and making my main fandom only Adventure Time, instead of both AT and FNaF. I've thought about it more than usual because of the assholes in this fandom. And some of you assholes are reading this. Look, I appreciate your support throughout this book, but please stop exploding on other people. So far, the only two comments that have even come close to hate is one about how they don't like how I depict Foxy and how another person thought they wouldn't be singing stuff like Fall Out Boy or whatever. And these weren't even hate! They didn't faze me at all! I'm sensitive, but not that sensitive.**

**Please stop the hate and flames. Please. We're all FNaF fans, so why not act like a community instead of being divided over Fangle and Foxica or Frexy and Fronnie! Jesus, I hate Foxica (Only Foxy and Chica, not Mangle and Toy Chica because again that is OTP :D They both have to be girls, though) and all forms of Fronnie, but you don't have to explode over it! Damn, people.**

**RANT OVER!**

**Anyways, I didn't update because there was a new Adventure Time four night premiere of Stakes and school. I also really, really like this guy, Austin, so I've been talking to him a lot. The bad thing is that he found out I liked him. Meh. My grades are falling slowly with NHIs, so I have to fix that, then some parts of my social life. It's not as bad as last year, thankfully.**

**I hope the wait was worth it, though ;) Also, please review! Helps me a lot! This was my first time at kissy-mwah fluff instead of "Oh my Glob we kissed let's fuck!"**

**Peace out, Rainbow Trout!**

**(MARKIPLIER HAS A DOG NAMED CHICA! A DOG NAMED AFTER THE THING THAT FUCKING TERRORIZED HIM FOR A YEAR NON-STOP! A GODAMN DOG NAMED CHICA! WHAT THE HELL?!)**


	20. Chapter 19: Mortal Recoil: Part 2 of 2

**Part Two of Two**

**Mortal Recoil**

After what seemed like an hour, I stood up and pondered on what I could do. I could go find my violin somewhere and play Crazy la Paint, a new song I found, or if I knew where my Demon Blood sword went I could mess around with that but Foxy was probably hoarding in his cove, and I really didn't feel like battling over that with him. I was still in a good mood, and I was definitely not letting anyone ruin it. Maybe if I didn't fall asleep I could hang out in my castle. It wasn't like there was anything better to do, besides listen to everybody in the Dining Room scream and fight and giggle. Freddy had probably disappeared after the stunt he pulled just now. A smile etched my face faintly when I thought of it.

I trudged through the Fantasy Forest to make it to the small stone fortress, and stepped over fake fallen branches and rocks here and there. At that moment there was no wind, but I have learned not to trust anything about the Shadows. For all I knew, Shoko could be hiding herself behind me the whole time. The thought made me whip around and scan my surroundings. At this rate, I would become as paranoid as Freddy. My senses were still hypersensitive to every moment, sound, and smell around me. The A.I. actually does help, at the normal level I would not have been able to pick out things and zoom in on them, make inferences and have critical thoughts about what is around me.

The heavy wooden doors opened for me ominously at my arrival, almost as if someone was expecting me to come. I brushed the darker thoughts away and stepped in. Nothing was wrong, except for the mess I made when having a fit. Sooner or later I knew I would have to clean that up before reopening, and now was a great time to start but sadly laziness took over and told me it would much better to sit back and relax.

_Just as long as I don't fall asleep, _I told myself, and sat down in the middle of the throw pillows.

"**Oh, Kit-Kat,**" A familiar, distorted voice behind me said softly, yet a slight snarl crept into his tone, and black-purple fog crept into the corner of my gaze. "**Who said you aren't falling asleep,_ prinzessin_?**"

The last thing I could do was let out a gasp, then reality ebbed away.

**_Follow me._**

"**Welcome back, Kristina Kitten.**"

"I hate you," I growled, on all fours, then flipped to face my Shadow and leapt with vicious claws outstretched and lip curled.

The entity simply sidestepped and I tumbled to the floor.

"**Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for,**" she said coolly, propping her elbow up on one of her hands and flicking her white claws out so they pressed against her cheek. I wanted to push that paw down and watch as it pierced through her cheek, spilling whatever disgusting fluid was her blood, and then I would kill her, as Nightmare Freddy did to me, slower, and slower, and slower...

_This place, your shadow, is corrupting you, _a small part of me said but I couldn't hear it over the pounding in my head.

"I hate you," I muttered again, then my voice raised to a yowl, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

In my blinded fury I couldn't think straight or strategize, making it easy for Shoko to dodge, evade, sidestep, feign, until she eventually grabbed my neck and snapped in my face, "**Stop it now. I am showing you something in place of the dream designated for tonight. You will listen.**"

She pushed me away, leaving me to grasp my neck and cough violently. My airway felt constricted, and I took in a deep breath to open it back up, and stood up again, swallowing shakily.

"**You have seen the future. All three futures,**" the dark Shadow circled around me, and I kept spinning around to keep my eyes on her. "**You are living in the present. But, Kristina, what about the past?**"

A smirk rose to her face, revealing small, sharp, blindingly white teeth. Confusion only sketched mine, _Past? As in the Bite of '87 past, or..._

"**Yes, but I don't have the memories. Nor did I have the ability to bring you here, but he helped with that and he'll help again,**" she was so smugly sure of herself, it made me sick.

I have already seen what it's like to be stuffed in a suit, why show me something I know about?

"**Goodbye, Kit-Kat!**" I snarled inwardly at the use of my nickname, but she dispersed into little wisps of clouds and I could have jumped for joy.

My celebration was cut short by another phantom approaching, this one being taller, stockier, and holding himself with some sort of importance or royalty. A growl caught in my throat when I saw Shadow Freddy, a dark purple bear with the same disdainful look Freddy used around the pizzeria when bored.

"**_Was ist so schlecht über mich?_**" He grinned maliciously and I could tell he was much, much more violent and dangerous than Shoko. "**Tonight, you get to see the past.**"

The last thing I saw was his bright white teeth before blacking out again.

* * *

Sam sat on the leather couch beside the house's front door alone, all dressed up to go to one of his neighbor's birthday parties at the new and improved, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He didn't even know the kid, let alone care about him. The only good thing about going there was the animatronic that came to see him and his brother specially, the golden bear who wasn't like the other Toys. No, the bear suit was more, he was almost human, he was original, he was just gold. A smash of a bottle in the kitchen made the slightly tanned boy cringe, and he could hear his father's drunken curses echo out of the room.

_I know that you got daddy issues..._

At least Sam, Godfrey, and his mother would be leaving soon, he would be leaving behind his abusive addict of a father for sitting at a table in Freddy's awkwardly and alone. If only his mom could hurry up and slip out before his dad could corner her and start hollering about something, but at the same time the moment she left he would slip another woman into their home for a good hour. His father disgusted him, and the fact that he shared blood with the cruel man made him want to curl up and die. How his mother managed to deal with him and actually have two kids, Samuel would never know.

_Mom, please wake up, Dad's with a slut... Nobody listens, this wallpaper glistens, don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

His lighter haired brother poked his head out from the hallway, and walked into the room with a smile. When Godfrey had first been born, Sammy hated him. He made him cry on purpose, avoided the child when he just wanted to play with his big brother, and went out of his way to make sure he was uncomfortable. But, they both grew older, and Sam soon realized that his brother was suffering the same things he was against their father and that Samuel was acting like the very man he despised. After their conflict had been resolved, Godfrey had been the only friend he had. Even in school.

_His mom says he's great, the kids think he's weird, honestly he wish he could disappear._

"You like the suit?" Godfrey asked, spreading out his arms .

The boy's suit was a dark navy blue with some gold accents here and there, like couplings, faint embroidering, and his undershirt was a faint gold, and could look white at a glance.

"No, you look stupid," Sam pushed himself off the couch, answering blandly and without much interest. "We both actually look stupid."

"It's not bad," his brother muttered and tugged at the sleeves self consciously.

"Actually, it's-" Sam walked up to him and started, being cut off by another crash from the kitchen and holler.

The brunette boy's heart fell when he realized his mother was the one receiving the abuse, and wanted to ruin in and save her, stop his father, see the walls drip red with his blood and splatter against the windows...

"Sammy, you're doing it again," Godfrey came up behind him, whispering. "You're making that face."

He replied hoarsely, "I know. I'm so sorry, I just want him to stop."

"We both do," Godfrey said and embraced him and pushed his head into the older sibling's small chest for comfort.

They broke apart after a long time, and the blond looked up at Samuel with misty, ocean blue eyes. "I really, really wish he would just leave."

"Who knows, maybe he'll go out for a drive and never come back," the boy mused, enthusiasm at the thought gripping him as he sat back down.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," his brother mumbled and sat beside him.

Sam could hear Godfrey's stomach churning softly, and he saw his ears turn red from embarrassment.

"Aw, is Godfwey hungwy?" The growling stopped when he jabbed him sharply in the gut, baby-talking the whole time.

"Leave me alone," a hand pushed him away and Godfrey's voice raised to a high, tight whine.

"Make me," with that, the two began shoving one another on the couch and even kicking.

"Boys, stop fighting," the exhausted voice of their mother made them jump apart as if they were shocked.

Their mother was beautiful, to say the least. She gave Godfrey his dark, dirty blond hair, both of them their eye color, and the little features and angles of their faces. Her form was petite and well defined by the bright aqua dress she had on, which also complimented her optics. It looked like she couldn't be near her thirties, but in reality he was in her late twenties and closing in on the middle age soon. Fatigue had made her face dark and sad, not taking away any of her natural beauty however. It could have even accentuated it.

"Are we leaving?" Sam asked her, fingers rapping on the sofa cushions in anticipation to leave their stuffy home.

As an answer, their mother opened the door wide and let the two run out as best as they could with their dress shoes. Godfrey ultimately ended up tripping, but his brother kindly helped him back up and he started running again. Their mother shook her small head. Never learn, do they? More cracks inside the house made her flinch and she hurriedly stepped out of the doorway, locked the door behind her, and padded down the porch towards her children.

They ran over to the car once they saw her coming and buckled up, shaking in their seats and poking each other, starting fights, just being little kids for the amount of time alive they had left.

Once she made it to the car, she asked them, "Are you both ready? Buckled up?"

They nodded hardly and tugged at the seat belts for confirmation, and they gained a smile as their mom got in her own driver seat in front of them and slammed the door shut, starting the car's ignition and backing out of the driveway.

Their ride was smooth, only a few cars were on the road during this lovely summer day. Eventually the windows were rolled down and the duo popped their heads out, letting the wind whisper past their face and ruffle their hair. Sam was the first to pull back, rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly to get them moisturized again. After a speedy ten minutes, they parked in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, new and improved with animatronics that shouldn't malfunction and, I don't know, bite someone's frontal lobe right off?

Before they walked in, Samuel and Godfrey's mother squatted in front of them to be at eye level and advised, "Now, both of you better behave. Especially you, Sam. I don't want anybody saying you tripped them or hit them."

Sammy grumbled and crossed his arms, glaring at the ground and pretending that he could burn a hole right through it. If only he could do that to his father's head.

"Okay, remember, no trouble," she wagged a finger at them, then stood up to push open the double doors of the pizzeria. The cries of children and smell of food immediately hit them, and Godfrey's stomach grumbled in delight to be around something to eat. Sam smirked at him and then looked back down.

"Mom, who's birthday is it?" The brunette tugged at her dress, being interrupted by a waitress.

The uniformed teenager bounced up and down, almost bubbling over as she said in a thick country accent, "Here, I'll show y'all to your table, ma'am!"

The girl had blonde pigtails in her hair, but it wasn't the dirty gold-ish blond like Godfrey's or his mother's, hers was glowing yellow like the sun, almost fake it was so bright. She led them through the crying children, spills, and toys on the floor, to an empty table near the Parts and Services room. Samuel approved of it, the table was far away from everyone else and in the dark. He knew that if he ever said that aloud then his brother would start making fun of him, calling him a vampire.

The waitress took their order, told them her name, "In case y'all need to call!" She had said, and walked off to the Kitchen somewhere in the restaurant.

While walking off, she turned over and ruffled a young four year old's equally blinding blonde hair, saying, "Cassandra, don't make another mess. Mom 'n Dad'll have to put a bib on ya again, you pig."

The girl giggled and shrank down in the table, tweaking at her Chica plushie's beak. The waitress gave her seeming sister a smile, then bounced off. Sam watched intently, while Godfrey and his mother headed over to the arcade. They didn't even need to tell him they were leaving, his mom knew he could take plenty care of himself, and Golden Freddy could be coming soon. He would have to keep a look out to notify his brother. He also thought that since it was someone's party, then Goldie might invite them, but Sammy didn't even know whose birthday it was. The boy didn't want to share the animatronic with them anyways, he was special to him and his brother only, or so he thought.

If Samuel would just look over to his left, by the stage, he would see an Asian family singing 'Happy Birthday' to their only child with the other Toy animatronics. The now five year old son grinned madly when he saw the cake in front of him, and as soon as the song completed he blew out the candles, getting spit all over the cake in the process. He didn't seem to mind much, although, judging on how he stuck his hand in the middle of the cake. His parents frantically pulled his hand out and wiped it, scolding their unfazed child. Next to their table was another lone kid about nine years old, but his mother was standing right beside the seat and completely ignoring him. They both had matching hair, like flames, and shockingly unnatural yellow eyes. His elbows were propped up on the wooden surface as he glared at his unloving mother. All the love she had for him disappeared like dew in the sun. He was unloved by his only parent.

Cassandra was still laughing and joking with her parents, and Sam thought cruelly, _What a bunch of incest ridden rednecks._

No guilt hit him, a sign that his empathy and emotions had been shattered so long ago.

There was still no sign of Goldie around, and Sammy was growing impatient for their friend. He continued to pass the time by thinking about the other kids he saw. Did they all really come from the same neighborhood for one party for someone they didn't even know?

_When we were young the future was so bright, the old neighborhood was so alive, and every kid on the whole damn street was gonna make it big and not be beat. Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn, the kids are grown up but their lives are worn. How can one little street swallow so many lives?_

A flash of yellow out of the corner of his gaze made him turn his head sharply, but it was only the blonde woman with their pizza. She looked unnerved by his quick reaction and piercing, icy stare.

"I got y'all's pizza," she said, placing it down in the table. Sam followed her every move. She still looked nervous about the intelligence and sadness in his eyes, something that should not be present in a child so young. He was forced to grow up too soon. Swallowing hard, she asked, "Where's your momma?"

"In the arcade," Sam trained himself on her, enjoying the uncomfortableness it brought her.

He narrowed his eyes on purpose, barely glancing over as he set the table, put the drinks where they belong. The waitress had put the water where his mother was sitting, and he switched it. The water was surprisingly his, the cancer in a bottle also known as soda was his mom's.

Completely astounded by this scene, she said plainly, "You're too smart for your own good."

"Thanks."

"You really, really are something else," the blonde shook her narrow head and blinked away the awe. "There's something about you. You creep me out..."

She slipped away, casting glances at the now sneering boy dressed in a suit.

"The kids aren't alright," she muttered while opening the Kitchen doors.

"What a bitch," Sam said, cursing being a normal thing for him under the influences he has had.

He rested his head in his arms on the tabletop, blankly staring at the cooling cheese pizza and letting thoughts drift in and out of his mind. Too smart, she said. You creep me out, she said.

_Damn, I love it that you're so creepy._

The boring state nearly drove him up the wall, and if he didn't get to do something soon he would begin to scratch his own eyes out. It wouldn't be that bad to mess around in the arcade, and maybe he could knock off being an antisocial prick and actually get to know someone. Still, the chances of that happening were slim to none. Nil. Nada. Nope. Nothing. His fancy shoes clicked on the floor when he stood up, and the waitress' little sister looked up at the noise, pale face dusted with rosy cheeks. Sammy walked past her table without even a glance at her, and she stared after him, unbeknownst to the fact that he, Samuel Leo Valdez, would be all of the kids' new leader in less than twenty four hours.

_I am the leader of this small crowd, didn't want the part but nobody would hear me out. I hold the weight on both my shoulders, my soul gets colder, while we get older._

Godfrey was putzing around the crane game, trying to get a stuffed toy that looked like their friend, Goldie.

"Have you seem him yet?" Sam asked him, making sure his mother wasn't paying much attention.

"No, you?" His brother whispered back.

"If I did we wouldn't be having this conversation," Sammy hissed angrily at his brother's lack of inferencing.

"Calm down, I just asked, you meanie," he pouted and stare up at the silver claw that glowed in the LED lights in the machine.

They left us for dead, forgot what we said. From the start we knew we were broken, this life is a glitch something we should fix, from the start we were ghosts in the machine...

Sammy watched as he tried and failed, tried and failed, tried and failed, and eventually he could sense someone else watching as well. Turning around, he could see the Marionette leaning out of his box, staring at the two. The animatronic didn't even care when he saw Samuel gaping, just continued to watch Godfrey's continuos attempts. If anything scared Sam, it was the Puppet. When he was around him he could understand how the waitress felt while he was glowering at her. The brunette stifled a shiver down his spine and whipped back around, still feeling the burning black eyes of the Toy. Thankfully the feeling banished soon after.

"Let's go look for Goldie!" Sammy suggested, tugging at the collar of his brother's suit.

"Okay!" He quickly agreed, and they both ran off together, looking up and down for their gold teddy bear.

Halfway through their search, Sam saw the waitress from earlier on her break in the hall, sipping a drink and picking at her nails. He let his blond brother move on and just stood at the end of the foyer, waiting for her to look over at him. When she finally did, she practically shot up in the air and yelped. The boy flashed a malicious grin and ran off after his brother.

His smile turned genuine when he saw the outline of the familiar golden bear, but faded when he saw the three other kids with him besides his brother.

Godfrey came up to him and said, "Hey, don't worry, we're all just playing a game. He told me specifically that you and I are both still his favorites."

"Okay," he replied, still unsure but comforted.

They all were talking together and giggling whenever Golden Freddy made a joke, and when Sam came over shoulder to shoulder with Godfrey, the bear said, "Hey! Now that everyone's here, I can go show you the surprise I have in the back room! It's right over to your left, go in, all of you, first, and I'll be right behind you!"

Samuel took the lead forwards, with his brother, the farm girl, the Asian boy, and red head. It was dark in the Parts and Services room, but Sammy's eyes adjusted to the lighting and he could begin to see more clearly. In separate corners, the old, withered animatronics sat forlornly. It was sad to see them all broken down, the faceless and handless Bonnie, Chica also having no hands and a mangled beak, and even Foxy looked better than them. Freddy looked the best out of all three of them with only a few slight tears in his suit and a broken eye. The heavy metal door creaked shut and a small click came from it as it locked, and the last rush of air escaped the small crack and rushed against Sam's face, caressing it with cold hands.

"Surprise?" The blonde girl asked, and Goldie turned away from the door.

"Yes, the surprise," something about his demeanor changed, his voice was off, he held his shoulders differently, and it was strange to see him like this. "Well, let's see..."

He grabbed his animatronic head and popped it right off, revealing a man with long, black hair in a ponytail, sea foam green eyes, and a beam that was growing darker by the second. Godfrey too could sense this change and he began to cower beside his brother, unable to move or speak.

"Now, I'll show you the surprise," his voice dropped to a growl behind his clenched smile, and in the dim light Sammy could make out the glowing tip of a long knife, perfectly sharpened, and he gasped.

His feet became rooted to the floor, and while every instinct told him to run, he couldn't. This affected the other children too, and everyone except for Godfrey and Samuel huddled together. The red head boy came to his wits once the man began closing in on them, and he bolted past his legs and banged on the door.

"Let us out, please!" He cried, and was soon cut off by a gurgling. The man had stabbed him in the back, hitting his lungs.

'Goldie' yanked the knife out forcefully by twisting it, and the unloved nine yer old's shirt stained with a growing scarlet pool around him. He died right beside Foxy.

The Asian boy and cowgirl both stood together, and although he didn't know her, the boy stood in front of the girl and was the first to take the knife. He tried pushing the person away from the girl he attempted to shield, but failed miserably, being pushed aside to die bleeding out of his stomach to the floor. The girl died beside him. They were both by Bonnie and Chica.

The only two people left were the brothers, who were practically inseparable.

"Leave us alone!" Samuel shrieked, kicking at the monster and backing him and his brother up against the wall. "I hope you die in a fire!"

"I can say the same for you," he said, and tugged Godfrey out from behind him.

The raven haired adult dragged him to the middle of his room for the slaughter, where the three dark red spills were converging and in between all three new corpses. Sam nearly hurled at the though of his best friend's sapphire eyes being glazed over, bathing in his blood as he rotted back here with everybody else.

"No, no, no!" The murderer's hand was gripping his neck tightly and holding him in the air. "Sammy, make it stop! Please!"

His begs and pleads were only tearing Sam apart, destroying whatever hadn't been tainted by their father. All of the yells were empty though, they both knew that the brunette was helpless to the fact that his brother would die before his very eyes. Tears stung at the blue orbs, but he blinked and wiped them away as the killer dragged his blade all across the side of Godfrey's neck, and dropped him to floor with a thud. In Samuel's mind this was all happening in slow motion, the death of his beloved brother and the only friend he has ever had. Anger pent up like bile in his throat, and he started seeing red when the man kicked Godfrey's limp, dead body away like it was a mere obstacle I'm reaching his target.

With quick thinking, Sammy pushed away his rage and ducked behind the golden suit, tugging at the bear tail on the back and leapt away to search for somewhere to hide. There was a door that led down to the basement, and while the poser's back was turned, he slipped behind it and listened to his fits. Maybe he could go down and see what was there?

_No, _he told himself, _that's probably the basement where they keep even more weird stuff, and when he finds you you'll just get cornered easier._

His eyes widened in disbelief when he shuffling stopped, and it seemed like everything was okay except for the lingering stench of the sticky, red fluid in the air and how it splattered all across the front of Sam's suit.

He became even more sure the man had left when a music box tune of Toreador March became playing, because the only to play music like that was the Marionette, and it was better having him back here rather than Goldie.

"Na na n-na na, na n-na n-na, na na n-naa, na na n-naa..." It went on, and Sam considered it safe enough to go out of his hiding spot.

If he went downstairs then he would have met a certain two cat animatronics sooner than later, before he himself turned into one.

The music stopped abruptly when he looked out from the door shakily, his breathing heavy and pupils dilated. The gore before him made him sick, but if he was going to live it would be worth it. Then again, what would life be like without Godfrey and having this memory burned in his head? It was safe enough, he decided, and stepped fully out into the open. The moment he thought he was completely safe, someone grabbed him by his neck from behind. The blade of the knife pressed slowly into his skin, and he could not scream or do anything because of the yellow paw pressed against his mouth, besides accept fate. He pushed Samuel on the floor and kicked him, hard. The boy cried out in a scratchy voice, tasting blood as he was hit again and again.

_By all means, put me through hell and I'll make you see, I'll become your worst enemy. You better kick, kick, kick me when I'm down!_

When the deed was done, the murderer bolted out the door into the shadows, avoiding all families until he got freedom at the front door. Sam watched him as he died, and the reason he wasn't dead quite yet was because the man had missed cutting his jugular. Godfrey died so fast because he bled out in seconds due to the fact of the combination of a very important vein being hit and the deepness of the cut, and he was also lucky to die so soon and not suffer. On the other hand, Sam was unlucky, he had to bear the agony of bruises on his body while the slices stung and oozed blood onto the floor with the others, slowly. His vision began to fade. His heart rate dropped. His breathing grew shallow. It was obvious that he was as good as dead. Pearls of sadness and pain dripped from his optics, mingling with the blood.

The last thing he saw was the Puppet walk in and gasp, "Oh no. Not again. I will give you life..."

Darkness enveloped the boy as he joined the rest of the victims in an eternal slumber.

_Go ahead and cry little boy, you know that your daddy did too, you know what your mama went through. You gotta let it out soon, just let it out..._

* * *

With a gasp I snapped open my eyes and lunged for the thing nearest to me. Shadow Freddy cried out and kicked me away, grasping his face where I struck him. A thick, unnatural purple substance oozed from the cut slowly and he hissed at me.

"**This bullshit that you do,"** he snarled and stepped on my tail to keep me from escaping, his white gaze stormy and blazing with fury, "**Freddy may be able to put up with it, but I won't. Damn, he needs you like a fucking hole in the head. I frankly wouldn't mind that happening, but I'm sure it wouldn't be very good for him."**

My claws scrabbled against the dry, packed dirt uselessly as I tried pulling myself away from him, and my attempts were cut off by the haunting laugh all of the Freddy's shared and my tail crunching as he pressed his foot down on it harshly. Tears stung at the corner of my eyes and I found myself believing that Freddy was capable of having such an evil counterpart with everything he has been through, all of the negativity in his life creating this terrible entity.

"**Keep moving and it'll be your paw next,**" he snarled, and I was afraid of even turning my head to look at him. "**All of this, the reason I'm so much more powerful than even a month ago, is because of you. The suffering you brought, the stress, heartache, we come from it, and the minute you died Shoko was formed because of the negativity you brought. In reality, I should be thanking you, but you think you're going to start making Fazfuck actually happy. Happy since that day. I showed you that, because no matter what, we, us Shadows, will always be following you. No matter what the hell you do, if you manage to kill Vincent without being torn apart, there is always us in your way. You will never, truly, be free.**"

He stepped off my shattered tail, and kicked me in the side sharply. The pain took my breath away, oil forming behind my shut eyes again. Instinctively, my arms raised to shield myself from any oncoming hits, but the dark bear still managed land blows on me. Yelps escaped my clenched teeth as more and more kicks hit my side. This was it, all of the pent up anger over twenty seven years was being released on me. The Shadow shrieked insults at me and I barely registered them past the haze of searing agony down my sides. A cough bubbled up my throat, full of oil blood, and leaked down my chin. After a few more well placed strikes, the bear backed away slowly, his face twisted by the fog billowing off of him and a grimace of disgust.

"**Get out of my sight**," he said, fists clenched at his sides.

The sears of pain ebbed away as he forced me to wake up, the same way he forced me to fall asleep.

* * *

For the second time, I woke up shaking. No one was there at my door to comfort me, though, only I was forced to bear the burden of a nightmare alone. Drool hung from my maw and I wiped it off, muttering, "Oh, gross."

With nothing to do, I sat up and leaned back with my paws behind me for support. A really, really stupid idea came into my head not even a second later and I got up to walk towards the Kitchen and carry out my idiocy. Everyone was in the Dining Room sitting together, and for once they didn't seem to be fighting. Foxy and Bonnie were spontaneously making hand motions, Chica and Goldie were laughing at whatever they were saying, and even Freddy, who was partially separated from them by sitting a few chairs away, cracked the occasional smile. My gaze lingered on him for a bit before I padded away, hand raising up to my lips again subconsciously.

"Oh, oh, Krissy, how'd you get so pregnant?" I began singing I myself softly while rummaging through the refrigerator.

Pulling out an egg gingerly, I continued to sing, "Who's the mother, oh, who's the father?"

Next I grabbed a cup from a large stash on the counter. "Sh, I'll tell you, if you keep it a secret."

There was tape in one of the cabinet drawers, and I pulled it out along with a long strand of tape, cutting it off with my teeth. "We will, we will, we will."

The egg fit into the top of the cup perfectly, and put the cup smack dab in the middle of my chest.

"All right, last night, an electric presence came into my room and said..." I marched out of the Kitchen, still muttering, and right when I reached the end of the hall where it opened out into the Dining Area I screeched and held up the egg, "Krissy, I need your perfect body to host the human incarnation of a baby!"

I held up the egg like the retard I am, and a lavender hand quickly swept it down to the floor. Bonnie starting laughing hysterically behind me, Foxy chuckled from the table, while I stared down at the yolk and egg shell covering the floor. Crouching down, I unsheathed my claws, gathered the goop in my paw, and flung it at Bonnie's face.

"You meanie!" A howl ripped out of my throat and I tore the cup off too.

"I bet that's a B, and two of 'em," the bunny giggled with the yolk dripping down his muzzle and pointed to the red cup, Foxy started having a full blown laugh attack in his chair and Freddy looked down, ears flattening and I could have sworn his face heated up.

He stopped making fun of me for a second and began sputtering, the raw egg had gotten into his mouth.

"That's what you get," I grumbled angrily, arms crossed as I stormed over to the table everyone was at and sat by Freddy, a branch out from the others to him.

His arm pressed against mine lightly and my mood lightened, but I still glared at Bonnie as he stepped back over. Most of the yolk was hanging from his slightly bent ears, and when tried to sit next to Chica like that she pushed him away with an outraged squawk.

Bonnie laughed as he fell out of his chair, "I bet she even had a name for it! What was it's name, Kris?!"

I went along with the joke and stretched my arms out on the table, grinning, "Flumpty."

"Flumpty Bumpty!" He replied from the floor in between guffaws.

"Yeah, sure, go with that," an amused smile crept over me as I watched Foxy and Bonnie hooting together, even Goldie was chuckling under his breath. Chica was rolling her eyes, and Freddy had his right elbow on the table letting one of his hands prop up his head, turned towards me.

"Any reason for doing that?" He asked, but his eyes were burning bright with the A.I. increase and the tiny hint of a grin.

"I was pregnant. That was a baby," I started rambling, stretching my arms out to their full length and accidentally hitting Freddy in the nose but ignoring its squeak and his yelp, "Krissy I need your perfec-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough," he pushed my arms down and rubbed his nose.

"What was the B?" I asked.

"What?"

"When Bonnie said B at the cup."

"Oh! Oh..." His ears fell down to the sides of his head and his gaze left my eyes for a quick glance down a second, "It's nothing."

"What are you looking at?"

"Two Bs," he said flatly, leaving me in confusion still.

The others had collected themselves and Bonnie resumed to tell jokes at the spotlight I the table, his ears and muzzle dark where the egg slid down his face. Foxy gave him backup occasionally, and Chica cringed slightly at whatever they were talking about sometimes as was Goldie. Not too long after, rain began pattering steadily down on the rooftop.

_I don't mind, no, I don't mind, I don't mind the rain. The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same. I don't mind, no, I don't mind, I don't mind the rain. Like a widow's heart, we fall apart, but never fade away, fade away... Fade away, as I fade away, away, away..._

Freddy still was sitting next to me, in a similar position that I was in a moment ago. Except for his arms being crossed and he looked more lonely than playful, it was very similar.

He was muttering songs to himself while picking wood chips off the table and tugging strings off of the cover.

Out of the corner of my gaze, I could see his eyes trained on everybody, so similar to Sammy. He swept over Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Golden Freddy in order. Their forms began flickering in my eyes and instead of two bears, a bunny, chicken, and fox, I saw two brothers that looked like they could be twins except for their hair, blue shade of eyes and height, a grinning Asian boy who wasn't the least but worried about cake smeared all over his hand, a blonde playing with her long sausage curl hair, and a flaming red head getting over his unloving mother by joking around. With a few confused blinks they faded back into their old selves. In my daze, Freddy had left and vanished somewhere dark and isolated. My ear twitched as the rain picked up, instead of tapping on the windows it was drumming heavily against them.

"We should probably get ready for tonight about now," a voice behind me said and I unsheathed my claws in case it was Shadow Freddy. "Kit-Kat, could you go get the Toys?"

"Y-yeah," I replied sharply, slipping out of my seat and going backstage without looking back at him.

Instead if going all the way down, talking to them, and running all the way back up, I simply hollered over the rail, "Toys! Up!"

It echoed downwards and reached them. Once they heard my message, a shuffling came back up to me and I left to let them come up on their own time.

No one was at the table anymore, they had wandered off to do their own things. Bonnie and Foxy were screaming random things in Pirate's Cove, pots and pans rang out from the Kitchen, and a two pairs of blue eyes occasionally flickered in the darkness beside the stage.

I took a few hesitant steps towards Pirate's Cove. The literal gears in my head began turning and I knew that I hadn't talked to Foxy much since, well, he thought he liked me, but then again maybe I could be with him, especially if Bonnie was there? It took a few seconds before I shook away my doubts and sauntered up to the starry curtains where the two were laughing about whatever stupid thing they had just done.

"Hey," I said softly, pushing the curtains back so I could slip in.

"Kitten! Princess! Whatever! Join our family!" Bonnie cried out, his arm slinging around an annoyed Foxy.

"Ge' yerself off o' me..." He grunted, eyes flashing playfully yet miffed.

"Alright," he said and let go slowly. "I'll get Kris then!"

He lunged for me and I tried leaping out of the way at the last moment, but he still managed to ensnare me. Foxy got grabbed again too. We both sat with our ears flattened and tails twitching or in my case, puffed up to double its size.

"I'm the mom," Bonnie said loudly.

"The only thing girly about you is your name," I muttered.

"We'll, I guess if I was a mom, this'd be pretty shocking."

"No?" Foxy imitated surprise and looked his friend with wide, yellow orbs.

"You don't have to be rude," Bonnie pushed him away with a slight scowl, and I managed to claw myself out of his grip. "So, cat any reason you're here?"

The wood stage creaked as he sat back in his haunches, and continued to stare at me with half lidded, scarlet eyes. "You got tired of sucking and riding Freddy co-"

I cut off his sentence with a loud hiss and sat down, "No, I was bored, so stop it."

"Yeah, bored of sucking and riding Freddy di-"

"Bonnie," Foxy told him to stop this time, also sitting down and making almost a triangle.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" He cried out, laughing, with his hands up. "Alright, so now that you're here... Welcome to our clu-ub, welcome to our clu-ub, welcome Krissy, welcome Krissy, welcome Krissy, welcome Krissy!"

"No! Bonnie, I sai' not ta do tha'! This isn't a club, lad!"

Bonnie grumbled and crossed his arms, turning around to huddle in the corner.

Ignoring him, the pirate fox set his attention on me. "Why're ya 'ere anyways, lassie?"

"I'm bored," I repeated, shrugging. "It's not like I hate you that much."

"Tha' much?" He echoed and sniffed.

"Yeah, that much. The only way I'll ever like you is platonically," I snapped, arms crossing like Bonnie who was not paying even the slightest amount of attention.

"I alrea'y tol' ya why I even though' 'bout tha'," he sighed tiredly.

"Because that's a perfectly good reason."

"I' is!"

"Yeah, keep trying to justify it," I said, looking up through slitted eyes. "Just like Mangle, huh?"

"Simila'! Befo'e she wa' broke..."

I tuned out for a bit, and listened to Bonnie humming to himself contentedly in the corner.

"Did my invitations disappear? Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter? Tell me why the hell no one is here, tell me what to do to make it all feel better. Maybe it's a cruel joke on me, whatever, whatever. Just means there's way more cake for me, forever, forever! It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry! I'll cry until the candles burn down this place, I'll cry until my pity party's in flames..."

A twinge of sympathy clenched my heart and I realized that all five of the children that went missing were the only people who accepted his birthday invitation. He always wanted to be the center of attention and a party animal because he was always overlooked and shy, the new kid who had just moved to America from across seas. Foxy was loyal and brave because his mother ignored him after saying how much she loved him, and for saying she would always be there. Chica was always in the Kitchen and sassy because she looked up to her older sister, her idol, and wanted to be exactly like her. Goldie was kind and wise, giving advice and calming people down as he did for his brother, at the same time separating himself from his abusive father by becoming the opposite of him. Freddy only wallowed in the sorrow and hurt his childhood brought, each day growing more angry and hateful, disgusted by how much he had turned into his father. He absolutely despises himself. The pens he stuck into his hat instead of himself, always biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming at people until it bled... There were so many reasons why they were the way they were.

"Ye aren' even payin' attention!" Foxy screeched, and I pursed my lips.

"I'm sorry."

He blinked his yellow eyes in disbelief, "Wha'?"

"I'm sorry, at the same time I forgive you," I leaned over and gave him an unexpected embrace for a few seconds and let go. "You can be my friend, but if you leave Mangle and come after me then I'll get Freddy to kill you and them I can push what's left over the railing of the basement stairs. Considering if there is anything left."

His gaze immediately softened, but not in the romantic way that Freddy's does. "O' course, lassie."

"I think Mangle's up now. You can see her."

"A'ight," the small stage creaked as he pushed himself up and called Bonnie out f the corner. "Ye can ge' ou' now, Bon'."

"Yay!" The outgoing guitarist pushed past me and ran out past the curtains.

Foxy and I followed after him, but just a bit slower. Chica had came out with a pizza and she was standing by Balloon Boy, Mangle, and the Marionette. Goldie and Freddy were only noticeable by the occasional flash of bright blue optics from the corner. Bonnie, well, he was engaging himself with Chica's pizza already. Foxy sped up and laughed, while I hung behind and changed my course towards the two brothers.

"Why're you in such a bad mood all the sudden?"" Goldie snapped in Freddy's face, and I was shocked by the sudden spark of hostility between them all of the sudden.

"Because you have to bring up all these terrible, unrealistic scenarios!" He retaliated, standing up on his tip-toes and making himself seem larger.

"It can totally happen! For some goddamn reason he has a weird obsession with Kris, and if he gets her in the back of the head where her memory chip is them she'll forget everything! Even another shock from that taser could manage to kill her! Another thing, what the hell were you doing when you left? You came back, like, twenty minutes later with the happiest look I've seen on you in years. What the hell?"

"Guess what, we're all high as fuck on A.I. LSD and faster, so you can inhale my dong. I'm not letting that happen, and neither is she! I think she's smart enough to not go 'Oh, look, the guard who tried to kill me! Let's go say hi!' And then get so close to be tased! She's naïve, not a dumb fuck! Also, since when are you oh-so concerned about me, you're not mom!"

"News flash, Fazfuck! Doesn't mean Vincent won't go after her personally. He'll go for her, and if you try to stop him, he'll go for you next. I am a hundred percent positive that he came back just to shut this place down and disassemble us. We managed to put Kaitlyn back together, but what about the others? And you? Jesus, if you died I think I'd kill myself dealing with these people! Think about the cat, too, if you did something retarded! She'll be so pissed and heartbroken if you took the fall instead of her! Speaking of Kristina, did you...?"

"No! God, no, that quick, too? Because I definitely am not a fourteen year old and can last more than five minutes, I'm pretty sure." Freddy rubbed his temples. "Even then, I have no clue what she knows. She lets on that she knows about it, but then does something that makes me think she hasn't been forced to grow up at all. Like the egg? Funny, yeah, cute, yeah, but something a total two year old would do. I realize I like her too, so don't start cramming shit like that down my throat. By the way, none of us will die! Not even the Toys, no matter how much I resent it, they're helping. We should be talking to them now, not about my non-existent sex life. We're running out of time, it's already almost night."

"Alright," Golden Freddy began to walk away when their conversation ended and perked up when he notice his counterpart was not following him. "You coming?"

Freddy shook his head from side to side in a no, "I'm staying here. Just, y'know, gathering my thoughts."

Goldie cast a final, long gaze at him, then stepped away. I waited for him to reach the Toys and others talking before I came in next to Freddy.

"Hi," leaning against the wall, I blinked at him warmly.

He looked at me sideways and asked, "How long were you there?"

"I was just talking to Bonnie and Foxy," I lied, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Okay," Freddy blinked, a small bit of relief in his sapphire blue optics.

"What were you doing?" I asked casually, even though I knew fully well exactly what he was doing.

"Talking to the Goldie," the partial truth slipped out of his mouth.

I was a bit surprised he didn't lie like usual, even if he was not going to tell what they were actually talking about.

"What were you talking about," I tried to dig deeper, wondering just how much I could tug out of him.

"Just Vincent, the night guard, what we're doing."

"Okay," my voice dropped to a whisper, knowing that the bear was not going to spill what they were saying about me.

Freddy moved around me, padding over to a small, rickety bench sitting in the corner, abandoned. Letting my tail stream out behind me, I followed close behind. The two of say down at the same time, nothing but a creak of protest coming from the ancient wood. A few cracks spiderwebbed from the sides, and I dragged one of my claws down the cracks.

"So what are you doing?" Asked Freddy, his left knee pressed against my right.

Accepting the small touch and leaning over on his side, I replied, "Talking to you now."

"About what?"

"About you asking so many questions."

He laughed softly, "You're going to be fine tonight, right? If you can't really go out and actually help kill him, then you can stay back. You don't have to listen about what I said, you being on all of the cameras."

"No," at first it came out as a squeak, then I strengthened myself and repeated, "No. I will do it, seriously."

"I'm just worried about you," he told me, arm slipping around my side.

Only a few hours ago he would have cut off the conversation at the roots, not wanting to get close to anything or anyone. Even me. Now that he actually opened up and kissed me about an hour before, however, it seemed like all the walls between us fell down. It could still change at the flick of a switch, though. Maybe it was the A.I. increase we did for tonight; it increased social skills. Looks like he isn't as social as a two year old anymore.

The two of talked for a few minutes, before his arm left my waist. His fingers weaved themselves around the fur on my cheek and his other hand propped himself up as he leaned forwards. I met him in the middle and put my own paw over his. My eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the cool feel and almost mint taste of his lips pressed against mine. Like the past time, he slipped his tongue over my teeth gently and pulled away. I grinned shyly and looked up at him, ears slightly flattened as my face heated up. Freddy chuckled quietly and put his forehead on mine, then turned me so that my legs would be on the bench and I would be taking the whole seat up. He had himself in a similar position, taking up the entire bench, but he had my legs hooked around his waist and hands on the edges on either side of me.

"Freddy?" I piped uncertainly, my red violet fur becoming a lovely shade of dark pink blush.

"You know," he said, slipping off the bench and sitting on his knees by the side, muzzle resting between my feet. His hands were around my hips and he tugged me towards him until I could place my feet on the ground. "As long as you keep quiet so everyone doesn't hear you, I'll do this..."

His hand raised. A gasp escaped me.

_Do you know what the French call an orgasm? La Petite Morte, the little death... Let's die a little..._

* * *

**Mid-chapter Note: No virginity was lost during this scene! I promise, the unedited M version will be posted soon hopefully (when I get around to finishing it) for all who would like to read the uncut version! The lemon pops up in Chapter 20, which will also be separate from here. If you're thinking, "How did Krissy not lose her virginity?" Then there's something called the Second and Third Base, before a home run. Look it up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

More than thirty minutes later I was going down the East Hall to the Toy animatronics and originals. Freddy had told me to make a loop around the entire restaurant so they wouldn't say anything about us walking back together, and when I protested that he should be the one to do it he told me that Golden Freddy knew where he was before and would get suspicious. Grudgingly, I agreed, knowing where he was coming from and the logic behind it. The bear was already sitting down at the table with them, all eyes on him as he made different hand gestures and spoke. I avoided looking at his paws and quickly slipped in next to Chica.

"Hey, Kris!" She said warmly, eyebrow furrowed in confusion when I leaned on her side. "Anything wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, hands shaking and tail and toes curling as I tried not to stare too long across the table at the fancy bear who was trying to keep a smirk off his own face.

"Are you sure? You weren't here when the Toys came up..." Panic started creeping into my mind, and I hoped she would not be able to put two and two together when she found out Freddy was not there either.

"I'm fine," I said, sitting up without support and even returning Freddy's gaze.

When he tried to innocently run his tongue over his lips I had to look away and shuffle in my seat. My thoughts drifted in and out as they discussed where the Toys would be over the rain. It seemed like everything would set me off, Freddy tapping his fingers, giving a small grin, or looking over at me. Soon, the Toy animatronics had gone to their places. Marionette backstage with Balloon Boy, Mangle in Pirate's Cove, and Toy Freddy would of course alert us about Vincent escaping downstairs. We were going to corner him and put him in Springtrap down there anyways. The murderous night guard would only be speeding his demise up, helping us even.

Everyone dispersed after the meeting, and Freddy managed to corner me beside a bench by my attraction entrance.

"Hi," I squealed, ears parallel to the floor.

"You're still acting shy around me," he said, his eyes illuminating the outline of his face and stocky shoulders.

"I-I..."

"If you didn't want me to then I would have stopped," his gaze softened.

"No!" I said quickly, giving a reason to smirk this time.

"I can do it again, too," he said huskily pulling me down on the bench. "Or maybe something better..."

"I KNEW IT!" Someone screeched from the arcade, and my stomach dropped.

_I know what you are... You're like a dark cloud, that follows me around. Like a virus with no cure. You're like an angry crowd, I'm a riot in the streets. And you're a cheap little whore!_

"GODFREY!" Freddy whipped around and hollered at his brother who just appeared from behind one of the game machines.

The gold bear jumped away and laughed, bolting down the East Hall with Freddy following not far behind. I sighed in slight amusement watching them, and slumped down with my elbows on my knees. My thoughts floated by for a few minutes, until the bell marking our fate rang. Bonnie screamed from the other side of the restaurant and footsteps thumped across the floor as the band got in place. Shock forced me to stay out like a deer stuck in headlights, then anxiety attacked me. Spots danced in front of my eyes and I felt like I was going to be sick, almost swooning when I stood up. I looked down at my shaking hands and took in a deep breath that rattled in my nonexistent lungs, exhaling sharply and trying to tell myself that it will be alright.

The front door of the pizzeria creaked open ominously. I rushed behind an arcade game and popped my head out, eyes trailing Vincent. Rain dripped from his purple uniform and black hair that was tied up in a ponytail, as usual. Thunder cracked ahead as he walked past the stage, which was unusual because it was not summer. Muffled whimpers came from me and I remembered that I had astraphobia, a fear of storms. Lightning flashed through the glass windows with another bout of thunder. Oil dripped from my lip, and I removed my teeth before I could hurt myself even further. Static came from the Dining Room camera and I knew Vincent had already started the routine of checking, flickering, and closing. The Phone Guy would not be here to guide him this time, however.

_Between 12 AM and the break of dawn the Toys start to glitch from when they're powered on. You got the cameras and your flashlight, what more is there to need? Just be quick, just be ready 'cause they're pretty scary! Just be very, very wary as the night goes on..._

Once he moved on, a dark laugh echoed throughout the halls. Freddy had gotten his wish; he was the first to move. It was as if he set off a time bomb with his movement. Everyone jumped off the stage, the music box from the Marionette started, Balloon Boy cried, "Hello?" And Foxy poked his head out of his curtains with Mangle on the ceiling. I replicated the vixen and began to scale the walls, latching my shiny black claws into weak spots of the stained surface. They caught in it easily and I pulled myself up, oil rushing to my head as I climbed along towards the camera.

The night guards yelps rang through the room, he was yelling, "The Puppet, the Toys, the Mangle, why are they here?! No!"

Freddy quickly ducked into the bathrooms and another cackle came from him. The doors slammed shut on both Bonnie and Chica, and the lavender guitarist pranced towards the Supply Closet to let Foxy sprint down the West Hall. The pirate too received a rude slam, and he showed his frustration by pounding on the barrier with both arms. Chica clanged loudly in the Kitchen. Mangle escaped the cove and started pulling herself to the Office. Balloon Boy giggled, his dull gray blue eyes lit with delight at the man's terror. It was time for me to at least start helping bit, so I set off down the West Hall first. I always had my face pressed against the camera, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bonnie give me a thumbs-up as he passed by undetected. Foxy and Mangle were about to tag team Vincent this time, their optics lighting up the foyer. Quickly moving into the Supply Closet, I let them pass and heard the pounding of Foxy's feet and scraping of Mangle's excess metal. Thunder roared overhead again, matching the intensity of the duo's beating of the door. The killer had to be running out of power, and hen Freddy started camping out by his door he would have no last chance against us.

Speak of the devil, the bear himself chuckled loudly as he moved forwards. Another laugh came after, except this one was more like a little kid than adult. It sounded girly, even. It was Goldie. Vincent gasped and forced him to leave by pulling up the tablet. I left the musty closet, then ran as fast as possible to the other hallway.

**_Follow me._**

A shadow of a purple bear came up on the wall, and I looked at it with hate in my gaze, it was the same one from my dream earlier. He was more concerned about Freddy than me, t least.

**_Follow me._**

Freddy grunted and shook his head, going into the Kitchen with Chica.

**_Follow me..._**

The whispers followed him, as did the Shadow. I knew I had to do something and not let the bear succumb to the seductive nature of the negativity as I did, nearly risking my life; I went in after him and nearly ran into Chica who was leaving. Her eyes were hard and focused, not even recognizing me. The Kitchen was aloud with the sound of Toreador March when I came in, and alight with ice blue. Sam cast a small glance over at me, before returning to staring at the now active camera.

"Na na n-na na, na n-na n-na, na na n-naa, na na n-naa..." He repeated Vincent on that fateful day of his death viciously under his breath.

His nostrils flared angrily and iced-over ocean optics shimmered between their normal selves and endoskeleton pinpricks.

"Freddy...?" I said cautiously, padding towards the bear slowly.

"Be quiet, Kaitlyn!" He snapped suddenly and rubbed his temples. "The only feed that comes from here is audio and he'll be able to hear you!"

"I didn't-"

"Just move," he growled, brushing past me and opening the double doors. Not long after his laugh followed.

I shoved the bitter resentment and hurt down my throat and went back into the Dining Area. The camera was not on quite yet, and it gave me a few moments time to get in position with my face pushed against it and standing on my tip-toes. It flickered to life, and I quickly swiped my paw against it, yowling. Bright light from the sky filled the area, and a drumroll followed. I flinched and shied away from the door. Foxy bolted down the hall again, and a static noise came from the office and a little boy's jubilant laughter.

"No, Balloon Bitch, not the lights!" Vincent screeched in protest.

I came down the West Hall to see what was happening. Bonnie was backstage, I didn't have to slip past him. Mangle was hanging on the ceiling with her jaw hanging, head tilted up so her eyes would be looking down on him. Balloon Boy stood in front of the desk, giggling, with a mass of wires in one of his hands from the lights. The night guard's tablet read 8% and I rooted for it to go down. Speeding the process along, I crept in and slid underneath the desk so he would see me when he looked up from the camera feed. Freddy laughed. Balloon Boy said, "Hello?" Mangle's static grew and Foxy slid across the floor again.

"No!" Panicked cries came from the guard once he saw me and watched helplessly as the power dropped to 1% because of Foxy's banging.

The fan whirred and sucked more energy from the limited generator like vampire. Carl the Cupcake observed Vincent mockingly, thunder roared above our heads.

A groan of exhaustion came from the restaurant as the doors opened automatically, fan shut off, lights cut and our eyes and the lightning were the only source of light. Everyone held their breath as a few thumps came from the West Hall. Toreador March started to play, the once playful and happy song now ringing of death. Bonnie's scarlet optics flickered along with Chica's purple at the East doorway.

Foxy sung from in his cove, "Dum dum dum dum diddly dum d-dum..."

I slipped out from under the desk on all fours and curled myself around the base of Vincent's chair. Mangle's jaw creaked and Balloon Boy's cheery smile had morphed into something much, much more similar.

"Na na n-na na, na n-na n-na, na na n-naa, na na n-naa..." Freddy repeated Vincent's own words at his death again, and once his song finished 'Pop Goes The Weasel' played.

"Not the Marionette!" Vincent howled and leapt from his chair, pushing past Bonnie and Chica and escaping.

"Get him!" Freddy barked, and none of us had to be told twice.

My claws scraped against the cold, hard tile floor and kicked up sparks. I slid and skidded across the surface, oil and thunder drumming in my ears as I gained on the night guard. An XSCREAM tore from my throat as I pushed off the ground. Vincent cried out, and he quickly yanked a tazer and knife out of his belt. First he slashed the knife down my right eye quickly, leaving a sharp sting and trail of oil. Then the same shock of electricity I felt before went up the right side of my head. Something on my temple blew into a shower of bright light and I yowled, my claws digging into my skull as I rolled back on the floor. Lightning cracked and illuminated me keeling before the raven haired man. White spots blotted out my gaze and my breathing grew shallow. Pain threatened to knock me out and I could barely hear the XSCREAMs from the Marionette going off or Freddy crying out my name.

"Kaitlyn?" The vague yells made me glance up pitifully and I could only see a blur of black, brown and blue. "Oh, my God, no, please don't..."

He stayed behind with me when everyone else chased after the watchman. Somehow they lost him in the arcade, he was probably chuckling in a dark corner watching the scene unfold before him. Freddy's lips pressed against mine again, and I only knew this because of the sudden cold on them.

_And I don't care if you're sick, I don't care if you're contagious, I would kiss you even if you were dead. Would somebody make me go blind for the rest of my life? 'Cause I'd do anything to hold your hand..._

"You better not shut down on me," he pulled away slowly and chided, flipping open the panel on the back of my head.

A few tugs of wires and flicks of switches later, my eyesight grew gradually better, except for in my right eye, and I ceased to shake.

"You alive?" He asked, blue eyes staring intently into mine.

"I-I-I'm fiiiiine," I flinched at the metallic ring in my voice and tingle of pain over my right optic.

"C'mon," he grabbed my hand and helped me up, "we're gonna go find this bitch."

I forgot about my injuries momentarily, artificial adrenaline acting as a pain relief. We ran into the arcade, the storm raging over us, and Freddy melted away into the shadows.

Not even a minute later, I heard the bear screech, "You bitch! Just try to fucking run! _No tienes los cojones!_"

Vincent rushed past me and skidded into the backstage area, where Goldie was and the Marionette would wait.

"He's down here!" Toy Freddy's holler floated up through the floor, accompanied by a flash of lightning and sheet of rain slamming on the roof.

With Freddy in lead, we all scrambled towards the door, knocking over tables and chairs in our wake. The rush of artificial adrenaline through my system was exhilarating. It sharpened my senses, as well as the maximum A.I. Our eyes glowed due to this buff in the darkness, blue, scarlet, purple, yellow, green, orange, gray. Golden Freddy had tagged along on the way and none of us even acknowledged him joining. The stairs creaked and groaned in protest as we raced down, even threatening to give at some points in our journey. Freddy's feet were the first to reach the cold, hard basement floor and my claws clacked behind him. I was still on all fours, hind feet placed firmly on the ground for support and balance, making the ultimate position for strength and agility.

The Puppet had already trapped Vincent in the corner by his doom, Springtrap. His sea foam green eyes that were eerily similar to mine reflected fear and the plead for mercy, which would not be shown tonight. Even I, who was horrified by the sight of Freddy murdering Xander, was eager to sink my teeth in his jugular and feel his warm blood flood out of him along with his life. Somehow, Freddy had managed to control us before we could attack him all at once. He truly was a great leader no matter how horrible his anger issues were. The bear padded forwards with his hands folded neatly behind his back. If anything went wrong, we could chance out semi-relaxed stance at any time. The hackles on my neck and back raised and I must have looked like the comical black cat that are shown in Halloween cartoons.

Samuel's voice was quiet but still managed to resound through the large, empty space. "You have caused us enough pain for the past twenty seven years. More than enough. And yet you have the audacity to kill another, someone who actually lived a good life and would continue to?" His laugh, the deep booming chuckle rang out evilly. "If you weren't such a terrible person, I would admire your_ cojones, mi amigo. _Instead, you wasted it on killing innocent people. Why?"

"Innocent?" Vincent spat back unexpectedly. "Innocent?! When there were so many things wrong with all of you? You and your brother were by far the worst! Abused by your father who also cheated constantly on your mother, bullied at school, black sheep, black sheep, have you any wool? Huh, Sammy? Godfrey? And Bryan too! He came to America that year, 1987, had no friends, made fun of too? Cassandra, who's family was running low on money and they were about to get kicked out on the streets in a matter of weeks? And Felix, his dad left before he was born, mom eventually ignored him, he was like a ghost! And you, diamond plated princess with a mouth full of cum," Vincent's voice turned into a deep snarl as he glared at me, "you, your mother left me for that Irish trash!"

_My dad?_ I thought, ears lowering for a second.

"But at least she had one little reminder of me that would stay with her forever," he licked his chapped lips, a glint of sadism in his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Freddy screamed suddenly, closing in on him.

_Go ahead and cry little girl, nobody does it like you do. I know how much it matters to you, I know that you got daddy issues. And if you were my little girl, I'd do whatever I could do, I'd run away and hide with you, I love that you got daddy issues._

We all formed a tight circle around the corner of the wall, keeping him contained. His eyes flickered in fear, until the Puppet clinked the suit we were going to put him in. Vincent's sea green orbs widened, but strange enough not in fright. Almost delight.

He cried out, "You're all so stupid! I can wear that fine!"

We filtered him out and grew closer. But Vincent just laughed and laughed and laughed, his hoots echoing throughout the restaurant along with the now muffled sounds of thunder. His hand unnoticeably slid behind the Springtrap suit, and a small click came from it. The suit jerked for a moment and then stayed still.

"You idiots!" He yelled one last time, before ripping the head off the dirty golden bunny and jumping in the suit.

Vincent, as Springtrap, stood up and chuckled, his chest heaving and breath panting heavily on the spring locks in the tattered hybrid animatronic.

"No," I gasped out, my defeated expression matching everyone's except for the Marionette's.

Black eyes hard, he watched as the night guard shook and he held us back. Suddenly, his victorious chortles were cut off by a snap and gurgle. The spring locks in the suit had bounced back into place. Vincent would bleed to death by metal piercing his body, his organs being sliced open and left to rot for years upon years away from the light of day.

Sickening crunches of bones and squelches came from the suit as he stumbled down onto his knees, and a muffled scream of pain echoed from the ever smiling mask. Blood pooled from beneath him and it spread towards us. Red fluid stained my paws, and I just continued to observe the gruesome sight with an unflinching stare. What goes around comes around. Today, Vincent had killed his last child. There would be no more hardships, no more hate, we would even be tied closer together by this experience. Yes, our victory would be celebrated, but if I could only see what was on the horizon.

MiMi, the brown farm cat replacement with her tinkling collar.

Springtrap, who would come back to haunt us.

The Nightmares, that would harass a broken child.

Clangs of metal rattled against the floor and more nauseating, slick sounds came from him. More disgusting blood bubbled up from the animatronic's mouth, almost like a frothy drink. His struggling and screeches stopped as his life ebbed away slowly, and soul became trapped. The slight twitches finally ended. He hung his head. It was over.

Bonnie was the first to speak after everyone released the breaths they were holding. "We did it."

It was as if he released a dam, a chorus of cheers came from the group and even the Marionette tilted his head to create a grin. They were beginning to become united, calling each other by their first and real names, hugging, clapping hands. It would be beautiful if it weren't for the dead murderer's corpse lying beside who had gotten a taste of karma shoved down his throat. Only Freddy didn't join, and while we were returning upstairs to celebrate properly with all of the Toys, even Trey, who was being helped up my Foxy and Bonnie, I kept behind to watch him talk to his brother. I was eavesdropping again.

"C'mon, Sammy," Gold's voice was soft and warm. "Be with us. With me. And Kris."

Freddy sharply replied, "No. I-I... Wanna stay here. A while. I'll be up soon. Please, just leave me be for now."

"Okay. Just don't do anything stupid," his brother was still being exceptionally caring, and cast a final glance at Freddy before walking towards the staircase.

I ran up quickly, not wanting to get caught. A small ray of pride lit up in me when I saw the others laughing, being together and simply having a nice little party. It was enjoyable until the iron smell of blood and death slapped me in the face and forced me back to reality. Disgust settled in. Horror next. No matter how terrible the victim was, I had killed someone. The reminder also made the pain over my eye return, and I wanted to touch it but blood still stuck to my paws. I made a beeline for the restroom and accidentally got a bloody paw print on the wall of it when I put my hand down to catch my breath. My eyesight was wavering, and it still hasn't fully recovered since Vincent wounded me.

_With hair as black as night, her skin, a dead, pearly white, and blood red, on the bathroom wall…_

The faucet slipped under my wet hands and I had to grab it harshly, letting it release warm water onto my red violet tabby fur. Clear water ran red and it was forever before I was sure I got most of the clotting liquid out. Now, it was time to check my eye.

It was all I could do to not scream when I looked at the mirror.

_A fix, just a little bit! Give the girl enough to sleep through this. So, stop staring at the mirror before it tells you the truth._

He had targeted the right side of my head, now the price I paid was apparent on my face. The shock had knocked something out in my eye, making a milky, almost cataract like look, and the emerald green iris resembled his sea foam green ones with a more old, filmy appearance. In short it was awfully disfiguring. I was made to look pretty, to be something people looked up to, and now the whole side of my profile was ruined. His knife left a cut that made an obvious scar. Tears stung at my in my non-damaged optic, and even started falling. I was even unable to cry properly now, no leaks sprang from my other optic. A hand reached up to cup the blemish across the the right side of my face. Panting heavily, I grabbed the edge of the sink and started choking down small sobs.

My face.

I was going to be reminded of this. Forever.

"Oh, my Glob," I cried out, refraining from digging my claws into my head and across someone's neck, mostly my own.

The water in the sink reflected me cruelly. My paw dropped and I stared at myself, the marked me with a frosted, scarred eye. No one else would have noticed, it was too dark and they all had their normal eyes. Mine would still shine anyways. Nothing out of the ordinary, I hoped.

As I continued to glare at myself with disdain and hatred, I began clawing at the water and hollering at myself, "You are not normal! You are a monster!"

"What are you doing?" A deep voice came up behind me, and I quickly flipped around and continued to shriek.

"A monster! A monster!"

"Nobody's a monster!" Freddy snapped and grabbed my wrists, holding above my head. "Not you, not me!"

"But I-I-"

"You're fine!" He said, lowering his voice. His hands dropped from my wrists as he gingerly traced the new scar over my lactescent green orb, saying quietly, "You're just like me."

I was about to ask what he meant until he tilted his head to the side slightly, right eye flickering between his endoskeleton eyes a bit with a small, lopsided beam at me. For a moment his image changed into a slightly tan brunette seven year old with a bruise over his own right eye, and a cut over it where a beer bottle had landed and shattered against his soft skin. The same half smile was traced on him until it morphed back to Freddy in my vision.

Another bout of crying almost sprang from my throat and I flung my arms around the taller male, the comparison filling me with happiness.

"I love you," Freddy accepted the embrace and returned it, speaking the words I have waited so long to hear in my ear sweetly.

"I love you, too," I replied after slight shock, and buried my face in the thick fur on his neck while giddy with joy. "I love you so much."

* * *

_"It's not the parts that matter, it's you that matters."_

_\- Ice King, Adventure Time_


	21. Chapter 20: Evergreen

It had been a bit over two months since since the death of Vincent, now the year of 2014 had melted into 2015, January 23rd of 2015 to be exact. The whole band had been bound a little bit tighter together because of the experience, like an extremely dysfunctional, loose family. Kristina had been a little less shy with everyone, even though she hid her injured eye behind the curtain of her long side bang. Golden Freddy and I both had tried to fix it. Nothing would work however, and it broke my heart to see the look on her face when she realized she would be a walking reminder of what happened to everyone that night. Us two who had attempted to fix her were the only ones who knew about the small blemish; it was not even a blemish to me. I told her she looked perfectly fine, still beautiful, and that the others would even be proud of how she was brave and stayed strong. The cat didn't believe me and only adjusted the way her hair fell over her optics, hiding the whole right half of her face. Afterwards I kept trying to brush it away while kissing her but she would only pull away and fix it, glaring at me slightly. I would just smile and shrug, leaning forwards again before she had the chance to fully fix it.

Our bandmates have not found out we were actually two getter yet, again besides Goldie. We have left quite a few hints, like how we both usually weren't somewhere with them at the same time, our eyes illuminating the dark corners of the restaurant softly, and me curling my hand around Kristina's underneath the table. There were some other things we did besides those, but they were the most obvious. It was fun to watch their ignorance. More than once did Krissy tell me that they were eventually going to catch on and the best way to break it to them was in person, but I simply shrugged it off and said maybe. That was my answer every single time.

And only after a few days of Vincent's demise, Mike, Jeremy, and Mikaela came back. I groaned inwardly once I saw the 2008 model Accord pull up, but Kristina practically jumped for joy. She quickly asked me if her eye was showing and I told her it wasn't, until I pushed the fur away and said now it is. She hissed at me angrily and put it back to its place, then proceeded to greet her mother at the door. It was a bit awkward to see her still acting like a child occasionally, and being about the exact same height as we mother and pulling her into an embrace like she was still five unnerved me. Mikaela just laughed and patted the kitten on her back affectionately before letting go and storming over to me. This was going to eventually happen, I knew it, with all of the stupid answers to her calls I made and how rude they were. I listened to her scream about how worried she was and how I completely fucked her over for about thirty minutes, and she backed off only with the tugs of Jeremy and Mike on her shoulders. She pulled away, panting, but still casting dirty glances at me on their way to the office. Kristina had been staring at us the whole time, head tilted and smiling amusedly. Once I noticed her, I narrowed my eyes and shot a death glare at the fox and bunny giggling hysterically behind me.

There were the ups and downs in the last two months, but it was mostly all good. Most of the downs were the little urges I got whenever Kristina or I pulled the other into the corner. Usually I just bit the inside of my lips and kept myself collected, because I didn't think it would be a good idea to pin her against the wall when cameras were right there and so was everyone else, in the Dining Area and conversing.

Concerning everyone else, Bonnie and Foxy were a bit subdued for a couple of days after the incident but soon returned to their normal, joking selves. Mangle constantly hung around the pirate fox, and Bonnie made it common knowledge that he was with Chica. Golden Freddy had simply swallowed down the last few seeds of bitterness towards the yellow chick for choosing the bunny over him, simply for the fact that he could not walk until now. Even then there was still the small limp he had. Marionette remained his usual creepy self, and I could hear him shuffling around backstage or in the basement. It gave me the chills to know that he was constantly around. I could have even sworn that he crawled around the vents above us sometimes, little thunks of metal ringing out softly.

Overall everyone had returned to normal, just more understanding and nice to each other. It was much better than before. Even I had gotten better, less reserved, angry, and plain mean sometimes. Everyone's better qualities had been brought out on display by this unlikely turn of events.

Kristina, well, as she may be less timid, she still had problems. Nightmares still came back to haunt her, and sometimes I would walk into her castle to see her curled up in the middle of her makeshift bed with her head being consumed by a pillow in her arms and knees pulled up while crying to herself soundlessly. I would just pad in quietly and shut the door, laying behind her with my chest flush to her back and hands wrapped around her waist. Sometimes I just randomly fell asleep with her, like if we were talking while resting on her pillows and our eyes eventually drooping. She always had herself burrowed into me, which worked pretty well considering the two positions I fall asleep in. One was with my back flat on the bed and one arm around her and the other was on my side and slightly curved towards the cat.

Technically I had slept with her but not actually "slept" with her. I wanted to badly, though. It was two months since we had gotten together, and you would think that it would curb the pangs of lust I felt but it only sharpened it. I even found myself awake with an embarrassment burning me alive sometimes, and I would have to leave before Krissy woke up.

At least, right now, none of that was happening. The restaurant had just closed and everyone dispersed into their own little spots. Mangle and Foxy in Pirate's Cove, Bonnie and Chica in the Kitchen, Jeremy, Mike, and Mikaela in the office even though I had told them what happened with Vincent a while ago. It was hard to keep form feeling sick when a shadow of guilt and longing flashed over Mikaela's pale face when I retold Vincent's gory death.

I sat by Kris in the Dining Room at a small table, leaning over and murmured little things in her ear and nipping at it. A purr built up in her chest slowly, and I continued my actions.

My lips pressed against hers gingerly, and she squeaked, "Freddy, the camera."

She gestured a small, gleaming black claw towards the dead cam, and I whispered recklessly, "Whatever, just let them see," and then tried to bite her neck instead of her ear and then getting pushed away.

"S-stop," a laugh made her stutter and I pushed against her hands on my shoulders that were keeping me away.

"Mmm, I'm not doing anything," I played dumb, eyes sparkling with slight amusement.

"Yeah, you are," she replied airily, continuing to keep me from getting too close to her.

A crash from the Kitchen made us both jump away and look over at the East Hall. Bonnie and Chica both came out sheepishly, pizza sauce staining their purple fur and yellow feathers. They made their way towards the Supply Closet in the opposing hall and once they left, I turned back to face Kristina and laughed. She beamed back with her eyes shut with the widened of her grin, and I managed to lean over and snag her neck. Immediately, the cat hit me lightly on the side of my head, but it still made a thump noise. I pulled away and rubbed on the spot slightly, nose wrinkled. A faint look of satisfaction and triumph lit her features and I grabbed her in my lap and kept her unmoving in my grip.

"Get off!" Kristina yelped and scrabbled at my arms with her claws, being gentle enough so she wouldn't cause any damage.

"No," I told her nonchalantly, chin resting between her flattened ears.

My response was a whine, "You're so mean to me!"

"I don't really care."

Catching me off guard, Kris sank her teeth into my hand and I instinctively let go, the kitten running away on all fours into the arcade. I decided not to directly run after her. Instead, I melted away into the shadows around the perimeter of the space. It would be hard to chase her anyways, she was darting underneath tables and weaving through chairs. Not very long after I saw red violet tabby underneath one of the benches by her arch of two leaping cats; she was scanning the area but her eyes went right over me. It was simple to just slip past and grab her by the scruff of her neck when her head was turned the other way, then drag her out from below the seat. Squeals met me, and I held her so that her feet would slightly be off the ground and I could face her at about eye level.

"H-hey, Fazbear," she said, making wide hand gestures and swallowing a bit nervously.

"Hey," I said back and dropped her to cross my arms.

"So, I'm just gonna-" she suddenly cut off and bolted off towards the front entrance.

With a sigh I followed after, brow furrowed slightly in thought. I found her practically glued the glass of the door, her tail tip twitching excitedly. There was something severely wrong with her sometimes.

Coming up behind her, I asked uncertainly, "What are you... Uh...?"

"It's snowing," although she didn't yell, her tone was still intense enough to make me question if there were a few loose screws in her head. Literally.

"And that's supposed to be concerning why?" I questioned, not caring much for the frozen flakes that had piled on the ground a considerable amount so far.

She flipped around quickly and I jumped as she hollered, "It's snowing!"

"What are y'all yelling about?" Chica said from behind us, Bonnie following her over. "You best not be arguing."

"It's snowing," Kristina explained to the drummer and guitarist.

"Yep. That's snow," Bonnie confirmed seriously.

Chica rolled her eyes and told him, "Well, thank you Cap'n Obvious."

"Hey, for all I know it could be crystallized cu-"

"Le's no' go thar, laddie," Foxy too had came up, Mangle surprisingly not with him, but Goldie was. It seemed like the two had actually became pretty okay friends over the weeks, but they would never be as close as Foxy was to Bonnie.

"Can we go out?" The cat turned to me excitedly and I couldn't help but feel a small part of me melt at the genuine expression of glee on her.

"Yeah, if you get the key," I said, voice softer than I would like it to be.

"Yes!" She sprinted through the Dining Room and down the West Hall, her feet slapping on the tile floor.

"Hey! Kaitlyn, how are yo-" Mike was sharply interrupted by a low yowl and crash, all three of the humans cooped in the office screeching their wonders on why the hell was Kaitlyn demolishing their workspace.

Soon after, the black striped tabby came back running through the East Hall with a dangling set of shiny keys in her maw. Bonnie cheered for her and took our exit from her, unlocking the door and letting in a rush of cold, winter air. Kristina was the first to shoot out, and she landed in a deep snow bank on the side of the already covered road.

"Kris?" Bonnie called outside expectantly, muzzle poking out.

"I'm not Kris, I'm the Ice King!" A scratchy voice replied cheekily, then Kristina popped out of the drift with a makeshift beard of snow around her mouth.

Everyone hooted and ran out to relive their childhood, except for me, the bear with hardly any real childhood, who followed behind more slowly. I sat off to the sides and watched as Felix, Bryan, Cassandra and Godfrey set up a snowball fight and Kaitlyn dug into the pile of snow to make a hole. A faint smile traced my lips and it grew even bigger when the cat grinned at me and waved me over. I dodged the snowballs the other four were pelting at each other and came up next to my girlfriend.

"I made this!" She pointed to the hole, squatting on the ground.

I settled next to her and said encouragingly, "Really?"

"Yup! We can fit in it too!" With that, she jumped in the surprisingly deep cavern and motioned me to follow.

I came in next to her and made sure to curl myself so I wouldn't be hitting the edge with my feet, back, or hands. Kaitlyn pushed herself against me and purred so strongly that I felt the vibrations spread throughout my chest.

I kissed the top of her head gingerly and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too!" She replied joyfully, and quite loud too, but nonetheless I was happy.

The two of us laid in silence and watched snowballs from the others rain over us, and the unique snowflakes fall down from the sky onto us and the ground. Looking over, I could see that Kaitlyn's hair fell out her face and reveal her frosted optic, both of which were widened in complete awe as the snowflakes were swept away in a gust of wind, little specks of white against a dark night sky. And I realized, that if there was anything perfect in my life so far, it would be right at that moment, gazing at her.

* * *

_**Behold, we know not anything;**_

_**I can but trust that good shall fall**_

_**At last — far off — at last, to all,**_

_**And every winter change to spring.**_

_**So runs my dream: but what am I?**_

_**And with no language but a cry.**_

* * *

_End of Book One: Lost Souls_

_Thank you._


	22. Thank You

**Thank You**

**(Basically an enormous A/N where I won't shut up. But you must read it ALL.)**

**Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without everyone's love, support, and kindness with this FanFiction. It is by far my most popular story on my profile, and the one I am most proud of. Words could not even begin to express how I feel about you guys, every follow, every favorite, and every review.**

**I know I sound a bit review hungry all the time, but I don't even care because I am! I love reviews! I love recognition because it makes people happy to read my things! When I was suffering a relapse, people said that my works light up their day and one person said told me that they always look forward to updates because it makes them so happy! And I absolutely drink up the enthusiasm practically oozing from the review section. As of late, I've been getting less reviews, and I've been wondering if people were even still reading it. You all are still there, right? If so, then thank you for staying with Kristina and me until the end. Not the very end yet, however. Three more books if I even get around to writing the second!**

**Anyways, I adore you guys. Writing and receiving such wonderful feedback makes me feel all fuzzy and nice and not in the uncomfortable way. This is my passion, and I don't think I would enjoy it with nobody reading my things. There's just so much I am grateful for on here.**

**Now, before I get deeper into thank you and such, I want to talk about the FanFic itself. A couple of the ideas were impulsive and pulled straight outta my ass, like Nevermore and the Nightisphere and Emoticlones. Those were completely random and I have regretted putting them in but whatever! Too late now! And the characters, oh, the characters. Their personalities were not influenced by anyone else's version of the FNaF characters, no, but characters from different and multiple fandoms. Here's a list, I want to give credit and see if you know any of them.**

**Freddy was based off of: Robin (Teen Titans), Marshall Lee (Adventure Time), Lemongrab (Adventure Time), Levi (Attack on Titan), Bramblestar (Warriors), Spyro (The Legend of Spyro), Sammy Valdez (The Heroes of Olympus), and Markiplier (Again, duh! Everyone knows where this guy is from!)**

**Bonnie was based off of: Sparx (The Legend of Spyro), Beast Boy (Teen Titans), and Jake (Adventure Time)**

**Chica was based off of: Cake (Adventure Time), Raven (Teen Titans) and not much else...**

**Foxy was based off of: Ashfur (Warriors), Cyborg (Teen Titans), Prince Gumball (Adventure Time), and Finn (Adventure Time)**

**Kristina was based off of: Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland), Fionna (Adventure Time), Ice King (Adventure Time), GamingWithJen (YouTube), Marceline (Adventure Time), Starfire (Teen Titans), Squirrelflight (Warriors), and Cynder (The Legend of Spyro)**

**There's just so much credit to give for all these characters. The rest are just completely made up and not made out of other personalities with my own little twists. That was a lot, wasn't it? Whew.**

**So, THANK YOU! Anyone reading this who has read the entire story, THANK YOU! You had to sit through my grammar and spelling mistakes (which I will eventually go back and fix, don't worry), horrible plot and its twists, and awful foreshadowing. Thanks a bunch, much love! Mwah! Mwah! Also you had to put up with my constant whining and bullshit about my personal life in my A/N's but not everybody reads those, but I wish they did. It's inportant to read the A/N's, I didn't realize that until this story.**

**If you're sick of my rambling and thinking, Yeah, yeah, fuck you TK, where's the next book? Then you'll have to wait a while.**

**I'm going to be doing a bunch of one shots (mostly Frexy, again, OTP) and a prequel to this that anyone can read. It's about Freddy getting a virus and Bonnie and Chica having to leave the restaurant to find a cure for him before the bug completely eats his software and memories. I'll also be making a shit ton of Undertale FanFictions, especially two new Papyrus x Readers I am going to be posting on my Wattpad and AO3, both of which are named ThrillerTheKiller. I am infatuated deeply with the precious cinnamon roll. Paps is just so damn innocent as he is cute, it's sickening! He's my favorite Undertale character of all time. Also expect a crap load of lemons for FNaF too. I am sadly pretty comfortable with writing about an animatronic cat getting nailed hard by a bear's metal dick all night. **

**Bet that thought turned you on, didn't it?**

**By the way, you can actually vote for what fandom you want me to focus on for now on the poll on my profile, too! I only have one vote so far, but I can't tell you which one it's for. The straggling FNaF fans better hurt and vote if they wanna win, though! Undertale is really taking over.**

**So the Evergreen lemon has to be rewritten, because I hate the draft. One position, no "I love you"s or hardcore slamming? That's hardly a lemon. Speaking of robo-sex, check out the uncut version of Mortal Recoil on my profile! Go to my profile and look for it, it is called Mortal Recoil. No actual penetration, just weird Freddy metal tongue and fingers used, haha. Leave a review on it too, I haven't gotten any yet! Remember, that scene is cannon and so is this upcoming one...**

**Well, thanks. Thank you all. Have a merry Chrismahaunakwanzica-mas! It took a full year to complete this... Wow. It amazes me to think this will be the first actual book completed.**

**Freddy: Thanks.**

**Bonnie: Thank you!**

**Chica: Thanks, y'all!**

**Foxy: Argh, thank ye laddies and lassies!**

**Kristina: Thank you all so much I love you please review AHHH *XSCREAM and crying***

**Thank you.**

**Thank you for over 100 reviews.**

**Thank you for around 60 follows and faves.**

**Thank you for about 16,000 views.**

**Thank you.**

**Peace out, Rainbow Trout.**


	23. Discontinuation

Hello everybody! Well, you may be wondering a few things. Mainly "_Why the hell are you updating this?" _and "_Where the fuck is the sequel?"_

Well, you see, I have more or less left the FNaF fandom permanently and wanted to give a notice.

Let me explain.

So, around November of 2015, I found this new game called… wait for it… you can probably guess…

Undertale.

Yes, Undertale. I fell in love with series instantly, and juggled with both the FNaF and Undertale fandom. I mainly focused on FNaF to finish this piece of work, and write a few one shots. Those one shots, however, have been discarded and will never be published. Undertale now has my full attention, ever since the end of December.

There will be no more Lost Souls, no more FNaF in my profile, and Kristina is basically as good as dead now.

However.

I do have one last FNaF work on here that I will continue, just for the hell of it. Yes, FNaF Ships Opinions, the last thing I do before I completely abandon the fandom.

So, all in all, I am telling you to let go. FNaF is a milked, overused series and fandom and it's time to move onto better things. For me, at least. I have a new king. No more of Markiplier, the King of FNaF. JackSepticEye is the King of Undertale.

I hope that you weren't working your hopes up for a sequel because man, are you going to be dissapointed. Very dissapointed.

And if you think about flaming me, then _**don't.**_

_**Unless you wanna have a bad time.**_

So, good-bye FNaF fandom.

And welcome to DA TEM SHOP!

hOI!

Peace out, Rainbow Trout.


End file.
